Bonding
by HeathenVampires
Summary: After Drago is defeated and Berk is beginning to heal, Hiccup and Valka find that they have a lot of ground to cover after so many years apart. Hiccup/Valka Valcup. May be unsuitable for Hiccstrid fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone obviously noticed I don't mind writing an incest fic or two... and requested this! Never written a mother/son one, but hey I live to fulfill prompts!**

 _ **Obviously**_ **set after the second movie. Maybe a couple of months after, not really important though.**

 **Line break will indicate POV change between Hiccup and Valka, because I felt like this needed both sides.**

-HTTYD-

"Thanks for understanding Astrid. I think... I think we need to know each other."

"Honestly Hiccup, it's fine. My dad's been quietly hinting that he wants me at home but knows better than to tell me to leave you."

Astrid kissed him softly, perfect and understanding of Hiccup asking her to stop spending every night in the Haddock home, to give he and his mother time to get to know each other now the rush to put Berk back together after the Drago incident had begun to ease. Valka had stayed true to her promise, only venturing back to the dragon sanctuary twice, to lead any stray returners to Dragon Island so they were closer at hand and otherwise she hadn't left Hiccup at all.

Hiccup took her hand, kissing the knuckles gently and enjoying the smile that spread across her face. Astrid was the only one not to treat him differently, the port in his storm of becoming chief, losing his dad and knowing now Toothless was the Alpha he sometimes had other things to do.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I just want to get to know my mother, and I think she still feels too guilty about staying away to open up with anybody else there."

"You don't have to explain yourself. Chief."

His fiance smirked and gave him a quick jab to the shoulder, same old Astrid as ever even now he was Chief of Berk, rider of the Alpha dragon.

"Thanks. I better go, chiefing to do milady."

"I'll be in the armory, Stormfly is a great help to melting down all that extra armour for new metal."

They separated, leaving Hiccup to go settle some dispute over yak fields, welcome a new baby into the Magnusson tribe and read over a betrothal contract between two more tribes. Toothless wormed his way into an early evening flight to a nearby island, where the two shared a simple fish dinner and Hiccup remembered their first ones, before anyone knew he had ridden a dragon, before they were chief and alpha and the entire world was a different place.

"We better get back bud, don't want anyone worrying."

Toothless warbled, low and lamenting. He perked up at the mention of Cloudjumper though, a huge fan of his mothers Stormcutter dragon. They shared an affectionate embrace, then set off back to Berk. His mother looked most relieved to see them, embracing Hiccup the moment he dismounted.

"I didn't mean to worry you mom. Me and Toothless just always had this tradition of evening flights, but we haven't had much time. I'll tell you next time, so you aren't worried."

Valka clutched him tighter, then let him go slowly. Not before she ran a finger across that little scar on his chin, the one Cloudjumper had given him right before he took Valka away, the one that meant she recognised him after twenty years.

"I'm still getting used to this. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"It's fine."

Hiccup couldn't help but see their resemblance at times like this, her big eyes and slender features, light brown hair and narrow frame. He may have come early into the world, but Hiccup would probably always have been clearly cut from the same cloth as her.

Her hand finally slid down from his face, sliding gently through his own as they headed to their shared home. It was almost too quiet without Astrid there, her sense of energy and the way she sang or hummed to herself doing the most mundane of tasks. Toothless made up for some of it, making the usual low sounds as Hiccup undid his saddle, the connectors and straps that made up the bulk of his tail. He left the actual fabric replacement on just in case, as it was the longest to put on and at least meant Toothless could go straight through the air if nothing else.

"There ya go bud. There's some cod over there if you get hungry. Or want to go bug Cloudjumper."

He got a low grumble in return, followed by Toothless rubbing his face against Hiccups in a show of affection. Since Astrid had been... _ahem,_ staying over, Toothless had gotten used to no longer always sleeping in his room and curled up on the dragon bed downstairs next to the fire. Cloudjumper was too big for their little home, so he slept outside in a stable big enough to also hold Toothless. Hiccup and his mother had built it together, no help other than the dragons lifting some wood and he felt infinitely proud of that.

Over a warm yak milk by the fire each night, Hiccup had been able to examine his mothers face. The shadows caught her cheekbones the same way they did his, she had the same awkward habit of touching the top of her head when nervous and according to Astrid, they even had the same laugh. Tonight it was late, so they didn't do that and even as he stripped out of his armour, Hiccup missed those few precious moments to silently observe.

Without Astrid there Hiccup found himself tense, checking the bathroom to find it empty and with the help of Sharpshot lighting the logs, Hiccup had himself a hot bath. His metal leg was now specially treated to be rust proof - the older one had been more easily detached, but that also had added issues of it occasionally coming off when he was riding. So Hiccup made a new one, covering it lightly in yak blubber to make it waterproof.

By the time he was done washing the long day away, Hiccup found himself yawning into his hand as he dried off roughly with a couple of swatches of fabric and pulled on the loose shorts he had taken to wearing with Astrid around. Slipping into the clean, warm fur pelts with a contented sigh, Hiccup drifted off with the sounds of dragons living and sleeping peacefully all over Berk.

Only... without Astrid or Toothless in the room, Hiccup had no comforter available when the nightmares woke him again. He had long forgiven his dragon, but that didn't stop those heartbreaking moments of his fathers death playing over and over in his mind. Sometimes it wasn't just Stoick, sometimes his nightmares showed the dragons controlled into killing _everyone_ he cared about.

"Hiccup?"

Wiping his sweaty face, Hiccup turned to see his mother at his door in her loose fabric nightgown. Up to now, he had only ever seen her dressed - the ice still on the island made an already cold place even colder, most of the Vikings stayed constantly clad. Hiccup, sharing his bed with Astrid the human heat source, hadn't noticed so much.

"Hey mom."

"Are you alright? I heard you crying out."

"Oh. Sorry. Astrid usually wakes me before I make too much noise. I didn't mean to wake you."

Her face softened, lit almost solely by the moonlight coming in from the dragon-hole in the roof. Slowly but surely she steps over to the bed, sitting on the edge and running a delicate hand over his sweaty skin. It felt _so_ good, so soothing that he couldn't help closing his eyes and leaning into it. He had been... _starved_ of contact with his mother for so many years, he couldn't get enough of it now it seemed. Particularly now, emotionally vulnerable from his nightmares.

"I think you're entitled son."

"Would it be... never mind."

He felt the question rise up, but managed to stifle it before he made an utter fool of himself. Valka caught it though, tilting her head slightly in consideration.

"Would you like me to stay?"

"Only if it wouldn't be weird for you."

Her soft smile soothed him, made him feel less pathetic for needing his mother now he was twenty years old and chief of the tribe.

"Of course not."

"I'll uh, go put something on."

"Nonsense. Sleep how you're comfortable Hiccup."

"Uh, ok."

He shifted along awkwardly, wondering just how badly he would be mocked for this but the minute he had the comfort of his mother close, Hiccup didn't care. They weren't really touching, but she was _there_ and he knew she was safe. The nightmares didn't come back, kept at bay by comfort that could only come from a boys mother. When he woke, they were slightly closer than before, hands sort of brushing against each other amongst the furs.

Toothless was at their bedside, large head tilted to the side in confusion at the mother human in Hiccups bed instead of the younger one that flew with Stormfly.

"Hey bud."

Hiccup slid carefully from the bed, hoping his mother was sleeping soundly and hadn't noticed the usual morning 'predicament' a young man often woke with. He took his clothing to the bathroom, cleaned himself up and relieved his bladder. Safely dressed, Hiccup stretched and spent a silent moment watching his mother sleep before reaching out to disturb her.

"Hey mom, time to get up."

"Did you sleep better my dear son?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. Thanks mom. If you could uh, not tell anyone? I don't want the village knowing their chief gets scared of a bad dream."

She smiled gently, ran a hand over his hair as she held him close and whispered 'our secret' before leaving his room like a silent ghost. Toothless bumped against his hand, wanting breakfast before they had to get to work. Of the two, Hiccup was a better cook than his mother, though she had tried to improve. Everything except her meatballs were _edible_ by now at least, if not delicious.

After a hurried breakfast of eggs and milk, with a few fish for Toothless, they took a quick flight across the village as they did every morning. It was business, not fun though - they checked for wild dragon damage, outsiders ships and fire threats. Satisfied they were safe, boy and dragon took one last checking swoop across the oceans around them. He didn't think the Bewildrbeest would come back, but could never be _too_ sure.

"Hey you."

"Morning milady."

Astrid found him sat outside the Great Hall watching Toothless survey his dragon subjects, being offered a fish by a turquoise Gronckle who bowed to him. She sat next to Hiccup, leaning a head on his shoulder and sharing nothing but company for the moment. Eventually, and quietly, she asked about his recurring nightmares.

"Did they come back?"

"Yeah."

"Bad?"

"Woke up once. Woke mom up too. Was alright after that."

Astrid squeezed his hand gently, kissed his cheek softly before standing and holding out a hand to help him up. Hiccup took it, letting his brutally strong girlfriend heft him to his feet... well, foot. A few Vikings were starting to rise, the town square starting to hum quietly with the beginnings of activity. Dragons started to flit across the sky, fishing and chatting and just generally stretching their wings. A mild explosion was nothing to concern about, particularly when coming from the Thorston home as it was. In fact, if he listened closely, Hiccup thought he might have heard the twins slam their helmets together in celebration.

"We had better get to work. You need help with anything today?"

"Not that I know of. Snotlout and the twins are on rebuilding Mildew's farm, it took a beating from the ice storm. You can go boss them around if you like."

"Sounds good to me! I love having permission from the chief to punch Snotlout in the face."

"That wasn't-"

Astrid wasn't listening, bounding down the steps to jump onto Stormfly before taking flight. Sighing, Hiccup got on with chiefing some more, taking a short break to do some laundry for some quiet time in the rock pools area. Toothless 'helped', dragging wet clothes out of the pool along a dusty rocky floor until they were almost as dirty as before. At least his flames helped dry them much faster than nature alone.

"Thanks bud. I know you have stuff to do, so I appreciate it when you make time for just us."

Toothless smiled, teeth retracted to show he was at ease before licking across Hiccups face.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out."

His dragon laughed, watching him collect his now-clean stuff together before they headed back to the village. Then there was saddle building, fixing a couple of swords and helping repair a hobblegrunt's broken wing. He barely had time to breathe, let alone eat or see much of his fiance. They stole a quiet moment before retiring, where she kissed him rather heatedly and murmured that she missed spending the night with him.

Hiccup could sympathise.

They had a few minutes over warm yak milk that evening, but Hiccup felt a little awkward with his mother now. She watched him silently, a stray curl or two falling into her face but stopping short of getting in her flagon.

Hiccup got up first, pausing for a second before brushing the stray hairs away from her face as he passed her to the stairs. He felt strange for doing it a minute later, stripping down and climbing into bed firmly confused. Toothless dropped by for a quick licking across the face, then clambered up and out of the dragon-hole to join Cloudjumper for the night.

"Hiccup? Are you sleeping?"

Her voice whispered through the darkness, and Hiccup wondered why she was back again.

"Uh, not yet. Everything alright mom?"

Hesitant footsteps came closer, weight settled on his bed pelts and the small, soothing hand found his face. It was a cloudy night, barely a hint of starlight to illuminate anything and Hiccup was acutely aware of all his other senses. His mother had a slow, deep breathing pattern and she smelled like wildflowers and dragon fire. Her voice tugged at deep, barely there memories of childhood and her hand mapped his facial features in the dark.

"It's just... I have bad dreams also. I found comfort in knowing you were safe last night."

Heart pounding against his ribcage, Hiccup shifted along again.

"You can stay if you want. So long as it's our secret."

He wasn't about to turn down the comfort he had been denied as a boy - Stoick the Vast would never have allowed Hiccup to come to him because of a bad dream, and he had never had the chance for motherly affection. If they were _both_ comforted by each others presence for now... where was the harm in that?

It became a regular thing, and within a week they had forgone the pretence and just went straight to bed together. When Astrid asked about his nightmares, Hiccup found himself just saying he was dealing with it. He didn't mention how... which wasn't **technically** lying.

After the first couple of nights, it even became a sort of... unspoken agreement that they could hold each other. The soft scents that emanated from her soothed the raw ache of grief inside him, the tender embrace only a parent could offer swaddled him.

It _wasn't_ weird, he told himself. Skin to skin was a natural part of parent-child bonding, and they were making up for lost time when her hand was on his bare chest, or wrapped around bare shoulders.

All the same, he didn't mention it to anybody. Nobody else had lost Stoick the way they had, or lost each other for so long, so nobody would understand like Valka did. Nobody else saw him _cry,_ holding his head to her heart and combing a hand through his hair until his sobs quieted.

Nobody else kissed him goodnight.

Well, except Astrid, but she was being understanding when Hiccup said that he and his mother were starting to get somewhere, that he wasn't just ignoring his betrothed for no reason. That didn't stop Astrid wanting some 'alone time', a hurried encounter with almost none of their usual emotional connection stolen in the back of the armoury. Hiccup disposed of the 'protective' stretchy sheath while Astrid pulled her leggings back on, feeling strangely bereft despite their recent intimacy.

"Are you ok? You seemed... distant."

"Sorry. Tough day... you ever seen what the twins were keeping under their bed?"

He shuddered for dramatic effect - he had seen worse than the dragon poop they used for light beneath their bed, but he banked on Astrid not knowing that.

" _Bed_? As in, singular?"

"Yep. They usually trade off who sleeps hanging off the ceiling, but yanno, its the twins."

Sufficiently distracted, Astrid yanked a mutton leg from the nearby furnace - Gobber wouldn't be happy - and took a bite.

"I better get outta here before Toothless comes looking for me."

"Yeah, he always gives us such a _disapproving_ look."

Astrid was amused, satisfied and chowing on the hunk of meat in her hand. That meant Hiccup didn't need to feel guilty about leaving her, yet for some inexplicable reason, he did. Not bathing was out of the question - he could _not_ get into bed and curl securely within his mothers embrace until Astrid was off his skin.

As he was usually the hesitant one, Valka was likely confused that Hiccup was the initiator that night as he wriggled closer until she enveloped him with her arms, heartbeat a steady thrum beneath his ear.

"I'm real glad you're here mom."

"Here I'll stay my boy."

Her lips pressed to his forehead and her hand laced slowly into his hair, the pulsing heart beneath his head pumping a bit harder when Hiccup nestled tighter into the hold. Wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, Hiccup fell asleep to her quiet humming lullaby. The close intimacy of their sleeping position didn't really hit him until they woke that way - it seemed a little weirder to wake up with his face pressed into her bosom while he held her tight to his body than it had to fall asleep that way.

Again, Toothless was there and looking at them strangely. Hiccup heard voices downstairs, immediately panicking that someone would come up and find them entwined and bolting up from the bed. His mother stirred abruptly, looking confused in her sleepy state as Hiccup wobbled to upright - he was always a little unsteady on the metal legs first steps of the morning.

"What's the matter Hiccup?"

"We uh, have company."

Valka turned toward the door, hair loose in it's braid during the night and falling around her shoulders. Hiccup tore his eyes away, tugging on his leggings and t-shirt before his mother had even turned back toward him.

"Thanks for the warning buddy. Can you go make sure nobody comes up here? I'll be down in a minute, bathroom break."

Toothless bobbed his head in agreement, then huffed lightly before sliding through the gap Hiccup opened the door carefully. Locating his riding gear, Hiccup cast one last look at his mother before hiding in the bathroom. _This_ was exactly why he shouldn't be indulging himself in such childish whims, in case somebody caught the chief being coddled by his mother through the night.

It wasn't that simple though.

"What's so important Toothless had to come wake me?"

Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins were all in his home, perilously close to intruding on the nest of safety and security he and his mother had built in his bedroom. Hiccup grabbed a chunk of mutton from the bowl, tossed another to Toothless and waited.

"Speed stingers. Night fury is the only one fast enough to deal with them."

Finished chewing his hasty breakfast, Hiccup nodded and shooed them out ahead of him - all the better to prevent anyone seeing his mother creep back to her own room. They dealt with the Stingers again, rebuilt the damaged homes and in spite of the close call that morning, they didn't even talk about it - Valka just left her clothes in Hiccups room too.

"Is this weird?"

He finally broached the question a few nights later, clutching his mug and staring into the fire as Toothless pawed around his leg to chase a floating bit of ash. Valka looked up at him, eyes open and full of a multitude of emotions.

"Why do you ask son? Would you prefer we stopped?"

"No. I really wouldn't. It's just strange, I feel like I'm... I don't know, like I'm supposed to be tougher than this. Braver."

Valka placed her cup down, approaching him with a surety that had most definitely not been there _before_ they started spending their nights keeping the others nightmares at bay. She placed a hand on his cheek, encouraging his downcast eyes to move up and meet hers.

"Bravery isn't about being the tough one. It's doing what you need to even when you're scared. You don't have to be afraid here Hiccup."

For the briefest second, Hiccup expected more than just the kiss on his cheek. Almost as soon as he thought it, the expectation faded and left him confused. They retired to bed in near silence after both bade Toothless a fond goodnight, for which they were rewarded with his happy groans.

He watched as his mother turned away, slim nimble fingers undoing the fastening of her dress... Hiccup shouldn't be watching her. Focusing on getting out of his underclothes, Hiccup closed his eyes when he was in the bed again, waiting for her to join him and wondering how difficult it was going to be adjusting when this... arrangement inevitably stopped.

When he noticed the time dragging out, Hiccup opened his eyes again and found Valka brushing out her thick hair to rest freely over her shoulders. There was no escaping the hair now it had been freed, tickly-tingly touches and brushes from it no matter how he laid down, shifted to try and avoid it and it left Hiccups skin hypersensitive, keenly aware of their close proximity.

"Are you alright son?"

"Mmm. Just... settling."

Giving up on his usual swaddled position, Hiccup shifted a little further up the bed and his hands drifted upwards accordingly. As it landed, he couldn't fail to notice how perfectly shaped the dip of her spine was for his hand to rest there. Fingers splaying across it, Hiccup realised she may be confused by his slow, exploring touches and lifted his head slightly with the intention of apologising.

It was then that he heard it, the beating heart beneath his ear speeding up. More so than it had before, almost... anticipatory in it's demanding, strong pulse.

Whichever god possessed him to do it, Hiccup would never know, but he found himself moving higher, his own chest joining the heavy rhythm as he kissed her.

It probably could have all stopped then, and they could have put it down to overaffectionate... if she hadn't kissed him back. For Hiccup it was as though a hidden dam burst inside him, feelings surging to the forefront as one hand tangled in that teasing, thick long hair, the other already moving down to hike up the thin tunic-style nightdress to his mothers hips.

One hand came down to that level and Hiccup growled in warning, or perhaps desire, he wasn't sure until it wasn't a hindering hand but a helping one. One small hand fumbled at his waistband and pushed his shorts down enough to expose the already throbbing erection jutting out from between his hips.

Whatever drove them together was in full force, because when Hiccup eventually accepted he needed to stop _kissing_ and try _breathing_ again, the moonlight illuminated only a raw, base desire in the woman beneath him and it reflected his own feelings completely. A tangle of desperate hands gripped his cock, pushed her thighs apart and even stopping for the sheath that would prevent pregnancy was too much, hips surging forward until they clashed clumsily.

Growling again, Hiccup let the hand on her thigh move higher until he found the apex, found her body calling out to his. Positioning himself and thrusting quickly, Hiccup buried himself in the soft, wet and welcoming embrace of his mothers body. She cried out, pressing her face to the crook of his shoulder to muffle her cries lest Cloudjumper peer in thinking Hiccup was hurting her.

It was harsh and hot and feral, an outlet for the grief neither had truly dealt with. Grief for the man that joined them - his father, her husband - and grief for each other, for twenty years of lost time.

 _Gods_ she felt good, amazingly responsive when he gripped her hip roughly and pushed her leg up higher to allow Hiccup to thrust in deeper, certain they would both bear bruises in the morning and caring absolutely nothing for that fact. Any doubt he had for their mutual enjoyment was quashed quickly as Valka bit at his shoulder to quiet herself, dug nails into his back when Hiccup kissed her again.

The peak rushed through him like lightning out of nowhere, Thor himself surely responsible for that electric pleasure found in the deepest, darkest place Hiccup could have gone to look for it.

In his own **mother.** Good gods, what had he _done?_

* * *

Valka had many words that could at least sort of describe her feelings toward Hiccup. Pride, love, longing.

 _Motherly_ didn't even register.

From that first time she saw him, realised who he was, Valka had felt a strange sort of feeling creeping into her bones. By the time everything had overwhelmed them, grief and loss, tragedy and fear and triumph and eventually peace, Valka didn't see their 'relationship' in the light she should have done at all.

Every night they edged closer, each boundary pushed a little further and every second Hiccup's eyes lingered a little longer on her... they were tiny victories, little thrilling moments. His wiry frame encompassed hers perfectly, his handsome features strong even in the relaxed set of sleep and the roughness of his voice first thing made her quiver lightly inside.

And _oh gods_ when the floodgates opened and Hiccup finally succumbed to the unique craving for closeness, Valka felt far more pride and lustful desires for the man her baby boy had become than she really ought to. That first kiss... Odin would she remember that kiss for years to come. How it had started with the hand on her lower back, his hearing her heart pick up it's pace and once he realised, there was _no stopping him._ Not that she would want to.

The climax was everything she had hoped for and more, powerful and intense and with her darling Hiccup completely bare inside her so she could welcome the no-barriers connection such a thing created. He was _animalistic,_ growling and grunting and gripping at her body with a bruising force.

When it was over, the sudden rush of need fading with their mutual highs of gods-given euphoria, Hiccup had cold, hard regret written across his face.

"Mom I... I'm so sorry."

He resisted at first, but Valka managed to cradle him against her breast, cooing and petting his hair until he clung to her again.

"Hush my sweet boy. This is our little secret."

They had been calling it that since the first night, where Valka had shivered with anticipation for just being close to the beautiful young man, his hidden vulnerability nearly as enticing as his gift for dragons and his bewitching soul. Hiccup choked up a little, burrowing closer to her and acting almost solely on some kind of instinct, Valka lowered her nightdress and offered her breast to the boy as a mother would a baby.

Hiccup latched on, suckling and holding her close as his rough stubble grazed the sensitive skin around her nipple. It could almost have been mistaken solely for facilitating bonding, except Valka was already growing heated and needy for his touch and Hiccup was whimpering as he sucked a little harder and she could see his erection returning already.

Slender hands, calluses formed on them from all his time spent with dragons, slid up to her hips to push the fabric higher and made his intentions clear. Both sighed with the loss of his mouth upon her breast, but when he managed to completely remove the fabric Valka was surveyed with hungry eyes, kissed with a ravenous mouth and explored with greedy touches.

Fairly certain Hiccup would only panic again afterward if he worried his mother was not quite so desperate as he, Valka wriggled to push Hiccup flat on his back and spent a moment admiring his wiry, compact but **strong** body. His eyes widened when she straddled his waist, feeling the soreness and stretch after she had been celibate so long amongst the dragons but not caring by the time Hiccup was deep inside her again.

He shifted, sitting up to suckle at her breast again and using his arms to support her weight, to move her body against his and making the most sinfully sweet little sounds against her sensitive skin.

"Hiccup" fell from her mouth again and again, whispered praise for the erotic sensations Hiccup brought out all over her body as a hand cupped her rear, squeezing before moving to trace along the sensitive curve of her waist, tweaking a nipple or sliding between her thighs to brush against the little nub there, to feel where their bodies were joined.

It was probably more of an atrocity than anything that Valka felt _jealous_ for wherever Hiccup had learnt all these ways to pleasure a woman. Still, it wasn't the little blonde girl Hiccup was sharing his bed and his body with right now, a thought that had her racing up to another peak at the mercy of her son. Hiccup bit down as his body tightened and tremored, the pain barely registering as he spilled hot and thick inside her again and had her clutching roughly at his shoulders to anchor herself through the climax.

Hiccup rested his face against her chest, panting and gasping and clutching at her body to ground himself. Valka petted at his sweat-damp hair, ran soothing fingers over the skin her nails had broken and felt Hiccup shiver lightly at the gentle contact, a fierce contrast with the all-consuming heat that fired their passionate embraces.

"This isn't right mom, it can't be. Gods, dad would probably kill me himself."

Again, she cradled his head against her breast until Hiccup calmed, a few stray tears sliding down her skin but he wasn't fighting to escape her hold.

"Nobody else can understand our bond, but that doesn't make it _wrong_ Hiccup. We never truly bonded as mother and son, and those sorts of feelings can manifest in all manner of ways."

Valka herself needed no justification, but it was clear Hiccup did so she offered him words that sounded about right. Tracing the lean muscles of his back, Valka felt Hiccup shifting awkwardly before laying back down and firmly holding her body against his. They really ought to bathe, soaked in sweat and his fluid slowly leaking down her thighs but it was clear Hiccup was going nowhere soon.

Toothless woke them again, and it was clear in the dragons face that he didn't understand Valka mating with her own hatchling, sniffing the air and groaning lowly in confusion. Hiccup was stiff, awkward as he looked at their positions, their nudity and the way he was holding her before turning attention to his dragon.

"You are absolutely right Toothless, I do need a bath. Go warm up the water for me?"

The reptile padded off toward the bathroom, a flash of purple plasma blast lighting beneath the half-closed door. Hiccup didn't meet her eyes, disappearing into the bathroom with his clothes and cleansing their - in his mind at least - shameful night of intimacy from himself. He returned fully dressed, awkwardly avoiding looking at her body and mumbling something about there being enough water for her too before he vanished downstairs with Toothless.

Valka stood, finding the expected bruises across her hips in the exact shape and pattern of Hiccups splayed hands. There were more on her thigh where he had roughly shoved them apart to bury himself deeper, and her nipples were sore and swollen still from his avid attention to them. She bathed quickly, wondering how she could hate having to clean her sons ejaculate from her skin as it was almost like disposing of the evidence.

Hiccup successfully avoided her the entire day, changed his bed pelts instead of eating dinner and before Valka could even try, Astrid was in their home and joining her son in bed. She couldn't find it in herself to be angry with Hiccup, he was obviously guilt-wracked, feeling like he had betrayed something precious.

That didn't stop her being jealous of Astrid, hearing their bed creak as she lay alone in her own and finding herself unable to keep from reaching down between her thighs, picturing herself beneath Hiccup with every sound and remembering the bruising hold, his primal growls as he took her with a powerful need. The self-pleasure fell far, far short of what Hiccup could offer her.

Apparently Astrid had too, or so she assumed when Hiccup crept into her room in the early hours, kissing her and fumbling to drop his shorts, push up her nightdress and make both of them muffle sounds as he slid home deep inside her. There were whispered apologies as he pulled on his shorts and left her still shaky with the aftershocks.

"Where did you go last night?"

Valka stopped dead, overhearing Astrids voice and wanting to hear the lie Hiccup fed her to cover the truth of what he had been doing, and who with.

"Mom gets nightmares too, I woke up for the bathroom and heard her crying. Don't... don't tell her I told you?"

She could picture Hiccups sad eyes, the baby-dragon look that could melt the iciest of hearts and knew Astrids face would soften, she would dare touch Hiccups face and kiss the mouth that he _did_ kiss his mother with.

"Of course I won't. That's so sweet of you."

"We better get going for the day, you know how Toothless is without a full breakfast."

She heard Astrid laugh, sensing nothing amiss as she would never consider the truth of the matter. When their footsteps faded down the stairs, Valka relaxed as she heard Hiccup promise he wasn't upset Astrid would have to go home again that night. The perfect gentleman, effortlessly understanding.

The perfect gentleman who bit harshly at her inner thigh before using his tongue on her in a way that had Valka crying out for the gods within minutes. The understanding, sweet boy who fisted a hand in her hair as he thrust deep into his mothers mouth, turning what could have been seen as simply sharing a connection to actively seeking pleasure from the other as days turned to weeks. Weeks to months and they kept on doing it anyway.

Hiccup no longer vocalised that he considered what they were doing was wrong, though she could tell he always felt shame in the morning after it never stopped him coming back for more, pressing deep inside her and going without protection _far_ more often than was really sane.

Pressed down on her front, Hiccups fingers were slick with her arousal as he pulled them out of her, then moved them up to a previously untouched place. He went slowly, clearly expecting her to stop him. If Hiccup wanted to lay first claim to the only place he could, Valka would _not_ stop him. The intrusion felt unusual, but not painful. When he added a second finger, it stung a little but eased as he worked the digits in and out of her, teasing her other hole with the swollen head of his cock until she was writhing, desperate enough not to care how so long as he filled her **now.**

Hiccup didn't disappoint, pushing in for one beautiful, perfect thrust before he pulled out again and shifted, cock now glistening with her wet arousal. Valka could have cried in frustration, except then he was stretching the virgin hole open and grunting with the effort it cost not to simply drive in and take her in his usual feral manner.

"Thor, you're tight like this."

He so rarely spoke when they were intimate, as though words could shatter the illusion their world clearly existed in like this. Sometimes though, his low, strained and gravelled voice would whisper harshly against her ear and it usually made a fresh flood of heat surge through her. Like now, as he finally bottomed out and had her feeling stretched beyond belief. He was just so _thick,_ she thought he might break her in two but he waited, grunting with exertion as he let her body adjust.

"Ready?"

His hand laced through hers where it fisted in the scratchy woolen pillow case, giving her an anchor against his weight on top of her, the first thrusts that surely claimed her ass to be his and his alone. At first it just felt full and uncomfortable, would have been unbearable if not for Hiccups soft little groans of pleasure but slowly her body accepted the pressure willingly, the first sparks of pleasurable sensations beginning to fill her.

There was something so... _taboo_ about it all too, the mother and son doing acts **nobody** should do, a place not truly meant for this but if it were not for this, why would they both enjoy it so? His teeth sank into her shoulder, hips beginning to falter in the way she now knew meant he was close, pleasure overriding conscious thought of how to thrust, depth and angle and speed that he had dedicated many hours to learning, simply so he could make his mother writhe in pleasure.

"Astrid never let me do this. Odin, some nights I can barely get it up for her without picturing you. I love her but I don't _want_ her like I used to."

His desperate confessions preceded his climax, a few last jerky, stuttering thrusts to prolong his pleasure as he came deep inside her. It was wet and stung a little on her abused tissue, but Hiccups words had been all she needed to join him in the realm of the satisfied.

Long past the awkwardness after the act, Hiccup kissed her. Though kissing was a barely adequate description for the rough way he claimed her mouth, one hand beneath her jaw to hold her in place and the other usually knotting into her hair and tugging lightly to make her moan against his lips.

"What have you done to me mom?"

She had no answer.

Things became more difficult after the first year had passed, when Astrid began to push for she and Hiccup to officially marry. It would mean she was expected to live with the chief, and neither she nor Hiccup were quite prepared to be relegated to sneaking around, to not having entire nights spent exhausting themselves exploring each other.

The second issue came in the form of something altogether more terrifying and amazing to contemplate. At first she put it down to perhaps undercooked mutton, a bad bout of food poisoning. A quiet, private trip to Gothi soon told her otherwise. Thankfully, she didn't need Gobber to translate Gothi pointing at her abdomen, then drawing a baby with her staff.

How on earth was she to tell Hiccup he had fathered his own future sibling?

-HTTYD-

 **Well, I hope this fulfilled my prompt! If not... sorry, I'm new at this Oedipal business.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HAVE A PROBLEM.**

 **This was meant to be a one shot... its not even my ship of choice. But I want to continue with it... Damn my writing addiction.**

 **So if this isn't great... tough. I had no hint of plan for it when I wrote the one shot and I am almost entirely making it up as I go (I do have the basic outline but no filler at all so that's all pretty spur of the moment).**

 **You ask for it... I do it. Usually.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup knew it was _sick,_ and he knew it was **wron** **g.** Every time he struggled to perform with Astrid and had to picture his own mother to become aroused, every time he had to bury his face in her blonde hair to muffle his whispers of "mom" at the point of climax. Every time he had to make love to her in enforced darkness so his fiance would not see the bruises Valka left when she bit him to quiet her cries.

It didn't stop him.

His mother could tell when Hiccup was in a turbulent mood, would lower her nightdress and let him latch on to her breast. It had a dual effect everytime, both soothing and arousing them both. He knew from passing conversations with new parents that nursing a baby could both feed and calm them. Apparently it still worked on an adult man. When his pulsing cock would wait no longer, Hiccup fumbled to remove the night tunic his mother wore and kicked his shorts down.

"Here. Let me."

His mother climbed into his lap, lowering herself down on his erection and kissing him gently. He knew what she was doing - Hiccup could be a little too rough as he fought to contain his desires, this was her usual way of slowing him down. He let her, finding almost the same enjoyment in her soft sighs riding him as her desperate cries when he fucked her. This way at least, he could bury both hands in her hair. It was just like his but longer, thick brown locks cascading down over her shoulders and Hiccup couldn't keep his hands off it.

It should be losing its spark, the intensity should be waning after almost a year. But as he watched his mother achieve climax, clenching in the most exquisite way around his cock, Hiccup felt like it was only getting hotter. Thrusting up to release deep inside her, he let her cradle his face against her breast and listened to her rapid heartbeat.

Gentle fingers traced the crescent moon shapes patterning the back of his shoulders, small patches of broken skin where his mother had clutched tight to anchor herself through the peak. Valka kissed his sweaty hair, sighing contentedly when he massaged her scalp where his hands were embedded deep in her glorious strands.

"I should hate myself for this."

"No my boy. You shouldn't."

She tilted his head back slowly, leaning to kiss him soft and gentle. It was unhurried and intimate, more so than most other times and Hiccup didn't know how to deal with it. It was far easier to seperate things if he felt like he was in love with Astrid, and just... had this _connection_ to his mother.

It got harder the more those lines blurred. Feeling the heat rise again, Hiccup murmured against her skin before he got lost in the desire.

"Are you too sore?"

"No."

She whispered back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders so he could roll them around and lay her down. If she _had_ been too sore, Hiccup knew they would just trade pleasure with each others mouths, but blissfully, she wasn't denying him **this.** Pushing her thighs apart and bending her legs at the knee, Hiccup successfully spread Valka open to his ravenous gazes and watched the delicate flush cross her pale skin, surprisingly smooth for someone who had lived amongst various thorny reptiles. Tracing a hand down the quivering inner thigh muscle, he shifted into position.

"Do you want to hear something funny?"

His mother looked mildly confused, then her face went slack as Hiccup penetrated her. The position he put her legs in allowed for deeper penetration, as close as two could possibly be. Feeling the familiar intense heat wash over him, Hiccup rolled his hips to savour it before focusing on trying to speak again.

"Well. Do you?"

Valka clearly didn't care for a conversation right now, bucking her own hips to attempt to encourage Hiccup to move. As if he needed _more_ reason, more desire to **consume** her, devour her body in the most erotic way possible.

"I'm going to tell you anyway. They say the truest thing about a Viking is that the place he is born from is the place he spends until death trying to get back in to."

Punctuating his point with a deep, purposeful thrust, Hiccup watched closely to see her back arch, eyes flutter closed and teeth close around her own bottom lip to quiet her sounds. His mother was a vocal lover, frequently expressing her pleasure and desire for their sins. Placing the tips of his fingers on her stomach, Hiccup dragged them downwards to stroke and press against where their bodies became one. He stilled, waiting until her eyes opened and stared deep into his.

"But I'd say I'm the only Viking who went _this_ far to do it."

Unable to hold back a second longer, Hiccup ground their hips together and drank down her desperate sounds, hearing murmurs of "my sweet boy" between their lips as he hooked one of her legs around his waist before letting the primal instincts take over.

It didn't matter how many hundreds, maybe even _thousands_ of times by now he had experienced this slick, welcoming embrace, Hiccup could never seem to tire of finding new sounds to win from her, new ways to make his mother grow wet and need his touch. Slim hands gripped at him, clutched and tugged at his hair as the pace grew hotter, their sloppy kisses blistering.

"Gods mom, I won't last much longer."

"Me too Hiccup, you make me feel so- ah!"

Her voice had grown strained, gaining pitch at the end before she cried out in pleasure as she climaxed. A perfect storm of emotions and sensations, reactions Hiccup was intimately familiar with, a dedicated student of his mothers pleasure by now.

Filling her again with the messy, sticky substance she seemed ever-desperate to extract from him in all manner of eager, pleasurable ways, Hiccup bit down on her shoulder to quiet the feral growls in his throat until the rush began to ease. Grabbing a glorious handful of that tempting mane of hair, Hiccup hauled her mouth to his to kiss her roughly before dropping heavily next to her and panting through the exertion.

Valka turned and curled into Hiccups chest, sighing happily as she settled and he accepted that they were done for the night. He couldn't help it... once was so rarely enough. Their bodies seemed perfectly built to torment the other, and once Hiccup accepted his mother could make him hard, his cock constantly called to be inside her again.

The gods _must_ frown on their union, Hiccup knew. How else could they have been doing this for so long and have not created a child? Especially given how they had virtually never used the protective sheathing Astrid insisted on. Toothless certainly didn't understand it, his confused expression every time he found mother and hatchling together, nude and post-mating in his mind.

The familiar tingles of shame were lingering low in his gut when he woke, his mothers bare thigh pressed to his morning erection and Toothless warbling low in his throat. Reaching his free arm to pat the reptilian nose, Hiccup answered the judgement in his face.

"I know bud. I know."

Everything had begun to slow down around them, the dragons were all fine and the village was essentially back to pre-Drago. Minus the loss of his father that was, except for that statue Hiccup loved and hated in equal measure - the dedication was amazing, proof of how amazing a chief Stoick had been. But his father would seem to be watching Hiccup, knowing what he and the chiefs widowed wife did.

Astrid wanted to take advantage of that slowness, wanted their official marriage to be happening but Hiccup kept finding excuses. Kept finding ways to ensure he spent most nights having access to intimate contact with his own mom. By the time Hiccup had cleaned himself up and dressed in his riding gear, shame was quite eagerly becoming guilt. And yet he was watching his mother dress, lamenting the way her skin disappeared beneath each garment but enjoying her shy smile, the fact she didn't hide her body from him.

Giving Toothless his usual barrel of fish, Hiccup watched as Valka prepared a herb-based tea while he ate some leftover chicken to quiet his growling stomach.

"Mom, are you sick?"

"No, of course not. I would have told you my dear. This is just something Gothi gave me to settle my stomach pains."

Nodding in understanding, Hiccup resumed eating. He knew from Astrid alone that when they had their monthly female fertility indicator, it could cause pains in their stomach. And if he admitted it to himself, he knew by now when roughly those three nights his mother solely pleasured him with her mouth were due. Which was soon.

"So you're alright?"

"I am wonderful. I'm here with you my sweet boy."

Knowing it was too risky, Hiccup let her cup his cheek and kiss him softly anyway. The herb tea was not a pleasant flavour, but he doubted his cold chicken breakfast was any better and her soft, small mouth could still make the usual arousal begin.

"Mmm. Not here. I have chief things to do."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Hiccup considered it, watching the beginnings of sunlight catching the auburn hints of her hair.

"Are you sure you're alright? I don't want to send you out if you're sick."

"I promise I'm fine. And Cloudjumper would always take care of me, you know that."

Picturing the mammoth Stormcutter dragon, Hiccup was inclined to agree.

"Alright. I want you to head out to Dragon Island, you have a better real world experience of species and I know there's been some new species migrating closer by. Do not put yourself in danger. I don't know what I would do without you."

The last sentence was said near silently, but it was clear Valka heard every word as her smile - the smile he had inherited - crossed her face.

"I'll head out as soon as Stormcutter is done eating."

"Don't come back unless you have to. I'll join you there this afternoon."

They seperated, and after Hiccup saw her off and did his circle of the island, he went to grab Gobber from the armoury and dragged him up to Gothi - he needed a translator and Fishlegs talked too much.

"Gothi, do you have a minute?"

The wizened elder nodded, picking up her staff and shooing away the terrible terror atop it. Gobber hobbled over alongside Hiccup, watching as he knelt down. He had to check.

"Is my mom sick? She says no, but I have to be sure."

Gothi tipped her little head to the side, then started scratching symbols into the sand.

"What did she say Gobber?"

"She said that for her sacrifice, the cods-OW sorry, the gods have granted her a second dance. Ow! Second _chance!"_

Rubbing his head where Gothi had hit him, Gobber translated the scribbles. Hiccup, still confused, asked the elder and healer to elaborate.

"I'm not repeating _that!_ Sorry chief, I am being dismissed."

Gobber ambled away, leaving Hiccup even more confused than ever. Kneeling back next to Gothi, Hiccup waited for an answer.

"What is it Gothi?"

Watching her scratch away was frustrating, because he couldn't translate what she said nearly as easily as others. However, she drew something even Hiccup could understand.

"She's _pregnant_?"

The elder nodded, then turned away to potter over to her barrel of herbs. She came back with a small bag, pressing it into his hand.

"The tea she's drinking. That's for the sickness, right?"

Another nod. Hiccup thanked the tiny woman, standing back up and tucking the pouch of herbs into Toothless' saddlebag. He wanted to go straight for Dragon Island, but that would be suspicious. He did a few of his standard chief tasks - checked food stores, checked on Bucket's bucket and held hands with his fiance. All the while, his mind was elsewhere.

"Are you even _listening_ to me?"

"Sorry Astrid, I didn't sleep well last night. I've been a little out of it."

The blonde considered him, but seemed to accept that he was telling the truth and smiled a little again.

"Alright. As I was saying... how about your dragon-versary? For the wedding? Since without you meeting Toothless, I would never have noticed what a wonderful man was standing right before me."

Far from a compliment, Hiccup felt his skin crawl. _Wonderful..._ Astrid had no clue her 'wonderful' fiance spent nearly every night cheating on her. With his mom. Who he needed to speak to. Desperately.

"That's real soon. I'm not sure it could be arranged that fast."

"You let me worry about that. Is that a yes?"

Though few would be surprised, Hiccup knew it was probably less than normal how Astrid was in control of their relationship. Guilt-ridden, Hiccup had denied her very little. Except the wedding date he had inadvertently just set. Her face was so excitable, Hiccup had to make himself force out the word.

"Yes."

Astrid beamed, throwing her arms around him and cheering. Several nearby Vikings eyed the display of elation in confusion.

"I'll get right on it chief. I would say I'll come over tonight, but actually... I think we ought to maybe wait until the wedding. Then maybe we could... start trying?"

Hiccup wanted to vomit, he was sick with himself. Making himself smile in return, Hiccup shrugged.

"Maybe. We should see how we feel on the night. I don't want to start trying because that's the _traditional_ time."

"Of course. I'm going to go get started planning. Leave it all to me, you go be chief-y."

* * *

Valka stretched out along Cloudjumper's back, taking a break from her usual wing-walking method. The dragon took it in stride, flying a little more evenly to let his rider stay comfortable. The tea Gothi had given her did wonders for her sickness - she could not imagine being unable to fly for fear of nausea.

Dragon Island was swarming with dragons, a few species newly arrived in the last year. Cloudjumper kept a close vigil, but many of the wild dragons could clearly sense that Valka was a friend - like they did with Hiccup. Her precious son.

Speaking of, Cloudjumper turned in perfect time to indicate the black dart through the sky, Toothless and her darling boy Hiccup landing as soon as they spotted Cloudjumper.

"Hiccup! I have much to tell you."

Hiccup didn't answer, dismounting his dragon and scanning the surrounding terrain. Apparently seeing what he wanted, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along until they were half-hidden in a small cave with the dragons outside. Her question of what was going on was swallowed in his feral kiss, and their layers of clothing were in no way designed for quick removal. Hiccup managed anyway, fingers finding their way into her as he stimulated his mother to a heady state of arousal.

Despite his slighter stature, Hiccup had little trouble lifting her up against the wall and holding her there as his thick erection nudged between her thighs. His hands occupied, Valka reached down to help position him, crying out into the dark cave as he filled her. Clutching at him for stability, she let him take her the way he wanted to and took a great deal of pleasure from it herself.

It was over fairly quickly, Hiccups deep groans echoing in their hideaway as he spilled deep inside her body. He let her down onto shaking legs, both righting their clothes and she could see a proud bruise on his neck - she hadn't even noticed biting him, lost in the mindless pursuit of climax.

"You should have told me mom. I shouldn't have had to find out from Gothi."

"I had planned to my son, I was just trying to find the right words."

Hiccup burrowed his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply to satisfy himself with her scent - a habit he had absolutely picked up from so much time with dragons.

"This is going to get complicated."

"The gods have smiled on us Hiccup. This is a _blessing."_

For Valka, it was as close as she could ever get to offering Hiccup the chance to experience her as a mother. With their own child. Hiccup wasn't having a full scale panic, but he was obviously further down on the happiness scale than she. He sighed, dropping his eyes so she couldn't quite make out his feelings.

"Astrid picked a date. I couldn't think of another excuse this time."

Hiccup was adamant he still loved Astrid, still wanted to marry her - in the future. It made Valka feel horrendously temporary, even as Hiccup clung tighter to her and admitted to things like his inability to become aroused solely by the young, firm Viking girl.

"We will get through this Hiccup. Together."

"Thanks mom."

His hands squeezed her tighter, then one slid around to splay across her stomach. It was slightly possessive, and that thrilled her in all manner of ways as she felt her undergarments grow wetter.

"How long have you known?"

"Only a few weeks. I was going to tell you soon, I promise."

"I believe you. Just... a lot to take in."

Embracing him tightly, Valka took a perverse sort of happiness from knowing her only child had sired the future one. He was beautiful and strong, their child would undoubtedly be a perfect gift of the gods. He pulled back eventually, reaching for the bruise on his neck and grimacing lightly.

"I better think of something to tell Astrid. Let's get outside before the dragons get antsy."

Valka couldn't resist watching when Hiccup attempted to explain the suspicious bruising to his fiance - it wasn't the first time by far she had marked her son as they lost themselves in carnal pleasure, but it had mostly been confined to shoulders and back, never visible out of his clothes. In the end, he relied on his public-knowledge clumsiness and the fact if Astrid _was_ suspicious, she would take Valka's insistence she and her son were together that afternoon.

"Mom was trying to teach me that spinny-stick stuff... it didn't go well."

Astrid laughed and kissed his 'injury' better, making Valka itch to tell her to back off. She was not naive, knew Hiccup was still engaging in sex with her and would likely continue to do so. That didn't mean she relished the sight of Astrid touching the bruise at all, let alone putting her lips on that slightly scratchy throat Hiccup often squirmed from having touched.

"Did you hear Valka? We set a date!"

"That is wonderful news my dear."

Astrid, completely unaware she was all but intruding in their home - for now - beamed, sitting on Hiccup's knee with an arm around his shoulders.

"We were even talking about... you know, trying, but Hiccup being the smart stubborn one said we should see if it feels right then."

"Astrid, my mom does _not_ want to hear about our... marital stuff."

Unabashed, Astrid sent Hiccup off to fetch the mutton for dinner. His eyes were apologetic over his young fiances shoulder, apparently knowing or at least making a guess what was going to come up when he was out of the room.

"Have you noticed... is it me? Hiccup seems so distant sometimes."

Her immediate instinct being to encourage the problems, drive a wedge between them, Valka restrained herself. Hiccup swore he loved this girl, she couldn't hurt him that way.

"He has a heavy burden, it has made it difficult for him to grieve his father with so many calls on his time and soul. I know he loves you."

It was a fact she hated dearly, but it was true. Resisting the urge to cradle her still-flat stomach - _she_ would have Hiccup's first child, regardless of Astrid - Valka made herself smile in an attempt at comforting.

"I know. It's probably just jitters, now we've agreed to the date and maybe a baby... I should go. We agreed to y'know. Wait. From now until then at least."

It wasn't technically considered proper for them to have relations before the wedding night. Then again, it wasn't in any way proper to have relations with ones offspring... perhaps she shouldn't make a big deal of their unchaste behaviour.

"Perhaps don't advertise that fact dear, many would not approve."

"And you?"

"All I want is my sons happiness."

They both took that in their own way - Astrid as a compliment of approval from the mother, and Valka knowing she was the only one Hiccup would be sharing a bed with until the wedding. And she intended to make him _very_ happy until then.

Hiccup returned with the mutton, looking very confused to find Astrid gone.

"She felt unsure she could continue your abstinence promise if she stayed."

"She's gone home?"

At her nod, Hiccup practically leapt at her, mouths clashing roughly as his hands set to removing the fabric layers between him and his goal. Still in his riding trousers beneath his tunic, Hiccup groaned against her mouth when she cupped the tightly constrained bulge of his groin. They had never, _ever_ let their trysts leave the bedroom before today, yet this would be the second time within a few hours.

Soaked undergarments finally yanked away, Hiccup hoisted her onto the table and knelt down to dive between her thighs. Gods, the things his mouth could _do_ to her. She hadn't yet had chance to bathe since the caves, knowing he could undoubtedly still taste himself on her and it didn't slow him a jot. Clutching at the sturdy table as she writhed on his tongue, Valka tried not to cry out her immense pleasures for the whole village to hear. All it would take was one villager peering through the gap in the window shutters to see Hiccup's face between her spread legs...

Her climax came out of nowhere, hitting like a fireball as she reached to grip his hair, feeling his satisfied moan vibrate against her skin and it sent a wave of aftershocks rocking through her, pleasurable to the point of pain.

Hiccup stepped back, wiping his mouth as he straightened up and surveying her with smouldering eyes.

"You hungry?"

Knowing she would have to be more aware of eating correctly soon, Valka shivered with want under his intense look.

"Only for you."

"Good. Bed. I'll be one minute."

He turned to feed the dragons, something about his ability to care for them even as he desperately wanted to devour her body making her crave her son even more. She hastened to disrobe, skin finally bare as Hiccup slammed the door closed behind him and pinned her bodily to the bed. There was a new edge of brutal, primal need to his touch then, almost tearing his clothes in his haste to feel their naked skin touch and leaving bruises on her thighs in his need to get inside her.

"This is mine."

His hand cupped her ass, squeezing firmly and sending fresh shivers through her.

"This is mine."

Hiccup leaned down to kiss her, tongue invading her mouth as he claimed her again.

"This is _mine."_

His hand splayed over her stomach, referencing the life within they had created together. Hiccup was hell bent that entire evening and night, taking her repeatedly in bed, on the stairs, in the bathtub and one particularly memorable time as he gripped her hard enough to leave bruises and slammed their hips together until she was almost in tears, bent over the 'chiefs chair' in their home.

Sweet Odin's ghost, she could scarcely walk the next day but it had been worth every second. Hiccup was apologetic about how badly he had marked her, kissing the most prominent bruises and helping her bathe to ease her pains. Valka felt very little pain at all, but Hiccup clearly wanted to take care of her and she wasn't complaining.

She would take all she could get, as his wedding would change everything.

-HTTYD-

 **Hmm... I feel like this is one big smutty cheeseburger.**

 **Allow me to explain that.**

 **The actual storyline is the bun, shall we say. Holds it all together, but is nothing without filling. The smut is the burger, the important bit and the reason we are all here. The little extras, jokes and references and all the rest it... those are the condiments and cheese. Not totally necessary but improve the whole experience.**

 **Probably won't get another update on this for a little while - I've been putting off writing Chosen Two for this! Then Rules To Bend... Basically I have stories to write! So I'll work on this as and when...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again writing this Oedipal Freudian nightmare I don't ship but cannot seem to help wanting to write. Curse the original prompt for getting this started!**

 **And with that... lets get on with the story.**

 **Warning? If that's the right word... for potential OOC thoughts.**

-HTTYD-

Some people faced their problems.

Some people ran from their problems.

Hiccup... he _flew_ from his problems.

After another night where it was clear he and his mother were trying to make the most of their uninterrupted time together, he had spent the morning with some dragons who helped with fishing - the dragon feeding stations were packed full, the food stores near overflowing in his zeal. Then once he was done stopping the twins yak tipping again... he had nothing else urgent to do other than avoid Astrid and her wedding talk.

"You busy bud?"

Toothless shook his head, practically dancing with joy when Hiccup strapped his harness back on and sitting by the door expectantly.

"I gotta put my flight stuff on. We're testing the new adjustments to the steering remember?"

Toothless groaned, pouting for the two minutes it took a practiced Hiccup to put on his wing-trousers and fin-shirt. Their home was empty, but his pregnant mother could well be in the Great Hall eating some of the thousands of freshly caught fish from Hiccup's haul. Either way, he was utterly free to soar across the skies with Toothless.

He thanked the Gods many times that he and the night fury were so compatible - his dragon loved to fly high and fast, loved to race through the clouds like they weren't even there and they trusted each other to be their eyes and ears - Toothless let him steer and control his tail, Hiccup trusted the dragon to catch him when he fell. Or in this case - jumped.

"Come on Toothless, we nailed this against that old Alpha."

Even with the usual mildly reticent sound he made, Toothless didn't waver as Hiccup unhooked himself from the saddle, jumped up on the dragons back - he really needed to get his mom to teach him how to fly like that, it looked awesome - before jumping clean off.

Freefalling... it was incredible. The world raced past at unimaginable speeds, and Hiccup knew the only things that stood between him and a violent, messy death at the bottom were his flight suit and his dragon. For a brief second, it was **almost** tempting. At least then he wouldn't be chief, wouldn't be emotionally stretched to breaking and doing his chiefdom, his friends and families belief in him a great disservice.

Family...

He was going to be a father.

Hiccup reached for his straps, pulling the wings out and knowing his speed decreased rapidly for a few seconds. To others it looked like he would actually rise up again, but that wasn't the case - it was just the sudden slowness. Rapping the spring for his fin, Hiccup felt his steering finally kick in as Toothless soared alongside him, gummy smile and big, bright eyes.

How could he have dared think, even for a _second,_ of leaving the reptile beside him? Toothless had challenged a 'class ten leviathan' dragon - an _alpha species_ \- just to protect him. Had taken on the responsibility of every dragon, everywhere - just for Hiccup. Movement from the corner of his eye made Hiccup turn his head, spying Cloudjumper - distinctive as the only Stormcutter dragon he had ever seen up close.

"Catch!"

Toothless dived down, straightening himself out in time for Hiccup to land on his saddle and grab the grip-bars in front of him. They slowed down to hover, waiting for Cloudjumper to join them in mid-air. As soon as he was close enough, Hiccup saw her standing tall. His mother, Valka. His stomach did an involuntary clench, the anticipation instinctive whenever he saw her now.

"Hey mom."

"I had a feeling we'd find you out flying."

She and Cloudjumper were probably the only other dragon and rider more in sync than Hiccup and Toothless, but she had fifteen years and experience with literally _thousands_ more dragons than Hiccup did. He remembered watching her over the updrafts, the way every dragon welcomed her using them to climb around like gravity could not slow her. Hanging off the side of a dragon one handed, with nothing but that curved staff she had used to communicate with them and a deep-seated security in her safety with them... he envied that.

"Only time me and Toothless get together now, between chiefing and alpha... -ing."

Toothless tipped his head up with his gummy smile, letting Hiccup know he appreciated their alone time. Valka watched them with a smile, appreciating the fact Hiccup had her gift for dragons.

"I'm sorry if we interrupted..."

"No, of course not. Just working on our solo flying, want to watch?"

Her eyes lit up, nodding eagerly and he remembered the way she cooed over him the first time and admired his 'wings'. Most would probably have a mild heart attack watching their son leap from the safety of their dragons back, but she knew better. He loved this - no chief expectations here, just that glowing moment before Drago shattered their world returning as they looked at each other from their dragons. Of course, that was before...

"Right. Hang out at this level, we gotta get some speed. Up Toothless!"

The night fury shot upward, using his spinning to cut through the cloud - showing off for Cloudjumper no doubt - and Hiccup hung on for the ride until he spread his wings, roaring happily as they slowed before turning for the dive.

"I'm gonna jump as soon as you're ready buddy!"

Toothless warbled, knowing what that meant as he opted for a spot to level out a bit more, or his locked tail could pitch him out of steady gliding. Naturally, that spot was prime viewing for Valka and her dragon to observe them, telling that they both wanted to show off a little. Preparing to jump again, Hiccup felt the familiar rush of diving through the air and spotted Toothless dive in sync, tongue lolling in the air opposite Hiccup until they shared a nod, perfectly timed.

Cloudjumper kept up, his mother appearing in his vision almost the second he had his wings on again and he couldn't help smiling at her. By the time he was back in his saddle, Hiccup was enjoying the broad smile that crossed her face only when truly enthralled.

"Incredible."

"Not so bad yourself."

They came to a standstill, their dragons wingbeats the only variation to them being perfectly eye level as their riders shared an intense look. He wanted her to jump across his back and ruffle his hair, wanted that second she placed a hand on his cheek and Hiccup felt like it was the most natural thing in the world to nuzzle her palm, lean in to her touch.

"Whaddya say? Just keep going?"

"If only."

Hiccup shared the sentiment of his mother, though he didn't vocalise it as they flew alongside each other for a while. Plasma Blast - another 'island' Toothless had named - was a welcome sight, and he led his dragon to land there. Valka slid down Cloudjumpers wing to land effortlessly alongside him, stroking his windswept hair as he put his flight material back in place. Toothless pawed at his leg, indicating his saddlebag with his tail.

"Ya hungry bud?"

"Rargh!"

"I'm gonna take that as a yes. Cloudjumper?"

The enormous dragon nodded his head, eyes dilating slightly as Hiccup dug out the fish and dragon nip. Toothless swallowed his happily, waiting until Cloudjumper was done too before dragging Hiccup along to a patch he could stretch out in before accepting the nip. Watching the two dragons relax on the freshly-singed patch, Hiccup turned to find Valka watching him.

"I do wish I had been around to nurture this gift of yours."

Leaning against a fairly flat rock, Hiccup hoped none of the other riders were out this way as he pulled Valka into his lap. It felt... right, he couldn't help himself.

"If you had been, I imagine things would have been _very_ different."

Trailing a hand down her coat-clad body, Hiccup knew she understood what he meant - had they bonded solely as mother and son, it was _very_ unlikely she would currently be carrying his child.

"Perhaps. I know that either way, I would still love you with all of my heart. My son, my sweet boy."

"I love you too mom."

He leant into her hold, slim fingers sliding through his hair as Valka held him to her beating heart. He wished they could take advantage of the solitude, but there was nowhere to hide and Dragon Island had been risky. Here was madness, out in the open as she kissed the top of his head. Hiccup was a little chagrined to realise he had come up shorter than both of his parents, but Valka had never made him feel inadequacy about it. In fact, she seemed to quite enjoy being able to always look into his eyes and cradle his face gently.

They stayed like that for a little while, Hiccup ignoring the numb sensation starting to go through his legs in favour of savouring this slice of peace and quiet with Valka. The way she rubbed lightly at the back of his head sent mild tingles down his spine, one of the few ways she touched him that solely relaxed his body, she had to tug lightly at the strands to turn the contact into arousing.

When the small amount of dragon nip wore off and two rested, much happier dragons were ready to fly again, Hiccup stumbled upright and pressed a kiss to his mothers cheek before stretching to regain feeling in his lower limbs.

"You should have said you were uncomfortable."

"You never do. Besides, worth it."

He _knew_ he got too rough sometimes, but Valka never complained about it, and scarcely admitted she was too sore for more the next night. Hiccup decided then and there he would spend the last few days they had left alone making that up to her. First... first he had to deal with Astrid and Gobber 'encouraging' him to where Tuffnut was waiting. He was good with fabrics, so obviously Hiccup was supposed to entrust his wedding outfit to the _less_ intelligent twin. A promising start.

"I got your ell. You can go now. Trust me. Tuffnut is going to deliver! They'll rename the wedding tunic the Tuffnut! No... The Tuffnic! Tu-nut?"

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup left the man rambling to himself and escaped out the nearest door. Astrid caught up with him, linking their hands together and smiling in a way that reminded Hiccup he did _love_ her, that their wedding wasn't the end of the world... catching sight of Valka talking to a young hobblegrunt by the feeding station, he felt his heart skip a little watching her stroke it's long jaw sweetly.

"It's so soon! I can't wait!"

"Yeah, me too."

Astrid was so openly excited that Hiccup had to make himself play along... maybe it would get easier when it was all over and Hiccup could find his feet... ah, foot, as a husband.

Who was he kidding? His mother was _having his baby -_ things were only going to become more complicated.

"I know you wish your dad was here. He was so happy the day you proposed."

"Because he thought I would never land a girlfriend in my life!"

Astrid laughed, brow creasing when Hiccup dropped her hand to head straight to the armory.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I _just_ remembered I've been meaning to build Toothless a new tailfin. You know how I get when I have a dragon idea."

"I do. It's one of the things I love about you."

Astrid stroked a hand over the back of his neck, then found his unbraided hair and looked mildly concerned. Hiccup had forgotten how his mom took to undoing them sometimes, not wanting her path to bury hands in his hair blocked by something Astrid put there. That conversation was halted thankfully by someone joining them.

"Would you mind if I watched, son?"

Valka's voice cut through, her soft lilt and unique accent from twenty years travelling the world lifting his heart.

"Uh, no. Be my guest."

She sat gracefully against his work bench, looking as Hiccup dug through his old notes from the first time he made the solo-fin for Toothless their first Snoggletog. Locating the drawings, he held them out for his mom to look at.

"Oh, I gotta go! I forgot I promised Eret I would help at training."

Hiccup let his betrothed kiss him goodbye, watching as she ran off to the Dragon Training Academy. Eret... Eret had really gone above and beyond since the Drago incident, from joining the funeral of Stoick to helping to protect the children when Berk was under attack from the old Alpha. Partnered with Skullcrusher, Fishlegs and Meatlug, Eret helped run Dragon classes for the younger inhabitants of Berk. That way, when they were old enough to find 'their' dragon, they would know what they were in for. Ruffnut was no closer to seducing him though as far as Hiccup knew.

Valka watched her go too, then turned back to Hiccup and slowly slid her hand along the bench to place it across his own. An innocent enough touch for few to think strange, especially when it was well-known Valka was a tactile person. As well as unbelievably beautiful, he knew. Several men had noticed, but moving in on a widowed chief's wife was generally seen in poor taste unless she opted for it herself.

Hiccup should be ashamed of himself for being happy about that. She wasn't likely to be looking elsewhere anytime soon. Turning his hand to squeeze at hers won him a small but sweet smile, then they turned to his plans.

"So, tell me all about how this one works."

Her rapturous love of dragons, awe of his desires to build things like tail fins and his flight suit... it was amazing and Hiccup would talk about that until he was old and grey.

"A row of gears that respond to what the other half of his tail does, mirroring it perfectly. I've done it before, and Toothless vanished for three days. Came back with my helmet, then smashed up the tail fin so he could only fly with me again. I just... he became the alpha _just_ to save me. I can't leave him trapped if he has places to be. Plus, I can always call him back."

He didn't realise they had never talked about his dragon-call before until his mom looked confused. Hiccup was unreasonably excited to be able to show _her_ something about dragons.

"Ok. Watch this."

Hastening to stand up, Hiccup cupped his hands around his mouth and mimicked the night fury roar. All of a minute later he was on the ground with said dragon licking his face.

"That is incredible Hiccup! You simply must teach me that one!"

"Absolutely mom. For now, I better work on this tailfin. I have to marry the Odinson boy to the Jorgensen girl tomorrow, won't have time. Hey Toothless, ready to fly soon?"

"Roargh!"

Knowing better than to disturb Hiccup working (mostly), Toothless padded over to Valka and melted his heart as the two rubbed nose on snout. Toothless _adored_ Valka, and she was such a natural with dragons as they shared affection that it was clear they bonded almost instantly. It had taken ages the first time, but now Hiccup knew it would work it was the task of a couple of hours.

"Ok bud. Black or red?"

He held up the materials for Toothless to choose, knowing he was attached to the red tail but not wanting him to stick out if he didn't want to. Toothless lifted his current tail, jabbing his head in that direction.

"The same again it is. You stay there" Toothless was currently resting his head in Valka's lap, purring as she caressed his scales "just pass me your tail."

Unstrapping the old one, Hiccup would have just reused the old one but it had been through a lot... he could replicate the pattern easily enough. Realising it was growing late, definitely dinnertime, he turned to the still-close two.

"You guys can go eat if you want, I want to get this done first."

"Nonsense Hiccup, I am attached to our evening meal together. Toothless?"

Toothless had no inclination to disagree it seemed, rolling onto his side to let Valka stroke gently under his chin and huffing happily. Those two together... it was one of his favourite sights. Hiccup would never have found her again if not for Toothless.

"He seems to think the same."

"Alright, alright. You won't be able to fly tonight with this buddy, it's gotta dry but come tomorrow you'll be free to do all the spins you like."

Toothless nodded his head, sniffing at Valka's stomach before warbling. A second later, she reached for the area herself and gasped.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

"Fine Hiccup. Oh, I think I just felt movement!"

Turning to check there was nobody around, given the time most would be home or in the Great Hall for dinner, Hiccup knelt awkwardly next to them and reached for the same spot.

"Here."

She guided his hand, and he felt the tiny flutter too. Both shared a wide smile, unable to suppress their excitement for the sign of developing life.

"Wow. That's... just wow. Toothless, you're going to be nice to the hatchling right?" the dragon nodded, making a low but happy sound in spite of his confusion about their 'relationship' "we uh... I ought to tell Astrid about your miracle baby soon or she's going to notice."

"How so?"

Stepping back a little before he forgot himself and kissed her in his current joyful mood, Hiccup turned up toward Gothi.

"Gothi said that the baby was a second chance from the gods, for your sacrifice to the dragons for so long. I'm fairly happy to agree. Only to me though, she kicked Gobber out before she said what that meant."

Hastening to finish the tailfin and hang it up to set properly overnight, Hiccup made sure it had a wind-break to ensure it wouldn't blow away in the night, then the three of them headed back to their hut. Cloudjumper looked quite happy to see them, apparently having waited for them to come back for dinner in spite of the dragon feeding stations.

"Sorry Cloudjumper, I was building Toothless a new tail."

The Stormcutter lowered his head, nuzzling Hiccup's hand before turning to his rider and making a satisfied sound when she stroked his large head.

"Head around the back Cloudjumper, I'll open the hatch so you can join in... sort of. Sorry you're too big for the house."

Cloudjumper rolled his eyes, taking himself off to wait as the humans let themselves into the hut, Toothless practically running for the hatch to let Cloudjumper see in. A cursory glance to check for visitors revealed none, so Hiccup felt safe enough to place a hand on his mothers waist and pull her closer. Perfectly practiced, she placed her small hands on either side of his face and they shared the kiss they had been wanting since the baby moving earlier.

"Miracle baby. I like that."

"Me too. Come on mom, you gotta eat right now to feed the little hiccup."

"Of course. Would you like some help?"

"I got it. You pacify the hungry dragons, I'll get the boar steaks for the fire."

With his impending wedding, many townsfolk had been giving all manner of gifts to the chief. Hiccup now owned ten carving knives, and enough food to see the current residents of the hut through the entirety of Devastating Winter. And there was still time, _and_ wedding gifts.

"That reminds me son. I made you something as a wedding gift."

Hiccup was rather confused. If anyone (besides Snotlout) was against the upcoming wedding, it was Valka. Still, he nodded at her to get it, filling the dragon bowls with fish in her stead and smiling as they tucked in. Valka returned with a necklace, one he could see was made of some Bewilderbeast scales woven in with thin black leather straps.

"Shed, not stolen, I promise."

"It's beautiful mom. Thank you."

The place it covered didn't escape him - the bruise she left on his neck had faded, but he remembered it distinctly and her less-than-impressed expression when Astrid 'kissed it better' for him. She tied it neatly, pressing a kiss to the skin just above it and smirking almost imperceptibly when Hiccup shivered.

"You look very handsome my boy."

"Mmm. Right. Dinner."

He eventually remembered, sitting next to her at the fireside to spit-roast their steaks and cover them in a small dab of yak butter.

"It's a lucky girl who gets a man that can cook for her."

"Lucky I'll always cook for you then eh mom?"

That quiet time together before had definitely had an effect on their relationships dynamic, previous heat and lust softening to something a little more tender and caring. As proved when they finally made it to bed, and Hiccup saw the minute hesitation he had been missing before as he constantly let his body rule his head. This woman was having _his_ baby, and should be treasured as such for the miracle of that.

"I'm sorry if I've been hurting you."

Her hands wound into his hair as their bare skin met, sharing a soft, sweet kiss.

"I've never wanted to _stop,_ I promise."

That didn't assuage his guilt, but Hiccup resolved to make it up to her while he had the chance. Her hair was still braided, so Hiccup got her to turn away from him and worked the braids and hair ties out one by one, gently combing her hair out. Going by her faint shivers and pleasant mewls, Hiccup felt she might be enjoying it. Thor, he loved her hair. Letting the thick strands run between his fingers, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her.

"This is nice."

"Mmm. I could play with your hair forever."

Her breasts fit his palms wonderfully, nipples pebbling beneath exploring fingers and Hiccup realised that lately they _really_ hadn't been doing the whole before-play much. He couldn't see her face, but her head tipped back to bare that exquisite long neck and breathed out soft moans with each touch.

Burying his face in the thick locks, Hiccup inhaled the flowers-and-smoke scent she always carried and felt it send little shivers through his body. Why hadn't they been doing it like _this_ the whole time? Coasting over her stomach with his fingers, he remembered how his mother had smiled when the baby - _their_ baby - moved and spent more time exploring the still-flat plane of skin. There had been a time _he_ was growing in there, a surprisingly arousing thought for Hiccup and he felt his cock leak a little fluid, twitching with anticipation.

Sending it a mental note to be patient, Hiccup let one hand make it's way down, revelling in the way her thighs parted immediately to grant him access. Testing and teasing was addictive, he discovered, finding the little spots that made her moan louder, made her hips rock into his hand and coaxed more wet arousal from her.

"You have no idea how _hot_ you are, the unbelievable effect you have on me."

"Oh, I might have a little inkling."

Her words accompanied a questing hand that found his erection, both using only their hands to stimulate the other into quivering messes of nerves and need. Valka tried to raise herself up into his lap, but Hiccup gripped her hips to hold her in place.

"No. I'm not done yet."

His cock was demanding attention but he ignored it, turning her over to lie on her back with her hands up above her head. Her skin was delicately flushed, a mild layer of sweat forming already and her glorious naked chest was heaving, the motion of her breasts hypnotic. Indicating her hands, Hiccup smirked.

"Keep those there. You move them, I stop."

The sound of frustration she made was beautifully pained, tinged with sheer want as Hiccup leant down to kiss her perfect mouth. She responded instantly, whimpering softly when he sucked at her lower lip. Trailing little kisses along her jaw and throat, his fingers teased the sensitive peaks of her breasts and Hiccup felt his mothers pulse begin to race beneath his mouth as new, needy little sounds escaped her.

"Gods, you're so _responsive._ It's very good for my ego."

Valka laughed shortly, craning her neck to reach for his lips again until he kissed her. Spread out across the furs as she was, hair a wild mane of perfection to frame her - to his eyes - flawless body, shaking with anticipation and the scent of her arousal tangible on the air... Hiccup felt like a god himself that she wanted to be here with him.

Continuing his journey down her body, Hiccup nuzzled and mouthed at her breasts while his hands reached down to part her thighs gently, staying away from the usual forceful push that she never complained about but he knew left bruises. Finding her wet enough to take him now almost broke Hiccups resolve, but tonight was about _her_ and he wasn't going to disappoint. He sealed his mouth around a firm nipple as two fingers slipped inside her, winning a surprised cry of pleasure from the goddess beneath him.

Not satisfied tormenting her just yet, Hiccup pulled his wet fingers out and replaced them with his other hand, quieting her protest and reaching further down. Not only had his mother _let_ him take her ass, claimed the last virgin part of her that he could, she actually _asked_ for it on occasion now because it pleased her so. The angle was awkward to support his weight, but Hiccup managed to have fingers in both of her tight little holes.

Valka clenched around him tightly, moaning wantonly as he ducked down to let his tongue join the party. He wanted to make her whole body tremble with pleasure, wanted to show her just how much he desired her and know she _felt_ every inch the beautiful creature she was. Hiccup was immensely gratified when the sensations quickly overwhelmed his mother, who squeezed tight around his fingers inside her and had to cover her face with the pillow not to scream loud enough to wake the neighbours. It was several minutes before she could speak again, looking up at a smug-feeling Hiccup with blissed out, wide eyes.

"By the gods Hiccup, that was... I don't have the words."

"At least I'm not boring?"

They had their little private in-joke of sorts, quoting things they said the first day they had met as adults. Wiping his fingers off on the nearest bit of fabric, Hiccup let her wind her hands into his hair again as they kissed, knowing his cock was a leaking, sticky mess by now after the erotic display his mother had put on. When he didn't make a move to join their bodies intimately, Valka apparently grew concerned.

"Is something the matter?"

"Quite the opposite, I'm worried I'm gonna go off as soon as I start."

Strength he almost forgot the slender woman possessed had Hiccup on his back, her warm, soft lips working their way down his stomach with a feral glint in her eyes. It didn't take long for her mouth to pull him over the edge and she swallowed him down like a sweet treat, humming happily and even going so far as to lick his tip until he wriggled at the oversensitive touches.

The bitter taste on her tongue was no deterrent - they _were_ Vikings - as she kissed him again hungrily, pressing their bodies together and exploring each other with hands and mouths until he hardened again between them. Keeping his desire to focus on her at the forefront of his mind, Hiccup laid her gently on her back and held her gaze. Her hand slid around the back of his neck, the other on his back as Hiccup slowly penetrated her. Her eyes fell closed, his head dropped down and he breathed his words against her ear.

"Gods mom, you feel so good."

She did - soft, slick and welcoming him inside her over and over again. Valka wrapped her long legs around his waist, locking him in place and quivering against his body as they held each other close. Hiccup couldn't imagine wanting anywhere, anything, _anyone_ else right now, hadn't felt so truly at one with someone else since the first time he and Toothless flew together.

It got harder to maintain the slowness, the intimate glances and quiet sounds as the pleasure built with every meeting of their hips as she matched each and every one of his deep thrusts. His mother buried her face in his neck, whispering his name against his skin over and over until Hiccup couldn't think of anything but how wonderfully it rolled off her tongue.

Valka succumbed to the pleasure first, arching her back and clinging to his shoulders as she peaked and crashed into bliss beneath him. With the last of his mindpower melting away, Hiccup sealed his mouth on her shoulder and bit down, leaving a dark bruise there as he let the pleasure take him too.

Sweaty and utterly spent, Hiccup pulled his mom into him and spooned around her, burying his face in her hair eagerly and placing a hand across her stomach.

"That was... amazing Hiccup."

"We make a good team."

She chuckled lightly, shifting slightly to ensure their bodies were flush and humming to herself. He recognised the tune. It was the song she and Stoick had sung upon their reunion in the dragon sanctuary. He hadn't heard her so much as reference it since his death. Eventually, clearly halfway to sleep, she whispered one line of it.

"I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me."

 _Oh,_ Hiccup realised, his heart doing somersaults in his chest as she fell asleep in his arms, _I am in way too deep here._

-HTTYD-

 **All Hiccup chapter... Idk, I wanted some bonding time for them, didn't realise I had written this whole chapter spanning just one day until it was done.**

 **Again, no guarantees for when the next chapter will occur because I have other longer, more active stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zalazar - I had to google translate your review, but assuming the translation was correct? (i.e it was in Spanish right?) Thank you! I didn't really expect to enjoy writing it because it's not my ship and I've never written HTTYD before, but now I'm actually excited to write this story.**

 **capnbooth4 - one word. Spoilers!**

 **David - I don't write noncon stories, barely ever write dubcon... nor would I even know where to _start_ with a dragon x human story (idk how reptiles fuck) but if you have some specific idea you want me to write then give more detail and I might try it. **

**OechsnerC - uh, probably not! If there's one thing I _cannot_ write, its any kind of femslash.**

 **However, if it's plain old slash or hetero? I'll probably write almost anything - my inbox is always open for prompts! (I prefer that because then we can talk about specifics. I loooove specifics)**

 **Something to be pointed out... my knowledge of the Dragons TV show canon is pretty thin, so if something isn't canon _(aside_ from the incest... Tough.)**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup had been tender before, but Valka felt a new kind of _alive_ after he showed his gentler side fully and spent so long slowly exploring and treasuring their intimate bond. He even called their baby a _miracle._ It made her smile just to think about, waking with his arm across her waist and his face buried in her hair. It was well worth the work to re-braid her hair in the morning when Hiccup was the one playing with it, hands combing through the thick locks and his murmured praise for how much he loved it.

"Good morning."

"It certainly is my sweet boy."

Hiccup nuzzled into the back of her neck, not a single trace of shame, guilt or anything but peace and happiness at laying there with her when she turned to face him. He brushed a few stray hairs off her face, sleepy green eyes alight as they surveyed her.

"I like this."

"As do I. Alas, we are about to be disturbed by your wonderful dragon."

Hiccup sighed, leaning in to tangle a hand in her hair and kiss her anyway. His other hand explored her sleep-warm skin, soft little hums of pleasure echoing between their mouths until Toothless did his usual thing of opening the door to walk in, then closing it behind him. Even in his confusion about their unusual bonding, Toothless protected their privacy to do it.

When her son sat up, Valka admired the necklace against the top of his chest. Pale skin made a wonderful contrast for the black of the leather she used, and the Bewilderbeast scales in it made for a truly unique piece - not many would have had the chance to collect such things from a gentle but giant dragon.

"Yes Toothless" Hiccup had to sadly turn away from her to greet an excitable lizard "I know you want to go put your new tail on but I gotta get up first."

Valka ran a hand down his slim back, finding little scars and lean muscles all the way down to his narrow hips where the blanket cut off her eyeline. Hiccup shivered pleasantly at the touches, but Toothless gave her a most disapproving look.

"I don't think he appreciates us touching in front of him. Especially when he hasn't complained once about not sleeping in my room anymore."

"I apologise Toothless" that turned his attention to Valka, slinking around to her side of the bed and placing his head on her blanket-covered leg "thank you for being so understanding. I appreciate it greatly."

Dragons just wanted to be treated right, they were rarely a spiteful or vengeful type. Defensive, territorial, perhaps even anti-social. But never had Valka met a truly _bad_ dragon... with perhaps the exception of the black Bewilderbeast Drago recruited. He had seemed to enjoy the chaotic nature of Drago's requests too much.

"So, any plans for today son?"

Hiccup turned back to look at them both, smiling at the easy bond between kindred souls.

"Get Toothless flying again. Perform a marriage, oversee repairs on some houses after that Gronckle egg incident... kinda busy. I did have something in mind for you. Well... something _else._ "

Hiccup smirked as he spoke, eyeing the bare skin visible beneath the blanket stretched between them.

"Which is?"

"Bork did a lot of great work, Fishlegs too. But you... you know _so much._ I was hoping... maybe you would help make a new edition of the Book Of Dragons?"

Valka couldn't have denied that pleading, awestruck gaze if she wanted to. Hiccup was so earnest, his desire to know everything about dragons so pure... there was only one answer, obviously.

"Of course. Though I would like to see you put the new tail fin on first, and come with you for the test flight?"

"Absolutely! Come on, we better get up."

Toothless put his fore-claws over his eyes as they both got out of bed, Hiccup leaving little room for self-conscious thoughts as he eyed her like beauty incarnate. He took a last moment to indulge his adoration for her hair, wrapping his arms around her bare waist and stomach, and inhaling deeply at her hair. Toothless grew impatient, making an irritated noise in Hiccup's direction.

"Alright, alright. We'll get dressed. _Someone_ wants breakfast and flying!"

Hiccup kissed the bruise on her shoulder, then pulled himself away. Valka greatly enjoyed the bruise itself, knowing it would still be there, hidden away like the rest of their secrets but still there when Hiccup was standing up and marrying Astrid in a couple of days. Hiccup was dressed first, looking sweet and comfortable in his tunic and leggings, then strong and handsome in his riding gear with that necklace still hanging around his neck. Valka put her shift on, then started on braiding her hair again.

"I'll go make sure breakfast is ready, and no matter how much he complains" Toothless warbled "we won't leave without you. Right bud?"

Grizzling, Toothless nodded before offering Valka a gummy smile. Her boys - that was what she had dubbed Hiccup and their two male dragons - were waiting downstairs for her to join them, smiling and sharing breakfast before the sun had even begun to creep over the horizon.

"If we hurry we can be up in the air for the sunrise."

That necessitated their frantic run down to the armory where the tail fin had set, though Hiccup obviously took the time to fit it correctly. His slim hands were deft and dexterous, made her quiver inside as Valka remembered the things her son could _do_ with those fingers. Hiccup looked up at her with a smile, enjoying their bonding over the dragons. Cloudjumper sat patiently waiting, smiling when Valka climbed up on his head.

"Ready to go Toothless?"

The dragon barely waited for Hiccup to clamber on his back before stretching out his new tail and making happy noises.

"You ready mom?"

Nodding at her son, Valka placed a steadying hand on her dragons head as they took off. It was immediately obvious, even in the early hints of dawn, that the night fury could fly without Hiccup manipulating a stirrup. Toothless was so excited, roaring and firing little plasma blasts in his exuberance. Cloudjumper turned his head around to Valka, expression perplexed at his friends joy.

"Just let him have his moment Cloudjumper."

When she slid down her dragons wing to land on Toothless, Hiccup turned to smile at her. They wouldn't have much time and privacy for things like this soon, quietly gliding with him wrapped securely in her hold to watch the sunrise together.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah. I'm sorry we haven't done stuff like this more often."

"Do not apologise to me darling, I am so proud of you for this past year. You don't have to justify fulfilling your responsibility as chief."

"I shouldn't have been neglecting this, neglecting _you_ to do it. I promise I'll make more time for us somewhere. So long as you promise to quit wing-walking in a few months, because I don't think the little one is quite ready for _our_ kind of dragon-riding."

Hiccup wasn't the coddling type, so Valka felt warmed by the depth of his care and forethought for the baby, requesting she mind her safety without being overprotective. Neither of them wanted to be stifled.

"Of course. Got to take care of our little miracle."

Of all the many natural wonders Valka had seen in all her years, the sunrise was one of her favourites. There was always a new day, a new adventure.

"It's going to be real funny if they were scared of dragons. Then again... so was I as a baby right? That's why you made me that little toy."

"Yes, and you tossed it into the ocean. Do not fret, I bear no ill will for it."

"It turned up a few years ago... I still have it somewhere. We had to fight a smothering smokebreath nest for it."

Hiccup recounted the story for her, including the 'fog monster' belief held by Berkians beforehand and she laughed heartily about the antics involved. She could periodically press little kisses to the back of his neck, enjoying the little squirms and gasps he made mid-sentence.

"As _nice_ as that is, I want to see if Toothless can actually fly solo again so would you mind observing from Cloudjumper?"

She didn't take it as rejection - Hiccup didn't want her to leave, just needed to ensure the safety of his dragon. Cloudjumper flew past at the right height for her to jump across to him, never really considering that it was a dangerous hobby even as she knew there was a pretty great drop had she missed, and she had no flight suit.

"Ready Toothless? Lets go!"

Hiccup launched himself off his dragon and they did a long drop, clearly practiced in the way they moved in sync. Then his wings came out and Toothless flew all around him, dipping and diving and cheering for his fully working tail fin until he caught his rider again.

"It worked! If you're going to vanish for days again, let me know next time bud? I was so worried."

"Roargh!"

It was utterly remarkable to watch, knowing that despite her worst fears that one day she would be up against her son as a dragon killer... he had inherited her soul, even worked out ways to be closer to dragons with his flight suit, building that harness and stirrup system to replace the tail Toothless lost. In a way, it was fateful if a dreadful injury... had Toothless not been stuck in the clearing, Hiccup would never have had the chance to bond with the reptile.

If he started shooting dragons down _now,_ she would be having stern words with him. They returned to Berk as everyone else was getting up for breakfast, dragons and Vikings alike. Hiccup was waylaid by his fiance, who greeted Valka exceptionally brightly. Then again, she didn't know what she was in the middle of, didn't know Hiccup and she had spent a... practically _romantic_ morning together already.

"I can't hang around babe, I need to find the stuff mom needs, then I have to go do that wedding for Snotlout's cousin."

"No, I get that. I just wanted to do this" Valka had to look away when Astrid kissed Hiccup, inappropriately lustful in public "and say I'm so happy we are getting married in two days time. I love you."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid, giving his mother an apologetic look for being subjected to this over his fiances head.

"I love you too. What are you doing with your day?"

"Ugh. _Wife training._ I guarantee I will hate the women of this village within approximately thirty seconds."

Valka remembered that particular ritual herself, though it had of course been intended for her husband, not her _son._

"It's slow and painful, but only for the day. Personally, I preferred it to tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

Feeling slightly inspired by Loki it seemed, Valka described the future preparations she remembered.

"Preparation day. Bathing and resting and being given lots of little tidbits of marital advice about cooking and cleaning and child rearing. You'll be missing today tomorrow, I guarantee it."

"They are going to _bathe_ me?"

Hiccup shrugged, holding up defensive hands to ward off Astrid as she stalked toward him.

"Don't ask me! I just have to show up in an outfit Tuffnut made me."

"Such is the price to marry the chief."

Astrid sighed loudly, punched Hiccup in the arm and kissed him again before running off - in the opposite direction she was supposed to, Valka noticed.

"Is that true? All that preparation goes into the bridal stuff?"

"Indeed. The women of the village want to ensure the chief has the _best."_

Hiccup shook his head, rubbing nervously at the top of his hair and she was warmed by the little things he had inherited from her.

"Wow. Ugh. Right... notes! Dragons!"

A little overwhelmed, Hiccup disappeared into their home. Valka restrained herself from following him, knowing her poor son couldn't afford the time for distractions that morning. He came out with the notes, walked her to the back room of the armory held much of their research and kissed her quickly when there was nobody around. Indulging herself, Valka stroked his stubbled cheek.

"I love you son."

"Love you too mom. I gotta go. Thank you for agreeing to do this."

"It is the least I can do to make up for the time I left you. It's no hardship my sweet boy, now go and do your chief things. And feel free to have Cloudjumper's help lifting wood for the repairs."

"He _does_ have some of the best even flying in proportion to size and strength. Thanks mom."

Hiccup's eyes closed, he drew in a deep breath and finally managed to convince himself to leave her there. It wasn't a bad days task, drawing and writing about many species of beloved dragons. She quite enjoyed reading their original one too, recognising Hiccup's delicate drawings and handwriting similar to hers on some of the pages, and the entirety of their Night Fury page was done by him.

Wonderful as could be, Hiccup dropped in at lunch time to check on her. He brought bread, sheep dip and chunks of chicken. He even brought a lidded flask of hot water, in case she needed to make her anti-sickness tea.

"You take such good care of me Hiccup."

"You're doing a massive thing for me, and that isn't including the little miracle. So yes, I'm going to take care of you. Dip?"

He stayed to eat with her, pointing out of the small window to show her where Toothless and Cloudjumper were flying around helping. It was quite something to see Toothless fly unsupported, Hiccup at her side.

"I hate to say it, but if I don't go make sure they are working the twins will beat each other with wooden blocks instead of using them to repair anything. I gotta find a better use... I mean _job_ for them."

Running an affectionate hand over her cheek that Valka couldn't help leaning up in to, Hiccup ventured back out into the village to help put several homes back in order. A new batch of Gronckle laying had somehow ended up happening in Berk, and given that the majority of dragon hatchings were explosive... it had been a little messy. Nobody was seriously hurt mercifully, but several homes required repairs.

Hiccup's new side had not yet faded, proved by him making her dinner, then taking her to bed and slowly, gently _loving_ her over and over. She missed his animalistic heat sometimes, but this was just as intense and made her feel _so much._ Hiccup made sure to go over the bruise on her shoulder again, just to be sure he said. To be sure it lasted the wedding, though that was not actually spoken.

* * *

Thor... he was about to get _married._

Hiccup still loved Astrid, would be the happiest Viking alive to be marrying her in any other circumstances. But he knew it would place undue strain on his time with his mother, and there would constantly be the risk of being found out when Astrid moved in.

"It's alright Hiccup. Let mommy make you feel good."

Oh Hiccup was going _right_ to Hel herself for how hot those words made him as they were breathed in his ear. He would be Astrid's husband in under twenty four hours, but that wasn't at the forefront of his mind as his mother laid him on his back and straddled his narrow hips. He had little issue about letting her have free reign over his body tonight, but he did want one thing first.

"Take out your braids? Please?"

There were few sights as erotic and beautiful as those braids coming loose, letting her hair fall in a cascade down her back. Valka smiled as Hiccup devoured her with his eyes, but tapped him in warning when he reached for her. Right. Her turn.

"My handsome boy."

Hiccup wriggled and arched as her mouth explored his throat and chest, hands mapping his slender frame and making him tingle pleasantly all over. Eventually she took pity on his desperate pleas, impaling herself on his needy erection and moaning openly as they joined. Her lithe body rocked itself up and down, back and forth in his lap with slowly increasing speed, and Hiccup had to stare in rapture at her swaying breasts, her feminine hips.

When she _stopped_ before they were done, Hiccup could have cried. At least until she lifted herself up, then guided Hiccup to press against the tight ring of guardian muscle further back. He tried to protest, knowing it was much easier on her when he used his fingers in her first.

"Wait, you aren't..."

She silenced him almost immediately, still smirking as she wiggled her finger at him like mother had caught son in mischief.

"Ah ah ahh. Worry not my boy."

Hiccup didn't understand, not until she started sinking down and he felt she was loose inside, some sort of oily slick easing his way. She hadn't just wanted this, she had _planned_ it.

"Thor mom, you're incredible."

Both of them were soon beyond words, communicating only through pleasured whimpers and soft gasps. Her ass was a work of art, the tight muscles gripping him perfectly and while Valka was relaxed and receptive, there was still more resistance than the wet, soft slide Hiccup was used to.

"I'm close Hiccup. Mmm, I want to still _feel_ you inside me tomorrow."

How in the name of Odin was he supposed to resist that? Mindful not to actually **hurt** her, Hiccup put a little more push into his thrusts and by the gods did his mother respond. Her muscles squeezed tight around him, gripping him securely in her warm body as she reached her climax and moaned so hotly Hiccup was powerless to stop himself following her to Valhalla's bliss.

"I love you, my dear sweet Hiccup."

"I love you too mom. C'mere."

Ignoring their sweaty skin, Hiccup embraced her closely and wrapped the furs and blanket around them. They kissed and caressed each other leisurely for a while, committing those last few hours to memory. Hiccup couldn't help but spend the night with his nose buried in that magnificent mane of hair any more than he could help breathing. The baby fluttered now and then beneath his hand, growing despite the world around it about to change.

Both of them refused to address the issue hanging in the air that morning, nothing but Toothless between them and being found out. Hiccup kissed his mother awake, running his hands through her hair a few times to enjoy the way she hummed and melted beneath his touch.

"That feels nice."

"Unfortunately, we have to get up."

As if knowing they were just stirring, Toothless let himself in and sat in front of the door to eye them closely. Even the reptile seemed aware today was going to be filled with mixed feelings, no judgemental looks or confused groans. Hiccup spent a brief few seconds admiring the lovebite on Valka's shoulder, squeezed her gently with the arm still around her before sighing and getting out of bed.

Not leaving anything to chance, the dragon kept watchful eyes until Hiccup limped over to the bathroom. He would have _loved_ if he could invite his mother in, but there was no way he would be any cleaner for it if he did. Hiccup _did_ get to enjoy her bare body a moment more as they traded off in the bathroom however, which was a bright spot in his mourning

He couldn't put on his riding gear, because there was a wedding tunic to be worn. Hiccup had serious reservations about trusting Tuffnut. Placing his usual tunic and leggings on, Hiccup went ahead to ensure there was breakfast, no hungry dragons and the hot water pot ready for his mothers morning anti-sickness tea drink.

Her hair was still loose when she came down, makimg Hiccup's stomach do a little somersault as she shook her head back and the thick locks swept through the air. Staring with a piece of fish halfway to his mouth and no sounds but fire crackling and dragon slurping, Hiccup blinked himself out of a reverie when the door knocked.

"Hiccup! I mean, chief! Hic-chief! Chief-cup! Open up!"

"That'll be Tuffnut."

Hiccup opened the door still chewing his breakfast, finding Tuffnut with messy hair and holding a fabric bundle that would likely be his wedding tunic.

"I meant to bring it to you yesterday but there were these really cool rocks I wanted to try and push Ruffnut on to and..."

"Yeah that's great Tuff, thanks for bringing this but I was in the middle of breakfast so..."

"I was doing something too... over there!"

For once Hiccup was glad of his friends flighty nature, as Tuff darted off across the plaza and allowed Hiccup to close the door again, holding his wedding tunic in his non-fish hand. Valka watched as he came back with a bemused grin, still not quite used to the twins even after a year back on Berk. Then again, Hiccup had known the twins all his life and _still_ got confused by them.

"At least it isn't purple. I've not looked at it yet but it doesn't _seem_ to be totally Tuffnut gone wrong."

It was discarded for finishing breakfast, then for stolen last kisses and touches. It could look to some like they would not see each other for ages, when the opposite was true but this easy freedom bubble they had been able to live in was about to be shattered.

"It's going to be alright son."

"I know. I've just been blissfully ignorant of the fact we won't be sleeping together. Tonight will be weird."

The bubble was broken again by knocking at the door, which transpired to be Eret come to check Hiccup's awake and not jilting status.

"I'm up, can't a chief get a moment's peace?"

"Sorry chief, have _you_ tried arguing with Gothi?"

"Of course not, I value my life."

The ex-trapper laughed, waved in greeting to Valka back in the house and then Toothless, who stuck his scaly head out to see who the newcomer was.

"Well, I better go check on the nursery! I'll see you for the ceremony chief."

"Thanks Eret. See you later."

Hiccup sighed as soon as the door was closed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose and patting Toothless with the other to soothe him.

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, normally they wait until I leave my house to harass me."

His mother came over, rubbing gently at the back of his hair until he relaxed enough for her to pull his head to her bosom. Hiccup nuzzled at her clothed breast, then further down at her stomach with a contented hum as her heart thumped steadily beneath his ear.

"Better my boy?"

"Much, thank you."

She hummed to herself, not letting go of him just yet. Until the door knocked _again._

"Why Odin, why?"

Muttering under his breath, Hiccup opened the door to reveal Astrid's father.

"Morning sir."

"Sir? You're the chief. Chief. Anyway, I just came to bring ye the elk for your dinner!"

"Oh. Right. Thanks... want to bring it in?"

The man came in with half an animal slung across his shoulder, his wife - Astrid's mother - suddenly appearing directly after with enough bread to build a house. A very small house, but it was still an outrageous amount of bread and biscuits.

"Morning chief! We'll see you in the Great Hall soon! Morning Valka."

Irritably accepting they were likely to get interrupted again, Hiccup picked up his wedding tunic and headed up to his put it on. Not because he was too worried about being seen topless by some next visitor, but he didn't want anybody else to see the desire on his mothers face at the sight. _That_ was private.

"I'll be damned. This is kind of cool."

The tunic was white, had the Berk crest that was based off of Toothless and read 'Hiccup and Astrid' along the bottom. It actually worked well with the necklace his mother had made for him.

"Oh, you look _very_ handsome Hiccup."

"Thanks mom. I'm just glad it's not a disaster considering Tuffnut was involved..."

Hiccup found himself thrown across the bed - which reminded him, he ought to put fresh furs on - and his tunic pushed up, leggings pulled down to expose him to his mothers hungry eyes.

"Mom we don't have... ohhh, don't stop."

Arguments died in his throat as a warm mouth closed around his soft cock, sucking him slowly until he was hard and then speeding up. The feral smirk was evident even with her lips stretched around his shaft, her small hand wrapped around the base to torment him further and Hiccup found himself coming into her willing mouth surprisingly fast.

"Wow. That was... unexpected. And amazing."

"What can I say? You looked _so_ appealing."

"And you wanted to defile my tunic right?"

Valka smirked, kissing him and sighing softly when Hiccup failed to resist her still-loose hair, winding his hands through it.

"You caught me."

"I don't mind. It's... kind of hot. But really, I need to change the pelts and get to the Hall soon before your dress is ruined."

Successfully finding his new boot - specially clean and fresh for the wedding - Hiccup dragged the furs off his bed into the washing pile before adding fresh ones to the bed. Astrid wouldn't think it odd he put fresh pelts on for their wedding night at least. There was a stash of pregnancy-prevention waiting nearby, and a bottle of honey mead plus cups. Hiccup wanted Astrid to enjoy the night as much as possible, regardless of his missing his mothers arms himself.

"Are you staying here, or do you want me to wait for you?"

"I just need to fix my hair and put on my coat. Unless you prefer it this way?"

"You _know_ I love it that way, but if you don't put it up I'm probably going to be staring at you instead of Astrid."

He replied honestly, drinking a small cup of mead to try and calm his nerves as Valka braided her hair again, fairly quick and expert with her little nimble fingers. He wasn't a big drinker, particularly by Viking standards, but he figured today was an occasion to drink whether for celebration or consolation. She placed her fitted winter coat over her tunic, then kissed Hiccup's neck above the necklace until he squirmed before putting on her boots.

"Let's go."

One thing Hiccup was glad for was that nobody really thought much of Valka holding his hand - they were just close after spending so long apart. So he got to walk to the Great Hall with their fingers laced together, Toothless and Cloudjumper flying lazily alongside and above them. Cloudjumper enjoyed being invited along to the Great Hall, because it was one of the few buildings in the village he actually _fit_ in. He was big, even for a Stormcutter.

"Dragon guests, there is food set aside for you over there so please don't steal the wedding food!"

"Bring those seats over here!"

"Where is that barrel of wine?"

"This is our chief's wedding, not a yak-warming party!"

They had apparently walked in to a scene of complete chaos, many a Viking milling about carrying bowls and mugs or barrels or platters. It was all so _much,_ couldn't they just do some vows, eat, drink and dance without this great big fuss?

"Are you alright Hiccup?"

"Fine mom. You know me... just not big on parties."

The whole dramatic nonsense seemed to drag out, but then before he knew it Astrid was being brought in by Stormfly, both of them shining and groomed, dressed and decorated in endless flowing white.

Gothi and Gobber made for a bizarre conversation before they were actually making vows, and Hiccup felt some of the infectious happiness pouring off Astrid as they were pronounced husband and wife. He sent mental apologies to his mother as he kissed Astrid, everyone clapping and several dragons roaring along with the cheers.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Dancing was awkward with his leg, but Hiccup seized the chance when Astrid's dad asked to dance with his daughter.

"Of course. I'll go find my mom."

Valka smiled when Hiccup asked for the dance, both of them barely remembering they were around other people as her hands wrapped around his shoulders, his around her waist.

"How are you and the little one doing?"

"The little miracle is fine. How are you?"

With the entire village under one roof, the noise was plenty cover for the two of them to talk almost candidly. Rather than lie when his feelings were all over the place, Hiccup hugged his mom closer so he could whisper in her ear.

"It's you I'll be thinking about later."

-HTTYD-

 **Wow, the response to this keeps shocking me. Thank you everyone who reads/follows/favourites! And of course reviews, because us authors are hungry little dragon babies who need to be fed reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Random Reviewer - I can say with utter certainty that Eret and Astrid will not happen. I agree Astrid isn't the cheating type too... shame we can't say the same about naughty Hiccup! (I don't think canon!Hiccup would but hey, this isn't canon!Hiccup teehee). As for Astrid joining in, I can't quite see it, but it seems the most popular Valcup extension in this fandom. Personally I don't see the appeal, but hey, I don't ship Valcup either I just enjoy writing.**

 **Fallen Phoenix Of Berk - thank you! Everyone seems quite excited to see how Astrid reacts, I'm growing worried this story won't live up to expectations now...**

 **I need to stop writing so much fanfiction when I'm not very good at it. I also realise I frequently reference Hiccup having a bedroom door that I don't think actually exists... then again, we never see Stoick's room either so I'm gonna claim something between ignorance and writers prerogative.**

 **Some Hiccstrid in this chapter.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup had to return to his new bride's side, stepping out of the warm security of Valka's arms. He did manage to have her sit next to him at the table when they began eating, trying not to give anything away when her hand drifted up and down his thigh. At one point, Astrid did the same thing and Hiccup was stuck awkwardly aroused and unable to say a word to either female while trying not to choke on his food.

All the while, there was a little smirk playing over his mothers mouth.

"Who woulda thought? The hiccup got himself a girl. And he's even accepted she will always love me and that he can't _measure up-_ ouch!"

Snotlout's cheeky ramblings were cut short when Astrid launched a goblet at him, managing to look threatening even in her delicate gown and floral accessories. It might even help him that night, if Astrid smelled more like his mother... gods how sick was that?

Hiccup stood when he thought it was safe enough, still peering down to check his tunic wasn't revealing anything and catching the spark of Loki in his mothers eyes when she observed him doing so. Swallowing thickly, Hiccup went in search of the dragons. Toothless was showing off the mirroring tail fin to Meatlug and Hookfang, spotting Hiccup and bowling him over in his happiness.

"Happy to see you too bud. I need you to do me a favour though, ok?"

Toothless cocked his head, then nodded. Checking they weren't near any humans, Hiccup leaned closer and whispered to his dragon.

"Stay with mom tonight. I don't want her feeling alone."

Toothless rubbed his face against Hiccup's, leaning into his shoulder for a hug that he took as a confirmation.

"Thanks buddy. Don't tell Stormfly, alright?"

He got a look that said "really?", but then Astrid and Stormfly appeared next to them and Toothless looked sheepish. Taking a second to collect himself, Hiccup turned to his now-wife with a smile.

"I'm being ditched on my wedding day for a dragon!"

"I didn't ditch you, I was just-"

Astrid cut him off with a hand on his mouth, smiling.

"I'm kidding Hiccup. Just came to make sure you had seen Snotlout drunkenly trying to hit on that Terrible Terror."

Following where she was pointing, Hiccup had to laugh at the tipsy antics guaranteed whenever one mixed alcohol and Vikings. And now, dragons. Snotlout would probably have a two-block headache tomorrow.

"Well, I guess that means Ruff is left with just Fishlegs."

"Nope. He's currently got a whole different admirer."

Scanning the room, Hiccup saw who she meant.

 _"Heather?_ She's into Fishlegs?"

"Yep. Likes the smart type. Knew if she said she liked you I'd be getting my axe."

Hiccup sincerely hoped Astrid never found out about he and Valka, because none of the three options would be a good way to resolve it. Oh, he really had **no** idea what he was going to do about that.

"So... Ruff is now left with no option other than Snotlout who currently has a dragon sniffing his-"

"Well, there's always Eret?"

Hiccup shuddered, remembering the moment he had 'interrupted' in one of the Dragon Academy pens a few weeks prior.

"I... I don't think she is his _type."_

"You mean he's... why would you think that?"

"Let's just say I couldn't look him or Tuff in the eye for about a week and leave it at that. Bleurgh."

Astrid fell about laughing, watching Hiccup cringe at the memories and confusing their dragons with the sudden outburst of sound. Toothless warbled, looking to Hiccup for an answer but received only a shrug.

The party wore on into the early evening before Hiccup felt it safe to leave without seeming rude, but utterly exhausted with the sheer noise and people. Toothless and Cloudjumper helped lug the piles of gifts back to their home, adding to the insane amount of food and weapons already stockpiled in there.

"Oh look, _another_ mace. Have they forgotten you prefer axes and I prefer dragons?"

"Apparently so."

Astrid amused herself while Hiccup cooked, having to make it a conscious effort remembering there were three of them to feed now, and hoping Astrid didn't try to lose Valka as company while they were sat at the table. He wasn't about to sacrifice their evening meal together. Astrid eventually found him slicing meat and fending off Toothless, looking around the kitchen in confusion.

"Where did this elk come from?"

"Your dad. And that pile of bread, biscuits and yak butter is from your mom. I don't know if they think I'll starve you or it's a subtle hint you'll be eating for two soon."

"Oh gods. When was that?"

"Oh you know, the crack of dawn. Normal time to wake your chief to deliver bread, right?"

She continued laughing, then fell silent as his own mother entered the room in search of her usual tea mug. There were no words exchanged, but Hiccup recognised the smell of her anti-sickness brew. Apparently so did Astrid, given her perplexed look when Valka left the room again.

"Hiccup. Is your mom..."

"Yeah. A gift from the gods."

At least she had saved him finding a way to broach the topic. Her response wasn't exactly warming.

"Is that what _she_ told you?"

"No. It's what Gothi told me actually. What's that supposed to mean anyway?"

Astrid shrugged, watching the doorway as though expecting them to be interrupted.

"Just a question. I know you would probably struggle if she started seeing someone new."

"Can we not talk about this? I don't want us to start this marriage on an argument."

She nodded, removing a few pieces of flower from her hair before reaching to remove her braids. Hiccup wished that it filled him with the same heat as watching his mother do it, but it just... didn't. His new wife smiled when she caught Hiccup watching her, probably misconstruing what she saw in his eyes.

"You gonna finish carving that some time tonight?"

"Yeah. One sec, just gotta feed Cloudjumper."

At the mention of his name, the window was suddenly full of enormous dragon head eager for fish. Hiccup shooed him back a step, emptying the barrel of fish into Cloudjumper's bowl and smiling fondly as he dived straight in. Done with that and Toothless, Hiccup lifted the tray of bread and meat to carry out. Valka smiled up at him, making Hiccup feel oddly warm inside even as Astrid sat next to him and smiled adoringly.

He should absolutely not be comparing them. Not the way his mother ate gracefully in spite of twenty years feral living against Astrid and her 'proper Viking' habit of eating before the food fought back. Not the way his mothers eyes caught the firelight perfectly, their opposite seated positions offering him a better chance to observe her if not touch her.

Great Odin's ghost, he was sat next to his new _wife._ Hiccup needed to get a grip. He needed to stop watching as she daintily placed bread in her mouth, needed to stop remembering when she defiled his wedding tunic that morning.

"I'm done. You coming babe?"

"Mmm, just let me finish this bread. Go warm the bed for me?"

Hiccup knew he was delaying the inevitable, but Astrid's eyes lit up and she nodded, kissing him quickly before hurrying up the steps. As soon as he heard the door close, they didn't even discuss it before his mother was practically in his lap and kissing him heatedly, slim hands buried in his hair. There was no comparison when it came down to lust and desire - his mother lit him on _fire_ inside, had him hard and straining at his leggings in under a minute. Whereas the thought of Astrid upstairs waiting for him was like ice water on the heat burning between them.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They stared at each other for a few minutes, then Hiccup knew they were pushing the risk of getting caught. Kissing her again briefly, Hiccup indicated his head for Toothless, who growled happily before padding over to Valka and nudging her leg.

"What's this?"

"Chief's orders, in case you get lonely."

She gave him a grateful smile, then insisted that he could head up and she would sort out dampening the hearth before she retired herself. Picking up a chunk of bread to 'show' he had been eating, Hiccup braved the staircase. Astrid had already discovered the honey mead, lightly teasing him about being so hungry he brought bread to bed on their wedding night as he closed the door.

Hiccup took the proffered mug, barely tasting the sweetness as it ran down his throat to sit heavily in his stomach alongside a hearty helping of elk and guilt. He had stopped feeling guilty for the fact he loved and desired his mother... it didn't change the fact he was **cheating** on Astrid. And given she was there first, Hiccup knew he shouldn't feel _more_ like it was cheating on his mother.

"Are you alright babe?"

"Fine. Just... you know, I miss dad."

"Come here, let me make you feel better?"

Skin crawling with the similarity to what his mother had said only the night before, Hiccup shed his wedding tunic before it became stifling and crawled onto the bed he had shared with someone else so many times. Kissing was fine, at least now his mother wasn't watching, so Hiccup felt sort of okay kissing Astrid. She didn't grab at his hair, nor did hers feel quite right beneath his fingers when he reached for hers. Still, Astrid took the contact as a display of desire, moaning softly against his lips and reaching for his leggings.

He almost froze, knowing he was soft and unaroused but Astrid didn't seem to take it personally as she untied the fastening. She was _hot,_ constantly radiating heat and it had used to be a wonderful thing to Hiccup. Now it didn't really send him into a tizzy, trying to muster up a little _interest_ for Astrid's hand on his flaccid cock.

"Lay down babe."

Even her pet name grated a little now, because it just reminded him of his mother saying "you were only a babe" right before she revealed herself and turned Hiccups whole world inside out. Still, Hiccup laid down, watching as Astrid slowly lifted off her wedding gown and revealed little beneath it but her undergarments. The strong, firm body before him had used to arouse Hiccup within seconds, but even as Astrid leant down to give his cock a few playful licks - again, something that used to make him hot and hard as iron - he had to succumb to the need, had to picture a smaller, rougher hand on him to get hard.

"There we go."

Oh gods, she had _noticed_ his struggle. That wasn't an arousing thought in itself, but Hiccup fought his mind, remembered he hadn't had chance to clean up from that morning and Astrid was _literally_ putting her mouth where Valka's had been hours before. It was disgusting that it aroused him to think that, but by that point Hiccup was going for 'whatever works'

Astrid worked him with her mouth until Hiccup made all the right sounds, knowing Astrid was aroused by his moans and gasps and reactions. She let him fall from her lips with a wet 'pop' sound, eyes keen as he reached for the sheath nearby.

"Do we really need that?"

Hiccup wanted to say yes, wanted to say he was about to be a father already and selfishly didn't want to be doing it twice over. But then he thought about how he was barely staying hard for Astrid, how he had lain with his mother so many times over. It wasn't fair to deny her, especially when he wasn't about to explain himself.

"Are you sure? I know how you always hated the whole 'boring wife and mother' thing."

"I know, but I want _our_ baby. We've been through so much and almost lost each other so many times... I'm ready for this if you are."

That choked him up with a flood of guilt and love, nodding up at her and rolling them over to press their bodies together. It was easier if he focused on feelings other than attraction, the field Astrid was the clear runner up against his mother. If he focused on love, on connection... Hiccup might be able to get through this.

Astrid was always a noisy partner, a considerable issue when they weren't supposed to be having relations pre marriage. Now they were practically obligated to consummate their marriage that night, Astrid wasn't the slightest bit shy about crying out her pleasure as Hiccup penetrated her. She felt... different, they had always used protection and Hiccup wasn't alight with the knowledge her body had once nurtured his.

The physical sensations soon took over and Hiccup buried his face in her hair, let the heat and wet and thrust take him away in a haze of carnal pleasure until Astrid was clutching harder at him and murmuring "I love you" in his ear.

Hiccup came with a low groan, but he was swallowing tears at the same time. Gods, Astrid deserved so much better than him. He should never have gone through with the wedding... now they were both trapped in something that could only end in tears.

-HTTYD-

 **I was originally going to add Valka's side to this chapter, but decided it fitted the flow better for the next. I _have_ to work on my other stories now because they are due updates in the next couple of days... so don't expect more of this until early next week. **


	6. Chapter 6

**HARFan - ok, firstly, thank you for a huge, constructive and warm-fuzzies review!**

 **You're absolutely right in Hiccup's feelings for the two being different, and I'm happy to hear my attempts at exploring Hiccup-headspace isn't the meaningless jumble I think it is when I'm done writing.**

 **I can adamantly say Astrid isn't going to join them - not because I'm against three-some fics, I've written several (not HTTYD but still) but because it doesn't blend with my plans for this story. And aside from that, I don't think I could ever do a F/F relationship justice because as a bisexual man, I have no experience to write from like I do with an M/M or M/F.**

 **As for the Hiccstrid lacking, I do realise that but it's a case of working in to it - I started this as a one shot and never planned to write Hiccup and Astrid sexing it up... I'll work on that. Plus at first, they weren't really spending much time together because naughty Hiccup was all but avoiding her to stay with Valka. Plus he's not really been _in the moment_ with Astrid lately.**

 **Wow that's a long reply, I hope I haven't bored you rigid! Again, thank you wholeheartedly for the wonderfully long and lovely review!**

 **Noname guest - thank you!**

 **Line break is shift from Valka's to Hiccups point of view.**

 **And a warning I didn't add earlier - this fanfiction will contain flagrant disregard for genetic abnormalities often caused by 'inbreeding', in case you were worried. I figure Vikings weren't too clued up on that sort of thing anyway.**

-HTTYD-

Her precious boy was struggling, Valka could see it in his face, taste it in the kisses stolen while Astrid was collecting her things to 'move in'. Hiccup pressed firmer against her where Valka was rather happily trapped between her closed bedroom door and Hiccups eager mouth. She imagined that last night had been difficult for them both, and Hiccup didn't look to have slept very well at all. If they had time she would have greatly enjoyed taking him to bed, swaddling him in blankets and her arms to watch him sleep nestled against her chest.

Unfortunately, they didn't have that sort of time. Toothless scratched at the door, interrupting their brief moment alone but as it turned out, he was warning them - Astrid and several of her and Hiccups friends poured into the house only a few seconds later.

"I love you."

Hiccup whispered it against her neck before sliding away, leaving her bereft of touch as he went to help his wife bring in her things. Mostly that just involved hanging up a couple of axes on the walls, and her clothes and hair braiding things taking places in Hiccups room. Their friends stayed around for a while, drinking and celebrating the two finally getting married. Hiccup was the only sober one by early evening, using the dragons to deposit their drunken riders.

With her baby growing within, Valka knew it was inadvisable to drink alcohol, and she was thankful for it later when wide awake as Hiccup closed her bedroom door behind him that night.

"Astrid?"

"Out like a firelight, always is when she has more than two cups of mead. I lost count at her fifth. Toothless is in with her."

Despite the urgency of it, not knowing when they would be together again, Hiccup still took his time with her. Valka found herself stripped and kissed, Hiccups mouth and hands touching and tasting and teasing her to more than one quivering, intense peak of pleasure. When he _finally_ got inside her again, she was halfway to insane with the need for her son and he thrilled in it.

"I better go." Hiccup kissed her again, pressing his forehead against hers for a quiet moments intimacy before he left. "I love you."

"I love you too my boy."

Valka listened as Hiccup entered the bathroom,heard the faint splashing sounds as he cleaned himself up before he got into bed with his wife. When the creaking stopped as he settled, Valka slipped her shift back on and Toothless slithered back around the doorway to curl up on his dragon bed. It was no substitute for Hiccup's arms around her, but the dragons gentle breathing helped. Turning on her side and cradling her stomach gently, Valka let the sound of Toothless lull her to slumber.

Astrid was half asleep at the table, clutching an ice block to her head and groaning when Valka descended that morning. Hiccup handed his wife a canteen of water, then offered Valka a happy smile and a socially-acceptable hug.

"Morning mom."

"Morning son. Morning Astrid."

"Ughhh. Never let me try to match Tuffnut again... that idiot can _drink._ I swear only Eret and Hiccup were still standing last night. And Eret is a pirate!"

Valka remembered the ex trapper had been tipsy but capable of climbing on his own dragon, and Hiccup had _intentionally_ stayed clear-headed. She opted not to mention that, instead picking up a barrel of fish and heading outside to greet Cloudjumper. Even with the bowl of delicious food awaiting him, her dragon still spent several minutes showing her affection and making little purring roars as she stroked his head and scratched beneath his chin.

Oh, she had missed so much when Cloudjumper first took her away... but now she had more. Stoick's death had been quite the blow, but that grief combined with a dark lust for her little boy had led to a whole new life. **Literally,** with the baby she nurtured within her.

"Mom! You coming to eat?"

Smiling to herself at the sound of Hiccup's voice, Valka rubbed her face against Cloudjumper's before leaving him with his breakfast to go and acquire her own. Eggs, bread and a few pieces of elk provided a hearty breakfast, and Hiccup even made up a sweet drink of warmed yak milk mixed with cocoa, a rarity only brought by Trader Johann now and then. Astrid ate slowly and quietly, periodically touching Hiccup sat next to her. The downside of this seating arrangement was that _she_ couldn't touch Hiccup, but they _could_ look at each other all they liked.

"This is wonderful Hiccup, who knew yak milk could be so sweet?"

"I can't take all the credit. Toothless made it by accident the first time" the dragon mewled with a smile, taking the piece of bread in Hiccup's outstretched hand happily "by knocking my hand when I was drinking warm milk. I was thirsty so I drank it anyway... thus, cocoa milk happened."

"Speaking of drinks" Astrid finally spoke up, only halfway through her eggs likely due to her delicate stomach "I noticed you were drinking Gothi's trademark baby sickness brew."

Hiccup's eyes widened, and while Valka knew Astrid had tried to bring it up on their wedding night, her son had managed to divert attention from it. Now they had no choice.

"I told you, and Gothi told me. Mom's pregnancy is a gift from the gods, because she gave up motherhood to protect the dragons before."

"It's true. At least... if you're asking who the father is, I haven't been..."

Protecting their secret was key, but Valka couldn't make herself lie when Hiccup was looking at her so earnestly. Astrid looked at her too, obvious suspicion but who was she to argue with both the village chief _and_ the village elder?

"Huh. So your brother or sister is going to only be a few months older than your son or daughter?"

"Mhmm. That's assuming the gods decide we have a child soon."

"I hope they do."

Astrid smiled dreamily, then turned and offered Hiccup a loving kiss. It was difficult... how could she truly _blame_ Astrid for wanting the love, the pure and precious connection of creating life with Hiccup? He was brave and strong, sweet and loving and a _good man._ Valka had been unable to resist falling in love with her son... Astrid was clearly just as powerless against him.

That didn't cure her jealousy when Hiccup was in bed with his wife, making love to her and holding her close in the way Valka wished he was doing to her. But then, Astrid might have been jealous of the heat _she_ couldn't inspire in Hiccup, the way he moaned into her mouth as his hands sank into her hair while Astrid was out helping at the Dragon Academy. Not that Astrid knew any of that.

"Sweet Freya, I love your hair so much. As chief, I should outlaw you putting it up. But then I would never get anything done... and it probably wouldn't be very practical for flying."

Ever since Valka's pregnancy began to show, the growing curve that made her dresses tight around her middle, Hiccup had been near-frantic to have his hands on her at any available time. The baby would kick out now and then, somehow responding more to their fathers proximity and making Hiccup light up with excitement. It wasn't even always sexual now, sometimes Hiccup would kiss her to incoherency and then lay his head on her chest and place a hand over her stomach.

Three months after the wedding, Valka was starting to find flying more difficult as her stomach swelled. She could sit with her back against Cloudjumper's spike still, but standing with the new centre of gravity whilst soaring on such a large dragon was taxing, and she admitted for the babies safety that she would only fly outside of Berk if absolutely necessary. Cloudjumper graciously allowed a saddle to be fitted so they could go on relaxing flights together.

"You, little Viking, are not allowed to copy me. You stay in there until you're good and ready, alright?"

Knowing he had been premature in his arrival, and a frail little baby, Hiccup worried for their child and frequently told him or her to try and stay in the whole time. Valka hoped her body would cooperate - she wasn't so young anymore and it was a slightly more gruelling process than it had been when she carried Hiccup. But one smile, one kick or even one mention that they were having a child together always made Valka feel stronger. Their child would be _amazing._

* * *

Astrid was growing frustrated, Hiccup knew, when after three months of 'trying', her monthly fertility symbol returned. Ironic really, since it showed she was in fact, not yet 'fertilised'.

"Hey, look at it this way. If I'm completely barren at least your new sibling can take over as chief."

Hiccup felt guilty then, pulling his wife into a hug and kissing her forehead. He couldn't tell her his real thoughts - it had taken Valka longer to fall pregnant, and they had been having _a lot_ more sex than Hiccup and Astrid had.

"It's early days yet Astrid. We've got years yet."

She hummed, turning her face into his chest and running a finger over the necklace his mother had made him. Hiccup mastered the impulse to defend it - Astrid was allowed to _touch_ him, but he was a little on edge when Valka was out flying with her big beautiful baby bump.

"I know. I just... I **really** want this to happen for us."

At least the tears from earlier when she discovered the small bleeding had come back were over. Hiccup tried to be soothing, rubbed her back and Astrid sighed contentedly before standing up again.

"I'm gonna go for a fly on Stormfly, relax a little."

"You gonna be back for dinner or shall I save you some?"

Astrid tipped her head, then looked out across the square through their window.

"Actually... I was thinking I might go see my mom and dad for dinner. Maybe get some soothing parental advice, if that doesn't make me sound pathetic."

Her voice trailed off to small and sad, but Hiccup couldn't judge as he remembered how much he loved to be held and swaddled in a cocoon with his mother.

"Actually I think that's a brilliant idea. You haven't seen much of them lately."

Astrid smiled, leaning down to kiss him and Hiccup couldn't help returning it, though his mind was greedily picturing the safe hours he could spend holding his mother close. Astrid whimpered slightly, pulling back with glazed eyes.

"Don't _do_ that when it's this time of the month, it's so unfair."

Hiccup shrugged, smiling and following her outside to saddle their dragons up - he had to go check on food storage and the like, they were due a freeze soon. With the larger dragons helping fish, and the smaller helping to hunt wild boar and sheep and deer on the nearby wild islands, they very rarely had food troubles now but it would be churlish not to be sure.

By the time he got back and Astrid had flown off to relax, Valka was sitting lengthways in a chair in their home and smiled up at him, her small hands cupped around her swollen abdomen. She was practically glowing, lit up with joy as Hiccup knelt down next to her seat. He kissed her, reaching to join her hands on her stomach.

"Astrid's gone to fly, then have dinner with her parents. So it's just us for a couple of hours."

Hiccup found that while he still burned hot and hard for his mother, they could enjoy their alone time just as much with nothing but sharing company. They went to her room, laying on her bed together and kissing, touching and just _looking_ at each other. Her tunic was looser now to allow for her increased size, and Hiccup loved that it lifted so easily to allow him to look at and touch her bump.

 _They were having a baby._

At first he had been terrified, but Hiccup found himself more enthralled by the utter magic of it all as time went on. This would be a child of their _two_ dragon loving souls... it could scarcely be better. Hiccup accidentally fell asleep like that, woke to his mother saying Hiccup enjoyed talking to his future sibling, but was embarrassed to admit such a 'soft, caring want' to anybody else to a surprised Astrid.

"You coulda woke me. M'hungry."

At least Astrid seemed amused rather than suspicious about the not-quite-compromising position she found her husband and mother-in-law in. Hiccup felt whole worlds better for sleeping surrounded by his mothers soft scent and slow, deep breathing - Astrid noticed his more energetic behaviour that evening as he drew up some plans for upgrades to his flame sword.

"It's sweet. You being so excited about your future brother or sister."

Hiccup smiled, the correction words " _my child"_ lingering on the back of his tongue.

"It was just me and dad for so long... and he was always busy missing mom and fighting dragons and being chief. I might be chief but no dragon fighting, no missing mom. I miss dad but still... I'm going to have time for family. How can I _not_ be excited?"

"Like I said. Sweet. Will you rub my back again? It felt good earlier."

Practically jubilant, Hiccup nodded and sent Astrid ahead to their bed while he cleaned up from dinner and made sure dragons were fed and happy. She left with a smile, and Hiccup stole a few minutes to kiss his mother and reach up beneath her tunic for her stomach.

"You're ah- fond of doing that."

Valka gasped quietly against his neck, feeling Hiccups erection against her as they almost forgot themselves there on the kitchen table. A nudge to the leg from Toothless reminded Hiccup where they were, how easily they could be found. Smiling against her neck as he pressed a kiss there, Hiccup shifted his arms to a more innocent hugging position.

"Your hair is braided, I have to touch you _somewhere."_

She giggled in a surprisingly girlish manner, making Hiccup wish they were about to go to the same bed and continue their playful mood. Instead, he willed away his erection and returned to his waiting wife.

"What was the joke? I heard your mom laughing."

"Oh, just Toothless trying to lick me."

Hiccup just sincerely hoped Astrid hadn't heard anything else. Stripping to his shorts, Hiccup climbed into bed with Astrid and rubbed at her sore back. She hummed and arched like a cat to get him to dig his fingers into her tense muscles a little deeper, becoming a near-puddled pile of Viking on the bed.

"Mmm, that was nice. I'm gonna make you do that more" Astrid stopped to yawn "more often."

"Night Astrid."

"Night babe."

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily from a future perspective on sleep, Astrid missed her next two monthly bleeding occurrences and Gothi confirmed it - Astrid was pregnant. Hiccup found himself tentatively excited, if somewhat irrationally nervous - what if both babies looked just like him, just like each other?

-HTTYD-

 **Ok so I said no update til next week and as I had a surge of productivity, it turned out I was lying.**

 _ **Now,**_ **I have an announcement to make. This will not be updated again until I've written the next three chapters, because I'm really concerned about flow and consistency and a few other factors. That could be three days away, it could be a week and a half but you'll get _three_ chapters from me, promise. **

**As ever - my inbox is open for prompts, ranting, things you don't want to say publicly on review o even just to have a conversation about dragons.**

 **And with that, I will leave you wondering!**


	7. Alternate Ending pt 1

**Capnbooth4 - not in these two chapters, but in the future... spoilers!**

 **Aniu16 - I am about to explain all!**

 **Basically, what's happened in the relatively short time since I started this mad, mixed up venture into mother/son and a new fandom is I have a plan for a whole story that isn't just central to who Hiccup sleeps with (I know, shocking considering the amount of porn writing but that's often how I get into writing a story) though that will still play an important role.**

 _ **However**_ **I also know a bunch of you guys want a sweet resolution where Astrid accepts (and joins in but I already explained why that's a no from me) Hiccup and Valka, and because I want to show my appreciation for you supporting me finding my feet in this fandom, I'm giving you a (possibly slightly rushed) two chapter alternative ending type thing.**

 **Basically, this chapter and the next one are the end of the story if that's all you wanted. Any and all future uploads after Ch 8 will follow on from Ch 6, so nothing written in this little alternative ending is to be taken as read for the future.**

 **Here's hoping that's a satisfying middle ground for what you guys want and what happened when I dared to dream of how to make this a story.**

-HTTYD-

Every scream of pain made Hiccup want to cry, but he knew he didn't have the right - no little human was about to be born of _his_ body. Valka had successfully carried the baby to full term, and overall Berk had accepted 'work of the gods' when it came to the conception. The midwife had tried to make Hiccup leave when the labour started, but neither Hiccup nor the birthing mother wanted him to leave.

"Not ready yet, take a break."

Valka muttered an expletive under her breath that wasn't in Norse, glaring angrily at the midwife and Hiccup felt a little warmed to see she wasn't in so much pain it had dampened her spirit. He helped his mother drink some water, wiped her sweat-soaked face with a cool cloth and smiled when she hummed in appreciation.

The pains started again, accompanied by grunts and gasps and blatant exhaustion written across his mothers features. Hiccup could hear Toothless and Cloudjumper complaining nearby, hearing the pained cries of their favourite dragon lady and everyone around being superbly tense. Eventually the midwife had some slightly more promising news. To Hiccup anyway... maybe not to his mother.

"Whenever you're ready, try pushing."

"I have-ugh done this before!"

Hiccup thought he might never regain feeling in the hand she clasped tight, but he was humbled and honoured even in the midst of pain to be a part of this - his child was about to be born. There were more screams and swearing, more pushing and panting but eventually there was some monumental moment where it went from part-way there to a screaming, messy and _perfect_ little baby in the midwife's hands.

"It's a girl!"

Barely with enough energy to sit up, Valka watched as Hiccup reached for the newest Berkian - both his sister and his daughter. She was cleaned with some fabric, then wrapped snugly in a couple of fur blankets before Hiccup was able to cradle her delicately. They paid no mind to the after birth moments, the whole world dissolving away for them as the girl wailed in Hiccups arms.

Eventually she began to settle and Valka found the energy to sit under her own steam. The midwife left as soon as it was over, leaving the usual herb pouch to help mothers regain their strength after the trials of birth but they paid it little mind. Safely alone for a few minutes, nobody could question Hiccup's lack of reaction when Valka lowered her sweat-damp tunic and the little girl latched on to the offered breast immediately.

"Who so ever brings this child into the Hooligan tribe, I declare her name to be..."

"Freya. Freya Mira Haddock the first."

Hiccup had known that she had chosen Freya for a girl, but 'Mira' was a surprise.

"Why Mira?"

"Short for Miracle. Shh, that's our little secret."

Gently, carefully, Hiccup took the furry bundle of baby girl and patted her back the way he had been told. She spat up a little milk on his tunic, but it didn't matter a bit.

"Hey little lady. This is a crazy world but we have dragons, chocolate milk and all the love you could ever want."

Freya fixed him with a clearly blurry, unfocused gaze but her face clearly had all the hallmarks of turning into a miniature of her mother. Except those little dimples... they were all Hiccup. He eventually relinquished holding _happiness herself_ so their mother could have a turn, still watching her in awe of her existence after he wiped baby sick off himself.

"Is everything ok? Only I think Cloudjumper is tempted to eat me if he doesn't find out anything soon."

Sharing a laugh with his mother, Hiccup raised an eyebrow in question. Eventually Valka nodded, handing the baby back and staggering delicately to her feet. Already prepared for such events and a creative inventor, Hiccup used the sling he had fashioned to hold baby Freya to his chest handsfree.

"Here, let me help."

"Thank you Hiccup."

Before they ventured back into the real world, where Hiccup was the brother rather than the father, they shared a soft, tender kiss. She was sweaty and tired, hair beginning to work free of it's constraints and the tunic she had on wasn't the least bit flattering to her shape.

Valka had never looked _more_ beautiful.

"Thank you mom."

He whispered it against her lips, called out a warning to anyone waiting outside not to bowl them over and wrapped a supportive arm around his mothers waist to help carry her weight. The other instinctively went to cover Freya's little head, watching Valka open the door slowly. Toothless and Astrid were both at the door, faces relaxing when they saw everyone was alright. Toothless even took over helping support Valka to a seat near the hatch Cloudjumper peered through, then turned to where Hiccup was holding the hatchling.

"Toothless, Astrid. Meet Freya Haddock the first."

Mira was their secret after all.

He knelt down to let Toothless have a sniff and investigate, warning him off when a big lizard tongue came out - Freya was just too small yet for the slightly roughened dragon tongue. Cloudjumper patiently waited his turn, their size difference comical as he too sniffed his riders hatchling before turning to Valka and cooing happily.

"I guess that means they approve."

"I should think so, look at that little nose! If our baby isn't this cute I'm leaving you."

Astrid cooed over her new sister-in-law that she didn't know was _also_ her stepdaughter, touching the wisps of brown hair with one finger before stepping back to let Hiccup return Freya to where she 'belonged' - in her mothers arms. Valka continued to absolutely glow with the light of motherhood, talking in soft hushed tones to her new daughter about dragons. Naturally.

"I'll go tell Gobber, he can pass the word on then. Need anything while I'm out?"

"Uh, could you bring a barrel of fresh fish? Most of what's in the house is salted and _someone_ isn't happy with no fresh catch. Not like he can go hunting for it himself though of course."

Astrid laughed as Cloudjumper looked a tad sheepish, promising as she kissed Hiccup before leaving. Hiccup dropped to his knees next to Valka and Freya, tracing a finger over her chubby cheeks and tickling a miniscule hand with the tip of his finger. Freya gripped him, fiercely tight for a newborn barely able to open her eyes yet and Hiccup choked up.

"She is so perfect. Mom, you are incredible."

"I never thought I would get this chance again. Thank you Hiccup."

They didn't exchange anymore words, both utterly content to watch Freya simply **exist.** Until she soiled her diaper that was, which Hiccup eagerly offered to change.

"You're tired. And I want to do as much dad stuff as I get the chance to."

Toothless grumbled unhappily at the smell released when Freya was being changed, but warbled joyfully again when Hiccup tossed him a piece of yak and told him to pipe down and get used to the hatchling.

Astrid didn't seem to take it personally when Hiccup spent a great deal of his free time with Freya, especially when he indicated her swelling belly and said he was getting in a lot of practice. He made the effort to be supportive of Astrid too - she was also having his baby, he couldn't ignore one for the other.

He built Freya's new crib from scratch - and another, for the soon-to-be-born Haddock. Astrid loved them, ooh-ing and aah-ing at all the little runic carvings. There was the Berk crest on both, along with old runic prayers for protection from the gods. Freya's had her name on too, but the other was as yet blank.

As her pregnancy progressed Astrid spent more time with her mother and father seeking advice and reassurances, leaving Hiccup and Valka to refer to each other as "mommy" and "daddy" to little Freya. It would get more complicated soon, because while they could laugh it off as a joke Hiccup wasn't sure he would ever be able to outright deny that she was his daughter if Freya called him her dad in front of other people.

"She's so beautiful."

"I know. And she already likes dragons!"

Freya had attracted many gifts, and as the new generation of Vikings who were at peace with dragons grew, so did the dragon-themed gifts. Freya's chubby little fist was rarely seen without the little baby night fury doll her mother had made, and her crib had half a dozen dragon-esque toys and mobiles stuck to it.

"She's ours mom, it would be madness if she didn't."

Intelligent green eyes followed Hiccup as far as they could, which wasn't very far but he didn't often venture far from her side unless needed by his village, his wife or his dragon.

"I know, but considering you were afraid of dragons once... still, it's reassuring to see her at home with our friends."

Toothless warbled lowly, bringing a half-eaten fish up for Freya. It was the gesture that counted... even if Freya couldn't eat raw fish, let alone chew anything yet with her distinct lack of teeth. Toothless liked to retract his teeth so he and the baby matched, which was utterly adorable of him.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock! If you don't feed me within the next five minutes I am getting my axe!"

Astrid announced her return home from outside, making Hiccup sigh quietly before admonishing himself - he had taken such care of Valka, Astrid deserved the same. He kissed his mother quickly, then his daughter in her arms before standing up just in time for Astrid to come through the door with her rounded belly and a mildly threatening expression.

"I will absolutely feed you, but please don't shout. Freya is still grizzly and only recently stopped crying."

Maternal instinct showing, Astrid softened and nodded. She offered Freya a little wave, then grabbed Hiccup by the hand and dragged him toward the kitchen. He pacified her with some dried yak meat to take the edge off, but throughout the entire pregnancy nearly, Astrid had had one main craving that very few of the residents of Haddock central liked - **eel.**

"Don't worry dragons, this baby mama isn't sharing her eel! My gods, my boobs feel _enormous!_ Hiccup, stop staring and feed me."

Hiccup removed his eyes, wondering when the last time he really _looked_ at Astrid was. He rubbed her sore back or sore ankles, helped massage in the thick creamy substance Gothi recommended to reduce Astrid's bizarrely itchy skin and even helped fasten the back of her shirts and skirts when she got too big to reach comfortably. But since Astrid had gone completely off sex by four months (probably not helped by Freya waking them all crying most nights) into her pregnancy... there had been very little shared nudity between the two.

"Two smoked eels, sliced into convenient sized pieces just as m'lady ordered."

Her eyes lit up at the bowlful, but stood with a groan before kissing Hiccup deeply.

"Thank you. I know I'm probably not the easiest pregnant wife to have, but you're always patient and sweet about it."

Forcing himself to smile in return, Hiccup felt nauseous as he turned away to prepare food for he and Valka. Of course he owed Astrid all the patience and indulgence he could offer her - he was still technically cheating on her, lying to his pregnant wife.

"Are you making yak burgers?"

"That was the plan, we still have a lot of meat and bread even after we salted and stored half of it."

"Hiiiiiccuuuuuup! Make one for me too?"

Chuckling to himself a little at Astrid's wheedling, Hiccup nodded and added another portion of bread and meat to the board for the fire. When he went back through, Valka was nursing Freya and Hiccup made himself not stare because how inappropriate would that be? His mother offered him a tiny smirk, Loki just a hint at the tip of her mouth where it curved up and he knew she knew he was looking, that even now he couldn't help but be insanely attracted to her.

"Oooh, what's that?"

"Uh, goats cheese. Since Trader Johann traded us that herd for my old Gronkle Iron shield, we have a lot more milk, and goat milk is much easier to make cheese from than yak milk."

Astrid mmm-ed as she stole a chunk from the board, apparently feeling playful again now her hunger had been at least partially satisfied. She too made little fuss of Valka's breastfeeding, possibly aware that in a few months it would be a similar situation for her.

"Remind me to thank Trader Johann some time. And Bucket and Mulch, for being great farmers.'

"Mmm. Really works with the yak. Much better than it does with chicken."

Toothless sniffed the cheese but turned his snout up at it, preferring to chow down on some fresh cod. They spent the rest of the evening outside with Cloudjumper and Stormfly, sitting on old furs on the ground around a dragon fire and watching the dragons interact amusingly with an as-yet-speechless baby Freya, who merely laughed happily at the enormous reptiles and pulled Hiccup's hair when he took a turn holding her.

"I'm going to bed. You coming babe?"

"Uh, not yet. I think Freya is going to try and talk again, it's so funny. I'll be up later, yell if you need me though."

"You know I will. Toothless, a little help?"

Toothless leapt up, supporting Astrid and by the sounds of it, ensuring she made it up the stairs inside without toppling over. He returned through the dragon hole in the roof, leaping down onto Cloudjumper's outstretched wing and sliding down just like Valka had.

"The things you do for your Alpha eh Cloudjumper?"

The dragon nodded, but bowed his head again when Toothless gave him a bit of a glare. Valka laughed, shuffling closer and resting her head on Hiccup's shoulder to look closer at Freya. Freya smiled gummily at their mother, reaching habitually for her shift and Valka rolled her eyes fondly.

"I'll carry her in, you say goodnight to Cloudjumper."

"Thank you my sweet boy."

Even now he was a chief in his twenties, a _father,_ his mothers nickname had not yet fallen out of her vocabulary. Hiccup quite liked it, standing with Freya supported against his non-prosthetic-leg side. That was the one he sometimes had to support himself on, though his leg had yet to fail since he added a new attachment with a spike to grip the ice.

"Come on little goddess, momma and her milk will be along soon."

Freya furrowed her little brow, already looking for her mother as they entered the house and Hiccup carried her to Valka's room. He sat down on the bed waiting, watching Freya blink and breathe and just generally be adorable. She was starting to get fussy by the time their mother returned, barely waiting for the nightdress to come down before she latched on and suckled away greedily.

"There we go hungry little one."

His heart felt full to bursting as he watched her mother their daughter, pure love for them both filling him up. Hiccup had to make a concerted effort to look mostly at faces when her breasts were exposed, but Valka luckily didn't mind Hiccup's roving eyes. Freya fed quietly, her head already covered in the reddish-brown hair of her parents and as chaotically messy as Hiccup's had always been. He took her to wind, smiling to himself when he saw her drifting off to sleep in his arms.

Laid down in her crib, Freya reached out with eyes still closed to grasp the big dragon toy in the corner of her cot - Hiccup's painstaking effort to make her something resembling Cloudjumper. It was a little ragged and his stitching wasn't as fine as Valka's, but Valka thought it precious and Freya loved sleeping next to it.

Cloudjumper himself was still on the fence about it.

Berk itself was increasingly a perfect place to live. They had hunting, fishing and a charming view of the sunsets. They had honey mead and a hell of a lot of snowfights, Snoggletog and much better access to Gronkle Iron since Valka had revealed she knew what to feed the dragon in order to get that consistency of lava.

Returning to his spot on the bed next to Valka, he watched as her face betrayed discomfort.

"What's wrong mom?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just my body is over-prepared, shall we say."

Hiccup was confused, until he noticed her shifting her breast binding with a grimace.

"Can I... is there anything I can do to help?"

His heart was pounding as Valka looked at him, both glancing to check Freya was safely sleeping before she lowered the fabric covering her chest. Hiccup felt perverted even beyond the usual as he shifted to get comfortable without his erection being trapped by the bed, then let his mouth descend onto her nipple. It took a few sucks before anything happened but then warm, sweet liquid filled his mouth and Hiccup swallowed it greedily.

His mother petted his hair and moaned softly, her gentle touches growing a little rougher as Hiccup continued. There was something _so wrong_ about how hard he was, how twisted it was to be suckled by his mother twenty years too late but Thor it was intense all the same. He had to stop to breathe, instinctively licking at the few drops that came out after he stopped.

His head was swimming in desire, rolling to lie more in line with his mother so he could both access her other breast and slip a hand beneath her nightdress. He stopped just short of both places Valka wanted him desperately, looking up with a smirk.

"Quiet now. Can't wake Freya."

As soon as she nodded, Hiccup dove into both tasks. She was hot and wet between her thighs, the hand not buried in Hiccup's hair currently pressed against her teeth to silence her moans as her son relieved multiple kinds of pressure in her body. His stomach felt almost uncomfortably full but he kept going, saliva pooling at the side of his mouth in the haste to get more of her breast beneath his tongue.

Sensing the shaking of her thighs, Hiccup released her breast and moved up to slam their mouths together, swallowing her orgasmic cries in a feral kiss as she came over his fingers before falling back limply to the bed. He probably shouldn't have done that with Freya in the room, but they had had very little 'alone' time since she was born and Hiccup had missed making his mother climax far too much.

He turned to check they hadn't woken the baby, happy to see her still sound asleep. A hand found his unsatisfied erection, making Hiccup hurry to stifle a surprised moan as his mother yanked down his leggings and wrapped her mouth around his cock. He was kneeling awkwardly on the bed and it hurt his legs but he was too aroused to _think_ about stopping.

From this angle he could see his stomach against his tunic, the usually flat plane slightly convex now - because he was full of mothers milk, and the weight of it only fuelled his arousal more. Hips shaking, Hiccup had to bite down on his fist to come quietly as he spilled into the willing mouth on him. Crawling back to a prone position on the bed, Hiccup righted his leggings and pulled Valka to rest against his chest.

"Mmm. I needed that."

"Yeah, me too."

Sated and with a full stomach, Hiccup was barely able to stop himself from falling asleep there with his mother cradled in his arms. Alas, Astrid would probably be growing confused by his continued absence by now, so Hiccup let the heady orgasm-rush fade then kissed his mother deeply. They shared forbidden tastes between their mouths, stroking exposed skin and murmuring words of love for a few minutes, then Hiccup had to go.

He didn't dare kiss his daughters head - not after where his mouth had _been -_ but stared at her on his way past the cradle. A quick trip to the barrel replaced the taste in his mouth with the honey mead Astrid had seen him drinking earlier, just in case, before he wiped his mouth with a wet cloth and crept up the stairs to slip into bed behind a sleeping Astrid.

That next morning, Hiccup couldn't resist taking the moment Astrid was in the bathroom to press against his mothers back and kiss the side of her jaw before whispering in her ear.

"Let me know if you're ever _overprepared_ again."

-HTTYD-

 **Someone requested the breast-feeding thing via inbox... Never written _that_ before but I hope it fed the kink I guess? Next chapter is probably more to most peoples tastes... I think. I'm never sure anymore. **


	8. Alternate Ending pt 2

**OK, here is my best attempt at satisfying you guys without tanking my fic. This was actually quite fun to write, honestly, but it's not the future story in my head.**

 **Line break is shift from Hiccup to Valka POV. Contains some Hiccstrid, Valcup and something a little in between.**

-HTTYD-

Freya hit her first birthday, which came along with first steps, first teeth and first words - discounting her attempts at mimicking dragons. So far she had "mama", "dada" and "dagon". The R sound was a little beyond her unless it was in a roaring sound, and her absolute favourite thing in the world was when Toothless picked her up in his fore-claws and sat back on his haunches, though nobody had worked out why she loved it yet.

Her nephew and half-brother Raider was only half that age, six months old and a sturdy little Viking boy already. Raider had been an on-the-spot name choice, because he was born on the sixth anniversary of their last raid by the Outcast tribe. Astrid suggested it, and it just seemed to fit the little strawberry blonde boy perfectly since he had a habit of grabbing anything within reach.

Between flying, chiefing, fatherhood and the brief stolen instances with his mother... Hiccup was exhausted but he utterly adored both his children.

"Hiccup?"

Astrid peered around the doorway, finding Hiccup with Raider asleep on his chest wrapped in a blanket made to look like Stormfly's scales. Freya was sleeping in her cradle nearby, thumb stuck in her mouth more often than not to ease her aching gums from new teeth coming through. Or so Valka said - the only one with previous experience of child rearing.

"Everything alright? You have your serious face on."

"Want to put Raider down first?"

Concern mounting, Hiccup nodded and carefully lifted his young son over to his cradle set next to Freya's. Valka was out mapping the nearby islands for new dragon species - it was mating season soon, so best to know just how many different layers there could be nearby. It meant whatever Astrid had to say was private and his mind whirled with the implications.

"Ok, you're scaring me. What's wrong Astrid?"

His wife paced back and forth a couple of times, rubbing her forehead and taking a while to say anything. Which didn't help Hiccup's anxiety.

"Is Freya yours?"

Whatever Hiccup had been expecting... it wasn't _that._

 _"What?"_

"Exactly what I said. Is she your daughter?"

Struggling to stay upright on suddenly trembling knees, Hiccup tried to find words to dodge the truth, because he couldn't _lie._

"Where the hell did **that** come from?"

"Two years of trying to give you the time to be honest with me. I'm done waiting, and I'm done being lied to Hiccup. Just answer me?"

She didn't sound angry, and that was what terrified Hiccup the most. Astrid was fiery and not afraid to show it. So whatever she felt was dampening that, and that was all on him.

"Yes."

Astrid took a few steps toward him, and Hiccup wasn't sure what to do other than try not to have a full scale panic. She punched him squarely in the arm, which he felt was getting off lightly when one considered just **_what_** he had admitted to.

"That's for lying to me."

Then the unthinkable happened - she grabbed him by his collar and kissed him.

"That's for not lying anymore."

Stammering, Hiccup still felt light headed.

"... how?"

"A whole bunch of stuff made me suspicious, but it was the sage that clinched it. And Freya looks an awful lot like you."

"Sage?"

"Mhmm. Your mom chews sage leaves every morning. If I get up after her, you taste like sage."

Of all the _weird_ little quirks to give them away... his mothers breath freshening habit?

"And you aren't getting your axe _why_ exactly?"

Astrid shrugged, looking unbelievably worn out and Hiccup hurt inside for putting that expression there.

"She's your mom. She's Freya's mom. I couldn't take that away any more than I can stop loving you, you absolute dolt. Just... just please don't hide things from me anymore?"

Dropping heavily back on to his chair, Hiccup put his head in his hands. He didn't deserve Astrid, he knew that much.

"I don't get it. How have you known all this time and never said anything, never been too horrified to even look at me? I mean, she's my _mother._ It took _me_ a year to get my head around that."

Astrid had asked for honesty... so Hiccup asked her straight up.

"Trust me, I spent a long time considering just chopping you up and feeding you to Stormfly for cheating on me. Then I guess... I saw she made you happy, and I could see you hated yourself for what you were doing. If it were _anyone_ else, we wouldn't be having this conversation, I would be slicing you to bits."

"But..."

"But I don't know... I guess in a way I'm not surprised you and she went the extra mile after twenty years apart, losing your dad and both being dragon people. I promised to love you for better or worse, and we don't let the people we love carry guilt around if they don't have to."

"Astrid-"

She shook her head, braids tied fiercely, like she was going into battle and couldn't have them moving around.

"Don't try to apologise. If you were _that_ sorry, you would have stopped. Just... just put those kids first, and don't rub it in my face I guess."

"I wasn't going to apologise, there aren't enough sorry's in the world for what I've put you through."

Hiccup reached for her hesitantly, hoping not to be rebuked by his wife. It took a moment, but Astrid eventually let Hiccup wrap her in an embrace it felt like _years_ since they had shared.

"I was going to say I love you, and I do not deserve you at all."

"I love you too babe, I really do. I... I need some time though. Before you're allowed back out of the yak-house."

"Whatever you want Astrid... I mean it."

Astrid tilted her head up, kissing his stubbled jaw and sighing to herself.

"Stay in her room tonight. You and Raider, I'll feed him first though. And you are totally making my favourite dinner tonight."

Hiccup couldn't help it... he laughed. Astrid joined in, and for a brief few seconds he felt infinitely lighter. The laughter died away, but Astrid made no move to leave his arms and Hiccup made no move to release her. When the sound of a large dragon landing in the stable outside reached them, Astrid gently but firmly pushed Hiccup away and headed out of the door just in time to cross paths with Valka coming in.

Perceptive as her daughter-in-law, Hiccup's mother recognised something was off in the look Astrid had on her face on the way out. She shook some snowflakes off her coat before hanging it near the fire to dry, brushed a cold hand across Hiccup's face and made a beeline for Freya.

"Everything alright my boy?"

"Uh. No, not really mom. Astrid had a question for me."

"Oh?"

She sat down with Freya in her lap, dropping her dress to nurse their daughter while looking up at Hiccup.

"She asked if Freya was mine."

Hiccup was very glad she was sat down, as she looked as floored as Hiccup had been.

"And you said..."

"I said yes. After Astrid told me she's known about _us_ for the last two years, and was then calm and gracious as she told me she still loves me."

Hiccup elaborated on the conversation - especially since Valka ought to know her grandson/step-son would be along for the night with Hiccup in her bedroom.

"I see. What _is_ Astrid's favourite dinner?"

"Mutton and potatoes with yak butter and goats cheese. I don't mind... its better for the dragons than her eel craving in pregnancy. You alright with that, or shall I make you something else?"

"No no, that's fine Hiccup."

Valka switched the side Freya was suckling from - it helped reduce the pressure of her full chest - and smiled down at their daughter. Hiccup kissed both their foreheads, then headed to the store cupboard to fetch the things needed for Astrid's chosen dinner.

"Dada!"

Halfway through preparing the mutton, Hiccup couldn't go to Freya so Valka brought her to Hiccup. He adored the sight of her resting their girl on her hip, rubbing their noses together like affectionate dragons.

"Hey little goddess. What's wrong?"

"Dagon!"

Freya pouted for reasons unknown, then got distracted by the food all around the kitchen. Hiccup found her a little bit of soft bread to gnaw on, as she wasn't actually hungry - just curious. Everything ready for when Astrid came home, Hiccup washed his hands and sat down on the floor to play with Freya. Raider was a much heavier sleeper than Freya, happy to sleep through almost anything other than hunger or a soiled diaper.

Dinner was quiet and awkward, but perfectly cooked at least if Hiccup did say so himself. Raider nursed from Astrid nice and quietly, so Hiccup shifted his cot to the other bedroom ready for a new experience - having both his children in the room with him overnight.

"Goodnight little man. You be good for your daddy."

Raider gurgled, smiling gummily at Astrid until he got the same expression back. He settled quite happily in his cradle with a toy Gronckle, yawning into a chubby fist and falling asleep before Freya was done having her evening feed.

Hiccup knew he shouldn't be enjoying anything about this, but he couldn't help loving the opportunity to lay down in bed with his mother, no immediate concern about leaving to avoid getting caught. They conversed quietly, eventually falling asleep spooned close together and not even being woken by the children until nearly daybreak anyway.

Valka rolled over to face him, sharing soft and gentle kisses until Freya started grizzling. Once she started, Raider would soon wake too and be offended that there wasn't a breast within feeding distance. He got up, taking a few steps to work out the stiffness of his prosthetic limb.

"I better get Raider to Astrid. Love you."

His mother smiled, sitting herself up as Hiccup carried Freya over to her for breakfast.

"Love you too son. Come on little one, let's get you fed."

Hiccup made himself not think about the times she had 'fed' him, turning to a still sleeping Raider and lifting him up in his fur bundle to carry him up the stairs. Astrid was awake, stared at the door and Hiccup realised maybe he should have gotten dressed - it didn't look good for him.

"Hey little man. He hungry?"

"Not yet, but he hasn't woken up yet."

Astrid sat up, letting Hiccup sit next to her with their son and eyeing his shorts-clad body.

"Nothing happened last night. We just talked, but I got used to sleeping like this."

"And nothing she hasn't seen before right?"

Hiccup nodded, watching Astrid take Raider and lift her short vest up to nurse the boy as soon as he opened his eyes and spied his milk-provider. She seemed resigned more than anything, and that was harder to deal with than if she was angry. Raider looked up at his mother happily, holding his hand on her chest to make sure momma didn't go anywhere.

"Astrid, listen. I know I've done something unforgivable, and there aren't words to make up for that. But I do love you, and I wouldn't change marrying you, or having our son."

She didn't answer him until Raider was done, and even then it wasn't verbal. She handed Raider over to be winded, then leaned over and kissed his cheek before standing up and leaving for the bathroom. Hiccup winded the boy, wiped up the mess and leaned back on the bed to survey his son. Astrid was evident in the boys light hair and thin smile, Hiccup in his shaped jaw and rounded nose.

"I don't deserve your momma. Or Freya's momma. I'm sorry you're stuck with me for a dad Ray."

"You're a good dad. Maybe a _questionable_ son and husband, but you're a good father."

Astrid reappeared, wearing her usual vest and skirt again and picking up her boots.

"Thanks. That's kinder than I deserve."

"I'm going to go throw my axe at a tree for a while, maybe take Stormfly out. Send Toothless to get me if Raider gets hungry."

"Alright. Have fun."

He didn't exactly have the right to tell Astrid not to go work out her frustrations, and "I'm with my son" was enough excuse for most of the village to leave him be. There were very few serious emergencies these days - everyone had happy dragons, happy families and plentiful food and mead. There was little more to be done for them - Berk was peaceful. Aside from the odd wild dragon that wanted to nest in the wrong place, they had no issues. That didn't mean there were no patrols, a rota of dragon fliers checking around Berk daily to check for enemy ships, maybe even Drago or Dagur.

There never was.

"Dada!"

Freya greeted him when Hiccup came back down with Raider, reaching for him from Valka's lap.

"Ray!"

Both of them looked down at little Freya, who was pointing at the boy drooling in Hiccup's arms. She grinned at her own cleverness, clapped her hands and smiled widely when Hiccup sat down next to them.

"Ray Ray."

Hiccup felt his chest swell with pride as she copied Raider's nickname, seeing their mother smiling too. She reached over and cupped his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb and smiling wider when Hiccup instinctively leaned in to her touch.

"We did well with this one."

He felt his throat go thick with emotion - that was what Stoick had said to Valka about _him._ Blinking a few tears away, Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah we did. Gods, I love them both so much."

"You know Hiccup, I've never thanked you."

Looking up in confusion, Hiccup wasn't sure what she was meant to be thanking him for.

"Thanked me? For what?"

"Forgiveness. Love. Acceptance. Freya. You didn't owe me any of it, but you gave me a second chance at _everything._ Even being a mother."

Raider reached across to grasp Freya's outstretched hand, pulling himself along a little so he could observe her better. Freya giggled, settling more securely and the two appeared to have a silent but riveting conversation.

"You stayed away because you thought it was safer for me. I missed you, but how can I blame you for that?"

"Damnit!"

Astrid's voice sounded from outside, surprising them both as she came in through the door to see them sat together, holding the younglings.

"I forgot my axe and came back for it... kind of eavesdropped. And I hate to admit it, but I can't blame either of you either."

Hiccup felt small, meekly looking up at Astrid. Valka managed to find her voice quicker.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Just don't... don't do it in front of me. Or _tell_ anybody else about it."

Hiccup nodded, unable to think of anything to say. Astrid smiled at Raider holding hands with Freya, then turned, grabbed her axe and continued on her way. Hiccup heard her take off on Stormfly, then turned to Valka.

"What do you think?"

"Her conditions were not dissimilar to the ones we already adhere to. I think all that's changed is that it isn't a secret."

"I guess."

Astrid still wanted to be alone that night, and the next, and the next. But she talked to Hiccup and Valka, played with their son and cooed when Freya constantly repeated "Ray Ray!" over and over again. Toothless tried to mimic the sounds, actually getting fairly close sometimes and it made for a source of amusement to everyone.

Hiccup supposed he couldn't complain - he got to sleep curled up with his mother, even if with the two sleeping infants they couldn't do more than kiss. Sometimes the kissing would get heated, but they always managed to stop and remember they weren't alone. She was just _irresistible,_ soft lips and warm tongue against his own while her hands would clutch at his hair... and there he went again, hard as Gronckle iron and unable to do anything about it. Still, it was probably what he deserved for Astrid's upset.

Astrid's next question surprised him, and his mother too when Hiccup put it to her.

"She wants to talk, but doesn't want Ray upset if we start arguing."

"Of course. He has been with us for the last few nights anyway, sleeps like a baby Raincutter."

"Thanks mom."

Hiccup said goodnight to both his children after they were fed, changed and in their cradles in his mothers room, then followed Astrid to their room feeling like he might be going to his death.

Facing down wild dragons? No problem. Drago? Piece of cake. His Viking wife? Terrifying.

Astrid sat down on their bed, looking pensive as she indicated minutely for Hiccup to sit next to her. Almost immediately, she curled herself into his hold and Hiccup responded instantly, trying to offer what comfort he could.

"There were so many things I wanted to say, can't for Odin think of one now."

Somewhere between silence and more silence, they ended up laying down together on the bed and Hiccup ran a finger over her face, appreciating the little features she had passed on to their son.

"What are you doing?"

"Wondering when I decided it was alright to let my guilt ruin our relationship. I'm sorry, but I _can_ _'t_ say I'm sorry about my mom, about Freya. I'm sorry it's hurt you, and I'm sorry for putting any of this on you when I should have been making you happy."

"I know. I don't want you to feel guilty Hiccup. I love you, I want you to be happy. Trying to force you to choose between us would be unfair to you and cruel to the kids. It wouldn't make anybody happy, much as I daydream of the time you only looked at me."

Tears welled in his eyes, blinked away but replaced by more and he wondered when it had gotten so _bad._

"Is there anything I can do? To make it... easier?"

"Let it go. The guilt, I mean. There is no point in acceptance if you're still going to be hurting... this is a partnership. Your happiness is my happiness."

"But you aren't happy."

Hiccup knew he didn't really have the right to be defending his relationship with Valka, and he shouldn't dare be talking to Astrid like she _had_ to accept it. He knew that, but he could see what it cost Astrid to say these things and **mean** them, so he would respect that at least.

"Because I'm watching you try to juggle dragons and chiefdom, her and me and the kids. I'm part of that struggle, and I don't want to be. I just want to be your wife, and Ray's mother."

"You are both those things, and _extraordinary_ at them both. I mean it Astrid, I don't deserve you."

She fell silent, then stretched her neck up and pressed their lips together. For what might have been the first time since he kissed his mother all that time ago, Hiccup felt the faintest flickers of desire again. Reaching to tilt her face slightly for a more comfortable angle, Astrid pulled away and he felt crushed, even if he knew she was justified in not wanting him to touch her.

She whispered, small and sad.

"Tell me."

"I love you."

It wasn't a question - he knew what she wanted to hear. And he didn't have to force it, or taste a lie. He _did_ love her, had done since they were fifteen but there was always going to be the love he had for his mother, the twisted, perverse love that had captured them both and firmly wedged itself amongst their family until the lines had all blurred.

"Prove it, make me feel it again Hiccup."

Astrid kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders when Hiccup lay on top of her to press their bodies together. Determined he would get through this without the mental images he had needed for a long time, Hiccup paid closer attention to Astrid.

He unbraided her hair, listened to the soft little moans she made and remembered how there was a time he never wanted to hear anything else forever. Astrid whimpered when he placed a hesitant hand on her waist, silently asking if he could undress her. She seperated their mouths, looking up at him with a blatant vulnerability in her face.

"Please Hiccup, I need this."

Her vest came up and off, leggings down and wrestled off with a beautifully surprising little giggle from Astrid when Hiccup growled in frustration. Eventually she had nothing but her undergarments on and Hiccup made himself look, made himself take in the body of the woman that had taken his virginity and he hers, that had grown and supported Raider until he was ready to be born.

When had he stopped noticing the cute little freckles on her hips from the sun touching the skin between her clothes? Hiccup kissed the little spots, found himself enjoying Astrid's little exhalations all over again. He wasn't yet hard, but for the first time since before their _wedding,_ Hiccup wasn't struggling to stay in the moment, to keep his focus on Astrid.

"Odin Astrid" Hiccup kissed the spot on her neck he suddenly remembered, smiling when she whined low in her throat "you're beautiful."

Her body was no longer the perfectly slim, muscular thing it had been when they wed. Instead she had marks from her pregnancy across her plush stomach, her thighs were a little softer and _Thor_ her breasts were heavy with milk, bigger than he remembered. Her ass had a little more give beneath his exploring fingers, and he had forgotten she was ticklish just beneath the curve there as she squirmed, giggled a little.

She was _magnificent,_ and Hiccup was blind to have not noticed her in his guilty conscience.

"Don't lie to me."

Brushing his mouth teasingly across her nipples but not stimulating them too much, Hiccup breathed gently against her skin.

"I'm not lying."

Her protests died off as moans when Hiccup resumed kissing her neck, rubbing his fingers over her inner thighs and delighting in her squirming, trembling needy motions as she tried to get his fingers higher. He waited for permission, an invitation that Astrid wanted more from him. It wasn't a long wait.

"Don't tease."

"Oh but Astrid, I love teasing you."

Hiccup made sure to say her name, reassure her he wasn't picturing someone else (as he had done so many times before). Astrid wriggled more, smirking coyly when Hiccup reached for her underwear and she lifted her hips, let them be removed with no arguments. He reached between her thighs, finding her wet and hot for _him,_ for what he was doing and it made his stomach clench in anticipation.

His memory started to guide him, remembering where and how hard to touch and tease until Astrid was whimpering and pushing down to get more pressure from his fingers. He slid two inside her with no resistance, feeling her clench around them and quickly use a hand to muffle her cries. Licking his lips to moisten them, Hiccup winked up at her before going down on his wife, reacquainting with her sharp, musky taste and wanting to have her coming hard on his tongue.

"Oh gods Hiccup, don't stop!"

Were her last coherent words before her inner muscles squeezed his fingers and arousal flooded his mouth. She squirmed when Hiccup licked a few more times until he stopped, moving back to wipe his mouth and fingers on his tunic. Her eyes raked down his body, Hiccup following the path until he saw - he was hard. Just because of _Astrid._

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Just... don't want to be taking advantage of you feeling emotional tonight or anything."

"That's real sweet of you, but if you don't get a move on I'm getting my axe."

Hiccup chuckled, feeling light and easy with Astrid as a little more guilt leeched away. He shed his tunic, watching her reach for protection while he kicked off his leggings and dropped his shorts. He lay down next to her, suddenly hypersensitive as she rolled the sheath over his cock and wrapped a leg over his hip as he lay on top of her. It took a little adjusting, but then he was pushing inside the wet heat of her body and appreciating it _properly_ for the first time in a long time.

They didn't speak, just looked into each others eyes until Hiccup couldn't help letting his close, cradling her tighter to his body as his hips sped up. Astrid gripped at his upper arm, head thrown back as she cried out her pleasure and tightened around his cock, her climax easily setting off his as they rocked together. Both sweating and smiling, Hiccup let her speak first.

"If I had known it would make the sex better, I would have confronted you ages ago."

He couldn't help it. Hiccup started laughing again, and Astrid soon joined in. Somehow, he knew, they were going to be alright.

With the birth of their daughter, Valka found many of her jealousy and possessive emotions dampened - Astrid would need Hiccup for their child just as much, and she had no right to be upset about that.

Even so, with the added pressures all these things added to her darling son, Valka found herself missing the time when she could cocoon him in her arms and block out the rest of the world.

"Mama!"

Freya jolted her from her reverie, reaching for her nightdress and latching on for her lunch hungrily. Hiccup had been visibly heart-wrenching levels of joyous when Freya first called him "dada", and now she pondered back to those times, Astrid had often appeared thoughtful rather than amused as many others had been.

Astrid seemed much happier for her 'talk' (she had heard many things from their room, conversation was not one of them) with Hiccup, holding a nursing Raider with one hand and eating her breakfast between smiles with the other when Valka woke up - rather pleasantly, as Hiccup had kissed her awake. Freya had put paid to any ideas of more however, noticing the risen parents and demanding attention.

"Alright, I'll be the brave one. Since you two didn't complain about two crying babes for a week running, I'm volunteering to have them both tonight so you can... yeah. Sound good?"

They didn't need to be asked twice.

As soon as Freya was fed and in her cradle up in the couple's bedroom, Toothless following along, Hiccup and she were in her room to take full advantage of the solitude.

Gods, Hiccup's hands were _everywhere_ and his mouth was hot and eager as it followed the path of his fingers. _Something_ tore when they were undressing each other, but both were too interested in finding more bare skin to take stock of what it was. There was an element of... freedom to what they did that night, the weight of guilt on Hiccup's shoulders clearly eased and he was brighter, happier.

He rolled on the sheath to prevent more children - she missed the skin-to-skin contact but her body was not quite up to another pregnancy, especially when Freya was little more than a year old. Then he was inside her, thick and hot and the **perfect** fit. He gasped in her ear, mouthed at her neck and ran his hands over her unbelievably sensitive breasts until Valka was little more than putty in his hands.

"Love you" was murmured into her skin repeatedly as they came down, Hiccup unable to keep himself from loosening her hair and running his hands through it. His mouth tasted, kissed and sucked at every sensitive spot on her body, his fingers massaged her scalp when he buried them in her hair as she sucked him off. When they both came for the final time that night, Hiccup buried deep in her ass, Valka felt like her limbs had all been replaced with some gelatinous substance.

"I love the kids" _how_ her son could talk, Valka had no clue "but Hel, I think we both needed that."

"Mmm."

Exhausted, she rested her head against his chest and prepared to sleep heavier than a Hotburple. Hiccup kissed her forehead, shifted a little so he could press his face to her hair and his breathing evened out in slumber.

Astrid was a little awkward, but mostly perfectly cordial that next morning. Hiccup whispered something in her ear about possibly having kept Astrid up and she flushed lightly, unsure if she had lost track of how loud she had been by the time Hiccup thoroughly fucked her to brainless. Shivering as Hiccup brushed a hand up along her waist, they separated when Astrid entered the kitchen in search of water and bread.

"I have to spend the day in the Town Hall today, do either of you want me to take the respective offspring?"

"That's a real weird way to put it. Nah, me and Raider are good."

"Freya is teething, I think it best her cries not echo all around the Great Hall all day."

Hiccup hesitated, clearly torn about how to leave the hut. Astrid sighed quietly, then looked away meaningfully. Hiccup kissed her goodbye, brushing his hand over her cheek softly before leaning down to kiss Freya's head. Astrid and Raider got similar treatment, then Hiccup and Toothless left for the day.

Suddenly it was awkward again - Valka had little idea what to say to Astrid with no Hiccup to buffer them. Their children would not suffer their awkwardness however, Freya reaching out to her little brother and calling out "Ray Ray!" repeatedly.

"Alright, alright. Hiccup made a playpen for them, since they are starting to get along so well but can't have them crawling around the house full of weapons and dragons."

Astrid turned away, putting an unhappy Raider in his cot for a minute while she pulled out a hinged, folding wooden structure and some slightly misshapen cushions. It set up in the corner nearest the fireplace quite neatly, and Raider perked up considerably when he was surrounded by fluffy dragon toys and Valka put Freya down in there too.

"Ray Ray!"

"Reya!"

"Huh. I was expecting his first word to be something dragon related. Suppose his sisters name isn't too bad."

Freya could walk, Raider could crawl and both could babble away in some strange baby language they both seemed to understand perfectly. All in all, it was a pretty good sibling relationship. Though most thought they were merely aunt and nephew. Then again, _most_ thought she and Hiccup were merely mother and son.

"Very creative."

"That's my hu- that's Hiccup."

"Astrid, he is still your husband and I absolutely respect that."

"Hmm. Would you mind keeping an eye on Raider so I can take a bath?"

"Of course."

She restrained the urge to sigh, unsure how else to reduce the tension between she and Astrid. The obvious was also the impossible - to give up Hiccup. She couldn't do that any more than she could give up Cloudjumper, who was peering in through the window hatch at the younglings with his big dragon smile.

Astrid took her time bathing, coming back down a whole hour later and sitting in front of the fire to help her hair dry off a little before she braided it back under control. Freya and Raider both took a nap, seated next to each other and sweetly holding little hands. Hiccup had left lunch in the form of some yak jerky and buttered bread, which was eaten in relative silence interrupted only by the children calling each others names.

Hiccup returned early afternoon, hair coated in snowflakes and he immediately hobbled to the fire to warm himself up.

"Odin's ghost, it's **cold** out there. I s-s-swear even my metal leg feels f-f-frozen!"

He shivered, practically purring when Toothless helped trap more of the fires heat around him with his wings.

"I'll warm you some yak milk son."

"And I'll get you some soup babe."

"Thank you both."

They both stopped for a second, then Astrid just offered her a nod. The message was clear - they could _both_ take care of the man they loved. Valka warmed milk up, adding cocoa before she gave it to Hiccup who drank it gratefully. By the time Astrid gave him the soup - also in a mug, to save him having to work a spoon with his numb fingers, he looked less frozen.

"I feel all warm and melted inside now. If only the outside would catch up... I think the freeze is gonna be early this year so I'm gonna have to be out checking on the food stores and fishing over the next few days. Mom, do you mind if I borrow Cloudjumper? Only, Toothless can get all the dragons helping, if I'm flying a different one in a different place."

"I think he would be glad for the excercise, I can't fly him very much while Freya needs me."

"Thanks mom."

"What about Stormfly? Is she gonna be roped in?"

"Nah, maybe if we were logging but the wood pile is overflowing, and the forge is being shut down tomorrow to make sure it won't explode. Plus, Sharpshot has left for dragon training, so you'll need someone to light the fires."

In a way, Valka had expected to be going stir-crazy being so restricted by Freya needing her multiple times a day, but she honestly didn't - her daughter was beautiful, engaging and Cloudjumper was understanding - when Freya was big enough, he could fly them both, but hatchlings needed care and time.

The freeze came and went, not _quite_ bad enough that the entire village had to move in to the Great Hall, but bad enough that only experienced dragon riders were allowed out and had to take turns transporting those who needed to get about - like Gothi, to check on the ones getting sick, or Bucket and Mulch to tend their animals in the barn.

"Well, the ocean is water again instead of ice. We made it bud."

"Roargh!"

Valka found Hiccup and Toothless warming up next to the fire after a hard days chiefing. Knowing she wouldn't have much time - it was Astrid's 'night' - to spend alone with him, she sat next to her son and held him close. He was rather cold to the touch, but after living in an ice cave for twenty years, and being a Viking, Valka was not particularly bothered by the temperature except to be concerned her boy was chilled.

"How are the kids?"

"Sleeping buried under enough furs to be mistaken for baby yaks. Just like you wanted."

Hiccup chuckled, turning his head to brush a kiss over her exposed neck. His lips were cold on her warmed skin, making her shiver pleasantly as he smirked against her neck. A chilled mouth trailed heat up her throat, skating across her jaw to claim her mouth as Hiccup crawled over her there on the floor, one hand cupping her hip as he kissed her thoroughly.

"Seriously? Anybody could just walk in and find you guys y'know."

Astrid's voice shattered their private moment, frustrating even if she had a valid point. Hiccup grinned regardless, kissed her again quickly and turned to Astrid where she was pulling off her winter shawl.

"I was cold, mom's warm. What's a Viking to do?"

His wife merely rolled her eyes, but said nothing more as she sat opposite to warm herself while Valka and Hiccup pulled apart. It happened again several more times, as Hiccup now wasn't afraid to kiss and touch his mother in the safety of their home. Despite her insistence they not display their relationship in front of her, Astrid seemed relatively unruffled most of the time.

Things came to a head one evening, when Astrid descended the stairs one night for water - and happened across the two of them. Hiccup hadn't been able to even wait for them to make it to her bedroom, mouth hot on her skin the minute Astrid had closed the door behind her. His eager tongue between her thighs made for quite the distraction - and an obviously compromising position when Astrid walked in. Her sound of surprise jolted Hiccup, who wriggled his head out from under his mothers nightgown.

"Oh gods Astrid, I'm sorry! I know you said-"

"Don't stop on my account."

Still fighting to retrieve coherent thoughts after they were interrupted, Valka was about to protest against such exhibitionism when Hiccup dived back to what he was doing with no preamble. Any words she considered saying died as her son pleasured her. Gripping his hair as her climax approached, Valka wondered how much more _wrong_ it could get, knowing some part of her got off on her sons wife watching them commit these acts.

Hiccup took advantage of her hazy post-orgasmic state, pushing the fabric impeding open view of her body up over her hips. By the time it reached her chest, Valka remembered to try and fight - she didn't want Astrid comparing their bodies, didn't want to feel insecurities against a woman half her age. Soft lips touched her own, drawing all her focus to Hiccup as he saw the fear in her.

"Don't you **dare."**

His erection was burning hot against her thigh even through his leggings, solid proof of his desire as he ran a hand over her bare stomach, smiling into the kiss when she shivered under his touch. He pushed a little gentler, but she stopped resisting and let him strip her. _Hiccup_ wasn't embarrassed to be seen with her, was blatantly displaying how badly he wanted her and doing it proudly.

Need overpowered modesty by far, Hiccup's hungry stare a powerful aphrodisiac as he let her pull off his tunic and run her hands down his bare chest. The real test came a minute later, as he pulled down his leggings before turning to Astrid with a lazy smirk.

"Mind handing me that?"

Astrid blinked in surprise at being addressed, clearly as absorbed in watching as they were in _doing._ She turned to where Hiccup was looking, the question clear to all of them as she picked up the sheath Hiccip had undoubtedly stashed downstairs for just such an emergency - was Astrid really going to stay and watch her husband have sex with his mother?

"Catch."

Astrid tossed it over, leaning back in her seat again and if Valka wasn't mistaken, she was shifting a little... uncomfortably, but looked hungry to see more. Seems _she_ liked it too. Hiccup rolled the cover on, but didn't sate his mother's desperate wants for him inside her.

"I hate to kill the moment, but my leg is hurting. Mind being on top mom?"

On top, upside down or back to front, Valka didn't _care_ so long as he fucked her and **soon.** Hiccup grimaced a little as they traded spots, but once he had his legs arranged comfortably his intense stare was back on her, sending fresh heat through her as she straddled his lithe hips. Hiccup's eyes fluttered closed, neck muscles standing out as his head fell back with a sharp groan as she sank down his cock, moaning in appreciation herself as he finally filled her.

"Gods mom, you're so hot."

There he went again, proving he wanted her, _desired_ her with his youthful wife present. His hands gripped at her thighs, whimpering needily for her to move, to take them both to Valhalla with the motions of their hips. Astrid's eyes were fixed on where Hiccup was buried inside his mother, making Valka feel a little over-scrutinized until Hiccup distracted her by bucking his hips.

"C'mon mom, thought you loved to fuck your little boy."

His eyes were keen, smirk just edging from playful to malicious and she _loved_ it, loved the way Hiccup made her feel and shifted to brace her weight before raising her hips, dropping down his length again hard and fast to enjoy the stretch-deep-gods-yes sensation of Hiccup back inside her. He whined, clearly unhappy with her lack of motion and his limited movement.

The change was fast, heated and she couldn't suppress the sound of surprise as Hiccup surged up, swung his legs off the sofa and thrust up into her with the new traction. His mouth went for her breast, but he clearly understood when Valka stopped him - _that_ was private, just for them. He rolled his hips slow and deep, groaning against her sweat-slick skin and murmuring for her ears only how much he loved her, a moments intimacy before the heat began to grow.

His hands squeezed firmly at her ass, using the grip for leverage and suddenly Valka could only cling on to her son as he fucked her hard and fast, moved her on his cock like she weighed nothing and the show of strength couldn't fail to thrill her. One tiny part of her brain remembered their audience, knew Astrid could see little other than Hiccup's thick erection burying itself in her body over and over again, covered in the wet arousal Hiccup was drawing from her with every thrust.

"Thor, too good... gonna come."

Hiccup's voice rasped, heavily laced with the pleasure he took from _her,_ the pleasure he was unashamed to seek in front of his wife and Valka couldn't hold back either, clutching at his hair, his shoulders, his back. Anything to anchor her as her son brought her to the heights of erotic pleasure and she came shamelessly with Astrid watching.

The embers of the fire weren't quite enough to warm the chilled air, the sweat cooling on her flushed skin making Valka feel shivery, weak from the intensity of the climax and Hiccup looked no less affected. He tipped his head up, catching her lips and whispering "I love you" as he softened inside her, helped turn her to lie across the seat again as he slipped free of her body.

"Astrid?"

Hiccup prompted his wife, who was still watching silently as he rolled the sticky used sheath off and tossed it on the fire before melting back into the cushioned seat. He placed a gentle hand on Valka's thigh, maintained that post-coital intimacy he had become so fond of and it soothed her raw nerves.

"Are you always so... _wild?_ "

The **hunger** in Astrid's tone was unmistakable if unexpected, Hiccup's soft smile as he answered a polar opposite.

"Nah. Sometimes we go slow."

Astrid wasted no more time, climbing into her husbands naked lap and kissing him heatedly. Hiccup tried to respond, surprise dampening his own fervour but Astrid seemed happy to be needy enough for both of them as she grabbed Hiccup's hand, pushed it beneath her tunic.

" _Odin's ghost_ Astrid, quite the voyeur."

She could only assume that meant Astrid was noticeably aroused by watching them, grinding wantonly against Hiccup's fingers as he presumably stimulated her to the climax she cried out against his shoulder, muffling her sounds and quivering in his arms as she came down.

"Can't deny it. That was _hot."_

Any further conversation was halted by Toothless, who opened the bedroom door and padded down the stairs to give them all most unhappy looks. The reason was clear - the children were crying.

"Way to kill the mood Raider! Mama's coming."

Valka knew she too should go, smiling when Hiccup held out her own clothing and leaned down to kiss her. Toothless made a sound of protest, reminding them Freya too wanted a parents attention. Hiccup pulled on his leggings, ignoring the rest of his clothes as he wiped his wet hand on a damp cloth before holding it out to help Valka up.

"Come on, our little girl needs us."

Apparently feeling peckish, Freya reached for her breast almost the second she saw her mother. Raider too was being suckled by his mother, Hiccup clearly at a loss what to do with himself since he lacked breasts to nurse with. Raider was done first and Hiccup happily took him to wind, laid him down in his crib and then took Freya to kiss all over her sleepy face before she too went back down.

"So... weren't you thirsty?"

Astrid shook her head fondly at Hiccup, who had apparently regained some of the shyness he displayed none of downstairs.

"That's what you're going with?"

Valka had a few questions of her own, but this was between the married couple really. Hiccup disagreed apparently, reaching for Valka's hand and smiling when she let him take it.

"Well you started it, I'm waiting for an explanation young lady."

"Not much to say. You two are gonna keep on doing... what you do" Astrid remembered to censor herself in front of the children "so I figured why not try to get more on board. And it was a _brilliant_ idea if I do say so myself. Besides, this place only has two bedrooms. Your mom can share ours and the kids can have hers until you decide to extend a little."

Hiccup's jaw dropped slightly as she spoke, and Valka sympathized with his sheer surprise. Astrid had gone from awkward ignorance to active participation in the space of one night.

"Riiiight. Am I dreaming? Ow!"

Astrid reached out and pinched his arm, Hiccup sulking at the unexpected pain.

"Nope. First things first... better move the kids and Toothless to their new room. I wanna find out if being watched is as fun as your mom made it look."

-HTTYD-

 **And they lived smuttily... I mean happily ever after.**

 **There you go, one happy ending with Astrid as involved as I could stand.**

 **Now I can write my story with zero guarantee of a happy ending for _anyone_ with a clear conscience.**

 **So it'll be winding back to Valka pregnant, Astrid pregnant, Hiccup and Astrid married and Astrid knowing about them no longer a thing. Nothing in these two alternate ending chapters is a given, but I sincerely hoped you enjoyed these!**


	9. Chapter 7

**And here we have the story following on from Chapter 6 again, none of that cute ending stuff I gave you. I did steal the first couple of paragraphs though.**

 **Also I apologise, as this chapter gave me a lot of trouble with writers block - the alternate ending chapters were done four days after I told you you would have to wait. This took me over a week not including time spent on Chosen Two and Rules To Bend.**

-HTTYD-

Every scream of pain made Hiccup want to cry, but he knew he didn't have the right - no little human was about to be born of _his_ body. Valka had successfully carried the baby to full term, and overall Berk had accepted 'work of the gods' when it came to the conception. The midwife had tried to make Hiccup leave when the labour started, but neither Hiccup nor the birthing mother wanted him to leave.

"Not ready yet, take a break."

Valka muttered an expletive under her breath that wasn't in Norse, glaring angrily at the midwife and Hiccup felt a little warmed to see she wasn't in so much pain it had dampened her spirit. He helped his mother drink some water, wiped her sweat-soaked face with a cool cloth and smiled when she hummed in appreciation.

"I never expected to be doing this again."

"You're doing great mom."

"Thank you dear."

She smiled up at him, pain clear in her posture but Hiccup still knew she was genuinely happy they were about to be parents. Hiccup smiled back, hearing dragon complaints from outside because they weren't allowed in - but then pain started again and there was a lot of screaming and a lot of his hand being crushed by his mothers, then the midwife said something neither of them caught. All Hiccup knew was one monumental push later there was a quiet, gentle cry.

"Another lad you've had! The gods must have thought you made a fine boy before."

The woman barely registered with either of them, both utterly entranced by their baby boy wrapped in furs and looking up at both of them with vibrant green eyes. Valka didn't even seem to notice herself being cleaned up, too busy staring at the baby. Hiccup had to keep several sentiments to himself while they had company, so he said the first 'normal' thing to come into his head.

"I thought babies eyes always started blue?"

"Indeed. Clearly he's already unique."

"That's you done mother of the chief. I'll be taking my leave."

Hiccup nodded, thanked her and watched until the woman finally left - out of the side door, not the one Astrid and Toothless were on the other side of. The second they were alone, Hiccup leant down and kissed her softly. She returned it, smiling softly as Hiccup whispered against her hairline.

"He's beautiful. You did so brilliant mom."

"Thank you Hiccup. For him, and for staying."

"Nowhere else I would rather be."

They shared a soft smile, the baby looking up at both of them quietly. Valka held him up, letting Hiccup wrap his arms beneath and around the fur bundle.

"Support his head... that's perfect."

Green eyes fixed on his, wide and bright now the leftover goo and blood babies came out covered in was gone. Hiccup scanned his sons face, noting the delicate thin nose that protruded only at the end - their mothers nose. Then he had the narrow jawline, but both Hiccup and Valka had that. He had been concerned on some level that Stoick would be visible in there somehow, and Hiccup was ashamed to find relief in the lack of similarity there. He couldn't look at the baby he had fathered with his own mother only to see his own father.

"Is everything ok in there? Only I think the dragons are going to go through me if they don't get news soon."

Irritation flared as Astrid interrupted this private, intimate moment, but Hiccup quashed it - his wife was having his baby too, he was not going to favour either child no matter what. And it was unfair - Astrid didn't know what she was breaking up.

"Toothless, calm down! Tell Cloudjumper too, we'll only be a minute."

He heard a roar in reply, holding the baby close as his mother turned herself shakily to hang her legs over the side of her current bed-table birthing thing.

"Here, let me help."

Shifting their son securely to one arm, Hiccup wrapped the other around Valka's waist and smiled as she leaned in to him.

"Thank you Hiccup."

He called out a warning to Toothless not to jump up, heard Astrid shoo him back and the door opened for them. Astrid smiled at the furry bundle, moving aside so Hiccup could help his mother sit down as comfortably as possible.

"So?"

"Little boy. Another Haddock man."

Hiccup knelt down in front of Toothless, letting the dragon sniff at the hatchling. Toothless let out a happy growl, smiling when a baby arm reached out to place a hand on nearby scales. Spying his mother looking impatient, Hiccup stood up and returned her newborn to her.

"He's so cute! Look at those eyes. What's his name?"

"Wildr. In memory of the Bewilderbeast who gave his life defending us all."

Astrid smiled, cupping her own belly and reminding Hiccup he was to be a father all over again soon. Wildr - he actually _loved_ the name and the reason behind it - stared up at Valka, starting to fuss and Hiccup had to remember how _inappropriate_ it was to watch his son nurse. Especially in front of Astrid.

"I'm gonna go settle Cloudjumper, since he can't get in and must be going crazy."

Hiccup had to leave, needed to get a hold on himself before Astrid realised something deeper than just a new little brother had happened. Cloudjumper was thrilled to see him, finally relaxing as Hiccup told him how the hatchling was fine and so was the mother. Toothless knew, that much was clear, and Hiccup reckoned Cloudjumper had probably clicked that mother and son were closer than they should be.

"When she can get about a little easier you can meet the hatchling and see for yourself, ok? I know it sucks being too big for the house."

He had intentions to change that - the dragon shed could, in theory, be made into a part of their hut. He just had to work out how the upper floor would all be supported. But now Wildr was born, he wanted the boy to be around all size and variety of friendly dragons, and Cloudjumper obviously hated the restriction. It had been almost two years... change could come easier now.

Astrid wasn't convinced.

"That's crazy babe. He is _huge,_ and he took out the wall and almost burned down your hut when he was an adolescent dragon."

"So what? Stormfly has broken every door in the house, I don't ban _your_ dragon. Cloudjumper is family, I'm not gonna force him to stay outside any longer."

The argument was revisited multiple times, but Hiccup was adamant every time he saw Wildr giggle up at Cloudjumper - who was still gentle and treasured the baby just as he had to Hiccup over twenty years previously.

Gobber, who was _always_ thrilled to be involved in dragon plans, helped Hiccup work out exactly how it would all stay standing. It took a few days - in which Astrid stayed at her parents and Hiccup in his mothers room because of the missing support beneath their wall - but eventually they made an outside entrance Cloudjumper could fit in, and rearranged the downstairs furniture so he could get about with wings retracted fairly well. Wildr especially loved it, and Hiccup had never slept better than those two nights with Valka and their son sleeping nearby.

"Alright, I admit it. That's pretty cool, I love the self-closing swinging door thing. And when it comes to devastating winter he won't have to live up in the Great Hall."

Astrid came around, possibly pushed along by her heavy stomach as their baby developed. Hiccup spent as much time as he could get away with with Wildr, but knew Astrid deserved his time and care too, as would the baby.

Both Cloudjumper and Toothless were utterly taken with Wildr, treated him just like a hatchling dragon according to his mother. Who he was currently sitting next to on her bed while Astrid was napping. Wildr finished nursing, and Hiccup happily took the winding - he took every possible chance to do dad-stuff. They shifted slightly on the bed, Wildr leant against Hiccup's chest and Valka resting her head on his shoulder to stare deep into their son's vibrant emerald eyes.

"I love you both so much. My dear boys."

"I love you too mom. And Wildr, gods he is so perfect. I'm sorry I can't be around all the time for you both."

"I understand Hiccup. It is far more valuable to give all you have, than simply what you can spare. You are a good father."

Running his fingers lightly over her temple, he basked in the peaceful family moment. At least, until Toothless scratched at the door, grumbling to gain their attention. Wildr turned his head toward the sound as best a baby could, then back to his parents.

"Alright, alright. I think Toothless has recruited our son to his side. Whatever _his_ side is."

He didn't get to say 'our son' very often, treasuring the rare times he could do so. Sighing quietly at the dragon interruption, Hiccup placed Wildr down in his cradle for nap time on the way to opening the door. Toothless padded in and made a beeline for the cradle, dropped the Night Fury carving Hiccup had recently made on top of the furs, smiled and left.

"You have a wonderful talent for those."

"I had to learn to be good with my hands, since I wasn't very good at anything else. It paid off though, I got to make Toothless' tail, and Wildr's cot. And dragon toys. Sorry little man, you're too young for wood."

He lifted the gifted carving from his son's cot before he got any ideas about sticking it in his mouth, replacing it with his little fabric Stormcutter. Wildr gurgled, then his bright green eyes fluttered closed and his little baby breathing evened out. Valka pushed the door closed where Toothless had left it open, wrapping her arms around Hiccup as she kissed him softly. Despite virtually zero time to be alone or intimate, and Astrid being _very_ pregnant, their relationship didn't show any strain. They just valued what time they **did** get even more.

"What's wrong?"

Even as her mouth moved perfectly against his, even as she made those soft little whimpers in her throat that told of how it had been a while since they had been able to do more than trade hasty groping and messy mutual orgasms with their hands, Hiccup could sense something bothering his mother.

"It's nothing Hiccup."

"Please don't lie to me."

Valka sighed quietly, her hands habitually resting atop his shoulders as her eyes dropped to their sleeping son.

"Wildr's pregnancy, and birth... it reminded me that I'm not so young anymore. I don't want you to be burdened by someone too old for you."

"How could you even think that?"

Valka raised a hand to her hairline, where a few lines of silver streaked her gorgeous auburn hair Hiccup could no more resist now than he could the first time he discovered how good it felt to bury his fingers in it. He took the hand, lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss there.

"C'mere."

He led her back to the bed, laid her down and leant over her to ghost kisses across her whole face.

"I find _every single part_ of you utterly irresistible. From your mind to soul, from head to toe and everything in between."

Hiccup let his hand slip beneath her short shift, the one she wore to stay cool when it was warm outside that offered quick access to her breasts for hungry Wildr. She gasped lightly as he stroked her inner thigh, felt the fabric of her undergarments grow damp quickly.

"You will _never_ be a burden. _Never_ be anything other than beautiful, irresistible to me. Aging is nothing to be ashamed of, it just says you've made it this far. You saved thousands of dragons, you saved _me._ You had our son, and he is beautiful and strong just like you. Don't **ever** dare think I'm going to stop loving you. That I'll ever stop _wanting you._ "

His words were murmured low against her ear, each line punctuated by his fingers stroking between her thighs. Valka bit her lip to quiet her sounds of pleasure, pushing against his fingers all the same to seek more pressure, begging her son with her body for the heights of pleasure. When he felt her grow close to her peak he covered her mouth with his own, swallowed his mothers moans as she came beneath him.

They _shouldn't,_ because Wildr was sleeping nearby and Astrid could find them, but Hiccup couldn't find the requisite willpower to fight when Valka removed her underwear, tugged his leggings down to reach for his pulsing cock. They had no protection to hand, but it seemed Valka had considered that too as she rubbed the head of his erection against where she was soft and wet until he was slick and leaking his own lubrication, then guided him downwards toward her ass. He had just enough mindpower left to realise she was unprepared, to protest.

"Wait, you need-"

"I need _you."_

Her voice was thick with lust, need laced into every breath and she was pushing down, trying to take Hiccup inside her while he was motionless. He went slowly, watching every inch slowly disappear beneath her plush cheeks until his hips sat flush between her spread thighs. He knew she liked it this way... **loved** it even. Because Hiccup's lower stomach would rub against the sensitive bump with each thrust, burying himself in the tight, exquisite ass over and over as he moaned weakly with his face pressed into her hair.

Valka bit at his tunic to muffle her own desperate cries, dangerously close to just biting his neck and Hiccup wished desperately that she could, that he could tell everyone he fucked his mom and they both liked it, that he was _hers_ in a way he could never be Astrid's. It was a dangerous thought to allow, but as he edged closer to climax Hiccup didn't care. Feeling the muscles tighten around his cock, the rhythmic flutters as his mother came were all the push Hiccup needed to find his own release, shuddering and groaning as he filled her.

Being the one who could walk straight the quickest, Hiccup's first point - after that _**hot,**_ sloppy post-coital kiss they always shared - was to check they hadn't woken Wildr. Seeing the boy still sleeping soundly, he relaxed as he cleaned up with a damp rag before fetching another for Valka. Successfully - if hastily - cleansed, she resumed leaning against his chest and Hiccup ran his fingers across those silver streaks she had been ashamed of. He actually liked them, they added character to her already-glorious hair.

"Mmm. I needed that."

"The pleasure was all mine. That was _amazing._ "

More importantly - and luckily really - they hadn't woken Astrid, who found them looking socially acceptable in the main room, Hiccup carving more dragon statuettes and Valka cradling her (their) baby boy. Cloudjumper, Stormfly and Toothless all gave Wildr their happiest grumbling sounds, which had the little bundle of drool and joy happy as could be.

At first, Hiccup didn't really have a basis for comparison. However, when Astrid went into labour and gave birth to _their_ son Finn (after Astrid's fearless uncle), it started to become more clear.

Finn had his green eyes, but Astrid's blonde hair was evident amongst his light auburn tint. Hiccup found that he was just as enchanted by fatherhood with Finn, having been secretly irrationally terrified that somehow he was beyond repair when it came to his sick, twisted, perfect love for his mother and their son.

The basic appearance wasn't the real difference - it was expected, since they had different mothers. No, it was their development. By six months old, Finn was hitting all the expected milestones a Viking baby would do - he drooled, grunted, ate alot and had his toy bludgeon. Had a couple of word-like sounds, crawled and held his head up.

Wildr, while only six months older, was showing considerably more development than even the average one year old. He was walking steady, climbing anything he could reach and had quite a few teeth. He had zero fear of dragons, even liked sitting on the floor to eat with Toothless, Stormfly and Cloudjumper. The only confusing thing... he didn't _speak._ Not a single word had ever been heard coming from his mouth.

Gothi had looked him over, and with her unique perspective on not liking to use basic Norse speech herself, had said there was nothing wrong with him. He would speak when he was ready. That allayed Hiccup and Valka's concerns greatly, as did the fact Wildr and Finn got on quite well.

Astrid often joked about their close ages for uncle and nephew, constantly prompting Hiccup to bite his tongue and refrain from correcting her, from saying they were also half-brothers. Somehow it never seemed the right time to sit his wife down and talk about the regular sex he had with his mother - the sex that had led to Wildr being born in the first place.

"Finn, that is not a toy!"

Carefully removing inquisitive little fingers from the edges of his still-incomplete map, Hiccup rolled it up out of harms way before picking up Finn, who grinned gummily with the attention from his father. Wildr pottered over, holding a toy in offering to Finn the way dragons would bring hatchlings and nest mates things too, whether food or nest materials.

"Thanks Wildr. Finn would say thank you if he could."

Valka was sat nearby, patching up a mild scrape on Toothless' leg from an overexcited juvenile snaptrapper. The dragon warbled quietly as ointment to prevent infection or irritation from other species' venoms was applied, then a bandage wrapped around to ensure he didn't wipe it off.

Wildr turned toward the sound, heading over to Toothless and plonking down on his diapered backside in front of the dragon. That wasn't unusual in itself. What _was_ unusual was the sounds Wildr made, much lower than any infant could make and in a sort of pattern... almost like words. Compounding the strangeness? Toothless _responded,_ making a few little hisses and grunts back. Adjusting his hold on Finn, Hiccup looked up to find his own surprise mirrored in his mother.

"Are they... can a human speak dragon?"

"I confess I heard stories, but I always assumed they were myths. Once in a rare while, a human with a dragon soul is born. These mystical creatures speak the language of the dragons. Or as it's more commonly called - Dragonese."

"Whoa. I knew our boy would be special, but to speak Dragon? That's... wow."

-HTTYD-

 **I am totally aware parts of this chapter seem rushed, but I had already done early baby stuff before and this is me eager to get to the story. I sincerely hope that you forgive me for that. I shouldn't be rushing much after this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Kind of forgot I needed to be writing this, after spending so long on that last chunk of chapters.**

 **So... back to dragon folk.**

-HTTYD-

 _Dragonese._

Valka had known their son was special, unique. A blessing from the gods. But to possibly speak the language of dragons? She herself could communicate effectively with the creatures, Hiccup too. But it was very different to actively understand what they could be saying.

"Toothless, does he understand you?"

The dragon nodded his head at she and Hiccup, bobbing excitedly as Wildr continued to roar and grunt in a childish voice.

"Does this mean he's never going to speak Norse? Are we only ever going to hear him speak dragon?"

"No."

The voice was strained, like his throat didn't want to make the sound but it definitely came from Wildr. After making sure Finn was sat securely in his crib, Hiccup knelt awkwardly next to his older son. She knew it was unlikely Wildr would be able to say much more, but perhaps he wanted to see him say something to be certain.

"So you'll be able to talk human and dragon?"

Wildr scrunched up his beautiful little face, little jutting lip sticking out like Hiccup's had as a baby. He was such a perfect little child. Eventually, he managed to push put another short Norse word.

"Yes."

"Alright then, we will wait for you to be ready I guess."

"I agree."

Hiccup lifted their son, kissed his head and an adorable smile spread across their boys face. He may be different, but they loved him all the same and that was what mattered. To both his parents and him. Wildr furrowed his brow a minute later, turning his eyes to Valka and reaching out for her.

"I think _somebody_ is hungry."

"Come on then little one, momma is here."

Wildr knew to tug her tunic, knowing where her feeding stations were and hungry enough he didn't want to wait. Valka slid the fabric down and Wildr latched on greedily, not even noticing when she adjusted her position for more comfort as she let him feed. Hiccup's eyes lingered on her briefly before he cleared his throat and looked away, cheeks flushing lightly. It was nice to get a reminder Hiccup still found her body appealing, despite it having bore two children and some fourty years of life now.

"I'm sorry Finn, I can't do _that._ Won't be a second, going to get him some apple mush."

She nodded at her adult son, who went off to acquire softened fruit puree for Finn - both her grandson and stepson. While a great deal of her jealousy had been tempered by Wildr's birth, Valka still longed for the time before Astrid lived with them. She would even happily take on Finn, with his gummy smiles and reddish-blonde hair, if it meant she didn't have to watch Hiccup feel guilty about Astrid.

But that was incredibly selfish, to wish Finn's mother away. She shouldn't wish such a thing on anybody, not after what she had sadly done to Hiccup. Still, she couldn't help but dream.

"Here we go little fella."

"Dada!"

Like Wildr, Finn absolutely adored his father. Hiccup juggled fatherhood, marriage, an extra-marital affair with his mother, chiefdom and being the rider of the Alpha dragon... and he never faltered. Never let them down. Aside from the fact she hated the secrecy, Valka's only complaint was that Hiccup and she no longer slept their nights together. She missed his hold desperately at night.

Toothless began to get antsy, though the reason was anybody's guess. Except perhaps Wildr, but he was still nursing, his focus solely on that.

"What's wrong bud?"

Hiccup reached his hand toward the dragon, but was rebuffed as Toothless shook his head like he was trying to dislodge an irksome fly. Cloudjumper tilted his head to the side, concerned for his Alpha. Toothless roared something that made her own dragon take a step back, then bolted. Hiccup ran after him, but couldn't keep up with his dragon and she heard him shout in frustration as he took off.

"Damnit!"

He returned to the hut, scrubbing an anxious hand through his hair and Wildr and Finn both began to fuss and grizzle as they picked up on their fathers mood. He tapped his non-prosthetic foot for a second, then turned to Cloudjumper.

"Did he ask you to stop me following him?"

Nod.

"Which means no dragon is going to help me chase him. Great. I _know_ he has Alpha stuff to do, but that was... it felt wrong. I'm worried."

He paced up and down until Wildr was done nursing, placed the boy in his cradle and burrowed into the safety of her arms. Valka offered the comfort happily, cooing and shushing and petting his hair the way she would Wildr when he was sick or upset teething. Hiccup didn't respond quite the same, clutching her tightly and pressing his mouth to her neck before inhaling deeply at her hair.

"I don't know what I would do if he didn't..."

Hiccup couldn't finish the thought, holding her tight enough that it sort of hurt but Valka took it gladly. Glad she could offer such comfort to her baby boy even now he was all grown up. She had to dig deep for words to pacify him... or perhaps it was the conviction she searched for.

"I am confident he will return, do not fret my sweet boy."

"You think?"

He turned desperate eyes to her, needing her to be sure where he couldn't.

"I do."

Taking the risk, she pressed her lips to his. It was a touch selfish, as she frequently longed to kiss him and had very few opportunities, but his soft whine said he needed it as much as she did. Hiccup's hand cupped her jaw, the other around her waist as he pulled her closer still. They separated with equally heavy breathing, need growing but they _couldn't._

"Sorry. You were just trying to be comforting and I-"

She placed a finger on his lips, silencing him before she leant in and whispered for his ears only.

"And I _miss_ you just as much."

The sound of a dragon landing outside made them pull apart hastily, proved right when Astrid threw open the door with a frustrated sigh. Finn perked up, holding chunky little arms out to her.

"Mama!"

"Hey little man. Sorry I'm late for lunch."

The blonde barely paid them mind until she had her top layer off and under-shift pulled down to nurse her son. Even with his fruit mush, Finn latched on quickly.

"You aren't going to believe this."

"Believe what?"

"Ruffnut is _pregnant._ And that's not the worst of it."

Valka raised an eyebrow at Hiccup, who did the exact same thing back to her.

"Alright. What's the worst of it?"

"Don't go telling about this alright?"

Hiccup nodded, staring at his wife in confusion.

"She doesn't know who the father is."

"What? Do you mean it's between two people, or she just woke up with a baby?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, shifting Finn to a better position without disturbing his feeding. Valka supposed she couldn't exactly judge - she had a baby _with_ her (grown up) baby, definitely outside of wedlock.

"Between two. Fishlegs and Snotlout, too much honey mead and not enough protection."

"Gross."

She watched Hiccup cringe, shuddering in disgust. Astrid finished feeding Finn, shifted her clothes back up and patted his back gently.

"Yeah. But I said I would take Finn over for a couple of days so she can see what it's like to be around a baby."

 _"What?"_

"What?"

Hiccup was obviously upset - on top of Toothless, Astrid wasn't helping.

"You didn't think to ask me if it was alright you take _our son_ away for a few days?"

Astrid's face clouded instantly, and Valka felt an urge to take the children out of the room.

"What do you care? You're never here."

It took all her energy to not lash out on her usually sweet boys behalf. That was the worst possible thing for Astrid to pick at - Hiccup felt guilty about his absence regularly.

"I'm here as much as I can be. You married the chief, what did you expect? You know what, just go. Seeing as how what I want doesn't matter! I've lost my dragon, why not my son too?"

Hiccup turned and left the hut, growling in frustration and she knew it wouldn't help him - he would usually go for a fly on Toothless... who was gone.

"What does he mean, lost his dragon?"

Valka didn't want to _talk_ to her, but took a perverse pleasure in knowing Astrid would feel guilty.

"Toothless left earlier today. Acting strange, then according to Cloudjumper he ordered the dragons not to follow and off he went. Hiccup is _understandably_ distressed."

Astrid turned to look where Hiccup had left, then down at their son. The guilt on her face was satisfying, but it didn't solve the actual problem of a missing dragon and Astrid's accusation. Nor did it soothe Wildr or Finn who were upset by the argument and tension in the air, their father leaving.

"I'm going to head back over to Ruff... do you mind if I leave Finn here with you?"

Valka shook her head, itching to get Astrid out of the house before she _really_ let the mother dragon instincts out. Astrid placed Finn down, giving him a toy dragon and shrugging on her coat before leaving silently.

Hiccup returned all of three minutes later, obviously waiting to see Astrid leave before he returned. Spying Finn in his crib, he relaxed before sinking down next to the fire. Valka moved to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his unresisting shoulders.

"I'm a bad father."

"No, Hiccup, you _are not."_

"Astrid thinks I am."

"But she doesn't know half of the pressures you're under."

Hiccup turned into her embrace, holding her close. A glance across saw both boys were napping again now the tension had passed, and Hiccup quickly took advantage. Valka tried to resist - solely because they could be caught so easily - but Hiccup bit at her neck, silencing protests.

"Hush now."

His hand ventured under her tunic, mouth sucking gently beneath her jaw and it was all she could do not to cry out loudly. Nimble fingers wormed beneath her underwear, stroking and pushing inside her, coaxing wetness and heat between her thighs as Hiccup continued to bite, lick and suck at her neck. It was torment of the most beautiful variety, leaving her biting her own lip to try and stay quiet as her son continued to arouse her in so many ways he shouldn't.

This was Hiccups favourite form of stress relief - making her come. It didn't matter who was home or where they were. One particularly memorable incident had included Holdup pinning her from behind, thick hard cock hot against her ass, even through their clothes as his fingers brought her off when they were in the work room at the forge. Vikings in and out all the time, no locked doors and Eret and Gobber talking swords only six feet away. Harsh whispers against her ear warning her to be quiet, to make sure nobody caught them as he did _that thing_ with crooked fingers that made Valka struggle to stay standing.

Even so, it was always a struggle to be silent under his touch. Hiccup made everything feel so good, so **intense** that maintaining thought was near impossible. When Hiccup latched on to her neck, sucking until she was undoubtedly bruised - marked as _his_ \- and dipped his fingers back inside her, Valka was clamping down on pleasured cries as he pushed her over the edge.

"Sorry... bruised you again."

Attempting to regain use of her vocal chords, Valka turned her head and kissed him softly. He pulled his fingers free gently, wiping them off functionally on his trousers.

"I don't mind."

He smiled, just a little, before getting up to go and wash his hands in the rinse bucket before reality came down around him.

"I better work on dinner. Anything in particular you want?"

Still quivering slightly, Valka was certain her expression conveyed what she **really** wanted. His mouth quirked up at the side, shaking his head in a fond sort of way.

"Aside from _that._ I was thinking soup and yak pies, the boys can have soup then? Would be a good way to use up some of the bread we have left over..."

He trailed off, habitually reaching for Toothless' food bowl only to realise there was no point in filling it up.

"Th-oup!"

Not yet gifted with much in the way of teeth, Finn's words were mostly lisped but the word was obvious. Valka only hoped _she_ hadn't woken him, watching as he picked up the younger boy.

"Soup it is little man."

Hiccup always naturally cheered up whenever he interacted with either of his sons, and Astrid's accusation had no place in his happiness and joy in fatherhood. She would be prepared to bet Astrid couldn't remember the last time _she_ helped with dinner. Valka loved to help - Hiccup would offer her tastes on his fingers, eyes darkening with desire when she sucked the skin clean. Wildr would watch quietly but happily, smiling at his parents. Finn would try and steal anything within reach of his high chair.

But of course, Hiccup was _never_ home. Astrid didn't realise how good she had it in Hiccup.

Wildr sat happily in his chair too, close enough to Finn's that they could trade toys and he would listen attentively as Finn babbled away in baby-talk that Wildr had never done. Hiccup diced vegetables and dumped then in the pot, filled the warming rack with bread and pies and occasionally kissed her with a mix of testing-tastes across his lips. Cloudjumper sat outside the window, peering in and roaring to Wildr and Finn to make them laugh.

Aside from Toothless being missing, she wished _every_ evening could be like this.

* * *

Hiccup woke with a start, the downstairs sofa an awful place to sleep. Looking around, there was still no Toothless. He did find his mother however, holding Wildr to her chest and her hair gloriously free. Even in his emotional state, he noticed that.

"Hey mom. Hey little guy."

"He's a sensitive one, refused to sleep and kept pointing to the door until I brought him down."

Wildr held his arms out to Hiccup, beaming with his somewhat-toothy smile as he was held by his father. He was reminded that they had a unique little boy, apparently able to speak Dragon and growing quicker than his peers despite the otherwise lacking speech.

"Don't be staying awake on my account Wildr, you need your rest."

Their mother sat next to them, nuzzling into the crook of his neck with a contented sigh. The bruise he had shamelessly left on her neck was still dark and proud, though hidden by her winter coats high collar. Lucky it was always cold enough to explain a coat in Berk.

"My boys."

"Does Finn count? They are brothers after all."

Hiccup's expression was intense, questioning as Valka leant back to look up at him.

"Of course my dear grandson counts. But he's in with Astrid."

"Sometimes I wish for none of this. Wish we could just take the boys, take our dragons and leave."

He kept his voice low, as he almost daren't speak the thought on his mind.

"Me too."

"But Snotlout would trash Berk. Finn would miss his mom. And I don't know that I could abandon what dad always wanted me to do. And besides... Toothless is gone."

He was upsetting himself again, but he knew nothing but the dragons return would truly heal the grief and loss darkening his heart.

"Not... gone."

Wildr slowly uttered, grabbing both hid parents attention.

"You know where he is?"

The boy on his lap nodded, gnawing on a chubby little fist and looking up at them both with rosy-cheeked adorable-ness. They didn't push him, Gothi had said he would talk when he was ready... no matter how much Hiccup _needed_ to know what else he knew.

"Coming... back."

"That's good news at least. Thank you Wildr."

"Dada!"

Hiccup had stopped hoping he would hear that from his near-silent son, and the tiny word lifted his mood from Hel to Odin in one second flat. He lifted Wildr up and kissed his forehead, whispering lest anyone overhear their private moment other than Valka.

"That's right little guy. I love you son."

Wildr curled up in his lap, resuming his fist-chewing and closing his beautiful green eyes to settle in and sleep in Hiccup's arms. Valka smiled lovingly at both of him, and despite how much he loved the woman next to him, Hiccup still struggled to comprehend how they had made something so beautiful and perfect. Finn too... how he was such a wonderful little Viking despite the struggle to conceive him, the cracks beginning to spider their way along the marriage of his parents.

Valka leaned across and kissed him, smiling as she stroked his cheek and wound a finger through his hair. It was getting long, fringe almost in his eyes and ends coasting the top of his shoulders. His stubble didn't grow much thankfully, meaning he didn't have to shave constantly to rid himself of patchy stubble.

"He'll be back."

"I hope so. Love you."

"I love you too."

If Finn were down here nestled in the perfect family cuddle, and Toothless was somewhere he was certain of his safety... Hiccup would wish _every_ night could be like this.

It was starting to worry him, his feelings for Astrid rarely popping up into his mind ever since Finn was born. Like all the love he had for the boys mother had transferred to their son bit by bit. He loved Finn so much it made him ache trying to hold it in, but sometimes he almost didn't want to go home because he and Astrid would fight.

Not even two years in, his marriage was failing. Hiccup knew on his wedding night he shouldn't have gone through with it, but then he wouldn't have Finn... oh, he was so torn.

"I would love to stay like this, but you two need your rest."

"As do you my boy."

Hiccup sighed, kissed her again and managed to get vertical without waking Wildr. He carried the boy carefully back to his cradle in Valka's room, not an inch of resistance when their mother led Hiccup to her bed, cradled her against her chest and kissed his hair. He wouldn't - _couldn't_ \- sleep there, but Odin, his mother could calm his racing mind with her soft touches. Apparently she wanted to be awake for their time too, murmuring some of her dragon facts to him.

"Did you know, there are certain types of wildflowers that only grow within the... what did you call it? Typhoomerang scorch marks?"

"Really? Wait, what did you call it?"

"It translated to Fiery Flower-wing. I like Typhoomerang better, but that name was told to me by another dragon-keeper. Because their wings have tiny little divets in, seeds stick to the flammable material there and shake off when they spin. Certain species of flower only bloom when the seeds were heated before dropping, so a Typhoomerang is the ideal pollinator."

"That's amazing. Wait, what happened to the other dragon-keeper?"

Valka sighed, and he had a guess about her answer.

"Drago."

"He's gone. Nobody else will get hurt by that madman."

She petted his hair, heartbeat a steady thrum beneath his ear and her smoky, floral scent filling his lungs. He loved her so much. They stayed like that for several hours, talking quietly about dragons and kissing intermittently but mostly just enjoying the uninterrupted time together.

He made himself leave when he heard Finn start wailing for his breakfast feed, which told him it was the usual time to get up for the day.

"I'll make eggs just how you like them once I've gone to check on Finn."

"Anything I can do?"

"No worries, you focus on Wildr. Love you both."

"Love you too."

Finn gave him drool-damp cuddles while Astrid woke up, an awkward silence falling over them as Hiccup picked up clean leggings, used the bathroom and went back down while she nursed their boy. He again went to fill Toothless' fish bowl before realising, clinging to those words Wildr had said in the dead of night.

He mixed eggs with a dash of milk, butter and herbs - Valka had gotten used to mostly bland, functional food while away, had rediscovered a love of mixing flavours and rich food that gave her a small cushion of luscious flesh over most of her still-perfect body - that morning, he made smaller portions for Finn and Wildr that weren't as heavy, added yak jerky on the side for his own as eggs rarely filled him up and greeted Cloudjumper and Stormfly with barrels of fish. It made him very popular, and also aching with grief and worry.

Toothless _had_ to come back.

-HTTYD-

 **Sorry I forgot you guys, thanks for sticking it out because I'm useless!**

 **Also gonna be rude and demand reviews. I am a hungry dragon, feed me reviews!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Oh look it's me getting more into the ship I don't ship and writing more of the ship I don't ship. With story.**

 **OechsnerC - can you be more specific? Do you want more 'lemons' (just say sex/smut I find the term lemons kind of odd like that's the last thing I want during sex)? As for more children, I'm still deciding on that though it wouldn't be massively relevant do planned storyline...**

-HTTYD-

"I think me and Wildr may have a different concept of _soon."_

It had been a week and a half since Toothless vanished, and Hiccup was losing his mind with worry. He didn't say it anywhere near Wildr, not wanting to make his son feel guilty, but Valka thankfully listened to him rant after Astrid had gone to bed. Their argument about him not being home enough was as yet unresolved, and Hiccup only entered their room to see Finn and to wash and dress. Astrid had yet to call him out on it.

When he caved and asked Wildr when Toothless was coming back, the boy only managed to struggle out one word.

"Soon."

He forced himself to be satisfied with that, deciding that the village was quiet enough for him to take a few hours to himself. Sort of.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

There was a tension between them, neither quite meeting the others eyes.

"Can you make sure Finn is fed? Me and mom are taking him and Wildr out to enjoy the sunshine."

"Uh, sure?"

Hiccup swallowed irritation, remembering why he was about to offer this and that he could simply go across the square to see Finn if he needed.

"Well I thought since you want to take him for a couple of days... I could spend some time with him first."

"So... you're on board with us staying with Ruff for a couple of nights now?"

"I realised I was lucky to have Wildr, so I knew what to do with babies before Finn was born. Ruff deserves a shot."

And he was itching to spend his nights with Valka. _Think of the positives Hiccup._

"Alright then. I'll feed him when he wakes up."

"Thanks Astrid."

Hiccup diverted to the larder, packing some food and water canteens into his satchel, ensuring he had soft things and spare diapers for the boys too. It was a good distraction from the realisation he and Astrid were starting to live like strangers in their marital home. Strapping the folding playpen flat to the back of the satchel, he turned to his mothers dragon.

"Hold still for a sec Cloudjumper? Yes, I'll pack a bag of fish for you."

The Stormcutter cooed as Hiccup tied on a saddlebag, then filled another with smoked Icelandic cod - Cloudjumper's favourite after fresh salmon. He could fish while they were out if he wanted, but Hiccup doubted the dragon would venture far, knowing they were all on edge with Toothless gone.

Finn woke, Hiccup changed him and Astrid gave their son his early lunch. His mom had Wildr all set up and ready to go too, so Hiccup sent Cloudjumper outside to wait for them to saddle up.

"Is it safe to hold a baby when steering a dragon?"

"Probably not, but that's why I have this."

Hiccup produced his newest work, a fabric sling that buckled on to his flight suit and held Finn tight to his chest.

"We can't fly fast obviously, but he isn't going anywhere. Mom just tucks Wildr down her coat, he loves it."

Ready to leave, Hiccup climbed up first as he could do it with both hands, then held out a hand to help his older son up. Valka leapt up easily, then let Wildr sit inside her coat again.

"Ok Cloudjumper, head out toward those trees there. Nice and slow."

He knew where he wanted to go, guiding Cloudjumper across to the clearing by the cove. It was clear when they got there what it was - though growing wilder now and with grass edging around, the Typhoomerang mark was still sort of there. As soon as they were up in the air, Valka sat next to him, one hand in his and the other holding Wildr securely. She could fly standing up... Handsfree was nothing.

"Down here if you would."

Cloudjumper swooped down, winning giggles from Finn as the air raced past and made Hiccup's hair run wild. Landing in a patch of grass, the riders dismounted.

"This was from the first time we had Typhoomerangs on Berk. What you said about the flowers that only grow in them got me thinking."

Unfolding the playpen in a half shaded spot beneath a tree, they each placed a son down and the boys promptly got stuck in to pulling out grass and throwing it up in the air. Hiccup gave in to the urge to kiss Valka, pressing her against the nearby tree as she ran her fingers through his windswept hair. Cloudjumper grumbled eventually, reminding them they were still out in the open.

"Missed you."

"Missed you more. Come sit, I brought lunch."

Feeling slightly silly and playful, Hiccup reached down to pluck a flower from the ground and leant across to place it in her hair. Valka flushed, smiling as she checked it was secure before they sat on the grass near the boys. This was the first proper time the four of them had had together - easy, relaxed with none of Astrid's irritation, no secrets about the boys being half brothers.

His mother took off her coat, stretching out in the sunlight in her tunic with a dragon-like purr of contentment. Hiccup watched, every bit as attracted to her as ever... if not more as time matured their bond together, mellowed a somewhat teenage lust into a deep love and soul-level attraction.

Hiccup _knew_ not all the problems in their marriage couldn't be put on Astrid... his deception, his falling for his mother and having a child with her. Even his issue of no longer being attracted to her, leading to a lack of intimacy between them... and he projected that on to her. Hiccup knew that, acknowledged he was no great husband.

But Astrid didn't help matters, picking fights about things he couldn't help. Like being busy as the chief. Never asked why he was upset, assumed everything could be solved with mead, an axe or just ignoring it these days. Odin, she hadn't so much as _tried_ to cheer him up about Toothless. It certainly felt like she was content to let their relationship crumble, even if she herself didn't wield the weapon that was breaking it.

"Son? Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Sorry, zoned out. Hungry?"

Resting up against a tree in light shade to stop their drinks heating, Hiccup felt utterly relaxed watching their sons play in the grass, Cloudjumper keeping watch like an enormous reptilian guard dog and his mother smiling shyly whenever he looked over at her. All he needed was _his_ dragon back. If Toothless was safe and somewhere he knew about... Hiccup would be truly happy in that moment.

Chewing on cold chicken and laughing at Cloudjumper trying to simultaneously eat his pile of fish and not take his eyes off the boys, Hiccup felt slim fingers lace through his own, watching Valka slowly edge closer until she had her head on his shoulder. Casting a quick glance for dragon riders, Hiccup turned his face to kiss her again.

"Dada!"

"Dada!"

"Oh great, they set each other off now? Brothers in arms, annoying your parents?"

Hiccup laughed to himself as he stepped into the enclosed playpen, Finn crawling rapidly toward him and dragging himself into his lap. Wildr moved more sedately, perching on Hiccup's unoccupied leg and occasionally exchanging low roars with Cloudjumper. Cuddling the two and smiling at their mother, Hiccup suddenly had his attention diverted when Wildr managed another couple of words, pointing to Cloudjumper then to Hiccup.

"Alpha... soon."

Eyes widening, Hiccup shared a look with Valka before turning to the Stormcutter.

"Is Toothless really coming back?"

The dragon nodded, making the happy cooing noise Hiccup usually associated with Cloudjumper when his rider was scratching between his ears. Daring to hope a little more, he kissed Wildr's scruffy hair with a smile.

"You're amazing. Both of you."

He realised that he kept referring to Valka as mother to all three of them. Finn was Astrid's son, he needed to remember that. But it was difficult... Astrid wasn't a _bad_ mother but Hiccup was selfish and wished he didn't have to deal with the divide sometimes.

"They take after their father there. Beautiful, strong Haddock boys. All of you."

Valka watched them with a smile, fiddling with the flowers at her feet. Hiccup set the boys back down and began picking more of them, looping them together to make a flower crown. Valka laughed beautifully when he placed it on her head, eyes lit up with happiness.

"What's this for?"

"Like you once told me, every nest has it's queen."

"And that's me?"

"You're _my_ queen."

Her cheeks flushed pink, glowing as her eyes dropped and Hiccup reached for her chin, encouraging her to look back up at him. He loved that all four of them had the same green eyes... he ought to feel more guilty for being glad Finn didn't look like his mother.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet boy."

They couldn't stay out there forever, but those few hours were amazing. It recharged his batteries to deal with Astrid, even managed to kiss her goodbye as she packed a small bag and headed over to Ruff's house with a gurgling Finn after he was done giving Hiccup drooly kisses.

"Two nights just the three of us. Sorry, four. Didn't forget you Cloudjumper."

"Roargh."

"She's not coming back?"

"Nope. Well, not unless Finn gets sick or something equally emergency-style. I'm gonna go see him while I'm out being chief-y in the day, but the evenings and nights are our own."

Wildr went down in Valka's room for a nap, so Hiccup felt safe enough to lead his mother up to the bathroom where they stripped each other eagerly, bathing together for the simple intimacy and enjoyment of the others body. He could still smell wildflower on her hair, burying his face in the soft damp strands as he pulled on his leggings. His mother put her light tunic on, but aside from boots they didn't bother dressing more. It was warm and they knew the others bodies better than anyone.

A little on edge about Toothless still, Hiccup made himself focus on making dinner. He loved cooking with his mother, especially with the two young boys together with them. Valka couldn't cook _particularly_ well herself, but liked to help, made appreciative sounds whenever Hiccup wanted an opinion. And she would regularly wrap an arm around his shoulders, kissing his neck or jaw and smiling when Hiccup shivered pleasurably. Her height came in handy, no stretching needed.

"Hungry Wildr?"

"Roargh!"

The boy nodded, chewing his fist again to alleviate his slightly irritated gums. Hiccup found some of the softer bread specially baked to be easy on their young. He had become a bread-making Viking after all. It came apart easily into small pieces, didn't need much yak butter to soften and didn't take much chewing. Perfect for teething infants.

"Hmm. We have some leftover fish that needs either salting or eating... or there's some fresh lamb. What do you think mom?"

"I'm sure Cloudjumper will finish the leftover fish if you wish to have lamb."

Hiccup considered which would taste better with seasonings and extra flavorings like his mother enjoyed so much, opting for lamb and expecting Cloudjumper would be sleeping off a full belly tonight. He did the prep while Wildr was nursed, knowing it was _inappropriate_ but not bothering to stop himself eyeing her occasionally.

"He's getting big for this now."

"Well you know it's your choice when to stop. I mean I'm in my twenties and..."

Hiccup left the sentence unfinished, winked and finished readying the cooking rack to take across to the fire. Most Vikings ate in the Great Hall, but Hiccup only did it for special occasions - it wasn't about being better than the yak or chicken or potatoes usually on offer, simply that his life was so hectic the quiet mealtimes were sometimes his only peace.

When bedtime arrived, Hiccup was melancholy about the lack of Toothless returning but cheered by his rare opportunity to spend a night sleeping in his mothers arms with little to no fear of being caught. He wouldn't convince himself of tomorrow night just yet, just in case he jinxed it.

Valka wrapped him up comfortably, blanket cocooning them both together and her skin soft and warm beneath his own as they cuddled together. They could steal moments to bring each other off, to indulge the electric attraction between them almost any time. This night was a rare and precious moment for them to be embraced, truly intimate.

As Hiccup began to drift off to sleep, he heard his mother humming quietly to him and he recognised the tune as something she would coo to Wildr when he was smaller and wouldn't nap quite so easy. Apparently, it worked on Hiccup too.

Waking with her was just as amazing and natural as ever, exchanging soft kisses before he got Wildr up, changed him and cuddled him before handing over to their mother for his feeding. Hiccup dressed and went to greet Cloudjumper, who was more excitable than usual. Hiccup wondered if... no, don't get his hopes up. That's what he told himself, preparing soft food for Wildr and putting slices of bread on toasting sticks to accompany his mothers eggs. Berk had had a chicken population **boom** with almost everyone keeping one or two outside their homes now, so now almost _everybody_ ate eggs for breakfast or baked them into cakes and pies.

"What are you doing with your day then my boy?"

"Uh... My morning is saddle building, lunch in the Great Hall because Ruff never misses it so that's where Finn will be with Astrid. Early afternoon will be in the dragon nursery to check which ones are old enough to adopt. You are welcome to come help. I think I'm clear after that, but since I took yesterday off I may end up called in to something or other."

Valka nodded as she took a mouthful of eggs, humming in pleasure at the taste and making Hiccup's stomach twist pleasantly. She was unintentionally seductive most of the time... when she was _trying,_ Hiccup stood **no** chance. Cursing his wayward cock, Hiccup told it to go away - Wildr was awake, it was hugely inappropriate for him to be walking around erect.

"I can do the nursery this morning if you like? It would save you a great deal of time this afternoon, and we can join you and young Finn at lunch."

"That would be _amazing_ mom, thank you. Just let Eret know I agreed to the switch, and you two don't fight. You're on the same side now remember?"

His mother pouted slightly, cheering immediately when Hiccup leant over and kissed it away. She and Eret got on _mostly_ despite their difficult past as dragon rider vs dragon trapper, but tended to argue at times on the correct approach to dragons. Again, because of their different experience.

"He starts it."

She mumbled petulantly, but he suspected it was mostly a ploy to get him to kiss her until she smiled again. It worked on both sides, but sadly the chief had places to be. Hiccup dressed, brushed a kiss over the fading bruise on her neck then spent a couple of minutes giving Wildr cuddles and kisses on his messy auburn locks.

"I gotta go little man. I need you to do me a favour, and not show anybody else about your dragon talk just yet."

Wildr scrunched up his face, considering his fathers words. Even with his young age and almost non-existent vocabulary in Norse, he felt assuredly certain Wildr understood him.

"Why?"

"Because it's unusual, and until we understand it better it's just best it be our secret. Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"That's my boy. You and mom have a good morning with baby dragons. Me and Finn will see you for lunch."

Wildr clapped his hands and smiled, going to their mother agreeably and Hiccup loved the temporary freedom to kiss Valka goodbye.

"See you in a few hours. I'll apologise in advance for probably being dirty, sweaty and smelly."

"Don't worry, mommy will bath you later."

Swallowing against a suddenly dry mouth, Hiccup kissed her and then Wildr again quickly, called out a goodbye to Cloudjumper and hobbled down the steps outside his house before heading across to the forge for a mornings saddle work. He liked building, liked that he could take base material and create wonderful things. Like Toothless' tail...

"Number one!"

He called out to the queue, watching a half-awake Gobber stumble around to grab his breakfast mutton from the top of the forge. Grump snored on, and Hiccup watched Gunnar run up to the window.

"Again?"

"Yes."

"I told you, if you're going to ride a Nadder, you can't have a high backed seat. Too many spines."

"But me back chief!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, waving Gunnar to come around into the shop and measuring him up.

"I'm going to repair your saddle and make it shorter. And then build you a brace to straighten your back, that should work much better. Bring your old one down before lunch. Next!"

As predicted, he had soot, leather stain and glue all over him and _reeked_ of the mornings work in the sun. He wiped down functionally, if only to stop Finn or Wildr breathing in the pungent smell on his clothes. Still, he had built four new saddles, planned a dozen more for Gobber and Gustav - his dragon energy had been channeled into leatherwork and weaponry now - to continue on, and completed Gunnar's back brace prototype.

"Dada!"

"Hey little man. Missed you so much."

Knowing they had an audience of sorts, Hiccup leant to kiss Astrid but she wrinkled her nose and backed up.

"What have you been _doing?"_

"Saddle building. I'm _exhausted,_ I just want to eat and see Finn. You joining us?"

"No thanks, you'll put me off my lunch. You know I can't stand the smell of that dye."

Hiccup shrugged, glad Finn didn't seem to mind as his wife wondered off to chat to her own parents. He took Finn to the chief table, where Valka and Wildr were already sat with Cloudjumper perched directly next to them.

"Here you go son. Mashed potato for Finn, solid potato and mutton for you."

"Thanks mom. How were the babies?"

He ate ravenously, exchanging information about their mornings while he fed Finn and she fed Wildr. All too soon the lunch hour was up and Astrid came to get Finn.

"We'll be at Ruff's all day if you wanna come see us later. I mean, if you aren't busy yanno, chiefing."

"Thanks. I might come by before dinner if I get time. If not I'll come get him in the morning."

Glad nobody but Valka was listening in, Hiccup realised they were talking more like some kind of seperated couple arranging visits. Not husband and wife who would be re-united tomorrow. It probably wasn't a good thing.

-HTTYD-

 **This was meant to contain more story but somehow I managed to write three thousand words of almost pure Valcup fluff... next chapter will be better. I think.**


	12. Chapter 10

**OechsnerC - just saying, lemons and sex don't mix! You got your fluff last chapter, and there are sexy times ahead in this one. (that's the plan sometimes I feel like the sex scenes are just awkward personally BUT you bunch of Valcup perverts aren't complaining).**

 **Lemon drizzle cake on the other hand... that IS sexy.**

-HTTYD-

"Chief!"

Half-hoping he could at least go and change into clothes not plastered in leather staining and soot, Hiccup swallowed a growl of irritation before turning to the villager.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen there's a thunderdrum on your dad?"

Confused, he turned up toward the statue he tried not to look at much. The one that made him feel like his father judged what had developed between Hiccup and Valka. Sure enough, there was a dragon crawling up his face. A **blue** thunderdrum...

"Cloudjumper! Fly me up? I'll be down in a sec mom."

Valka nodded, shifting Wildr up more securely in her hold and watching Hiccup jump up on to the back of her dragon and flying up toward the statue. Up close, he recognised the missing tooth and a scratch on his tail.

"Thornado?"

The thunderdrum turned, roaring at Hiccup and flapping his wings happily. Cloudjumper clearly didn't love the noise, so when Thornado flew a little closer Hiccup leapt across to his back, pointing down to the Stormcutter. He swooped back down, landing next to Valka and Wildr with his head turned to watch Hiccup.

"You've missed a lot, but there's some people I would like you to meet. I need you to keep the noise down a little though, alright?"

Hoping the message got through, he steered Thornado down to the square and dismounted next to his mother and their son.

"Thornado, this is my mom and Wildr. Mom, Wildr, meet Thornado. Dad's first dragon."

The dragon followed them back to the house, his size no longer a hindrance thanks to Hiccup's adaptations. Wildr waited patiently until they were in the hut to grunt and roar at Thornado, who huffed quietly back.

"We had a batch of baby thunderdrums who's mother was nowhere to be found. So dad let Thornado free to be their dad. Dad first won him over by helping him protect his injured friend from a bunch of wild boars. It took dad a while to let a new dragon into his life buddy, you made your mark when you left."

Valka watched Hiccup interact with the dragon, who bumped into the furniture and looked around - clearly searching for his old rider.

"I wish I didn't have to tell you this Thornado, but dad... he died a couple of years ago. He died protecting me, a true Viking. You want to meet Skullcrusher?"

Hiccup babbled, emotions thick in his chest. He tried not to think of the sacrifice, the fact the relationship he had with Valka was only _possible_ because Stoick had taken the proverbial arrow for him. Thornado nodded, working out how to turn around and take himself outside.

"I'll uh, I'll be back soon. Just gonna make sure he's got somewhere to sleep in the wet stables if he wants to stay."

His mother nodded and Hiccup left, apologising to Thornado for his newer, sharper foot prosthetic as he jumped up on his back to fly over to the Academy, where Eret and Skullcrusher were between classes.

"Afternoon chief!"

"Afternoon Eret. Skullcrusher, I want you to meet somebody. This is Thornado. Can you make sure he's got a spot in the stables tonight Eret?"

"Sure chief. Wet sleeper right?"

"You're learning well! I'm sorry I don't have much time at the minute Thornado, but I'll introduce you to my son tomorrow and we'll hang out ok?"

Thornado nodded, eyes turning up in that way he did when happy as he padded around the arena.

"Oh, wait. Did Bing, Bam and Boom turn out alright?"

Thornado nodded again, sniffing at the box of Terrible Terrors used for training. Eret watched with a smile, worlds away from the trapper who only saw dragons as weapons, commodities. Now he knew... they were family.

"Are you doing alright chief?"

"Peachy. Just a tough morning."

"How's Ruffnut? Tuff told me."

"She's understandably upset, I know she isn't innocent but the whole village getting mad at her isn't gonna solve anything. Astrid's over with her now with Finn... giving her a taste of children."

Eret knew Hiccup knew about the two mens relationship, and so he spoke casually while they were alone. Hiccup knew children and sex out of wedlock was frowned upon, but after Valka and Wildr. . He couldn't be harsh to Ruff. Besides, Fishlegs and Snotlout were both at fault too.

"Ah. Well, I'll let you get on. Anything to know about Thornado?"

"He's stubborn, but a good dragon. Just be good to him."

"Will do! See ya chief."

It was a bit of a walk back from the Academy, and Hiccup was already exhausted, sore and dirty. But still villagers needed him, so the chief fulfilled his duties again and again. Falling back into his home two hours later, he could have cried in gratitude when his mother had made him a sandwich and warm yak milk.

"Thanks" Hiccup spoke between mouthfuls of cheese and yak on bread "I am gonna change into my other work tunic, go see Finn before dinner and then cook, bath and bed?"

"That sounds good. Finish your milk son."

She kissed the top of his head, undeterred by his disgusting self and he felt his heart pulse with love. After he changed into the other tunic he wore for saddle building - no point ruining his other clothes when he was dirty - Wildr gave him a big hug, then settled down next to Cloudjumper with his newest toy dragon - a hobblegrunt.

"Dada!"

"Hey Finn. Made you something."

Hiccup produced his side project - a new rattle, made from Gronckle iron then cushioned with wool to stop Finn hurting himself chewing it. It had a few old screw pins from shields in to make noise, and Finn loved it.

"I saw the thunderdrum... was it really Thornado?"

"Yeah. Introduced him to mom and Wildr, Eret and Skullcrusher... I'm gonna introduce him to Finn tomorrow, he's down in the stables tonight."

Astrid nodded, smiling as Finn waved his rattle and giggled loudly on Hiccup's lap. His light hair stuck up messily still, thick like a pelt but not yet long enough to fall around his face.

"I think maybe we should... talk tomorrow night? I know you'll be busy tomorrow day now with Thornado."

Fighting not to grimace, Hiccup nodded and leant down to kiss Finn's chubby cheek. He eventually had to get up and leave for dinner, reminding himself he would see Finn in the morning. Astrid leant up and kissed his cheek, then wrinkled her nose again when she realised he hadn't yet had time to bathe.

"I'll see you after breakfast. G'night Ruff!"

He called out to the surprisingly quiet Thorston twin, who nodded and resumed chewing her yak jerky while petting Barf. Heading back over to his home, Hiccup washed his hands and started dinner. It was hasty cooking, and a heavy meal that filled the gap in his gut at last. Wildr curled up under Cloudjumpers wing for a nap, which left Valka following Hiccup up to the bathroom.

His second wind started to come along as his sore muscles soaked in the bath, cock stirring as his mother disrobed and erect by the time she washed his body, smirking as she gave him one stroke with a washcloth before continuing like it was an innocent wash. He returned the favour, saddened to watch her skin vanish beneath her shift as they went back down to Wildr.

"Sleep here!"

Wildr did not want to stop his nap position, letting them change his diaper and taking a small feed before wriggling free and going back to the spot with the dragon.

"Cloudjumper, how do you feel about this?"

The dragon curved his wing around the hatchling, which is exactly how they all treated him. Hiccup wavered, then picked up the fur pouch and cushion from the nearby cot to ensure the boy was warm and comfortable.

"You call us if he needs us, yeah?"

"Roargh."

There was an undercurrent of gratitude for Wildr's stubbornness, in that they now had her room to themselves and didn't need to be as silent as could be. Valka stroked Cloudjumper first, then they adjourned to her room and stripped before they even got on the bed. They laid together in ways they shouldn't, and Hiccup couldn't find the energy to care. All he wanted was her bare skin pressed to his, warm to the touch and dotted with little scars and marks, freckled and ticklish.

"I love you. Love you so much."

He couldn't keep the words in any longer, gasping them against her neck as he went for the bindings holding her hair in the way he didn't like, the way that stopped him running his fingers through the long, glorious locks.

"I love you too son. My beautiful boy."

She ran fingers over his scruffy cheeks, reminding him he was due a shave as they rasped across his jaw. Odin, he could kiss his mother forever. Could watch her stretch that long, elegant neck out when he dropped wet, open mouthed kisses down the length of it for hours.

"Oh Hiccup, you make me feel so good."

His cock twitched with her breathy words of praise, soft moans emanating from her mouth as she clutched his hair and arched her back. He brushed over her nipples gently, knowing not to overdo it while she was still nursing an infant but they were so sensitive and she was _so_ responsive he couldn't resist a touch or two.

One of Hiccup's favourite things was how Valka was finally over her shyness about her body with him. He missed the faint blushes, but they were well worth her eagerness when he pushed her thighs apart and spread her open to his gaze. She had gained a little weight since returning to Berk and discovering richer, heavier food, and Hiccup adored every new inch of skin available to his eyes, his mouth, his hands.

"You're so beautiful. You gave me a beautiful son... Thor, you gave _me_ life. You're a miracle."

He murmured the words against his mothers skin, tasting sweat as she grew more aroused and the heat built between them. One hand slid between her thighs, brushing across her clit and enjoying her moans, the way her whole body shook with the pleasure - and they were just getting started. Making her come the first time was just the warm up, ensured she would be wet and relaxed, ready for him.

Valka stretched out, cat like and humming happily as Hiccup observed her. When he reached for her hair, she whimpered softly and tipped her head toward where his fingers dug into her scalp. Gods, she looked so **perfect.** Hiccup felt his erection pulse, needing to be inside her _now._ He went for the protective sheath, but Valka stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Not tonight."

He tried not to give away disappointment, reminding himself they didn't _have_ to have sex. He nodded, putting it aside and resumed kissing her. Somewhere, they had obviously misunderstood each other.

"Is something the matter Hiccup?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you... stopped."

"You said not tonight."

His mother tipped her head, considering him before laughing lightly.

"You're such a sweet boy. I merely meant I didn't want to use protection tonight... I miss the connection."

Hiccup wasted little time lying on top of her again, kissing and rutting against each other for a minute. Pulling away, he whispered roughly through his panting breaths.

"What if you get pregnant again?"

"At my age, I'm beginning to think it unlikely... but if that was the will of the gods, then I'm certainly willing to deal with that."

It was probably the longest conversation they had ever had during sex, especially when it was often a rushed, hasty and messy affair. But Hiccup couldn't quite shake the image, remembering how beautiful she had been swelling with life, growing their baby where Hiccup had once grown. It took a minute for him to get control, almost coming on the spot at the thought.

"You're amazing."

Whatever his mother would have said back, Hiccup would never know as he slipped inside her at last. After so long using protection it was suddenly more intense again, her body welcoming him as she moaned aloud, clutched at him and kissed him roughly.

"Mmm, I missed this."

She rolled her hips up, uttering little sounds of praise as Hiccup started to thrust, feeling her soft, silken grip take him in again and again. He buried a hand in her hair, enjoying the feel of it beneath his fingers as he rocked into her. Valka would not settle for the slow and intimate tonight, biting his shoulder and scratching his back in a way that made Hiccup _very_ glad he and Astrid didn't see each other naked very often anymore.

The pain was glorious, pushing him to move faster, thrust harder and he could feel how much she loved it as she moaned, clawed at his shoulder blades and hooked her legs around his hips. Hiccup felt his own orgasm closing in, knowing he was potentially about to impregnate his own mother again and sickeningly, _disgustingly_ aroused by the very idea.

"Tell me how you love this. Love having your little boy fuck you, make you come."

He was suddenly struck with a feral need to hear her confirm it, as though the wet heat of her wrapped around his cock wasn't evidence enough. Valka did not disappoint, however.

"I love it, love it so much I would proudly announce to Hel herself how much I enjoy making love to my sweet boy."

Hips stuttering, Hiccup felt heat wash through him as he came and bit at her shoulder, leaving a mark on her as she cried out her own release. He had forgotten how it felt to spill inside her with no barriers, to be convinced the gods frowned on their union. Now he knew better - they had blessed the two with Wildr, their little dragon boy.

"Gods Hiccup, that was incredible."

"Mmm, really was. Love you."

He rolled off her, shuffling closer to wrap an arm across her stomach and kiss at her jaw. Everything seemed to catch up with him all at once and Hiccup found himself stifling a yawn. Valka smiled, kissed him softly and shifted until they were embracing, naked and sweaty and not caring a jot as they murmured words of love to the other. They didn't think about how the morning would separate them again.

* * *

Given how many times, the sheer numbers staggering, that Valka had been intimate with her boy, she was amazed to find a way they had not yet done it. Hiccup buried his face in her hair, groaning against the back of her neck as he rubbed his morning erection between her ass cheeks, hand coming down to touch her clit and ensure she was wet, slick and ready.

"So good, love you so much."

Hiccup mumbled words as he lifted her leg, hooking it back slightly over his own as he pushed inside her and _Hel_ the angle was sublime. Their mornings were so often filled with haste to avoid getting caught, they had scarcely had a chance for this slow, lazy sort of intercourse. His arm cradled her close, cocooning them in a bubble of safety and security as his thick cock pressed deep inside her over and over.

Hard and fast or slow and deep... Hiccup and she were intensely compatible in bed, all the spots he found irresistible on her were immensely sensitive, his firm young cock could find every spot inside her and leave her a shuddering wreck. And in return, Hiccup was beautifully responsive, somehow found _her_ body, with it's age and grey hairs and more recently, her softening curves, more attractive than the blonde Viking girl he married.

He bit down on her shoulder again, fingers questing downwards again to press against where their bodies were twined together and Valka couldn't help but come at the mercy of her beautiful boy. The pleasure stretched out to almost painful proportions as he too achieved climax, bare inside her again as he _should_ be as he spilled hot and thick and with a last few jerky thrusts to prolong his own enjoyment.

"Mmm. Good morning."

Hiccup chuckled lightly, kissing the bite she could feel in her shoulder and letting his softening cock slide free of her naturally rather than pull out, pull away.

 _"That_ was a very good way to start the day. I'm only sorry we haven't tried that before."

He sighed quietly, but Valka knew it wasn't she that was weighing on her sweet boys shoulders. Eventually rolling on to her back so she could kiss him properly, she smiled into it as Hiccup buried his hands in her hair, winning a soft moan from her that he responded to in kind.

"Love you. Last night was... perfect. _You're_ perfect."

Hiccup looked at her like a goddess, made it nigh impossible to doubt how much he desired her and left little room for self-consciousness or embarrassment. Reverent fingers ran down her body, halting for a second at her stomach and though they didn't say it, she knew they were both thinking it - what if they **had** been blessed to have a child from their union again? Valka considered it unlikely, as her monthly fertility indicator was beginning to slow down, come late and that meant she was almost no longer even able to become pregnant.

"Want me to go bring Wildr to you, or are you getting up too?"

"I'm up. I'm ravenous myself."

"Must be all that energy you used up."

Hiccup winked, kissed her and turned around to look for his leggings. It revealed the damage her nails had wrought on his back at the heights of pleasure, unmistakable in the angle and placement no dragon would manage.

"Oops."

He turned back, confused as he pulled on the fabric bottoms.

"What?"

"I may have been a little... rough on your back."

Hiccup's face cleared of confusion, twisting his arms behind him to feel the marks.

"Well, Astrid hasn't seen me naked in weeks. Nothings changed there... And I kinda liked it."

He grinned as he admitted it, and Valka certainly didn't remember her son complaining last night... merely speeding up his deep thrusts at the time. Feeling herself start to warm inside, Valka focused on finding her shift and hair ties. Hiccup watched, taking the tie from her and plaiting her hair into a single looser braid while whispering sweet nothings and kissing her shoulder.

"Thank you Hiccup."

"My pleasure. Your hair always is."

One last deep, almost-back-to-bed kiss later, the two made it out to the main room. Wildr was perfectly fine, curled up like any dragon hatchling beneath an adults wing. Cloudjumper stepped back when he saw them, letting Hiccup carefully pick up the boy to kiss his little button nose. Wildr stirred, little emeralds lighting up at the sight of his father. He quickly changed the boys diaper, then handed him across to her for the boys breakfast feed.

"Mind if it's a quick eggs and bread? Only I want to go get Finn soon."

"You know how I love your eggs my dear boy."

He smiled, whipping the breakfast up quickly and even making the smaller portions of unseasoned eggs for the boys to eat cold in an hour or so - Finn was always hungry, and Wildr was slowly being weaned on to more food and less breastmilk. Hiccup stared out of the window as he ate, watching the sun start to come up and knowing it meant Finn would be awake soon.

She watched mildly saddened as he headed up to dress properly, though those scrapes on his back were unreasonably appealing for her eyes to feast on as he ascended the stairs. All the same, his slender torso was hidden away when he came down, an accurate metaphor for them going back to hiding the unique mother-son relationship they had.

Hiccup gave her another hot, desperate kiss that almost made her knees give out, brushed his thumbs across the bruises on her shoulder where he bit her last night as a silent, sad reminder she may need to put her dress back on, then ruffled Wildr's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Love you son. Gonna go get your little brother."

"Finn!"

Wildr was slowly speaking more words of Norse, but it was painfully clear that his Dragonese vocal chords didn't make the sounds easily and they were just proud of Wildr for **existing** really. Everything else was a wonderful bonus.

"Yep, you got it. Clever little dragon boy."

Hiccup left shortly after, pulled by the desire to have his younger son back and she listened as his metal leg impacted the stone steps outside, then quieter over the grass. The square was still quiet, which meant Valka could even hear him knock the door, hear Astrid's sleepy voice and then the door closing behind him.

Wildr looked up at her, smiling brightly as she stroked his face, traced the hallmarks of Hiccup in his face. Neither looked much like Stoick - she was the cloth from which Hiccup had been cut, though his features were sharper, his nose larger and jaw slightly broader. And there were the little dimples he got when he smiled, which Wildr had inherited too. They weren't from Stoick per se, but _his_ mother had had them.

It was strange... Valka felt no urge, no desire to compare Hiccup and his father. They were so utterly different, aside from their caring nature, willingness to forgive her easily and of course... their stubbornness. That was a Haddock trait through and through.

But Hiccup was soft and compassionate, never hid a vulnerability from her. Both men had spoke of her beauty, but while Stoick had just dismissed her disagreement, Hiccup actually made her _feel_ it.

Stoick couldn't even always be credited for how Hiccup had turned out - it took a long time for talk about it, but he eventually opened up about a lonely childhood where he was the butt of jokes, picked on for his small stature and 'weird' ideas about inventions that didn't have a purpose to kill.

"If it weren't for Toothless... I probably would have just been killed in Dragon Training and nobody would have really missed me. Still... if you had been there then, that would mean we wouldn't be _here now._ Wildr was worth every minute of that" Hiccup had stopped speaking for a second, coasting a hand down her body and leaning in closer as she breathed out a moan. " **This** is worth every minute of that."

It didn't assuage her guilt for being gone, but at least he seemed to feel she had more than made up for it. Valka wouldn't taint that by arguing.

"Look who's back!"

Hiccup stepped through the door again, interrupting her thoughts and beaming at the boy in his arms. Finn lit up at the sight of them too, reaching for Wildr and grizzling until the two were back in their playpen together. Hiccup watched them, smiling.

"Much better."

"Hmm?"

"Having him back. Just missing..."

Hiccup turned toward Toothless' empty food bowl, face darkening for a few seconds before Finn called for him.

"Dada!"

Astrid didn't come back until near lunch time, talking to Hiccup about their pregnant friend as she nursed Finn and Hiccup made lunch, preparing to take the boys and Valka to meet Thornado properly as he was spending the afternoon in the stables.

"Don't forget, we're talking tonight."

"I haven't."

Hiccup waited until he and Finn were several feet away from Astrid before sighing quietly, shifting his son more securely before they made it down toward the stables. Thornado was quite friendly, if a little _loud_ and clearly understood the importance of being good to children.

"If you want, you and your boys can come live here. You're still family... and they have their grown up voices now."

Thornado bounced happily, bowing his head gently when Wildr and Finn reached little hands to his head. Wildr made good on his promise, not making a single dragon sound while they were around other Vikings. Even Astrid hadn't heard him speak dragon, though Stormfly had a couple of times.

Hiccup's tension was clear by the time he was making soup for dinner, Astrid back in the Haddock home and practically a physical weight on the chief's shoulders. It was looking as though some deep talk that could potentially be the hammer that broke the shaky foundations of their marriage was unavoidable, but then there was activity at the dragon door and Hiccup had probably never moved so fast as an unmistakable creature entered the hut, clutching something in his forepaws.

"Toothless!"

-HTTYD-

 **Enjoy! May not be another update for a few days - a week. Who knows... I have worse organisational skills than Tuffnut.**


	13. Chapter 11

**We now return to your irregularly scheduled perversions.**

 **OechsnerC - alas! Not quite.**

 **Also, I was talking to a reader of this via inbox (which I highly encourage I love talking to people about what they think of my stuff please talk to me) about how different people see the motives behind Valcup. I.e Valka being unable to seperate her feelings between Stoick and Hiccup, plain old incest and so on.**

 **For me when I started this, it was written from a Genetic Sexual Attraction angle - you know, like when adopted kids meet biological relatives later in life. Confusing feelings and sometimes overwhelming sexual attraction ensues. Not my deal personally, but I've written GSA fics before in Young Dracula.**

 **Which brings me to a question about this half-request I had... when Valka gets taken away, she's pregnant. Hiccup meets sibling in the Dragon Sanctuary during HTTYD2 events and GSA occurs. When I'm done with Bonding, if I wrote that would anybody be interested in reading it? (undecided on brother or sister I write slash and het).**

 **That was a long tangent sorry.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup felt a missing part of him slot back into place, seeing the night ffury dragon back home. Toothless was holding something so Hiccup didn't leap upon him, but ran his hand over the reptilian face and let all the tension leak out of him. The dragon was equally happy to see him, teeth retracted and happy growls coming from his mouth.

"Odin's ghost, I missed you buddy."

"Roargh!"

His mother appeared to the left of them, Wildr in one arm and her other hand reaching to touch Toothless gently.

"Welcome home Toothless."

For a second, Astrid was completely forgotten. It was utterly freeing. Wildr grumbled a little in speech, eyes fixed on the bright blue object Toothless was holding. Hiccup would have called it an egg, except it was _way_ too big to be a dragon egg. Even the Screaming Death egg had been smaller, and that was a Titan-size dragon. Leviathan almost. Upon closer inspection, it had several faded green stripes, giving it an almost... Aurvandil's fire feel.

"It me!"

Wildr let out a couple of Norse words, pointing at the egg shaped thing Toothless was holding. If Hiccup wasn't mistaken... Toothless was a little bigger. Glancing further back, he suddenly understood what had taken so long.

"You _grew._ You struggled to get back because your tail doesn't match anymore."

Toothless nodded, bumping his head against Hiccup's chest and it was wider now than his torso. When he turned toward Valka, Hiccup spied the little fins beneath his jaw - he had a fourth, smaller one to add to the previous three.

"Check this out mom, he has a new one."

"So he does!"

"Mine!"

Wildr protested the hold, wriggling to get down until Valka placed him on the ground. He stepped over, touching the thing Toothless held and smiling when the dragon put it down.

"When did he start talking?"

Astrid's voice entered their world again. Hiccup answered briefly, Valka defensively.

"It's only a word now and then."

"Gothi said he's fine. He's healthy. That's what counts. Why do you say it's yours son?"

"Me. Mine. Same."

Wildr's little face scrunched up with the effort it cost to try and talk, keeping his little hands on the huge thing. Hel, it was bigger than him. Now Toothless had put it down, he came closer to Hiccup and purred when his head was rubbed, flicking his tail.

"Want it off? It can't be comfortable if it doesn't fit."

Toothless nodded, visibly relaxing when the buckles came off and Hiccup could see where they had caused pressure on his tail. To still come back to him through that, practically flying with half a tail... Hiccup felt terrible for ever being irritated with his dragon.

"I'll build ya a new one. Promise."

Attention back on Wildr, Hiccup saw the boy was walking around the egg shaped... well he supposed it must be a rock, but it didn't explain Toothless leaving for days, struggling all the way back for a boulder.

"You're the expert. Ever seen anything like it mom?"

Valka didn't touch it lest they upset a strangely intense Wildr, but she too circled it before her brow set in confusion.

"I would say it's an egg, but I've never seen an egg this **big** in all my years."

"Me neither. Wildr, do you know what this is?"

"Why is the kid gonna know?"

Hiccup closed his eyes, counted to three and let out a deep breath to calm himself before he snapped at Astrid. If only to not ruin the reunion by outing himself as Wildr's father.

"Because he can barely talk, so to say it's his, or him, it must mean something."

"Well... you enjoy your big rock. I'm going to put our son to bed."

Hiccup reached out automatically, kissed a sleepy Finn's head and received a small smile from his son for his troubles.

"Night son. Night Astrid."

He got the distinct feeling Astrid was very unhappy he was distracted from them about to 'talk', and that Hiccup wasn't anywhere near leaving Toothless. Hiccup was unhappy Astrid didn't seem to understand how much he had missed his dragon. Or had any sense of mystery for the obviously important cause of Toothless' absence. As soon as the upstairs door closed behind her, Wildr spoke again.

"Egg. Me."

"You aren't an egg Wildr."

"Hiccup. His name! Son, do you mean this egg is named like you?"

Wildr nodded, still focused on the huge egg. Toothless seemed quite proud of himself, though Hiccup supposed he would be having apparently found a _Bewilderbeast egg._

"Is it even possible? How... You said there weren't many left. Your one is dead, Drago's one defeated. How can this be an egg?"

"Replace dead. New Alpha."

"Alpha. That's why you acted so strange bud... you felt this? Right?"

Toothless nodded again, leaning closer to sniff the egg and jumping about excitedly. Almost immediately after that, the egg started to shake. Both Hiccup and Valka shared a look - they had seen hatchings before.

"Wildr, would you come here a second? Dragon eggs tend to explode."

"Safe. Mine."

Hiccup wanted to forcibly remove the boy, but he was clearly intent on being up close to the hatching so he stepped behind his son, ready to grab him if things looked dangerous. The shell began to crack - Toothless had gotten back _just_ in time. Wildr didn't appear fazed, green eyes fixed on each individual crack as it appeared.

 _Thud!_

"I think this may be one of those hatchings that involve the hatchling breaking themselves out."

The thudding sound repeated, widening the splits in the hardened shell of the mammoth egg. All at once it split completely, revealing the sizeable hatchling inside. It wailed at the indignity, then silenced when Wildr reached out to touch it's head, grunting quietly.

"Wow."

The egg colours had been replicated upon the baby Bewilderbeast, almost solid blue all over but with green streaks that rippled with it's movement. Slightly smaller than the egg suggested, t was about the size of a sheep and had no tusks, merely little white buds either side of it's mouth. The enormous spikey points that extended from their head during high emotion were miniscule, and there were definitely not as many. His mother noticed that too, running her fingers over the air above and watching as they pricked up a little, relaxing when Wildr talked them down.

"I think these tell us the age."

"Yeah. Look at these tiny webbing fins."

Bewilderbeast couldn't fly, were ocean dragons entirely but had large swathes of webbed fins in place of those. This little one was no different, just proportionally small.

"Water."

"You need water for the dragon?"

Wildr nodded, still with his hand on the Bewilderbeast babies head as Hiccup searched for a tub big enough to fit the sizeable hatchling in. Eventually settling on the bathtub - he could build a new one tomorrow, and would need to build bigger containers for such a big dragon baby to grow.

"Cloudjumper, think you can go fill this up?"

The Stormcutter nodded, having sat very quietly until now watching them all with the new hatchling. He lifted the bathtub to his dragon door, then outside and the sound of wingbeats was audible as he took off for the ocean.

"Are we really about to raise a future Alpha species? Because we are gonna need a bigger hut. A bigger island even."

Hiccup remembered the old one had been big enough to literally climb up the side of their high island, and had covered almost the whole village in thick, resistant shards of sharp ice.

"I don't know Hiccup. I don't think Wildr is considering letting him go anytime soon though."

"Mhmm, I'm getting that."

Cloudjumper returned, perching at the dragon door to try and navigate a full bathtub into the hut. Hiccup went to help, and Toothless was the one to shimmy closer and lift the baby Bewilderbeast into the tub. It visibly relaxed, though Wildr seemed put out he could no longer reach to pet it.

"Well then. Have you named your dragon son?"

Wildr chewed his lip, looking around at Toothless and Cloudjumper, even Stormfly. Eventually he nodded, smiling to himself.

"He is Beast."

"Wildr and Beast. Alright then. We uh, should we put this in your room? I don't think we should be leaving this out for anyone to see."

His mother nodded, they and Toothless carefully moving the tub into her room - Wildr following closely after 'his' dragon. He even tried to climb the side of the tub.

"Wildr, you can't get in there. You'll get sick."

The boy pouted, then turned to his crib and made a good - if unsuccessful - attempt to pull that closer to the tub. Hiccup chuckled, then went over to help.

"I'll put this there if you promise you won't get in the tub. Promise?"

"P... promise."

He was struggling for words again, so Hiccup moved the crib and picked Wildr up to give his son a cuddle. Wildr returned it, but his eyes were behind Hiccup - on Beast.

"My sons dumping me for a dragon. Typical."

He was smiling as he said it, even more so when Valka came to kiss young Wildr on the top of his scruffy hair before he was laid in his crib. He immediately turned on his side, grumbling to Beast and getting similarly grumbly responses.

"Wow. Baby Bewilderbeast... this _has_ to be kept a secret."

His mother nodded, sliding her arm around his waist and smiling down at Wildr and Beast. The young dragon sneezed, little spines on his head raising up like the hackles of a cat. At his size, thankfully all that came out were tiny little snowflakes.

"Hungry."

"You? Or Beast?"

Wildr pointed to Beast, then at himself. Both it was then.

"What do baby Bewilderbeast eat?"

"Well the adults certainly ate fish."

Hiccup nodded, went to retrieve the barrel while their mother picked up Wildr, but Toothless got in his way when trying to get back.

"What is it bud?"

"Roargh!"

"Shh, don't wake them. Come on."

He assumed Toothless himself was hungry, was intending to give him a share but Toothless went whole hog and devoured the whole basketfull before Hiccup could blink.

"Toothless!"

"No Hiccup, watch."

Valka hushed his remonstrations, watching as the Night Fury padded over to the tub, started doing that gross regurgitation thing and soon enough some mushy fish matter was in the tub. The Bewilderbeast didn't seem fazed, tucking in immediately.

"Of _course._ Baby dragons are fed by their mothers. Or in this case, Alpha to Alpha species. Sorry, I didn't think Toothless."

He thought he may be forgiven when Toothless nuzzled his face, smiled gummily when Hiccup scratched under his chin. Wildr finished his meal, held his arms out to Hiccup again and clapped his hands happily when he saw Beast had been fed too. With a slightly guilty look at his mothers exposed chest (he was holding their _son,_ totally inappropriate), Hiccup placed Wildr back in his crib and the boy immediately resumed watching 'his' dragon.

Neither Hiccup or Valka slept, though with Toothless sleeping next to hatchling and human-hatchling, Wildr and even Beast sound asleep, their night was quiet, peaceful and almost perfect - Hiccup still missed Finn. As dawn broke, he slipped from his mothers warm embrace with a few stolen, gentle kisses and went to check on the babies. Both still sleeping soundly. Toothless stirred as Hiccup's metal leg passed his head, he too checking the young ones before he followed.

"Alright, I think breakfast is in order, then I better get to the forge and start work on your tail bud. Mom, I think you'll have to stay here, we can't take Beast out and I don't see Wildr going anywhere just yet."

Valka, who had just followed him out herself after putting on her boots, nodded.

"I wouldn't leave, but Toothless _needs_ to be able to fly. I should be back by lunch."

"I understand son."

While they had their last moments alone together, Hiccup buried his face in the crook of her neck to indulge in her scent again. Wildr wasn't the only one with dragon-habits, it seemed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared soft whispers, feather-light kisses before pulling away from the other as Hiccup heard Finn begin to wake. His mother waved him off upstairs with a smile, having expressed how proud she was of him and how much she loved that he was a wonderful father. Seeing Toothless use his tail to sweep together the egg shell fragments, he clumsily ascended the stairs on a stiff metal prosthetic.

"Dada!"

"Morning little guy. Here's your mother and her milk, stop trying to grab my tunic there is nothing under there for you."

Astrid wasn't even properly awake, but managed to drop her sleep shift and hold Finn while leaning up against the head board. Hiccup used the bathroom, made a mental note to build a new bathtub and plan a bigger one before putting his work tunic on to ensure Astrid never saw his roughed-up back. When he went back out she was just winding Finn, watching him with almost hollow eyes.

"You avoided me last night."

"Are you _kidding_ me? Toothless came back, I spent the night with my dragon."

"Here, take him. I gotta pee."

Astrid was never much of a morning person, holding Finn over to Hiccup to change and take down for breakfast. Wildr was nowhere to be seen, and Finn noticed as he looked around seeking his brother and huffing unhappily. He made extra effort while cooking to distract his son, eventually successful with the bowl of mushed up fruit. Finn would eat all day every day given the choice.

"Are you busy this morning?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah. I need to rebuild Toothless' tail, he outgrew the old one and the Alpha needs to be able to get around."

"Damn. I've got training with the Berk Guard."

"I can't have Finn in the forge with me."

Hiccup was about to get distressed, then his mother saved the day.

"I can take care of young Finn."

"Are you sure mom?"

"Positive. When do we expect you back Astrid?"

"Uh, dinner."

Astrid looked confused by the question, zipping up her skirt and sitting to put on her boots as Hiccup finished making breakfast.

"It's only so I can assure young Finn."

"I'll be back by lunch mom, thank you."

Valka smiled, cuddling Finn to her chest and receiving a beaming gummy grin for her troubles. It made him infinitely happy to see those two bonding. After Astrid was done eating her smoked fish and bread, she kissed Finn, then Hiccup's cheek - he had a mouthful of yak jerky by pure chance, then left for training.

"She's still set on joining the guard?"

"Yeah, but they won't let her until Finn is a year old. The chief's heir takes precedence and all that, but she is allowed to attend the odd training session to make sure she can keep up. There's no doubt she will get in, just needs a few more months until he can be weaned off to milk only once a day. I don't see him _struggling_ to gain weight personally."

Toothless was torn between Beast and Hiccup, but he really needed to be in the forge so Hiccup could use his equipment to check the new tail size needed.

"Cloudjumper can keep an eye on them today, once you have your tail you can be here more often ok?"

His dragon eventually nodded, eating half his bowl of fish to regurgitate disgustingly for Beast, then finishing the rest himself while Hiccup kissed his mother lightly and let Wildr have a try of some warm yak milk. He seemed a little unsure, barely taking his eyes off his dragon even from the living room.

"Come on bud, the sooner we fix you a new tail the sooner you can relax. You, little Viking" he kissed Finn's little brow "be good. And you little dragon" next was Wildr "make sure you stay out of that tub. I'll see you soon."

Walking down to the forge was almost painful, even with Toothless at his side as he left his family behind. Much of the village was still sleeping, but when Hiccup got to Gobber's shop, Gustav was already there sharpening a few axes.

"Is that Toothless? He's back?"

"Yeah, thank Thor. But he needs a new tail, his old one is no good so I have to get to work."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Hiccup tapped the desk, thinking - he didn't dare risk inexperienced hands on the tail of the Alpha, but Gustav could still be helpful.

"You can build me a new bathtub. Dragons... you know how it is."

"Yep, I've had to dragon-proof my roof because Fanghook sets fire to it when I oversleep."

Satisfied even Gustav couldn't mess up building a bath tub - now Gobber had trained him at least - Hiccup got to work.

"I'm building this out of Gronckle iron so it'll last longer, but if it's too light let me know and I'll add some weight ok?"

Toothless nodded, wiggling his tail mischievously when Hiccup knelt down to measure him, finding he hadn't gained too much but could see how his tail wouldn't have perfectly matched the bigger fin, and the buckle holding it would have been uncomfortably tight.

Grump jr (Gustav picked and named it) was a Gronckle who lived in the forge, loving his job of eating rocks constantly to make Gronckle iron. No matter how many times Hiccup explained that a Gronckle and a Hotburple were different species.

"Alright Grump jr, let's make some metal."

He used a basic black material for the prosthetic to test, promising his dragon he could have red again if he really wanted but testing the fin was more important. Toothless waved it about to test the weight, then shot up into the air and did a couple of loops to test his tails turning.

"Well? Is it too light, or just right?"

Toothless grumbled lightly, then sat down and glared over at Gustav. Hiccup took that to mean his tail was fine, but that he was impatient to get back to their hut and his young icy charge.

"Bathtub is all fixed up, with rust proof pins."

Presented with a new, rather well built tub, Hiccup examined the unremarkable looking fixtures.

"How did you rust proof them?"

"Gronckle iron got me thinking... what if different dragons could give different properties to metal. And they can. Like Smothering Smokebreaths create stronger welds than just by hand, Monstrous Nightmare flames make it a bit darker when it's been doused."

"And..."

Gustav pouted, clearly hoping for more excitement.

"Ya could at least act impressed chief. And water from a Scauldron prevents rust! Seriously, I doused a sword in it for kicks, then left it in a bucket of water overnight. It looked the same, so I tried it for longer and longer. Six months totally submerged and no rust!"

"That is pretty cool. Thanks Gustav. Can you fill this with some planks of wood while I check my other plans? Need to fix a few little things around the house."

"No problemo chief!"

He was older, maybe a little wiser but Gustav was still _loud._ Next on Hiccup's agenda was greeting Bing, Bam and Boom as they landed in the village, full grown and in control of their vocal chords at last.

"Thornado is down in the stables. Head for the arena, Eret should be there and he will know what to do."

The thunderdrums turned and flew off, letting Hiccup and Toothless get away to their home again to check on their family, carefully navigating the new bathtub in to the hut as they went.

"Dada!"

"Dada!"

Greeted eagerly by both Finn and Wildr, Hiccup saw Beast was out in the main room having a sniff around. Luckily, very few people would enter Hiccup's home without permission after he had asked for due consideration to the young boys who needed their rest.

"Hey there. Having fun?"

He got two nods, then both boys turned back to watching Beast investigate the leg of a chair. Valka crossed over to him, kissing Hiccup and he felt a goofy sort of grin work across his face at the idea he was being welcomed home by his lover in a way they so scarcely could get away with.

"We missed you."

"We missed you too. Still, Toothless can fly, we can bathe again and so long as there are no emergencies? Just us until dinner. So, lunch?"

Hiccup was absolutely still wondering how they were going to stealthily raise a Bewilderbeast, but at least he had some spare wood ready to fix if the young hatchling broke a wall or something. Wildr had found his dragon, and it was clear his Dragonese had an application - he could commune properly with a future Alpha.

He _really_ hoped there was an easier way to give the power across other than for Toothless and Beast to fight.

-HTTYD-

 **Probably non canon and utter madness, but this was the story I formed back when I decided to write chapter two and here we are on chapter 11! (not including alternate ending). So... enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Fallen Phoenix of Berk - I know! But yanno Hiccup, he likes to do crazy stuff.**

 **Yeah, I've noticed there isn't much slash in the HTTYD fandom, which is surprising for a fandom with canonically gay and bisexual characters. I have already jotted down notes on potential new story... not like I have enough to be doing why do I do this to myself? Damnit Harker!**

 **OechsnerC - what? No no no no! I've already answered this before, and if you didn't notice Eret is a big ol' homo in my fic (personally I'm convinced he's gay in canon but that may be just me). I will repeat myself - Astrid and Eret will absolutely _not_ happen in this fic. Not ever.**

 **infadinityfollower - I'm glad you like!**

 **I don't own the How To Train Your Dragon soundtrack, I just borrowed a few lines.**

-HTTYD-

Proportional to their size, Wildr had actually grown more than Beast. Of course, being big already, Beast had outgrown his water tub already, ate more than the other _three_ dragons combined and sneezed out flurries of snowflakes at least daily that froze patches of wall solid.

Astrid was probably starting to suspect something was going on after six months of hiding the Bewilderbeast baby. Though, she wasn't home as much now - having joined the Berk Guard after Finn's first birthday. Hiccup was also out at the moment - he had to go on his annual trip to the Shivering Shores. With their knowledge of dragons and metal work, at least her boy never struggled for diplomatic gifts - many had loved unbreakable shields, rust proof swords and better arrows (made with spines that Nadders shed easily).

Cloudjumper took great pride in helping take care of Beast and even the boys. He was presently overseeing both boys eating lunch - not that Valka could cook especially well but Hiccup had even taken care of that and left instructions for the boys favourites. Nobody had gotten sick yet, so she was doing something right.

It did mean that Valka and Astrid were living rather stilted silent lives around each other, their longest interaction Astrid saying goodbye to Finn before calling out a stiff goodbye to Valka. If she didn't know better... she would think Astrid _knew._

It was far more likely she resented the closeness that no longer really existed between Hiccup and his wife. It was their second wedding anniversary soon, and Valka only knew that because Hiccup had mentioned it recently - he was planning to make some effort with Astrid, feeling guilty about neglecting her even if in his heart, there wasn't much left of their marriage but Finn.

"Dragon!"

Finn's newest word was dragon, alongside 'mama', 'dada' and of course several impressive dragon roar impressions. Impressively _loud_ at least. He was walking too, teething and full of laughter and joy and always had a gap-toothed smile for everyone. Especially Wildr, who Finn spent as much time as possible with, babbling enough to fill Wildr's silence and bringing fish to the Bewilderbeast at every chance.

"Anybody home?"

"In here Hiccup."

Gods, her stomach fluttered just at the sound of his voice, two long hard days without him falling away as he appeared with Toothless, both smiling and happy to see them. The boys greeted their father first, then Toothless as Hiccup greeted her. His fingers clutched her waist as he kissed her deeply, arms sliding around her waist as he buried his head in her neck and she could fill her lungs with his woodsy, outdoorsy scent.

"By Odin, I missed you. All of you. Even Mr Sniffles there."

"Beast!"

"Sorry Wildr. Yes, even Beast."

Hiccup looked sufficiently chagrined by Wildr to settle their son, who turned back to grunting at Beast with Finn watching. By the gods, she had missed Hiccup's kisses as he peppered them across her jaw, catching her lips with a contented hum.

"How was your meeting?"

"Eventful. One of the guys from Luk Tuk almost got killed, a new chief didn't know about the dragons and tried to get Toothless. Still, treaty signed, peace kept... mostly. And that is my annual rounds done."

"No more overnight voyages then?"

"Nope, thank Thor. I can never sleep without saying goodnight to you guys. Even Toothless is anxious, wants to know the kids and Beast are safe. Alpha and Chief... we're a mad old mix."

Toothless huffed, then went back to nuzzling gently at Finn where he touched his snout surprisingly softly, not grabbing like he and other young Vikings tended to do. Valka kissed his hairline, smiling when Hiccup burrowed into her neck a little tighter.

"You're home now my sweet boy. You and your dragon."

"I hate leaving. I hate that I can't be here all day every day watching the boys turn into people, watch this baby Beast become a future Alpha. I **hate** being chief."

He whispered the last words, and Valka knew why. He hated the responsibility, having so many rely on him when he used to just be able to go flying, to spend days on end building the wonderful things in his mind. It was _selfish,_ he said, especially when Stoick had trusted Hiccup to be chief. Valka didn't think so.

Even when they were young, Hiccup only a babe and any sort of retirement decades away, she wondered if it was fair to force a son to be chief. She remembered watching Stoick declare their frail, fragile little boy the future of Berk - only to find out he had not spent the time building Hiccup into a man. Hiccup had to learn himself, and he didn't belong somewhere so stifled. He was a dragon in his soul, freedom and adventure beckoned.

He had done what he had to. Rebuilt Berk, united man and dragon. When would it be enough?

But here they were.

"I know son, I know."

He wiped a few stray tears away, kissed her gently before carefully making his way down to the floor with the boys to cuddle his sons.

"Can Beast swim? I mean, he obviously prefers being in the water and dragons can walk from hatching. But do they swim or is it more a walk on the ocean floor thing?"

"The old alpha _could_ swim, but he did prefer to walk or rest in water. I don't know if he were taught by the previous Bewilderbeast or whether they innately know."

Valka stood behind him, running her fingers through his hair and Hiccups head tipped back to lean in to her touch, three sets of _her_ green eyes looking up at her.

"We could test it some time. He could probably do with stretching his... fins? Legs? I don't know which counts more. There's some secluded pools past the logging forest, I'm thinking after my... you know, anniversary, we could take a midnight trip?"

His voice almost wavered on the word, but Hiccup kept his voice as even as possible while shivering lightly from her touch.

"Sounds good. A shallow one would be good just in case he cannot yet swim."

"Yeah, we'll work it out. Plus, the way he eats he could do with some exercise."

Valka felt a sense of deja vu, watching Beast growl and spit frost at Hiccup. The old Alpha had done that in affection, but as she could see little shards of ice that left a couple of scrapes along his cheek, she doubted that was the case.

 _"Ok,_ sensitive topic! Sorry Beast. I don't mind this on me, but can you not do that to the kids?"

It was clear as the sky Wildr would not be separated from Beast, and Finn from his brother. So Hiccup didn't bother trying, just asked the dragon not to harm their young. A few grumbly groans later, Wildr translated.

"Said... safe. Not hurt. Us."

"Reassuring. I'm gonna go clean my face up, you three little ones be good. Then I should get started with dinner."

He stumbled upright, bleeding ever so slightly, just a few drops from tiny splits in the skin but he probably didn't want to scare the children. She wanted to kiss them better, motherly instincts and all but Hiccup was already gone to find the damp cloths and ointment for the job.

"Oh Thor, I forgot how much this stuff stings. Remind me not to anger the baby Alpha again."

She couldn't help chuckling as Hiccup came back in, cheek smelling slightly of menthol and the mix of herbs Gothi made to reduce infection - with the constant dragon injuries and Vikings not being big on bathing, infections were common back in the fighting times. Kissing the uninjured cheek, Valka caressed his jaw as she revelled in him being _home_ again.

"They should close over mostly by tonight."

"Mmm. I was doing something..." he tipped his head, kissed her gently before he remembered "oh yeah, dinner."

It was still surprising to her, even now after they had been conducting their strange bonding and loving each other the way that felt right, that Hiccup was so affected by her. That he still looked at her like she was a goddess, the embodiment of beauty. That he wanted to trade power and leadership off at the door to be father, lover and utterly domestic with no resentment - even when cooking and cleaning were 'women's work' to most.

"Would you like some help?"

"No no, you have the boys."

He smiled warmly, kissed her clavicle where it was visible above her collar before turning, ruffling both boys hair and heading out to the kitchen area. He sang to himself when he cooked, and it warmed her heart to hear him, though she didn't know the song he was reciting.

" _Come fly with me_

 _Into a fantasy_

 _Where you can be_

 _Whoever you want to be_

 _Come fly with me._ "

He held the last note, and Valka wanted to ask her older son about the tune but he seemed in a world of his own, and she daren't disturb him as he diced vegetables and mixed herbs in all manner of delicious ways.

He even _grew_ them himself now for them, pots across window ledges and the sunniest patches of land near their home. They grew quickly and needed little work to maintain, and Hiccup often took Finn or Wildr out to help and get some sun on their pale, freckly skin they had both inherited from him - neither she or Astrid had much of it themselves.

Toothless leant his head over the tub side, licking Beast like a mother - or father, she supposed - dragon, cooing happily when Beast leaned in for more affection. Despite the fact it looked as though Beast would outgrow Toothless by the time Finn turned two, there was a rather distinct parent-child relationship between them, like Toothless knew he would one day pass on the mantle and it was _his_ task to ensure the future Alpha was up to scruff.

"Hey Toothless... you still feeding Beast or can he feed himself?"

Hiccup called out, and while the dragons couldn't answer Toothless would likely go out and eat the fish, then come back to regurgitate it for Beast if he had to. When Toothless didn't leave, Hiccup came in with the newest carved wooden bowl for Beast to match the ones Stormfly, Toothless and Cloudjumper had.

"Alright then, I'm taking that as he can feed himself. So here ya go Beast, chow down. Yours are out there guys" he looked between Cloudjumper and Toothless "or Astrid may notice. Boys, come on. Dinner."

He got two sulky pouts for his trouble, but Valka and Hiccup each retrieved a son and carried them out to their high chairs. Specially designed for the young Haddock twosome, with a raised edging to ensure their bowls couldn't be shoved off or knocked off.

"I know you like the little dragon, but you need to eat. Here you go boys, chow down."

The boys got messily stuck in to their soup, the watery broth of the thick stew Hiccup had made for dinner - Wildr had a couple of tiny chunks of meat and vegetable, but until they had more teeth he was careful. The stew itself tasted _divine,_ rich and flavoursome and made her feel practically liquid inside. In a different way to Hiccup's usual effect on her.

"Good?"

"Amazing. I do wonder where your skills came from, as it wasn't me and Stoick could barely boil water."

"Necessity. I... I wasn't welcome in the Great Hall often, and dad was always off chasing dragons or chiefing so I had to learn to make food out of what was in here. Still, that's in the past and it's meant I can cook. I even taught you to cook."

He smiled and it looked genuine, even if there was a hint of the sad hollow in his deep emerald eyes for a second. He dipped his bread in his bowl, smiling with his cheeks puffed full of food to make her laugh - very successfully. Even now he was in his mid-twenties, Hiccup had a daft, rather adorable sense of humour when he was happy.

Astrid returned late, downed two bowls of the admittedly delicious stew and headed up for a bath with barely a dozen words to any of them other than her son. She _did_ look rather tired, and the Berk Guard were known for their exhaustive training drills.

Hiccup sat aside, probably the only Viking to have a desk both upstairs and downstairs in his home, and when Valka peered over his shoulder she saw he was sketching out Toothless' tail fin. One of the papers to the side was some of the words of that song he had been singing to himself earlier... had he written it himself?

"What are you working on son?"

"Oh, just a new fin. The Berk crest one seems a little... odd to mark the Alpha with. So I thought I would make this one instead. Whaddya think?"

He leant back so she could see better, the new design mostly black to match his natural scale colour but in lines glittering in shades of blue and green and white, the shape of a haddock could be made out - her boy was such an artist.

"It's beautiful son. I'm sure he'll love it."

"Yeah. I think I'll pick up the equipment from the forge when I do my rounds tomorrow and work on it here... don't need Gustav trying to see every detail. He's useful but man he can get overbearing."

That Hiccup knelt on the floor in their home, wearing nothing but his work leggings and allowed Valka to watch his slender, compact-muscled frame work, the nimble fingers that explored her body at every opportunity and the slim build that belied his strength, his fire. When he got paint on his cheek and looked up at her with a smile, Valka felt her heart stutter in her chest.

He was so _perfect,_ but humble. Made it seem like it was he unworthy of her attention, her love rather than the other way around. A wonderful father, lover and a son to be proud of. And, especially when he smiled so widely as Finn smeared a handful of paint across his fathers bare chest with a giggle, he was utterly _beautiful._ Oh, the gods had given her the most unbelievable fortune.

* * *

"Dragon! Dragon! Dragon!"

Finn had a habit of repeating his words as he learnt them. A lot. Especially to Wildr, as though he was carrying the conversation on enough for both he and his near-silent brother. Wildr always looked to be listening intently, but whether or not he was was anyones guess. He also did it a lot to Loki - Ruffnut's newborn son. Loki wasn't much interested in anything but eating, sleeping and **screaming.**

"Yes son. We live with dragons. Now, do to behave for this sleepover?"

Finn stuck his lips out in thought, then shared an intense look with his toy Nadder. Apparently they agreed on something, as Finn next uttered

"Yeah!"

Finn was spending that night with Valka and Wildr... and Beast and Toothless. Cloudjumper would too if he could fit in there... maybe they should think about expanding. It was going to be necessary for Beast eventually...

"Good man. Thanks for this mom."

"No problem son. Enjoy your anniversary."

They shared a loaded, heavy look. One that tried to express the pent up desire and love they had little chance to express through more than words and glances with their current situation. Then Hiccup made himself look away, turn back to making Astrid's favourite dinner and apologising as he asked Cloudjumper to stay in his perch space that was once his stable.

Astrid stormed through the door about fifteen minutes later, stopping dead when she saw just Hiccup stood next to the offerings of food and trying to look somewhere between apologetic and celebratory.

"What's this?"

"Uh... happy anniversary? We didn't get to celebrate much last year because Finn was so small and needed us a lot."

He felt guilty - Astrid looked genuinely surprised, telling him that she expected zero romantic effort from Hiccup, thrown off by him celebrating their wedding only two years ago. It felt like a lifetime.

"Wow. I didn't realise that was today. Will it keep while I go get changed?"

"Of course. There's hot water in the bathroom if you wanted to wash up, I know you like a wipe down after a rough day."

She passed him, headed up to their shared room that Hiccup had to force himself to sleep in these days. He fussed with the food, filled his mug with mead and tried to stay calm and cheery - at least externally. Astrid deserved at least _one_ nights effort from him... he had been a lousy husband in pretty much every other respect. He owed her tonight.

Soft footsteps padded down the steps, Astrid wearing little but her light tunic that left little to his imagination. Oh _Thor,_ she was expecting him to perform that night... Hiccup took a long swallow of his drink, hoping it would look to her like dry mouth from arousal rather than sheer fear that he wouldn't be able to. His body just didn't co-operate anymore, refused to become aroused by any but his own mother.

"Where's Finn?"

"Uh... in with my mom. He was excited about a sleepover."

"Wow, you really did plan this out."

"Yeah..."

Astrid smiled, taking the full mug of mead from Hiccup's other hand and mmm-ing to herself at the honey taste. They sat and ate and Hiccup stared mostly at his plate at first, then realised he was ignoring her again and made himself look at her. Astrid smiled softly, and Hiccup sent a mental apology to Valka as he thought about _her,_ using it to feign the attraction Astrid was searching for.

"How's your food?"

"Amazing. I love your cooking."

"Glad you're enjoying it."

Hiccup continued to drink, playing it off as celebration when Astrid looked at him.

"We don't get much chance to drink together like this."

"I guess. Still, careful. You're a lightweight."

Hiccup shrugged, downed the last cup and felt pleasantly buzzed inside. Astrid finished her cocoa and coconut dessert with several pleasured sounds that would have once made Hiccup **desperate** to have her. Now it made him... well, right now he wanted to _laugh_ but that could be the drink talking. Stumbling slightly as he stood to place the empty plates next to the rinse bucket for the morning, Hiccup was _definitely_ a little drunk.

"So... bed?"

Yep, Astrid wanted sex and Hiccup was petrified he wasn't going to be able to get it up, and Astrid was going to notice and then she would know everything...

"Yeah. Just gonna drink some water."

"Alright... I'll be waiting."

She threw him a coy smile and Hiccup wanted to throw up. It wasn't _her fault_ but by the gods, Hiccup couldn't think of much he wanted to do less than go upstairs and have sex with his wife. She wasn't his mother, and it was _sickening_ but it was _true._ In fact, about the only thing Astrid had going for her was Hiccup's drunken thoughts about how it had been _weeks_ since he and Valka had had much... _alone time._

He got the canteen of water and drank deeply, feeling the cold wash through him and alleviate a little of his hazy brain - he couldn't be too out of it, or he might let his mind wander to Valka too much and Astrid would almost definitely notice him calling her 'mom' at the height of climax.

"Come on Haddock. You can do this."

Mini pep talk over, Hiccup placed down the water canteen and headed up the stairs like a condemned man. He had to grab the wall for support halfway up.

"I'm drunker than I thought. Oops."

Nonetheless, he made it up to the bedroom, finding Astrid in their bed with the light linen she had had on slung over his desk chair.

"Not to be un-romantic, but I need a minute."

Astrid laughed, watched him amble across to the bathroom and he relieved his suddenly heavy bladder. Rinsing his hands, Hiccup splashed cold water across his face and dried off the drips before looking down and focusing on thoughts of the woman he wished to really be spending his nights with.

At least Astrid wouldn't be querying his obvious soft cock, thoughts of his mother giving Hiccup a solid erection that demanded her attentions. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup stepped back out to his marital bed, undressed himself down to shorts and slid beneath the furs to feel Astrid's hot skin on his own. Any distant hopes he had that Astrid wouldn't want intimacy were gone when she immediately reached for his erection, pressing against him and kissing like a wife and husband probably should.

But then, a husband probably shouldn't be struggling to stay hard for his wife.

Hoping if he got _her_ aroused enough she wouldn't notice Hiccup's lacking desire, he rolled her on to her back and immediately worked his way downwards. Astrid practically leapt off the bed when his tongue touched her clit, dredging up memories of how she liked it back when this didn't feel _wrong,_ didn't feel like a lie.

"Gods Hiccup, your mouth..."

Her breathy moans sounded wrong. All the same, Hiccup nipped at her thigh in warning.

"Not too loud, don't want to wake mom up."

Astrid nodded, cheeks flushed and skin already shining with a light sheen of sweat as Hiccup resumed going down on her, letting his drunken hazy mind float away a little and performing the task almost mechanically until Astrid was doing that little quiver he knew meant she was close.

"Don't... stop! C'mon Hiccup!"

Satisfied he had her in the right state, Hiccup fumbled for the protective sheath to cover his cock, hands slipping in his drunken state and he really hoped he had put it on right but frankly, he was amazed he was erect at all. Astrid didn't let him dwell, throwing herself at him and impaling herself on his cock without a second for negotiation.

 _This_ he could just about do, because no matter where Hiccup's mind was his cock knew it had been a while since it was buried in a willing body and he let that lead the charge. Astrid seemed content to do the hard work anyway, bouncing herself on him eagerly and moaning louder than Hiccup really thought she should - any louder and half the village would hear through the dragon hole.

One time, he would have been smug and proud about that.

Having been left dangerously close to her peak before, Astrid didn't take much time to ride herself into a frenzy and come with a series of needy whimpers and feral grunts. Hiccup let the feeling wash over him, even that a contrasting experience as he felt a little gross and dirty after. Not in the usual debauched, sticky, satisfied manner either.

Astrid watched him roll up to ditch the sheath, wiping himself down with a damp rag before staggering back to the bed. He made himself stay lax as Astrid shuffled over to lay on his chest, clearly feeling better for the well-fucked expression on her face.

"I was starting to worry you had gone off me after Finn was born."

Hiccup felt like slime. Because in a way, he _had,_ though not the way Astrid probably thought. He could remember looking down at their son and and practically **seeing** the love he had for Astrid slowly leeching away, moving over to their baby boy.

"No hun, it's not that at all. I was just..." he felt even worse for taking advantage of an excuse Astrid would never question "dealing with a thing. After losing dad, then becoming a dad... I don't know. It was just a lot going on in my head."

"You should have told me babe."

Hiccup bit back his angry retort - Astrid didn't listen when he tried to talk, didn't ask when he was upset anymore. Tonight was about _her._ He could hold on for one night. Rather than argue, he just murmured two words that encompassed many, many things.

"I'm sorry."

Drunken and exhausted, Hiccup yawned into the back of his hand and Astrid leant up to kiss his jaw, then shifted around to face away from him - she rarely managed to sleep laying on his chest, did much better when they spooned together.

"Night babe."

"Night Astrid."

Hiccup wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up.

-HTTYD-

 **There is more coming than just plain old marriage-angst. Promise.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Ugh (Guest) - I have to ask...** ** _what_** **were you expecting when you read this? Because I feel like it was obvious before you made it this far that Astrid isn't what Hiccup wants. I agree Hiccups behaviour isn't acceptable, but yanno... it's an incest story about fictional characters.**

 ** _You_** **can ship Eret as straight and Astrid all you like, our own interpretations are both welcome.**

 **That being said... maybe Bonding isn't for you.**

 **Fallen Phoenix Of Berk - That. Was. Beautiful. And eerie... I was just watching that part of the movie when I saw the review. And yes, I have a plan! But it happens later, and I didn't just want to do the whole "and now two years have passed" which I could have done and cut the last three chapters out really. But what fun would that have been?**

 **As for Valka living with them... I'm not sure I ever addressed that? I intend to later, but if you want a now-answer... when she got pregnant with Wildr Astrid wasn't going to fight about it when Hiccup was getting a new brother? I agree she probably** ** _does_** **want them living without Valka, but that woulda ruined the Valcup sexy times a little dontcha think?**

 **This chapter doesn't feel to me like the start flows well? It ought to clear up, but I will admit to being lazy enough not to want to write the interim six months from last chapter to this one.**

-HTTYD-

"Happy birthday Wildr!"

"Thank... you."

Finn had practiced for the last two weeks with his father to be able to congratulate Wildr on his second birthday. Though... he was much bigger than the age implied. More the size of a five year old, and Hiccup's suspicions were that he was growing faster to keep up with his dragon. Beast was already _huge,_ and he was not yet a year old.

"Minus wing span... he's almost as big as Toothless."

Hiccup put away the measuring tape, having noted down the newest measurements alongside a list of Wildr's, as he kept needing new clothes. Beast was going to need a newer tub _again_ \- the newest one would be the size of his mothers bed. Much more and they were going to run out of space... assuming Beast didn't just break down a wall as he sneezed out blizzards... he sneezed a _lot,_ and Hiccup was wondering whether a Bewilderbeast needed a more open environment.

"Hey little dragon. Happy birthday!"

Wildr beamed, face no longer rounded and chubby as his features sharpened to match his parents. Luckily, nobody really questioned Wildr's growth spurts - it was assumed that since he was a child of the gods, he was just 'different'. Besides, it wasn't like they got Wildr to go outside a great deal anyway. It was hard work just to get him to eat and bathe because they involved leaving Beast. Wildr didn't even sleep in a bed anymore, just atop a fur pelt beneath Toothless' wing.

"I can't believe our boy is already two."

"I know. I can't believe the house is still standing with all these dragons in it to be honest. Love you."

He watched that little smile steal across his mothers face, leant over to kiss her quickly - Astrid could be back any minute. Currently suspended from the Berk Guard pending... their second child. Hiccup had managed to mess up in his drunken messy state on their anniversary, as proved by Astrid now being around six months pregnant and fairly irritable about it after barely getting out of the one year waiting period with Finn.

Hiccup was thrilled by the prospect of being a father again, though a deeply selfish part of him wished it had been Valka to fall pregnant again rather than Astrid. Finn was as excited as a small boy could be about a new sibling, touching his mothers belly and giggling happily. Hiccup had ensured he got confirmation from Wildr that Beast wouldn't hurt the new child either, which was a weight off his shoulders.

Dragons and Wildr alike all turned toward the front of the hut, and Astrid came through the door not one minute later. Her belly hadn't grown as big as fast as she had with Finn, but according to other women in the village, that wasn't uncommon for a second pregnancy.

"This is your fault Haddock!"

Biting back a sigh - she wasn't **wrong,** this was a direct result of him getting far too drunk - Hiccup gave his family one last glance before he stepped out of his mothers room to find his irritable wife eating bread with an unusual amount of aggression.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so **bored.** Stupid rules about stupid dragon flying. Sorry Stormfly."

The Nadder squawked happily when Astrid tossed her a fish in apology, shuffling over to where Finn had ambled out to see his mother.

"Mama! Baby!"

"Yep! New brother or sister for you little guy."

At least her irritation was all for Hiccup and the rules against pregnant Berk Guards, not Finn who she managed to squat down enough to pick up. Finn's growing light auburn hair was not allowed to be cut - his rules - as he wanted "pretty mama hair". Hiccup was already starting to wonder if his son was going to be 'different', but it wasn't really important if he was happy, and next to Wildr the dragon boy... liking other Viking men wouldn't be _that_ weird.

Besides, Hiccup was _definitely_ the strange one.

"What were you doing in there anyway?"

"Finn wanted to say Happy Birthday to Wildr?"

Astrid hmm-ed, shrugged and turned to sit in the old chiefs chair still in their home. Hiccup didn't think about just how many times he and his mother had fucked over that chair, on that chair, against that chair. Especially when Finn was also sat in it.

"So... what are your plans for the day?"

"Uh... food store check. If you want something to fill your time, you can always go help Eret with dragon classes. Odin knows the kids need a better example than Tuffnut. Speaking of... how's Ruff doing?"

The paternity of her newborn son was still questionable, as Loki had adamantly refused to grow any hair yet and that would be the only obvious sign anyone could think of yet. Astrid nodded, mostly to herself as she kissed their sons forehead before she answered.

"Loki finally started growing hair."

"... And?"

"Blonde. Literally identical to Fishlegs, darker than the twins."

"Well, good news for Loki. Snotlout isn't the father."

"Mmm. Heather probably won't be too thrilled."

Hiccup considered that - Heather and Fishlegs had been on and off dating, because Heather could not seem to settle in Berk even though Hiccup had said she could, often disappearing for weeks at a time. It didn't totally surprise him that Fishlegs had been drunk and lonely, especially still carrying the bizarre torch for Ruffnut.

"I better go see Fishlegs. Was he at Ruffnut's? Or do I need to go looking for him?"

"He was there when I left. I only came back to get some things for Ruff, I'll send him over."

Before he knew it, Hiccup had Finn dropped into his arms and Astrid was bustling about, digging through the storage cupboard for Finn's old baby tunics as it turned out. She held one to her chest, then turned toward Finn with slightly wet eyes.

"I can't believe these used to fit him, he's so big now."

"Yeah, chunky little Viking."

He was used to Astrid's fluctuating moods when pregnant, and familiar by now with the concept of 'nesting', where pregnant Vikings felt the need to (over) prepare for their baby and would get stressed out if things weren't how they expected or wanted them to be.

Astrid headed out shortly after with a bundle of baby clothes under her arm and a handful of yak jerky to angrily bite, leaving Hiccup to marvel at his smiling, beautiful little boy. Wildr came venturing out, looking even more shockingly tall when stood next to Finn.

"Beast hungry."

Wildr reached for the bowl of fish before Hiccup could take it through, so Hiccup considered the boy.

"You can feed him. _If_ you come out for lunch without a tantrum."

It was increasingly difficult to get Wildr away from his dragon, and while Hiccup thought it sweet they had such a bond but he wanted Wildr to stretch his legs more than on the midnight swims with Beast. Wildr pouted, but eventually nodded and after a minute in which he grunted at Beast, Wildr came out followed by Toothless and Valka.

Finn sulked about Wildr being too big for a high chair while he was too small for a bench seat, leaving Hiccup to placate him by standing next to the boy as they ate lunch. The door knocked part way through, but Hiccup was expecting that. Fishlegs peered around the door, his patchy stubble beginning to fill out into a thick blonde beard, at least around his jawline and neck.

"You uh, wanted to see me chief?"

"Just give me two minutes to eat, then I'll be out."

"Alright, I'll uh, go wait with Meatlug at the bottom."

Hiccup listened as heavy footsteps grew slightly quieter, then swallowed the last of his water and sandwich before leaning down to kiss Wildr's chaotically messy hair.

"I just gotta do a food storage check, sorry I have to work on your birthday son."

Finn was almost done demolishing his own soft food, so Hiccup stole a kiss from his smiling mother and told Toothless he could stay if he liked before lifting Finn up, both waving to the Haddock home inhabitants before venturing out into the town.

"Don't look so troubled Fishlegs, you aren't in trouble. Just wanted to see how you were dealing with fatherhood."

"Probably not as well as you chief. I mean, look at him. I have no idea what with Loki."

"Advice as a friend, not a chief. All your kid wants is your time and attention. And food, but at his age that's Ruff's job."

Finn was practically a celebrity, many villagers shopping at him and touch his thick hair, squeeze his big chubby cheeks and win toothy smiles from the happy little boy. Hiccup felt his heart swell, loving the cheeky little grins Finn displayed.

"Yer did good wi' that one chief!"

"Thanks Seamus."

"He's so cute!"

"When can he come play?"

It didn't appear Finn would struggle to fit in and make friends as Hiccup had, many of the slightly older Viking children swarming to them.

"Not yet, he's too young. Soon, I'm sure. Right now he's gotta help his daddy chiefing."

Fishlegs watched Hiccup and Finn, scratching his chin in a sign of awkwardness as they walked in otherwise relative silence.

"So uh... did you need anything else?"

"Oh, not really. Except to offer you the chance to change your shifts with dragon .you want to set aside time in the day to be with Loki... I don't know if you and Ruff are planning to date or whatever, I'm not pressuring you to do anything except make an effort with your son."

"Uh, thanks chief. Noted."

A minute later, Fishlegs mounted his dragon and took off. Well... Hiccup had tried.

Surprisingly, Ruffnut had significantly mellowed since giving birth. Like her endless energy for destruction had all transferred to taking care of her son. It was good news... all around. Less exploding homes, less tipped yaks, less zippleback related destruction... yeah, Ruff getting pregnant was a godsend in disguise. Even Tuff was a little more chilled out, getting to be excitable during Dragon classes and probably burning off _more_ energy with Eret.

The less Hiccup thought about that, the better though.

"Right Finn. Let's get checking out food stores."

Berk hadn't had a food shortage since the end of war with dragons, especially when Mildew left Berk and they had his entire farm to use. Mildew's home had been converted to a rest quarters of sorts, where anyone working the farm could eat, sleep or wash - complete with dragon quarters too.

"Ah, afternoon chief!"

"Afternoon Gobber. Anything to report?"

"Some Hobblegrunt brought in a most delicious elk. That's about all."

Rolling his eyes where Gobber couldn't see, Hiccup shifted his son more securely and stepped into the food storehouse. They had more than one now, because otherwise they couldn't store enough fish to fill dragon stations and to salt for freeze season where the ice set in the oceans.

"What do you think son? We good?"

"Yeah! Chicken!"

Finn pointed at the barrel of eggs, clapping his happily.

"Yep, eggs come from chickens. Let's get back for the birthday boy yeah?"

Finn nodded eagerly, pointing up to their hut as soon as he could see it. They were waylaid by villagers again, but eventually made it back to their home, their family. Finn immediately hurried to hug Wildr, who agreeably returned it.

"Welcome home boys."

"Thanks mom. How's my birthday boy?"

"He seems very unsure about the cake you baked."

"Dragon snob. Has he even tried it?"

Valka shook her head, humming happily when Hiccup placed a hand beneath her chin, tipping her neck back so he could kiss her in greeting. Both Finn and Wildr made the same disgruntled noise Toothless did, covering their eyes in sync.

"Right. Cake!"

They brought the cake in and cheered - quietly, or the dragons would 'join in', and Finn eventually talked Wildr into a slice. Hiccup didn't think he had done too badly, but wondered if perhaps Wildr would prefer birthday pie in future - he didn't have anything like the sweet tooth Finn did. They shared some warm yak milk mixed with cocoa after dinner, which Wildr _did_ enjoy, and Hiccup found Sharpshot perched on his bed that evening with a note.

" _Ruff's having a bad night, staying over. Be home tomorrow._

 _Say goodnight to Finn for me._

 _Love, Astrid."_

He expected she would explain herself more upon return, and Hiccup eagerly took the chance it offered - he changed into his sleep tunic and shorts, picked up Finn and they headed downstairs with the note in hand. Valka was just getting ready for bed herself, combing out her braids and Hiccup admired the view for a minute.

"Everything alright son?"

"Yep. Just hoped you wouldn't mind a sleepover?

Hiccup held out the note as he placed a new bed pelt down next to Wildr, who immediately smiled and cuddled his little brother close. Dragon hatchlings often nestled together for warmth, and clearly his dragon-habits extended to siblings too. Valka smiled as she watched them, handed back Hiccup's note and indicated her head to the boys.

"Is he going to be warm enough?"

"Well Wildr does fine, but I'll put an extra fur down case they get cold. Toothless, you keep him toasty, yes?"

Toothless nodded, licking both boys much to their delight before bounding up to cuddle up to Hiccup as best he could. Valka stripped his tunic off him, kissed along the valley between neck and collarbone and they tangled together on the bed. Hiccup eagerly wrapped his arms around her, surrounded himself with her scent and touch, that innate _feel_ of comfort and safety. He kissed her hairline where more silvery strands had begun to show themselves, and he loved them just as much as he did the rest of her.

Knowing Astrid wouldn't be back at dawn whereas the boys and the dragons woke themselves and Valka and Hiccup then, Hiccup felt secure enough to actually sleep once Beast was settled and the boys nested beneath Toothless' wing, surrounded by his tail. He always felt infinitely better rested sleeping with his mother, and that day was no different.

"Morning."

His mother hummed, kissing him softly and smirking when she felt Hiccup's usual 'problem' of the morning. There was nothing to be done for him, however, as Beast was awake, greeny-blue eyes fixed on the large humans who could bring him fish. If he wasn't fed in a timely manner... he had a habit of spitting ice hard enough to crack a wall open. He was a temperamental little baby Alpha.

"Alright alright, I'm up."

Carefully adjusting himself before slipping his tunic back on, Hiccup promised to return soon and stumbled toward the bathroom, multiple parts of his body stiff and tense. Significant relief was his when he emptied his bladder, and by the time he got back to them, both of his sons were awake and Finn was seeking a fresh diaper, then breakfast. Everyone else wanted breakfast too it seemed, Toothless sniffling at the fish barrels.

"Business as usual then."

* * *

Hiccup took a few seconds to fist his hands in her hair, kissing her thoroughly before they started their day, and Valka felt considerably warmer inside than usual as he gave her his lopsided smirk before changing Finn, cleaning his hands and beginning breakfast proceedings.

"I'm needed in the forge today, will you be alright watching Finn?"

"Of course son. Do what you have to do."

He managed to surreptitiously measure Beast's head spines while he ate, which Valka tried very hard not to laugh at as Hiccup crept closer with the measure tape.

"Definitely gained a bit since two months ago. He's almost a year old... we are going to have to think about either revealing him or finding somewhere he can live soon."

"I agree, but we will worry about that tonight. You are needed."

"I'm needed _here,_ most of the villagers could do without me if they tried and you know it. They just don't want to."

Hiccup sighed, leant down and kissed each of his sons heads and then kissed her too. That one took significantly longer, and Hiccup was smiling again when he was done.

"I should be back for lunch. If not, theres stew from last night in the pot and chicken in the ice box. One thing Vikings are never short of... cold food storage."

Valka nodded, smiling to herself at his forethought whilst knowing she and their boys would miss him.

"You boys be good. You too dragons. And you mom."

Hiccup winked, then seemed to brace himself before heading outside. She listened as his metallic alternating prosthetic footsteps sounded, one by one down the stone steps outside their home that led down to the town in which they lived. Remembering she was now solely responsible two young children, Valka turned her attention to where Wildr and Finn were sat staring intently at each other.

"What's this?"

"Staring contest!"

She supposed it made some sense - they were playing a game Wildr didn't need to _talk_ for. Finn was easily adaptive, didn't mind his brothers near-silence in the slightest. Thankfully, with his rapid growth came similar mental development, and he was learning to write in Norse quite well. There wasn't a written equivalent of Dragonese, from what she gathered.

Hiccup wasn't back for lunch, but he had said that was a possibility and the leftover stew was more than enough to sustain them. Wildr did some writing practice with her, Finn watching pretending he understood every word of Wildr's tightly packed, inelegant handwriting. Starting to feel a little light-headed, Valka drank some water and wondered if she was getting a cold.

"Mama!"

Finn spotted Astrid entering their home, immediately making his way over to his mother to greet her and her heavy stomach. She smiled and picked him up, petting his thick long hair and kissing his little brow.

"Where is Hiccup? I wanted to talk to him."

"He must still be at the forge."

Astrid shook her head, looking confused.

"I was just there getting my saddle adjusted. If Hiccup was there, I didn't see him."

Despite common sense telling Valka Hiccup was fine, she was immediately unsettled. Turning to the dragons, she considered her options.

"Cloudjumper, stay here, keep watch. Toothless, come."

They both nodded and immediately obeyed, and for reasons known only to him Wildr climbed up onto Toothless' back, hooking the metal loop of his tunic belt to the hook on his saddle and reaching silently for Finn. Astrid looked unsure, but obviously trusted the dragon with her son. They headed out immediately, dragon transporting children as the Viking women went to the forge.

"Miss Valka! How can I assist you?"

"Was Hiccup here?"

"He was indeed. Left about an hour ago, think he was fetching something from... what did he call it. Uh... Ah yes. _The Cove._ "

"Where is the cove?"

"Not a clue."

Valka restrained the urge to shake some useful answers from the man, suprised by Astrid answering for her.

"I know where that is. It's where he used to hide Toothless. Just off Raven's Point. Saddle up?"

It took considerably less time for Valka to carefully sit behind Wildr, who had Finn in his lap where she could wrap her long arms around them - it was a perk of her height, meant she could envelop her sweet boys in her embrace easily - than it did for Astrid to slowly get up on her new saddle with her swollen belly, carrying Hiccup's third child.

"Toothless? Lead the way!"

Mindful of his young passengers, Toothless took off gently and flew them the relatively short distance to Raven's Point. Spying the large body of water, Valka wondered if this would be a good place for Beast... Hiccup had successfully hidden Toothless for weeks here and nobody had found them.

"This is the place. Down dragons."

Toothless and Stormfly landed, Valka and Astrid both sliding off but she left the boys in the saddle - it was easier than keeping an eye on both of them. Almost instantly Toothless began sniffing the floor, searching for Hiccup's scent. It was obvious when he found it, heading along a trail visible only to him. They came to a tunnel of sorts, a valley between two chunks of huge rock walls.

"Huh... this wasn't here before. That little dip in the rocks was the only way in before. Toothless didn't fit, couldn't fly. That's how Hiccup kept him here."

"Intriguing. Is this the way Toothless?"

The dragon nodded, sniffling along the ground as they continued onward through a gap only just wide enough to permit their dragons. Cloudjumper wouldn't have fit, so leaving been the wiser choice it seemed. Even if something made Valka wish desperately for her companion dragon this moment. Something wasn't right.

"Oh. That can't be good."

Astrid caught up to her, finding multiple small holes in the ground about the length of a wheelbarrow. Whispering Death tunnels. The more worrisome one was several feet wider, big enough to swallow a hut whole. Astrid seemed to recognise that too, so Valka asked.

"Are these new?"

"Not really... at least I hope not."

Toothless barely paid them any mind, continuing on around them as he followed Hiccup's scent. They came out along a patch of shell-mixed sand that could barely be called a beach, and something caught the last vestiges of sunlight out on the shale.

"Is that..."

"Hiccup's necklace. He would never take it off. Not by choice."

There was something else scattered all over the sand, sticking to her dress as Valka knelt down and picked up the leather straps woven with dragon scales - her wedding gift to her son.

"Is that... oh no. Toothless, Stormfly, get back!"

Astrid was panicked as she scooped up and sniffed the powdery, floral debris, looking even more so when Toothless sneezed.

"Uh oh. Stormfly, did it get you?"

Her dragon shook it's head, stepping back even further and waving a wing to fan the air in front of her beak.

"What is it?"

"Blue Oleander. Stay here so I can find you guys, I won't be long. Move him over there but don't let Toothless fly, he will get sick fast."

Astrid climbed up on her Nadder and took off almost instantly, leaving Valka to carefully guide Toothless away from the tainted ground and trying to brush the pollen off of her clothes. Wildr sneezing scared her even more, adding to mounting anxiety as she held Hiccup's necklace in her hand.

"Scauldron in the house!"

Astrid returned with company - Eret, Tuffnut and more strangely, Gustav the blacksmith boy. Their dragons accompanied - Rumblehorn, the Night Terror Tuffnut flew when not with his sister and Gustav's runt of the litter Scauldron.

"Stormfly, a little light?"

Her nadder opened it's mouth, sparks of magnesium flame casting the beach into brighter light. Now the blue colour was clear, scattered all around Hiccup's last known scent according to Toothless. As soon as it was visible, the Scauldron began ingesting the petals of what Valka now realised was the 'dragon killer' flower she encountered on her travels. Only two species were immune, and the Scauldron was one of them.

"Alright. We gotta get Toothless to Gothi so she can treat him for the flower. Skullcrusher, you carry Toothless. Tuff, you stay here and _don't_ touch anything. Eret, grab the boys and you and Valka ride Stormfly. I'm sticking with Gustav and that venom."

Even after being suspended, Astrid still knew how to take control and the men all hastened to comply with chief of the wife. Eret had to prompt her twice, as Valka's immediate instinct was to stay right there and try to find her boy.

Luckily, Toothless hadn't received a harsh dose of the flower and Gothi decreed he would be fine in a few hours. The wizened elder gave Valka a long, searching look as everyone began to take their leave, handing her a smaller dose of the cure and gesturing to Wildr who was looking a little sickly.

"Are you certain he will be alright with this?"

One silent, solemn nod and Valka placed her trust in the gods as she gave the 'cure' to Wildr. He perked up within minutes, smiling up at her and colour filled his pale cheeks again. Feeling relieved, Gothi tapped her arm with her staff again and Valka looked up to find her pressing a pouch of herbs into her hand. Opening it, Valka recognised the mixture.

 _"Really?_ I've been a little off colour I grant, but I had assumed at my age I couldn't be..."

Gothi merely gestured upwards - Valka was now fluent in one sided conversation thanks to Wildr - and she took it to mean the gods will was... well, the gods will. Now finding Hiccup was imperative - he was soon to go from father of two to father of four... and she wasn't sure they would get away with 'gift of the gods' again...

"Valka! Come on!"

A voice called up to where she was otherwise alone with Wildr and Gothi, one she recognised as Eret. Thanking the elder and feeling rather stunned still, she grasped Wildr's hand and they walked precariously back down to Berk-level again.

"So... the uh, working theory is that someone took Hiccup and planted that flower so they couldn't follow his scent without getting sick. Either that or your boy the chief is playing the biggest prank on us all."

"Hiccup would never worry us like this. He wouldn't leave our family wondering, wouldn't leave Toothless. He would never take _this_ off."

Valka held up the necklace, brimming with internal fear she would never see its owner again. Eret reached for the straps and she knew why - Skullcrusher was a tracking class dragon, could use the scent to try and track him beyond the dragon killer that had been laid to block them. Even so, she pulled her arm back, and before the ex-trapper could even try to make an argument for it the ground began to shake beneath their feet.

"Earthquake?"

"I wish I could agree. But listen."

Astrid held up her hand, closed her eyes and pointed a finger outward as if it would indicate the sound. The whisper... louder than Valka remembered. The ground opened up in huge cracks as something burst out into the night, huge and white and even in the dark, Valka could see glowing red eyes the size of dragons in their own right.

" **Sceaming Death!"**

-HTTYD-

 **Cue dramatic music...**

 **I promised more story! Though I bet when you were reading that first part in Hiccup POV that you thought this would just be another fluffy filler of sorts. Did I surprise you?**

 **Or am I too predictable? Who knows!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Fallen Phoenix Of Berk - was that a sly dig at the story starting as relatively little plot? It was all part of the plan!**

 **The story spans what, three and half, maybe four years? I don't think that's bad going even if not much super dramatic happened... yet.**

 **I'm glad you got a kick out of it, it was quite funny for me! Now... On with that strange concept known as plot.**

 **LordPyralis - that's fair I suppose, but unless Hiccup dumped Astrid of course he's cheating? Not sure it was a planned thing for him. Valka is another matter.**

 **Have now added a note to the summary saying 'not for Hiccstrid fans', though I figured Hiccup banging his mom was enough of a hint in that direction.**

-HTTYD-

 _"Gods Hiccup, harder!"_

 _Hiccup leant further over, bracing his weight to thrust harder and watching his mother respond so beautifully, hands crawling up the bed and fisting in the furs as she pushed back on him, tried to get her son deeper still within her. There would be bruises on her hips from his hands, matching the three he had sucked deep into the skin of her left breast. Hiccup knew marking his mother and **liking** it made him ever sicker, but when Valka was arching her back and crying out her pleasure, he just didn't care. _

Hiccup jerked back to consciousness when someone dumped ice cold water on his face, gasping and spluttering in surprise. Trying to blink the drops coating his eyelashes away, Hiccup found he couldn't see much anyway - it was dark in this dank cave space. Sort of reminded him of the tunnels to his mothers old Dragon sanctuary...

His mother. Hiccup realised he had merely been dreaming of her, one his favourite memories of her to revisit when he was _alone._ She wasn't here... Odin, at least he hoped not. Hiccup hoped she was somewhere warm and safe with their boys, making sure Astrid didn't try to follow him when she was heavily pregnant. Flashes of how he got here came to him in pieces.

 _The cove... Hiccup went to get some of the sandy pebbles they often used to decorate Snoggletog shields as he had used up the last. It should have been the labour of a few minutes, but Hiccup was eyeing the lake in the cove and considering whether or not it was still private enough they could keep Beast there. Maybe if they hollowed out the rocks and made a cave to hide in. Standing up as the sky began to show signs of dusk falling, something blunt smacked the back of his head._

Hiccup reached for the back of his head, hissing in pain and feeling dried blood matting the back of his hair over an egg sized lump. Faint footsteps said that whoever dumped water on him was probably gone, but now he was regaining his senses Hiccup could hear another creature breathing. Too deep to be human, at a guess.

"Hello?"

Whatever it was hissed in response, skittering footsteps saying they probably retreated. Closing his eyes, Hiccup tried to ignore the dizziness threatening to blur his vision in already limited light.

 _Drifting in and out of consciousness, Hiccup remembered the smell of the sea. Sand crunching beneath heavy footsteps. Low grunting voices muttering about spreading the flowers. Several hands on him, dragging his limp body over small pebbles that dug into the gap between tunic and leggings..._

Hiccup could still feel the scratches, knew the gritty discomfort was likely sand reaching all manner of places it shouldn't. He needed to clean himself, or he risked infection. Assuming wherever he was had anything like a facility with vaguely clean water.

 _"Get him on the boat!"_

 _That voice was vaguely familiar, though it was in low and harsh whispers and there was a flurry of activity all around him._

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _Everything smelled like flowers, too strong and cloying to be his mothers soft wildflower scent. Footsteps rumbled beneath him, then he was dropped down heavily and metal struck metal. Cage?_

That was all he could find in his brain of what happened, at least until he was ripped back to the waking world by some stranger who left him in a damp smelly cave with an unidentified creature. Opening his eyes again, Hiccup waited for the world to stop spinning and tried looking at his company in the cave. Chains jangled - not around him, strangely, but then Hiccup doubted he could even crawl straight right now let alone walk - and creaked as they pulled tight, giving Hiccup a sound cue for where to look/stumble.

Trying an age old tack that had soothed many wild dragons in his time, Hiccup dropped his voice and spoke softly to the creature.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. My name is Hiccup, and I think I'm just as trapped as you are. Either that or I'm about to fed to you-"

A door - or rather, a roughly cut rectangle in the wall of their cave - was opened, flooding Hiccup's vision with bright light and it was too much. His stomach rebelled, heaving his minute lunch of half a bowl of mutton on to the floor.

"Look at you, imitating a mommy dragon. Oh Hiccup, what fun we can have with you."

Blinking through the rush of nausea and light, Hiccup recognised the owner of the voice. Especially when the maniacal laughing began.

"Dagur."

"Brother! Don't you like what we've done with the place. I mean, I got you a dragon. You love that."

Hiccup's eyes finally ventured over to the other trapped thing, recognising that as easy as breathing.

"Night fury."

He knew immediately it wasn't Toothless - for one, it was smaller, had deep blue eyes and a whole tail. Then there were patches of scales missing, revealing dark red patches of tender unprotected skin, what looked like a nasty break in the wing joint and a still-healing angry burn across the face that gave the dragon a ravaged, defeated look. Thick chains held hind legs to the wall, somehow melded almost seamlessly to the wall so the night fury couldn't go anywhere.

"What... how did you..."

"I have to admit, it wasn't me that found it. My new... associate found it and approached me and my armada for manpower. And when he mentioned wanting to get revenge on you... naturally, I was all over that."

Thor, who hated Hiccup enough to find a Night Fury, and work with _Dagur The Deranged?_ Probably wasn't Alvin, Berk and the Outcasts were still at peace last he checked, not to mention Alvin and Dagur already had history.

"We obviously had to ensure you two wouldn't just escape together, so she is looking a little worse for wear. Much like you" Dagur stopped to let out another maniacal laugh that grated on Hiccup's already sore head "so you should get along fine. She wasn't in great shape anyway... practically dead. That's why you're here."

When Hiccup looked again, he could see some wasted muscle in the female Night Fury body, wondered just how sick she could be.

"Me? What am I supposed to do?"

"You are supposed to-"

"Silence Dagur!"

That was another voice he recognised, one that made ice replace his internal organs in a heartbeat and the dragon to scramble backwards, whimpering as she was stuck by chains unable to retreat further.

"Relax Drago my man. Just having some fun."

"We aren't here for fun."

"No, you aren't. I am. Don't make me get my armada."

Hiccup could not think of a worse combination to be trapped by. Dagur, his armada _and_ Drago. He had thought Drago dead - his Bewilderbeast had retreated to the ocean and the mad man had not appeared to have gills. Somehow, as his hulking frame and messy dreadlocks almost completely blocked the light, Hiccup saw he had survived.

Bewilderbeast. Gods almighty, if they went to Berk and found Beast, found Wildr, found his Dragonese speaking son and the future Alpha dragon...

"What do you want? Well, I can hazard a guess. I fix and train her, then you get me and Toothless so they can have a whole flock of baby night furies, which you two will fight over after killing me and whichever one of you wins will rule the world? That about the measure of it?"

Dagur scowled, but Drago was smirking - and wearing a new prosthetic arm, Hiccup noticed.

"About right. You always were too smart own good. I'll enjoy grinding your bones for flour."

"Gross. You realise" Hiccup bit his lip to quiet his pain as he stumbled drunkenly to his feet "that you can't cripple her. And she needs a lot of care. Dragons warm their eggs with wings and tails, so she needs them both intact. Plus" he burped, grimacing at the taste of vomit still in his mouth "if you tried to mate her anytime soon, I don't think she would survive the incubation, let alone the hatching."

"Well duh. That's why you're here Hiccup. We got this Drago, go stare angrily at a wall or kill a soldier or something."

Hiccup already knew he was going to do it - if he escaped, they would follow him. Maybe even kill the night fury. Then they would tear Berk apart and their secrets would be out. He couldn't let any of that happen. He would die here saving this dragon before he let them hurt his family.

"Conditions."

"You are in no place to be making demands brother."

"Dagur."

Drago hissed, and even Dagur the Deranged thought twice and fell silent.

"Name your terms boy."

"Take off the chains. She isn't flying anytime soon and she needs to walk to build her muscles again. If I give you a list of things I need, you get them. You don't hurt her, she's barely alive. And this is the deal breaker... _stay away from Berk._ You go near my home again, you'll lose. Thanks to Alpha Toothless, a lot more dragons live on Berk now."

"Is that all?"

"I'm a simple guy Drago."

Shaky and sick, Hiccup made himself stand tall, hold the mans gaze.

"Don't be counting on a rescue boy. Any dragon that tries to follow your trail will die before they begin. And just in case, this whole place is dragon proofed and plastered in meadowsweet."

Hiccup knew what that meant - it would mask their scent, used by some species to protect their nests as it prevented other dragons smelling them out.

"What do you mean, die before they begin?"

"Oooh, let me!" Dagur bounced up and down, grinning in that way that made Hiccups skin crawl. "We scattered blue oleander on that beach we kidnapped you from. Poisonous to dragons! If they try to rescue you... they die. So simple, yet so... deranged, don't you think?"

Hoping desperately that someone recognised that and that Dagur didn't know about Scauldron cures - he had never been so thankful for Gustav - Hiccup nodded and looked pointedly at the dragon.

"Remove the chains. Try to run dragon, and I'll gut you with my bare hands."

One of Dagur's beserker soldiers stumbled in, wary of the dragon as they fumbled to unlock the heavy chains then practically ran back out. Drawing on some deep reserve of nerves as he thought of protecting his family, Hiccup looked back at Drago.

"Someone got paper and charcoal? I'll give you your list."

Someone was eventually sent over to Hiccup, clutching a sheet of paper and a blunt stick of charcoal. Looking over to his dragon companion, Hiccup approached her slowly.

"I just need to look at your wing, so I can see how bad the break is. I promise not to touch it."

Eventually the dragon stilled, letting Hiccup investigate the crippling injury. Nodding to himself and wishing for a long nap right now, he managed to scribble out a list of things.

"I need all of this. And soon, she needs to be fed up carefully."

Drago ripped the list from his hand, scanned it shortly and sneered, then turned and shoved Dagur out.

"Get comfy boy. You're not going anywhere. Until she's fit, consider this home."

With that and a cold laugh, they closed the 'door' and Hiccup was left with a sick, half-dead dragon.

This time, they left him with a solitary piece of wood for a torch. He had already spied a dip in the rock clearly meant for that purpose, Hiccup indicated the puddle of mutton on the floor.

"Sorry its not much, but you gotta eat to have your shots back."

She was obviously hungry, stiffly dragging her weak legs over and slurping up the paltry, gross meal. Hiccup held the wood as close to her as he could see in the dark, their 'home' was flooded with flickering firelight. It was little more than a dome shape of rocks, damp and smelly and cold. There was a bucket, a threadbare length of fur and nothing else but them.

"So... did they name you?"

She shook her head, watching Hiccup hook their lonely torch into the rocks before finally slumping to the floor with his energy fully sapped.

"I have a Night Fury. His name is Toothless, and he's a pain in the butt but I love him, he's my best friend." He felt the fear, raw and harsh, that he may never see his family again, quashing it as deep as he could "but that doesn't sound right for you."

He took a look at her, deciding her most distinctive feature was probably her eyes and admiring the pools of blue. Looking down, he saw three little fins under her jaw. Younger than Toothless. Further down, he saw some scarred patches on her chest scales, eyes following them like a constellation.

"How about... Midnight?"

The dragon considered him, eventually sort of nodding.

"Alright then. Midnight it is. You can trust me girl. I want to get you well, and keep you safe. Probably lonely out there for a Night Fury, huh?"

She nodded, carefully sitting herself down to avoid flexing her injured wing. Slowly, she extended the other, looking pointedly between Hiccup and the space. He crawled in, keeping himself low to the ground like his mother taught him for spooked dragons, sharing what little body heat they had between them as she curled her tail around them both. He _had_ to save this dragon.

"It's gonna be ok Midnight. Promise."

He would nurse her back to health, and then they would get out of there and Hiccup would see his family again. That was the thought in his mind as he succumbed to the blackness closing in on his mind.

* * *

"And what, precisely, is a screaming death?"

"Surprised you don't know, some Dragon trapper expert."

"Snotlout, lay off Eret. Not helping."

Valka wasn't really listening to them, looking up at the Titan sized whispering death. Nobody was certain why Titan dragons changed colour more often than not. It wasn't for distinction, as it wasn't uniform - Toothless may have lit up blue, but he could turn that off. This 'screaming death' was, according to what Hiccup had told her, hatched a Titan. Which was immensely rare.

Everyone was screaming and panicking, shuffling children into houses and distracted from Hiccup's disappearance. Except Wildr and Toothless, who were both looking rather serene at the enormous dragon.

"Mom! Up!"

Several people called after her as she jumped on Toothless' saddle behind Wildr, hoping this didn't over tax Toothless while he was recovering from a deep breath of dragon killer plant. They headed up - it was quite a distance - to the head of the beast, who immediately noticed them and apparently recognised the night fury. She may look insane to them, but with her Dragonese son and them on the back of an Alpha... Valka wasn't too worried.

Not that three creatures exchanging shrill, guttural dragon sounds was entirely pleasant to her ears. Wildr reached into his tunic for the paper and charcoal he now carried around everywhere, scribbling some runes out shakily. It reminded her so of Hiccup, who carried his dragon notebook and charcoal just about everywhere too.

Wildr turned and handed her the paper, runes spelling out what she could only assume was his translation. Hoping nobody could see Wildr was doing so as it would raise awkward questions, Valka scanned his note.

"Looking for dad to help him. Mother dragon sick. Needs help."

She remembered Hiccup explaining how he reunited them, and how that made the enormous dragon endlessly happy. Now it seemed that was at risk.

"Tell him who I am so he trusts us, and ask what's wrong with her. We need to know what we're getting in for."

Wildr nodded, turning back and growling out his words to the usually deafening dragon. Toothless warbled lowly, telling her he needed to get back on ground soon as she patted the side of neck gently. She got another note from her son, this one detailing symptoms as best a young boy could describe them.

"Alright. Ask him to wait very patiently while I prepare, and then we will help. _Somehow,_ we'll help, but our dragon is struggling to fly right now."

Wildr hastened to translate, and the Screaming Death seemed agreeable, lowering himself down to ground level and watching them all with his huge red eyes. To reassure the villagers so they would _stop shouting,_ Valka stepped up and placed her hand carefully on his head. The dragon sniffed her, then closed his eyes and bowed it slightly.

"Did Hiccup's mom just train the Screaming Death?"

"Looks like. How come our mom can't do that?"

"Uh, she's dead?"

"Oh yeah."

Hiccup's fellow trained riders chittered and chattered away, but Valka knew they were on a tight schedule as she politely asked Toothless to get them home, then he could eat and rest. Cloudjumper was patiently still protecting the baby Bewilderbeast, giving Valka a sticking point of sorts as Astrid and Stormfly entered their home too.

"What the hell is going on with the Screaming Death?"

"His mother is sick, he came looking for someone to help. Which means I have to go in his place."

"Hiccup is _missing! Y_ ou're supposed to be helping us figure out how to find him."

Placing Wildr down, she asked her son to go and put his winter boots and jumper on, waiting until he was safely behind a door to turn to Astrid.

"You think I am not worried for my son?"

"Not enough! You left him once, now you're doing it again!"

Reminding herself it was poor manners to resort to violence, and even more so when Astrid was carrying a child, Valka tried to keep her cool. No matter how accurate her words were, how the guilt still ate at her even now.

"And what would Hiccup say if we ignored a sick dragon for him? If that dragons mother dies and he comes back for revenge, will Hiccup thank us for searching for him while Berk is destroyed?"

Astrid stayed silent, but shook her head.

"You will go to the Great Hall with the others, start working on a plan. When I return, we will find my son."

Astrid picked up Finn, jumped back up on her dragon and took off. Relieved to be rid of her, Valka entered her room to find Wildr dressed to leave. They couldn't leave Beast alone...

"Typhoomerang!"

"Sorry son?"

"Big strong dragon. Take Beast. And Toothless. Hurry!"

Apparently, Wildr wasn't actually talking to her. As she noted when Cloudjumper hurried off, the sound of his wings outside as he presumably headed for the stables in search of one of the few tame Typhoomerang dragons on Berk. While they waited, she fed Beast, fed Wildr and bundled up in her thick coat - Wildr still fit inside with her, and she wanted to ensure her son was safe.

Saddlebags - one with essentials, the other empty for Healers Island - prepared, Valka allowed herself one moment to feel the panic and terror of missing her son, before steeling her nerves with the knowledge if Hiccup were there, he would tell her to do exactly what she was doing. In fact, he would tell them not to try and rescue him at all lest they be in danger for him... but that wasn't going to happen.

Hiccup still didn't even know she was pregnant again. There wasn't a chance in Valhalla that Valka was about to leave him somewhere where he would never find out. But first...

"Beast! Come!"

It was an act of concealment with multiple dragon wings to smuggle Beast and Toothless up on to Spinner's (Vikings could be very unoriginal with their names) back, Toothless using his huge wings to blanket Beast and camouflage him in the night. Wildr agreeable snuggled down beneath her coat against the cold as they mounted Cloudjumper, flying back over to where the Screaming Death was waiting.

"We need to go to Healers Island, to fetch things to help his mother. Please ask him not to eat the island."

Wildr laughed aloud, relating that to the dragon as they headed for the island that grew Berk's medicine ingredients. Wildr stayed on Cloudjumper, eyeing where Beast and Toothless were sat atop Spinner's deep crimson wings as Valka wandered the island, closely followed by an anxious Titan dragon. She kept up a running commentary to the dragon, hoping to soothe him as she scooped up a bundle of goatweed and tied it with a spare hair band of hers.

"Almost done, but we need the healing ingredients if I'm to help your mother."

Worried son wanting his mother helped, safe again. Worried mother wanting her son rescued and safe again. They were quite a pair.

Dragons understood natural death in their species, so this particular worry had Valka concerned someone or something had hurt the Whispering Death since her son was so overactive about it. Spotting the mountain flowers she needed, Valka took a chance and asked the Screaming Death for a lift up rather than go back for Cloudjumper. They weren't an idea choice for dragon riding - only their heads remained static when flying, their entire body looping and rotating constantly to keep them going. Like a corkscrew, their momentum from small proportion wings meant they made up for speed by spinning.

Still, Valka had been flying and riding all manner of dragons for decades. The Screaming Death bowed his huge head, letting her climb up - she could jump, but worried for her recently discovered pregnancy - and carefully raising her to the right level to collect the flowers.

"Thank you. Now let's get the others and help your mother."

By the time the white dragon had led them to their nest - a carefully woven warren of tunnels beneath a huge, mostly empty island - Valka could see the beginnings of dawn, and Wildr was napping in her coat. Hiccup had been missing for half a day, and Valka was really struggling not to outright panic. Only Wildr's need of her strength kept her going. Hiccup would always tell her to put their son first.

"Does the Screaming Death have a name? Preferably shorter."

Wildr grunted to the huge white dragon, utterly at ease with something that had spines bigger than him all over his body. The dragon roared back, making Cloudjumper disgruntled as he struggled to think straight around the painful screaming sound.

"He is Tigu. Named by mother."

"Tigu it is then. Let's see what we can do for his mother."

Valka kept an eye on Beast - Bewilderbeast were not technically Tidal class dragons, but her old friend had definitely needed to submerge his whole body and soak his scales every day. With Beast still growing, he may need it more often. His little head spines flared up and down as they landed, snuffling around on the ground as Toothless helped him down and stayed superbly close to his future replacement.

Navigating themselves into tunnels wasn't easy, but at least thanks to Tigu they were in no way short of room. Lucky really, with their Stormcutter, Typhoomerang, baby Bewilderbeast and Titan Night Fury entourage as Wildr walked alongside her, holding her hand and smiling to himself in the light of the flaming torch Valka was carrying in her other hand.

"We should... visit other places. More. Is good."

"One day son. Let's help this dragon mother, then find your dragon father."

"Yes mom."

They reached the apex of the nest, a large and almost spherical hollowed out spot where they would sleep nested together as dragons often did. There were no egg shells, so she wasn't on the lookout for hatchlings. There were still a dozen whispering deaths, Tigu and of course, the sick mother laying in the bottom central point of a hole big enough to fit Meade Hall in.

"Stay close Wildr."

Her son reached for his parchment, kneeling on the ground to lean on it and scratching out a longer answer than his limited speech often allowed.

"We are safe. The dragons know we come in peace to offer help. Two Alphas with us."

"I trust you son, but I'm already missing Hiccup. Just stay where mommy can see you, or there with our dragons."

"Yes mom."

Wildr ambled over to the sick dragon, paying the watching dragons no mind as he rubbed the blue scales between her big eyes. As she too got closer, Valka could feel she was unnaturally warm for an underground dragon. Carefully inspecting her with gentle hands, she found that aside from the heat, there wasn't much externally wrong. Next, she checked the teeth, finding a culprit immediately.

"This is going to hurt, but this tooth needs to come out."

Toothache might seem a mundane reason for a sick dragon, but Valka could see the tissue around it was infected enough that it was starting to die. The dragon wouldn't be able to eat, so she would get weaker and sicker as cause and effect combined to a double-impact. Wildr turned to the other dragons, grumbling out the warnings and Cloudjumper hurried over, keeping guard over his rider and her son.

Hoping the rows of teeth didn't spin while she had an arm in her mouth, Valka reached for the sore tooth and took a deep breath, then yanked it clean out. The dragon roared in pain, upsetting most of the witnesses but after a minutes loud negotiations, they spotted the bad tooth and relaxed a little. The infection was bad, but Valka had things to hand that would help. If treated soon, the dragon could be fine within a few days.

Tigu hovered nearby as Valka mixed her herbs and water into a paste, one eye on the small wooden bowl and the other on Wildr where he knelt next to Tigu's mother. He looked much like she expected Hiccup would have at that age, messy hair and slender cheekbones and big green eyes. He was practically cooing to Tigu's mother, and as she watched the rows of teeth stopped twitching in a way that made her unwilling to reach in and treat the infection.

Heart swelling with love for her dragon son, Valka finished what she was doing and showed it to Tigu.

"This will sting, but it will help that infection." Dragons may not understand infection, she mused. "It'll get the poison out of your mother."

Tigu watched closely, seeing Valka rinse the spot with water then scoop up the thick paste to slather over the infected tooth hole. His mother cried out again, but when Valka retreated she already looked a little less weakened.

"You need to eat soon. I appreciate that will be difficult, but do try."

Eventually managing to hover above the ground, Tigu's mother bumped her head against Wildr's hand, winning a smile from the young boy as he exchanged little roars with them.

"Dragons say... rest first."

That was probably wise... Valka had to weigh the fact all the dragons were tired, Wildr was tired and she herself was exhausted and pregnant against getting back to finding Hiccup.

"What about Beast? He needs water."

"This way."

Wildr set off with their dragons following, Beast scrambling to stay close to his... Wildr wasn't his rider, but that was the basic timber of their relationship nonetheless. Somehow her son seemed to know the way around the tunnels, coming out at one spot she could tell was close to the surface by the smell of clean air circulating nearby. It also had several dips and dents in the walls of the tunnel they could settle in, and a small collection of water that Beast slid down eagerly into and roared happily.

Tigu had followed, slinking past them and filling the tunnel from the other side to keep an eye of them. The dragons each picked their spots, grunting in thanks when Valka offered them each a fish and her son an apple and some water. Toothless settled next to Valka and Wildr, blanketing them with his wing while Wildr and Tigu had some seemingly in-depth discussion. Eventually digging out the almost full parchment (Valka had a spare sheaf in one of their bags), he scribbled a note to his mother.

"Tigu will fish for us. We eat then he take us home."

"That's very kind of him. Thank you Tigu."

Despite her exhaustion, Valka struggled to fall asleep as concern for Hiccup ran rampant in her mind. Wildr dozed next to her, his sleeping position angled to stay warm with Valka but where he only had to lean a little to see Beast. She could hear her sons dragon periodically splash about as he settled down, could hear Spinner snore softly through a Typhoomerang's narrow snout and some faint whispers as the whispering deaths went about their lives.

Accepting she would get no more rest at that moment, Valka carefully moved to stretch her stiff limbs on the little dirt shelf and tried not to wake her young son. Toothless stirred, but relaxed again a minute later. Looking around, she could see Cloudjumper sleeping upside down suspended from the rocky ceiling, Spinner twisted up into an almost cylindrical shape with his wings wrapped around him. Beast was perfectly safe, snoozing away in his little personal puddle.

Aside from her soul-crushing fear for Hiccup... Valka had forgotten how peaceful it made her feel to wake surrounded by dragons out in nature. In fact, if it weren't for her boys, Valka was certain she would have cracked and had to leave Berk by now. It was stifling, tempered only by the fulfilment of being with her family.

Tigu slithered into view again, opening his mouth to release a tiny tidal wave of fish down into the water where Beast slept. This naturally woke him with a loud joyful sound, which in turn stirred the other dragons awake. Toothless quickly 'nabbed' a pile of fish for the humans and himself, kindly roasting them with a carefully aimed plasma blast he kept the power behind low.

"Eat up son. We'll check on Tigu's mother, then we ought to be getting back."

Wildr nodded, yawning cutely into his hand and searching for a private spot to 'go' while Valka checked they had everything they had come with. Satisfied, she ensured Wildr held her hand again as they wound their way back to the main nest. Carefully making her way slowly through some fish being offered by her offspring was Tigu's mother, and she agreeably let Valka inspect the tooth after Wildr greeted her like a lifelong friend.

"That should heal up fine. No chewing rocks until it's finished though."

They got on with leaving for Berk, finding that it was only late morning judging by the position of the sun. Beast was not happy about having to hide under Toothless or go back to his tub, but Valka needed to find out if anyone knew anything about Hiccup.

"Tigu promised help look for dad. Will return if learn anything."

Valka didn't expect there was much Tigu could do, but Wildr's note made her smile all the same as he changed out of the dirty tunic he had slept on the ground in. Ensuring he wasn't hungry or thirsty, she apologised to Beast for leaving him again as a grizzling Cloudjumper agreed to stay guard while Valka, Wildr and Toothless made it to the Great Hall just as dusk began to fall again. Over a day...

"Miss Valka! You're back!"

"You didn't bring the screaming death did you?"

"No no, he's gone back home to ensure his mother recovers. Any news?"

Wildr, having spotted Finn sat with some of the other village youths, charged over to his brother and they embraced happily.

"Sadly not. Not a word from anyone who might have him."

"Whoever it was knew their dragons. Knew Hiccup's routines, his haunts."

Frustrated with the lack of progress - it wasn't their fault, but Valka _needed_ her sweet boy back, would not settle for him being gone now they were finally reconnected. Needed to tell him about the fourth Haddock child he would father. A voice sounded from outside, one of the town runners hurrying in clutching a piece of paper.

"It's a letter!" the teen boy stopped to gasp for air, clearly having just ran up the huge staircase outside "About the chief!"

-HTTYD-

 **I am aware from other fics that Dagur and Heather were revealed as brother and sister, but I've not seen anything of Race To The Edge so anything non canon is... well, not canon, but it's not really important. I'm not going for canon**.


	17. Chapter 15

**Fallen Phoenix of Berk - worry not! Ahh, the issue with answering in writing is it's much harder to convey my light sarcasm and laid back attitude. I was laughing when I asked if you were making a dig, if you didn't like my story you wouldn't be reading it so I'm good.**

 **And thank you, I quite like that I made it to the interesting parts! (I mean I have enjoyed writing this whole thing more than I expected to, but I regularly write incestuous smut so it's kind of your average day for me. Dragons are new)**

 **Historical accuracy is probable - but Vikings didn't have yaks or potatoes and we see both in HTTYD. So... ah well.**

-HTTYD-

When Hiccup woke, groggy and sore and his back itching where he hadn't cleaned the sand and pebbles away, the dragon wing around him almost had him thinking he was home after a bad dream. When he realised it was still dark and dank, his heart sank. The dragon with him huffed, her having woken him by nudging him with her head.

"Hey Midnight. Hope you got some sleep."

He crawled away from the warm scales to stretch his legs, having learnt the hard way his stump would protest more the longer he put off walking around on it. He felt weak and sick still, and cripplingly lonely. It seemed insane to think he had been in bed with his mother, surrounded by their dragons and the boys sleeping like hatchlings nearby only a day ago. At least, he assumed it had been a day.

Feeling around on the floor, Hiccup found a pebble with a slightly sharp edge. He had already checked and found they had taken the dagger he kept in his boot for emergencies. He hoped they hadn't noticed it was made of Gronckle iron. Finding a flat-ish patch of rock on the wall, Hiccup scratched one tally line into it with the sharp pebble, feeling for the new indentation with his fingers.

Heavy footsteps came closer and Midnight began shuffling around, retreating as far back from the doorway as Hiccup slid to the ground to look as though he had only just woke up. The flood of light stung his eyes, but Hiccup managed to mask the worst with his hand and still get a look at the Beserker soldiers holding various sacks, barrels and a hefty pile of wood. Drago stood at the forefront, sneering at Midnight where she cowered in the corner.

"Before we go just _handing_ this stuff over, you're going to explain what they are for."

"Whats the matter Drago? Don't trust me?"

"Trust is for fools. Explain yourself."

Hiccup pushed himself upright, acting slow and clumsy on his prosthetic foot and rubbing at his scruffy face, a couple of days stubble clouding his jawline.

"Wood. For fire, obviously. The bigger pieces and rope are to splint her wing or it won't heal right. Water and food should be fairly self explanatory. The herbs and plants are for different things. Some to settle her stomach, a few to stop the injuries getting infected. Menthol will help her breathing, and the rest are to help with her pain and sleep while she heals. You can stay and watch if you keep your hand to yourself."

Drago scowled at the slight, but indicated to the soldiers to give Hiccup what he asked for. Hiccup seperated the things out, checking they had gotten everything. He sprinkled a few herbs over a few fish, filled a bowl with water and walked over to Midnight slowly, placing them down before backing off so she felt less threatened.

Drago grew bored, apparently satisfied Hiccup wasn't lying as he started knotting the ropes to make the splint and leaving. Midnight finally began to eat and drink, helpfully lighting the torch Hiccup needed and gave him a confused look when he smeared water mixed with menthol over her snout.

"It'll help you breathe easier until you build up your muscles again. Try and walk around a little while I finish up, then we are going to start treating your injuries."

Hiccup kept up the monologue, cooking a fish over the torch to limit wastage of their firewood - Hiccup didn't know how often they would get visits - and feed himself, using a torn piece of his tunic to clean his own injuries and finally indulging his dire thirst with some water. In an emergency, they could extract water from the fish, though that often tasted terrible. The dragon took slow, dragging steps and Hiccup explained to Midnight that she couldn't eat too much at once yet, she had to work up to it.

"This might sting, but it'll stop these getting infected."

Midnight took it surprisingly well as Hiccup treated her open wounds, only letting out a deep cry of complaint when he moved to the angry burn over her eye. Luckily, it didn't appear to have damaged her actual eye, perhaps she had had it closed when she was hurt. He cooed an apology, spitting on his hand to rub her dry hide and she relaxed just a little.

The next part was going to be unpleasant for them both. He _had_ to splint that wing, dragon bones healed faster than humans and if he didn't do it now Midnight would either need it re-broken or she would never fly again.

"I'm gonna give you something to make you sleepy, then I am going to splint you. I'm to lie, this will hurt but it's the only way you'll fly again. Is that alright?"

Midnight surveyed him stonily, leaving Hiccup wondering if she trusted him enough. Eventually she turned her head toward the injured wing, awkwardly held to her side to try and avoid jarring it. The deep blue eyes took in the beginnings of her splint on the ground, then the assortment of herbs Hiccup was mushing together with a little water make a paste he could spread on a fish.

Finally, Midnight nodded.

"Here, easiest way to get this in you. Lay your head down when it starts to kick in. I'll be as fast and gentle as I can."

Hiccup felt sick knowing he was going to hurt her, but it was necessary and he had done the best he could with limited resources to reduce the pain. Warming his stiff hands over the flame, he watched Midnight lay her head down and close her eyes, a jarring reminder of how Hiccup had first seen Toothless - broken, injured and close to ready to die. He had rebuilt Toothless... he could save Midnight.

Taking a deep breath - he only wanted to have to do this once - Hiccup picked up the splint, placed it as close as possible to Midnight and spat on hands again before reaching for the wing.

"One big pull, then it's over ok?"

Midnight warbled sadly, but seemed to draw on whatever strength she had left and didn't recoil as Hiccup pulled her wing out straight. She did roar in agony, whole body tensing but she _stayed still,_ let him loop the rope around and a few painful moments later, the splint was on.

"I am so sorry Midnight, that must have been horrible but it's over now. Your wing can start to heal."

Hiccup cradled her muzzle, stroked the scales around her mouth and chin the way Toothless liked. He let her doze through the pain, walking around the dome and trying to think of roughly how long it would take before Midnight could fly again. Not that escaping would be easy... Midnight was barely a week from death without intervention, Dagur and Drago would be expecting a jail break and Dagur had an armada, Drago had a brain. Not his best odds.

At the minute, his best bet was to work on Midnight. They wanted her alive to mate with Toothless and lay eggs, which meant no matter how much they hated him, how much they wanted to tear him limb from limb... they weren't as likely to kill him until his dragon knowledge paid off and Midnight was fit again.

His survival and his conscience were in agreement.

That didn't stop him missing his family so much it was like a physical hole torn from his chest, a wound jagged around the edges. He wanted to hug his sons and laugh at Beast spitting ice cubes. Wanted to steal an hour to fly on Toothless, or to kiss his mother and win those warm, beautiful smiles. Even wanted pregnant Astrid cursing his very existence while she devoured yak jerky by the handful. Thor, he hoped he didn't miss his next child's birth. Beast's first birthday. Finn's second birthday. He couldn't believe how recent it had been celebrating Wildr's...

The doorway flooded with light again as it was opened, though thankfully Midnight just turned her head and used her tail to cover it. Drago stomped in, clearly wanting to check Hiccup hadn't been lying about how he was treating Midnight.

There were clear patches where his healing poultices had gone on her torn scales and sore eye, her broken wing was stretched out and splinted. He sneered down where Hiccup was sitting, having crumpled to the floor thinking of his family. Then turned and left again without a word. Just before the door closed again, a stumbling set of footsteps sounded and Hiccup wondered if they had company, having screwed his eyes shut to hide tears for a moment.

"Hiccup?"

That voice was familiar. Cracking open one eye, Hiccup recognised the tumbling ebony locks, the face he had had a crush on for about five minutes.

" _Heather?_ What are you doing here?"

"According to the not so friendly guy, whatever you want me to do. I tried not to think about what he meant."

If Hiccup weren't now utterly certain the only person he ever wanted to touch intimately, to be touched back by was Valka... he might be offended at Heather's obvious distaste for him. But he really didn't care.

"No, I meant why are you _here?_ I mean, have you hooked up with the Beserker tribe? Joined an armada?"

Heather didn't answer, eyes drifting over to the still-napping Midnight... Hiccup may have overdone her sleeping dose.

"That isn't Toothless is it?"

That struck him as an odd question... surely the assumption she should have made was Hiccup and Toothless trapped together.

"No, thats Midnight. How did you know she's not Toothless?"

Heather's usual coy half-smile faltered, and Hiccup's mind suddenly leapt to a terrifying, betrayal-laden conclusion. He leapt to his feet, considering if he had anything like a weapon nearby as her eyes followed his movement.

"You were in on this! That's why you have been on and off Berk for months. You **used** Fishlegs as a cover so you could spy on Berk! Tell me I'm wrong Heather... _please."_

No denial was forthcoming, and Hiccup felt that a vehement denial was the only rational response... if he was wrong.

"Yes. I was. I'm sorry Hiccup, but it's true."

 _"Why?"_

Her answer almost floored him _._

"Dagur. He's my... he's my brother. Well. Half brother."

 **"What?"**

Heather sighed, standing up and meandering around the limited space they had been 'gifted'.

"The parents you guys helped me rescue were my adoptive parents. I didn't remember much about about my father, except that I had one. Long story short, Osvald was my real father."

Reeling, Hiccup was still confused.

"You do know Dagur is the one who _killed_ him? The reason you never met your father."

"I do." Hiccup wanted to shake some sense into her. "But he's all I have left. And my father gave me up, so in a way... Dagur got revenge for me."

Desperate to get through to her, Hiccup tried again.

"I know you Heather, you're better than this."

"You don't know a thing about me Hiccup. You didn't even notice you were being watched until the Berserkers had you caged. However" the faint spark of hope soon flickered out "I have been asked to see if there's anything I can do for you."

The look in her eyes made Hiccup's stomach turn, but he had an idea.

"Can you come and go as you please?"

"Obviously. Someone has to fly my dragon. I'm not bringing you someone... they'll only be killed on sight."

Hiccup shook his head, feeling a little fervor stirring.

"No, I wouldn't ask you to. I want you to go to Berk. Leave them a message saying I'm alive and safe and not to find me. Astrid is pregnant, _please_ do this. I don't want her worrying, it's bad for the baby. Even tell them if they find me it'll put me in danger if you have to."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that. In his sudden upsurge of emotion, Hiccup had potentially offered the Berserkers new ammunition. Heather looked stunned, but eventually she seemed to accept it.

"That's it? You sure there's nothing _else_ I can do?"

Hiccup felt almost violated by her look, wondering when Heather had become this unrecognisable traitor after Berk had put their lives at risk to help her.

"I want my family to know I'm safe. That's all. I won't try to escape, Midnight needs me."

"Midnight?"

Attempting to keep her friendly if not helpful or compliant, Hiccup answered.

"Her eyes are blue. Night sky blue. And she has some scars on her chest scales that reminded me of constellations."

Heather took a few steps over, but Midnight growled - even asleep. Hiccup knew a surge of pride.

"Alright. I'll leave when I can, but first..."

Hiccup recoiled but understood at least that Heather had to appear like she wasn't doing anything to help, just as she was told. He bit his own lip to make it look swollen, his hair needed no help and his clothes were already a mess. All he had to do was feign something like satisfaction for a minute. He watched as Heather rapped on the rock door in a specific way, the light crack slow as they obviously checked Heather was alone.

"Didn't take long."

"He's fast. Let me out, I need a bath."

The Berserker stepped back, watching Heather fiddle with her skirt and comb fingers through intentionally messy hair. Hiccup stayed where he was, attempting to look like he had just had a pleasurable encounter rather than made a desperate plea for his families reassurance.

He wasn't sure he trusted Heather to follow through though.

* * *

 _"Isn't this-ah against the r-rules of these rock pools?"_

 _Valka found it very difficult to talk or even think straight when Hiccup's hands beneath the water were exploring her with obvious intent. Especially when Wildr and Finn were sleeping only a couple of pools away with Toothless, while Beast napped in one of the shallower pools. Hiccup had given her a pleading look, taking off her clothes and tempting her into one of the warmer depths of water. He smirked, teeth lightly scraping over her collarbone._

 _"I'm the chief. I make the rules."_

 _The steam rising in thin clouds was making her a little light headed... or was that Hiccup curling his fingers inside her until she had to bite him not to cry out in their rather risque and echo-y cave spot? She wasn't sure. When Hiccup lifted her like she weighed nothing in the water, wrapping her legs around his hips and slid inside her, Valka didn't care. Everything was weightless and floating, Hiccup just about tall enough to reach the bottom and Valka reliant on his hands cupped beneath her bottom to move her._

 _"My dearest one, my darling dear."_

 _Soft loving lips descended on her throat, Hiccup making shallow little thrusts as he rocked against her and huffed little sounds of pleasure into her skin. The words slid over her as he whispered them._

 _"I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me."_

 _For a long time Hiccup would never even mention it, like the words could betray Stoick more than their actions. Now he would murmur his fathers words into her skin, and Valka couldn't compare them. Hiccup's harsh whisper made her shiver, and she joined in the betrayal she couldn't feel guilty for when they came together so beautifully, when they had a beautiful son together._

 _"I only want your hand to hold."_

 _The heat and pleasure wound tighter as Hiccup whimpered against her hairline, promising an explosive ending that would overwhelm her body with pleasure, almost losing track of Hiccup's near silent words until she was about to break into pieces in his arms._

 _"... if you will marry me."_

"Mom!"

Valka woke with a start, finding Wildr's concerned face looming over her with Toothless behind him. Her cheeks burned as she realised her dreams had turned to heated memories of Hiccup, sincerely hoping she hadn't been making sounds Wildr should **never** hear from his mother.

Though the same could probably have been said for Hiccup in the past. But he was a man, Wildr their little boy.

"You saying... dad's name."

"Sorry son. I just miss him."

"Miss him too. Finn too."

She could only assume the boy meant Finn also missed their father. He couldn't miss Finn himself when they had slept wrapped in furs together next to the dragons. Leaning to kiss the boys forehead, Valka sighed.

"I know. Is Finn awake?"

Wildr nodded, pointing to where he was patiently sat watching them with a drool-covered fist in his mouth. The warmth of her dream faded, leaving cold realisation as she stood and pulled on her boots, knowing she ought to change Finn and feed them and the dragons.

Astrid had refused to leave the Hall where the hub of 'find Hiccup' was, and Valka was close herself but with two young boys and a baby dragon to take care of they couldn't both be out of the home. Toothless bumped her leg gently as she walked out holding Finn to place him on the changing area, warbling sadly as he looked around for Hiccup. Finn laid agreeably still as she changed him into a clean diaper, pulled on his warm leggings and tunic, then the little fur vest that matched Hiccup's old one.

Wildr was dressed similarly, except like Valka he favoured jumpers and sleeves. They both stepped into their little boots, then after a hurried breakfast with Beast fed and fussed by Wildr, the boys went back on Toothless' back and they set off for the Great Hall again. The sun had not yet started to rise, and yet the village was swarming with activity as many fretted for their missing chief.

 **Hiccup is alive, safe and unharmed.**

 **If you want him to stay that way, you will not try to find him.**

Those runes looked up from the paper, mocking them all. The writing wasn't Hiccup's, Valka knew that much. But it had revealed nothing for them to go on, and eventually she had accepted she needed some rest. She was no good to Hiccup or their son, or the developing baby, burned out from exhaustion.

But she would never rest properly again until Hiccup was back, calloused fingertips working into her hair as he kissed her and murmured words of love. Until she saw him holding his sons, playfully fending off his dragon. Until she could tell him they were to have another child.

Gods, she needed her boy back.

Several people in the Great Hall greeted her tersely, most of the Dragon Academy sat around one table picking at breakfast and passing around the note. Two were missing though... the female Thornston twin and the large blond man who had drunkenly gotten her pregnant. Ruffnut and... Fishlegs.

"Sorry everyone!"

Speak of the dragon... Fishlegs ambled over to their table, reaching for the mug Astrid pushed in his direction gratefully as Valka watched Toothless take the boys over to the corner of youths currently presided over by Bucket and Mulch.

"Where were you?"

"Loki was sick! Hiccup went out of his way to tell me to take my responsibility as a father seriously" he stopped and took a hearty swallow of his mug "so that's what I did. Ruffnut's been doing it alone for too long."

That sounded like her son. And Fishlegs did seem to have taken it to heart... a sick infant was not easy to leave. The other potential father, Snotlout, didn't even seem to notice. Loki had probably lucked out, going by what Hiccup had said.

"So, what have I missed?"

"Whoever took Hiccup left this note. It's not his writing. Eret said it's not Drago's. Gobber doesn't recognise it either and he's seen a bunch of treaties signed by other leaders. So we're running out of ideas."

Despite her heavy stomach and lack of sleep, Astrid had plenty of energy to both tear into her yak bone broth and bread _and_ to put plenty of irritation - slightly unfair of her - into her response to the blond who had been busy being a father. He nodded, took the bread Valka handed him with a grateful smile and took a large bite, then reached over to look at the note.

He promptly dropped the bread.

"Uh. I know who's writing that is. Someone take Astrid's axe away."

Both Tuffnut and Snotlout dived at the chiefs wife, then staggered back a minute later both clutching their noses and yelling in pain.

"Don't jump on a pregnant woman idiots! I don't have my axe, my strap doesn't fit. Tell us Fishlegs."

"It's Heather's. Heather knows where Hiccup is!"

-HTTYD-

 **I don't know how much the erratic schedule bothers you readers, but it's going to continue. I like this story because I don't panic about which day a chapter needs to be updated... Also worryingly, the longer I write this the more I'm starting to ship Valcup. I've made myself ship it. Whoops!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Got my first "incest is bad" review! I was beginning to wonder if it would happen! And as for the "incest kids end up retarded" comment... having a child with a close blood relative (cousins being the 'safe' distance)** ** _increases_** **the chances of chromosome abnormalities. It does not _guarantee_ them. I've written a lot of brother/sister fics, I did my research! **

**_Naturally,_ however, I don't recommend incest as a hobby. This is just fiction.**

 **OechsnerC - fair enough! It's worth remembering Astrid is further along than Valka though.**

 **As an aside... can anyone actually imagine Valka saying names like Fishlegs and Ruffnut/Tuffnut? Cate Blanchett has such a unique accent I can't quite picture it.**

 **Line breaks go from Hiccup to Valka, then back and forth again. Should be kinda obvious but normally chapters are half and half, this ones a little different.**

-HTTYD-

"Alright Midnight, time to eat a little something."

Hiccup himself was pretty hungry, but the dragon needed food more than he did so he took one fish, feeding Midnight another four with the sprinkling of herbs to keep her stomach from rebelling against food again. Judging by her degree of muscle wastage, Hiccup reckoned she hadn't eaten well for a while. Which was peculiar in itself, as Night Fury dragons were pretty efficient hunters... Hiccup had to wonder how long Drago had her trapped and injured before they got hold of him.

Midnight watched him eat his solitary fish, but Hiccup swallowed it and patted his stomach as though he were full and satisfied. They split a canteen of water between him and her water bowl, then Hiccup accepted he was going to have to pee. In a bucket, which was fine back home when he knew he could empty it anytime. Locked away in this cave, with both he and Midnight inevitably needing to relieve themselves and no idea if or when it would be removed... there went dignity apparently.

 _Great._

"Come on girl, time to walk and then you can sleep. Sorry, I know your wing hurts."

She threw him a glare that reminded Hiccup so painfully of Toothless, but eventually found her way to her feet. Hiccup righted his leggings, moving the bucket over to the furthest corner from where Midnight liked to lay down. Corner was probably the wrong word, their prison mostly circular but Hiccup supposed nobody was around to tell him that. Then he stood on Midnights uninjured side and walked with her.

One slow, tired step at a time.

She could hardly stand but Hiccup saw her grim determination, only stopping her when he knew it was going to do her more harm than good.

"Alright, now you can rest. It'll get easier, dragons are tough."

Exhausted, cold and still injured himself, Hiccup picked up the fur they gave him - he expected that him being cold would be amusing, but they didn't want him _actually_ freezing to death before they got what they wanted from him. And that was a Night Fury female they could breed with Alpha Toothless and her live, which was impossible right now.

Wrapping it around himself, Midnight snorted out smoke from her nostrils to get his attention, then indicated her head to the space beneath her unbroken wing. Apparently he still deserved nest-mate status, which surprised him after he had caused her pain fixing her wing. Curling beneath it gratefully, Hiccup fell asleep surprisingly quickly with his mind full of hope that Heather had delivered some kind of missive and that his family were staying somewhere safe.

He woke blissfully dream free, because while they were perfect and warm and inviting, the last thing he needed was for Dagur or Drago to come barging in to torment him some more while Hiccup was having private dreams of his mother. Plus it wasn't fair on Midnight, who bumped his face with her muzzle to wake him, indicating the fish barrels with her tail.

"Hungry?"

He got a huff in response, but she did politely light their torch for him first. Hiccup found his discarded rock, scratched a new tally mark into the wall. Two days... at least, he was assuming so based on meals and sleeps. How long it had actually been he couldn't tell, there was no daylight, no sundial and no information from his captors.

Once fed, Hiccup wiped off the old dried residue of healing goop from her scales to check on healing. The scales couldn't be replaced and as they hadn't been shed, may never regrow but the skin beneath was looking to be healing pretty well for only a day. The burn on her eye had started to knit together, and Midnight didn't react as strongly when he touched it this time.

"That's it girl, you're doing great. Just going to make up some more stuff to help you heal, then we can do some practice. Don't worry, you don't have to get up."

He soothed the anxious looking dragon, who had looked surprised when Hiccup mentioned practice. If they didn't do something, they would both go crazy. And there was more than enough Berserk to go around as it was. Rubbing the menthol over her snout, Hiccup smiled when Midnight bumped his hand, pressing her head into it like Toothless would. Bonding was good, it told Hiccup she wasn't beyond taming and that when they got out, Toothless could have a friend if not necessarily a mate - he couldn't be certain they would get _that_ friendly.

"I have something that can help numb your wing, but I'll have to touch it and that will hurt. So it's up to you Midnight."

She considered him for several minutes, then nodded. Hiccup made up the paste, then grimaced as he asked her to spit in it. He hadn't been lying when he told Snotlout that Night Fury saliva had healing properties, but it wasn't often he needed to resort to it. Still, as he did his best to massage the mixture in both thoroughly and gently, Hiccup watched sadly as Midnight tried to stay still while he did so. Then as it began to kick in, she relaxed and cooed at the less painful wing.

"We got a long way to go, but I'm right here with you girl. Now, tell me, can you retract your teeth?"

Toothless had gotten his name from that particular ability, but Hiccup remembered his mother being surprised by the ability even though she recognised his species and knew plenty about them like the spot that gave him double spine fins down his back. So he was curious. Midnight tilted her head, confused but then a light went off and she opened her mouth - all gums.

"That's amazing!"

Midnight watched him smile happily, then he recognised the wobbling of her muzzle as she tried to retract the thin dragon mouth.

"Atta girl! Ok, watch this."

Hiccup figured if he could teach her some hand signals, it would be another reassurance she was trainable, tameable. If she wasn't... then when they got out she may not be safe to live with his kids and he didn't want to leave her. So while they had not a great deal else to do with their time... training it was. He imitated the signal across his mouth and said "smile", just as he had with Toothless. Midnight got it first time, nodding happily when Hiccup rubbed her scales and congratulated her.

It was hardly top level dragon training, but it was a start and there was only so much he could do until Midnight was fitter. Next came teaching her to 'stand' on her hind legs, which was difficult without her wings for balance but would help her regain that as she healed, and strengthen her wasted muscles. Hiccup felt guilty as she looked so tired, but kept going slow and sure each time.

Their peaceful stroll around their prison was interrupted, door opening and both of their insane captors stepping through to see Hiccup and Midnight halting their movements.

"That's good girl. Take a break."

"She doesn't get 'breaks'."

"I want my night furies! Can't you fix that thing any faster?"

Drago spat his words, but Dagur whined like a child. It was a painful mix. Exasperated, Hiccup shook his head and poured some water into Midnights bowl for her to lap up.

"You two still don't get it do you?"

"Get what Hiccup?"

Dagur still did that annoying roll of his name, making Hiccup wish not for the first time that he hadn't stopped Alvin from killing him.

"You can't _force_ a dragon. It backfires. You both tried to _take,_ but dragons are intelligent and loyal. You have to earn their trust. Your Alpha couldn't control Toothless Drago, and you couldn't defeat six tamed dragons with an armada Dagur. Even your Skrill only followed you because he was deranged. I _earn_ a dragons trust. And Midnight needs to take breaks, or she will just get sicker."

Both of them scowled, sneering at both human and dragon as Hiccup stood between them and Midnight in a clear show of protecting her.

 _"Boring._ Slow. Why waste all that time when you can just use a sword until they listen?"

"And how did _that_ work out on Outcast Island Dagur? Because the way I remember it, you tried to get on Toothless by force and he threw you off like a baby yak."

Hiccup wondered if he should be baiting two psychopathic killers... but he didn't have much else to lose and they clearly wanted Midnight but weren't willing to put the hours in.

"Midnight. Pfft. Stupid name. Almost as stupid as _Toothless."_

"She likes it. Don't you Midnight?" the dragon cooed, nosing up at Hiccup's hand "and as for why I named him Toothless? Midnight, would you show them please?"

Dagur didn't look any happier to be proven wrong about Toothless' name when Midnight retracted her teeth, and Drago was still watching the way Midnight showed Hiccup a little affection with a dark scowl clouding his already harsh face.

"Besides, you tried to call a dragon Death Killer. _That_ doesn't make sense, because it would mean killing dead stuff. The whole point of killing is to make stuff dead, not-"

Hiccup didn't manage to rant and ramble further, as Dagur sliced him with something sharp and metallic across the abdomen. Hiccup stumbled back, clutching his stomach and trying to hold in a pained yelp. He didn't get any chance to react before the room lit up with a plasma blast - Midnight came to his defence.

Dagur flew back, hitting the wall with a grunt. Hiccup supposed he was only still alive because of how sick the dragon was.

"How _dare_ you! You little-"

"Don't you dare Dagur."

Dagur brandished his axe, advancing on Midnight with a battle cry that ended in an "oomph!" sound as Drago punched him square in the gut to halt him.

"She shot me! I have to kill her!"

"You fool. We need her alive. You shouldn't have attacked the boy."

Clutching his bleeding stomach - and ruined tunic, Hiccup fought to stay standing between them and the dragon again as they conversed like he wasn't even there. He silently assessed the injury. Didn't feel too deep, but was in an awkward place and would struggle to heal if Hiccup kept moving as it would pull the skin. Plus in these less than ideal conditions, it was asking for infection.

"Hello, I'm deranged! Just get another Night Fury!"

"If it were that simple Dagur, you would already have one."

"You want another taste of metal Hiccup?"

"No. I want a bandage and your head on a stick. I'll settle for just a bandage and you going away though."

Dagur probably would have attacked him again, but Drago picked him up one handed and flung him out of the door with a smug sort of snicker. He probably found the madness funny.

"You! Soldier. Bring the prisoner clean bandages and hot water. Anything else?"

Drago didn't care if Hiccup died the second Midnight was fit, in fact he would probably push to front of the line to do it. But right now, he could clearly see Hiccup was getting through to Midnight, as she was strong enough to try and defend him and already attached. He could try and use it, try and drive the wedge between the two madmen while he was trapped.

"A clean tunic. More of the herbs. I'll run out in a day or two treating me and her now. And someone's going to have to come clean out the dragon dung or we'll both just die of infections. You can go now."

He was testing the waters, seeing how much of his attitude Drago was prepared to tolerate to get what he wanted. This was a man used to everyone and everything barely daring to _look_ at him with anything but submission - and Hiccup had already defeated him once.

Drago left without a word, but Hiccup could see the muscle in his scarred cheek twitching with suppressed anger. A Berserker soldier stumbled in with a bucket of water that had steam coming off it, another came in with a pile of fabric. Thankfully, they left soon after and Hiccup let his legs give way.

"Now we're both injured huh? Would you mind helping me up? I gotta get to those things."

Midnight gave him a sad sound, but instead of helping him up she stood, dragged her weakened body over to the bucket and bandages, picked them up with her retracted gums, and carried them slowly to Hiccup. He patted her muzzle gently as she all but collapsed next to him, the exertion clear especially after she had come to his defense.

"Thanks Midnight."

The water was painfully hot, but Hiccup knew he needed to clean and patch up his injury before it got any worse. Wiping blood and dirt off his skin, he sighed at the lengthy gash before reaching for the bandages and healing mixture he had used on Midnights wing. She nudged it aside, licking at Hiccup's stomach like he was an injured hatchling. It hurt like Hel, but then began to go numb and looked to be cleaner.

"Thank you. I'll fix your fish to eat soon."

Midnight cooed, nuzzled Hiccup's sweaty, clammy face and watched as he awkwardly wrapped the bandage as tight as he could around his torso, hoping to prevent himself pulling on it. In the pile of fabric bandages, Hiccup found a baggy black tunic. He pulled it on painfully, if only to try and ensure he wouldn't freeze to death. He rinsed the blood from his hands in the hot water, after using more damp fabric to clean his still-sore back.

"It's only fun if you get a scar out of it apparently. Astrid will be happy."

Moving was painful, but Midnight needed feeding and Hiccup needed to eat himself if he was going to heal. Hiccup fought the pain, felt sweat bead on his face and back at the effort it cost to manoeuvre his body but eventually they were both fed, watered and Midnight had again wrapped Hiccup in her uninjured wing close to her body. There was no way to sleep laying down, but Midnight didn't seem to mind him sat up against her stomach.

Hiccup slept with one of their lumps of wood clutched in his hand, knowing full well Dagur would want to try and avenge himself over Midnight's attack again. He woke stiff and in pain, but when he tentatively peeled the bandage off the slash was already knitting back together, and Midnight licked his wound clean before Hiccup could even begin to argue. He rebandaged it, fed Midnight and himself and started on cleaning her wounds again.

Berserkers hesitantly made their way in an hour or so later, grimacing and complaining amongst themselves as they had clearly been sent in to 'clean up'. Nobody wanted to shovel dragon poo. There was also the new pouches of herbs Hiccup had asked for, back before he realised just how well the saliva would help to heal him, and a new barrel of canteens of water which meant he could stop rationing it quite so strictly.

He checked Midnight's wing, stretched his stiff leg with a little walking and then scratched a new tally on to the wall. Staring at the growing number, Hiccup swallowed back tears.

"I'm gonna get home."

* * *

 _"Heather!_ That no good two timing treacherous-"

Astrid continued on her angry rant for several minutes, but Valka tuned her out as she was thinking. Hiccup had mentioned several times that the female had been reticent to settle in Berk... but it was beginning to make sense.

"Someone who knew Hiccup. Who knew Berk. And dragons. I think perhaps miss Heather may have had ulterior motives in her recent trips to Berk."

Fishlegs looked rather distressed, but Valka supposed that was fair. Nobody wanted to find out they were simply being used to gain access. Snotlout slammed a fist on the table, and Eret turned to Valka with realisation written over his tattooed face.

"She was a spy!"

"But why? Why would Heather kidnap Hiccup?"

"Why does anybody kidnap that talking fishbone? He's the dragon boy."

"Snotlout! Show respect to the chief."

"What? Not like he's here."

Valka rolled her eyes, moving away before she was obligated as a mother to crack Snotlout's skull with the nearest bludgeon. Toothless, Finn and Wildr were sat together, clearly put out about the missing Haddock. Finn looked up at Valka when she got to them, lifting his chunky little arms up for comfort.

"Where's daddy?"

"We'll find him young Finn, I promise."

Gods, she could see Hiccup all over the boys face, like a sort of sneak peek at how Hiccup had looked growing up all the while she was gone, only to be presented with the handsome, beautiful _man_ he had become. Finn began to look around, clearly searching for something.

"Want my rattle!"

"We can get your rattle Finn. Where did you have it last?"

He pointed toward the doors of the Hall, so Valka walked him over there to see the morning buzz of commotion around the town.

"Daddy's work. There!"

Finn pointed out the general direction of the forge, so Valka nodded and kissed his sweet little face.

"Head back to Wildr, I won't be long."

Finn might be Astrid's son, but Valka couldn't help loving him as much as she did her own boys - he was also Hiccup's progeny after all. Beckoning Toothless over for a lift, she made the few seconds flight to the forge, dismounting outside and immediately getting besieged by villagers wanting information.

Every time she had to say "no, I don't know where Hiccup is" broke her heart a little more.

Searching through the back room of the forge, she tried not to remember all the times she and Hiccup had risked exposing their secret relationship, something about the way Hiccup looked when he was intently focused and working enough to have her body heating up. Finn's rattle sat next to his toy Nadder, atop a pile of Hiccup's habitually messy pile of papers.

The top sheet she recognised as that song he had been singing, though she noted sadly it still had question marks and crosses all over it - it wasn't yet finished. Beneath that was a few ideas for improvements to his flight suit, and she picked it up to trace the images Hiccup's nimble hands had drawn. As she went to put it down, she spotted something on the next page. It was a picture of her.

Or at least her as Hiccup saw her. With perhaps some flattering changes added to her likeness - Valka knew she was not truly the beautiful woman on the parchment. There were half-finished lines to indicate where diffrrent additions could be made as she read.

"Mom's flight suit. Possible issues - mom never wears trousers, though that's-"

The rest was completely scratched out, and Valka found herself smiling as she imagined him writing something like "that's never been a problem before" only to realise he couldn't leave an incriminating phrase like that just lying around. She was about to turn and leave when a strange sensation fell over her, confusing for a brief second until Valka realised - the baby was moving.

It was enough to make her eyes flood with tears, remembering back when she was carrying Wildr and Hiccup had lit up feeling the kicks, kissed her and they had shared the most incredible, intense night together. She had barely had the time for the knowledge of the baby to sink in yet, and now Hiccup was missing and didn't know and their baby needed his father...

"Valka? You in here?"

Swiping at her eyes, Valka quickly shuffled the papers to look as though she had just searched through them, picked up Finn's toys and headed back out to the sound of Eret's voice. Her reddened eyes did not escape his keen stare.

"Are you alright?" Eret realised his error and backtracked almost instantly. "Sorry, stupid question. Your son is missing. Sorry, me, Tuff and Lout are heading out to try and track down Heather. Figured you would want in."

"Absolutely. I just need to make arrangements with my son and get these to young Finn."

"Tuff is getting a couple of tracker dragons and their riders together, Lout is rounding up weapons and I'm on food and water. Meet you by the docks in fifteen?"

"I'll be there."

They seperated as Valka hopped back on to Toothless, mind already racing with what could be done regarding Beast. Wildr was coming with her, he would not settle for less and Valka wasn't about to have both of her sons worlds away from her. She _could_ fly Toothless out and leave Cloudjumper guarding Beast, but there were no guarantees Astrid wouldn't go snooping and Beast needed constant care and attention. There was no telling how far their venture would take them.

Finn took the toys happily, gifting Valka with a rather sticky, drool-covered kiss to the cheek as he charged back over to the other youngsters with the toys his father had made for him. Wildr could tell something was up, grabbing an apple from their table and heading over to her purposefully. They both saddled Toothless, flew to their home and found an anxious Cloudjumper.

"We leaving Finn?"

"Yes, but Astrid isn't. He won't be alone son."

Wildr nodded, petted Cloudjumper and dragged his little bag out from the corner. Wondering what he could possibly need, she smiled as he added paper and charcoal, a clean tunic and a couple of canteens of water alongside his apple and pouch of yak jerky. Hiccup had taught their son the 'emergency checklist' well - to always be prepared. He looked so utterly sweet as he put on the mini helmet nearby and tucked a baby bludgeon into his belt.

"Ready. But... Beast?"

"Yes, I'm not sure what we can do with him. We can't just have him next to us with the other riders around."

Valka packed up her own saddlebags, then attached one to Toothless and the other to Cloudjumper. Wildr fished out his parchment, scribbling down runes across the paper with his intense little concentrating face.

"Use Spinner like for Tigu. Not leaving without him."

Something about the way Wildr looked told Valka they could maybe be gone a while, and Beast only responded to the boy. If they were gone too long he could outgrow his tub, break free of their home and go wandering off anywhere now he could swim. There was nothing else for it really... but it wouldn't be easy.

"I have an idea. Fetch your other helmet son."

The adolescent Typhoomerang atop his fathers back with domed wings garnered some strange looks from the other riders, but Valka paid them no mind as she leapt up on Cloudjumper. They gave her even more confused looks when she allowed Wildr to saddle Toothless, hooking his belt to the saddle loop.

"You can't bring a kid!"

"My son is missing! You think I'll just leave my other son here and have no idea if either of them are safe?"

That cowed several, but Eret was looking at the young boy who barely managed to have his legs either side of Toothless' neck.

"Still... he can't fly a Night Fury. The wind speed alone-"

"That reminds me!"

Valka cut him off, jumping across to Toothless to dig into his saddle bag. Pulling out the riding helmet Hiccup made him for his birthday, she pulled off his battle helmet and placed the miniature version of Hiccup's own helmet, with added little spikes to mimic Valka's Bewilderbeast details over her boys head. She supposed concern was expected - they weren't aware Wildr was part dragon, nor that he probably would have talked a dragon into helping him follow them if she had left him behind.

"You hold tight. Toothless, you keep our boy safe."

Both boy and dragon nodded as Valka ensured Wildr gripped the handlebars tight before jumping back on to Cloudjumper.

"Let's get going!"

Bemused, the tracker dragon riders each had their dragons get a sniff of Heather's note, then everyone was up in the air and Valka could clearly hear Wildr giggling happily as he was launched up into the air on the back of a dragon. A born rider, just like his parents. She wondered how Hiccup would feel when he discovered Wildr was flying solo... he had made the helmet for joint flying to protect his eyes from Toothless' speed.

They flew for the better part of a day, stopping briefly to eat, feed and rehydrate their dragons. She managed to find a place to let Beast soak for a few minutes under guise of taking Wildr somewhere to 'use the outhouse'.

Soon after they were reaching the very edges of the Archipelago and that was where the tracker dragons all stopped dead, searching for the scent as though it had vanished into thin air. Valka beckoned Toothless over, lifting Wildr's helmet to find nothing but smiles on a giddy little dragon boy. Eret came to hover nearby, smiling fondly at Wildr's joyful appearance before he indicated where they were.

"You're the expert. Anything around here that can completely block them picking up a scent?"

Putting Wildr's helmet back on and checking he was still securely looped on, Valka looked around at where they were. Aside from a few uninhabited islands, scarcely a dragon or wild rabbit to be found, they were gliding over a surprisingly ocean.

"The change in currents and wind could carry the scent different directions, but not completely erase it to the point of a Rumblehorn or Snifflehunch couldn't find a hint... wait a moment. Toothless, stay there."

Valka swooped down to the sea level, finding a generous sprinkling of white-yellow petals that didn't belong to the area they were in at all. Cloudjumper turned his head all the way around, flexing his head fins and she knew he knew. Scooping a handful as they swerved to get back up to the other riders, Valka indicated her findings.

"Meadowsweet!"

Eret was the only rider to look even remotely sure what that was, leaving Valka exasperated.

"It prevents dragons from following a scent. Some species use it to protect their nests."

"How far does it last? Can we keep going and find the scent the other side?"

"Possibly, but it'll be a while before they can find it with this blocking them up."

Eret nodded, looking at their company and making a plan on the spot. Heading up Dragon training had been good for him.

"We'll split up. Tuff, you go west with Gunther on Sniffer. Lout, you and your dad go east. Valka, Spinner and me will go north. If you find nothing by tomorrow morning, back to Berk. No good to the chief if we end up all lost at sea."

The Jorgenson men didn't even wait for more information before shooting off, but apparently Tuffnut had a _little_ more sense.

"And if we _do_ find something?"

"Then back to Berk with Heather, and don't let Astrid kill her until she tells us something useful. If you find something bigger... back to Berk for reinforcements. Just don't get yourselves killed. Mother of the chief... let's get going."

There was something a little bittersweet in flying with Skullcrusher, Toothless and Cloudjumper... just like the few minutes family reunion before Drago had torn them apart. But Stoick was gone, and they had to find Hiccup so she could tell him about the baby that was choosing a rather inconvenient time for some internal acrobatics.

All the same, she felt a smile steal across her face as she cupped her stomach and knelt down to ensure she wouldn't risk falling from the saddle. Eret began to slow, calling out to Valka when they crossed over a small island patched with thick trees.

"We gotta stop for an hour, Skullcrusher is beat."

Wildr would need rest and sustenance too... as would she and their dragons, but Eret was _probably_ going to notice Beast. The poor Typhoomerang carrying him was probably exhausted too.

"Alright. Toothless, Spinner, down!"

They landed, Valka's first stop to check on Wildr who was still looking enthralled when she got his helmet off. The next was to spy the pond close by, indicating it to Spinner and preparing for Eret's surprise as he pulled out food and water for he and his dragon.

"Eret, there's probably something you should know and you have to keep it a secret."

* * *

Yawning, Hiccup scratched a new tally into the wall and stretched his aching arms out before turning to Midnight.

"Twenty two days. I think. Ready to test taking that off girl?"

Hiccup pulled up his tunic, checking his latest injury was healing - Dagur wasn't giving up any time soon. Even when Midnight had shot him twice more, and (likely by Drago) had a broken arm. And he had been caught topless tending the first slash when Dagur snuck in. This one snaked across his side, only just missing the last one which was already beginning to scar.

Midnight padded over and licked his side, nodding energetically when Hiccup laughed at the tickly sensation. She could walk more now, the muscles in her legs beginning to fill out and her breathing was fine. All but the broken wing was healed in terms of injuries, but Midnight would struggle to win a fight against a herd of yaks in terms of energy and strength.

Hiccup wasn't sure how much her weak state affected healing speed, but any other dragon would have been out of the wing splint about a week ago by now. He reached for the injury, finding it wasn't swollen and Midnight didn't yell out in pain as he felt for the break.

"Ok, here goes. If it hurts at all, you tell me."

Slowly, carefully, Hiccup untied the first knot of the splint. He pulled it off her wing carefully, and there was bated breath as Midnight tentatively flexed the wing before drawing it back in. Then there was some happy jumping and Hiccup found himself pinned to the ground being licked by a Night Fury.

"I'm happy too girl, but careful of my side."

Midnight picked him up with retracted teeth, positioning him back on his feet and visibly sulking when Hiccup picked up the splint.

"I know Midnight, but I don't want them knowing you can fly just yet."

Heavily reminded of Toothless pouting when he was in a mood, Hiccup quickly tied the splint back in place - intentionally differently so Drago would be able to tell. They got visits every two to four days from the bulky psychopath, and it varied from six hours to three days for Dagur as he veered between gloating with Heather at his side and trying to kill them both.

His face itched constantly, and Hiccup was glad there was no mirror in their prison for him to see the beard scruffily growing across his cheeks and chin. He didn't want to look at his reflection and see his father. At least it was keeping him warm, as did his hair that was now brushing the tops of his shoulders. His leggings were loose, weight beginning to slide off his already slim frame as he constantly ate what little he needed to live in favour of Midnight gaining her muscle mass back.

He was _always_ a hiccup, what difference did it make?

The door opened, light flooding their dismal prison as a Berserker came in to clean out the dragon poo, and empty Hiccup's bucket because clearly, he could not have any less human dignity if he tried. Drago stomped in a moment later, watching a dirty, hairy hooligan of a Hiccup petting the dragon, checking her missing scale patches were healed over. As predicted, he noticed.

"Isn't that wing healed yet?"

"No. It should be, but it was a bad break and you're barely feeding us enough to stay alive. You want Midnight to get healing faster? Bring us some yak steaks, something heavier than salmon and cod. Hel, some big tuna would be better. Let us outside before we go stir crazy!"

"Nice try boy. No dice, you don't leave until she's ready."

Hiccup scowled, looking around at their surroundings.

"Fine. But the food point stands... and if you want me to train her, I'll need more wood and a carving knife."

"What for?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, finding a new scale beginning to grow back over one of her scars with a smile.

"To carve targets so she can practice aim and shots?"

"Drago! I'm not happy about this!"

"Silence Dagur, or I'll break your other arm. You'll get your toys, but try anything and you won't make it out of the hallway boy."

Hiccup nodded, listening to the sounds outside while trying to look disinterested - he wanted to gauge how heavily guarded they were when neither had made any attempt to escape. He had to hope they would let their guard down eventually, when Midnight was strong enough to escape. Until then, he had to keep himself alive too.

"My sister was due back two days ago! This is not cool!"

"It's not my fault your baby sister can't follow her own plans. Now go away if you have no useful words."

True to his (questionable) word, Drago's next 'care package' included the whittling knife and chunks of wood, plus a few different kinds of meat. Midnight quite clearly had her eye on the chicken. It really said something about how heavily Drago was relying on Hiccup training and fixing his dragon. Dagur's rage and Drago's desperation... they were his only ammunition.

* * *

"Let me go!"

"In your dreams. Tie her legs Tuff!"

Valka watched with a degree of satisfaction ad Heather was restrained, knowing this girl had information on her boy and they were going to get it. One way or another. Her dragon attempted to rescue her, but couldn't argue with the Alpha dragon - Toothless eventually argued her away from the slim black-haired traitor.

Eret had taken the revelation of Beast and Wildr quite well... at least the things he knew about. The Dragonese was still a secret, but he knew Beast existed and belonged to Wildr. And he hadn't said a word about it in front of anybody, even offered to run down and feed Beast for her when Valka was busy helping plan things in the Great Hall. They had failed to find Heather on that excursion, but only three weeks later, Heather made the mistake of coming too close to the island - and every tracker dragon had her scent by then.

It hadn't taken long for half the village to be around capturing her.

"Where is my husband? Man I shoulda killed you when you stole Stormfly!"

A heavily pregnant and armed Astrid held her axe up beneath Heather's jaw, radiating anger as the Dragon Academy (and her and Wildr) filled the room.

"I told you in that note, he's fine. Hiccup asked me to write that note so you wouldn't look for him, right after we..."

Heather let the sentence trail off, but her implication was clear in the lazy smirk playing across her mouth. Despite having no right when she was already 'the other woman' to her married son, Valka knew a flash of jealousy before she thought harder. Her sweet Hiccup wouldn't do that.

"Oh dream on. Hiccup stopped crushing on you as soon as he realised you were a liar, and you never got over that did you? Now I'm only going to ask you _politely_ one more time. Where. Is. My. Husband?"

"He mentioned you were pregnant, but he didn't mention you had an older boy. How old is he, five? Six?"

Astrid struck Heather across the face, leaving her grunting as her lip split.

"That's his brother you moron. One more chance, then we start playing 'what body part can you lose'. If you cooperate you'll be celebrating stump day next year but at least you'll live."

"I told you. Hiccup's fine. And so long as he does as he's told, he will stay that way. Hiccup said himself that he wasn't going to escape. You're wasting your time, he doesn't want to leave where he is. Why would he come back for some psycho pregnant wife when he can have _me?"_

Valka was dangerously close to fetching a weapon and joining Astrid's mini information extraction session, but currently trying not to cradle her stomach as the baby had a little stretch. If they didn't get Hiccup back **soon,** he was going to miss Astrid giving birth to their second child and she knew her son would be devastated about that. He was already about to miss Beast's first birthday.

Fishlegs, who was holding his sleeping son in one massive arm and had apparently gotten over his upset about Heather using him, suggested an option. A non bloody one.

"How about Gothi? She can always hypnotise the truth out of Heather?"

"It's worth a shot. If not, Tuff and Macey can always get friendly with her. Get ready to spill your guts Heather... one way or the other."

-HTTYD-

 **This was finished in the early hours of one morning, so if it's at any points illegible blame the fact I'm a sleepndeprived insomniac trying to write on my tiny little ssmart phone. Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Guest - I _could_ write a story like that, but I'm not quite sure on the premise because Valcup's biggest advantage is that Hiccup and Valka didn't grow together as mother and son. If they did... it would need to be written in a completely different light. I am pretty sure I'll end up writing more Valcup in the future, even if it's just one shot style because writing this has accidentally made me a Valcup shipper.**

 **OechsnerC - thank you!**

 **Fallen Phoenix Of Berk - I'm glad you enjoyed it! I loved writing it, I love Midnight. And yeah, I don't like to leave Berk forgotten! Especially when Hiccup's POV is just he and Midnight, Valka's POV is everyone trying to find him and deal with him missing.**

 **Ahh, I love writing this thank you original prompt! I need more Valcup one shot prompts. Like, specific situational ones, this was essentially "please write these two sexing it up" and it snowballed.**

 **Final authors note (I had to look her dragon up) why the hell does Heather's dragon have such big eyelashes? Do dragons wear mascara? How do they put it on?**

-HTTYD-

 _You can lead a dragon to water, but you can't make it drink._

Valka watched on as the attempt to hypnotise Heather went on, wondering whether anyone would mind if she fed Heather to a large, hungry dragon. Gothi was doing her utmost, but even with Heather's head held in place by Astrid - who looked to be considering just crushing her skull - she kept closing her eyes, reducing the effectiveness of her hypnosis. Even with everything in place, there were uncontrollable variables such as Heather's resistance.

Wildr tugged at her hand, holding up a note to her.

 _Does she know where dad is?_

Valka thought that much would be clear, but then realised Wildr wasn't referring to Heather. He was pointing toward her dragon. _Of course._ All her years of dragon life and she forgot to think of asking the **dragon.** Wildr smiled when he saw her look pleasantly surprised, obviously happy to have suggested something useful to her.

"Toothless, bring Windshear would you? Apologies, my son needs food and the bathroom. I'll be back."

"You stay away from my dragon!"

Nobody even acknowledged Heather, Eret stepping around her chair-bound body and smiling down at Wildr.

"I kinda gotta go too, come on kiddo."

Eret nodded to Gobber and Astrid, telling them he was leaving them in charge of Heather while they headed out and the steps toward their hut. Windshear didn't look happy, but Toothless was the alpha... and Valka only wanted information, then Windshear was free to do as she pleased. Eret could tell something was up, waiting until they were back in the Haddock home to ask as Wildr toddled off toward the bathroom.

"You're up to something."

"You are quite correct. I cannot stand around here waiting in the vain hope of that treacherous girl finally talking. I need you to trust me Eret when I say I must go alone. Where I'm going... they don't care for humans but they owe me one as it were."

Once past their animosity, Eret wasn't all bad. She supposed. Skullcrusher liked him, and Valka trusted dragon judgement.

"Are you taking Wildr?"

"Of course. And... I realise it's an imposition, but I wanted to ask if I may borrow Skullcrusher? He's the only Rumblehorn on Berk and the crown jewel of Tracker Class dragons."

Eret wavered, but maybe he could see Valka was on a mission and he could help or hinder.

"You take him, and you bring Hiccup home. Do you need me to watch Beast?"

"I appreciate the offer, but no. Wildr is coming with me, and he doesn't go far without his dragon. Could you go and fetch his helmet from where we were? He's going to need it and I forgot, and I need to prepare quickly."

Eret nodded, whistling to Skullcrusher and telling his dragon to do what Valka asked. Windshear didn't threaten Wildr in the slightest, possibly helped by the boy being on Toothless' back as he questioned the dragon and wrote down her answers for Valka. The directions were sketchy, but the description of the hideout told Valka they would struggle to miss it.

"You're certain this is accurate?"

Wildr nodded, scrawling a hasty response.

"Dragon has flown in and out many times. Is the only dragon allowed there."

That bolstered Valka's plans - at least there weren't to be innocent dragons between her and saving her son.

"Alright son. Get your bag, and get your dragon."

Wildr pulled on his favourite jumper, the one that barely fit around him but came down to his knees and kept him warm in even the harshest winter weather, packed his little supply bag up and yanked on his newest, warmest boots - he outgrew things so quickly it was a constant race to have clothes that actually fit him.

"Beast!"

Rather than go for long term stealth, Valka promised Wildr he could saddle up Toothless when they were clear of Berk and had Cloudjumper carry Beast and Toothless while she attached her own things to Skullcrusher. The wrapped bundle from her trunk, hidden beneath many other things so nobody would stumble across it, was something Valka was both thankful for having and yet had wished never to need it.

"Got it! You better go, I'm not sure how long Heather will keep everyone distracted to notice that you've left."

"Thank you Eret. Please warn the others not to all come after me. Where I'm going is dangerous, but I'm going to need their help to save Hiccup. I don't want them following me to their deaths while I'm safe. And I fear if we left Berk undefended by dragons, somebody would notice. Besides, someone needs to remind Astrid she can't fly."

"I get it. Go bring our chief home... here." Eret handed her the dagger usually tucked into his belt "for emergencies. Made from Hotburple lava, melts through dragon proof chains if you don't happen to have the key handy. Just hold it to the chain until it fizzles, then it should break with a good whack."

"You made this?"

"I did. Hopefully it can help you. Go!"

Valka couldn't help but admire the craftmanship, but there wasn't time to be awestruck right now. They had their bags, Wildr had his helmet and the dragons were ready to go.

"Good luck Valka."

"Thank you Eret. Let's go boys!"

Wildr gripped her arm, knowing Skullcrusher took off less evenly than Toothless did as they launched themselves into the air. There were two stops, but one could be made by Cloudjumper alone - the other needed Valka herself. They flew for the better part of an hour before she felt safe to slow, which Wildr was happy about - he could check on Beast and saddle up on Toothless.

"Cloudjumper, you know what to do?"

Her dragon nodded, checking the baby Bewilderbeast was secure on his back before he set off on his way.

"We will meet you there, it's on the way but I ought to prepare our friends for Beast."

Reaching into her bag, Valka gave Skullcrusher the scent to track - scales shed from one dragon, a gift should she ever need his help after saving him and his kin from Drago and the Dragon Trappers by diverting their attention with her Bewilderbeast and giving them time to relocate. Not easy given their size. The dragon huffed, turning his head to her where she was checking Wildr was good to fly.

"I know Skullcrusher. But we need their help. You know if I didn't think it safe, we wouldn't be taking Wildr."

Skullcrusher sulked, but nodded and turned toward the invisible scent trail only a Tracker dragon seemed to be able to see. As soon as she was back on his saddle - thanking Eret mentally for changing to a smaller one than Stoick's old bulky throne-like monstrosity - he roared, setting off with barely a glance back to see Toothless was following. At least Valka could hear Wildr giggle happily as he flew.

They had a days flight to go at the very least, but at least they were going. And the dragons had had a week of nothing but rest and relaxation while they tried to plan. Toothless had flown for over twenty four hours before on no sleep... but maybe they would find a place to stop en route. Cloudjumper and Beast were safe where they would be waiting.

Sure enough, a suitable plain of mostly caves and rocks turned up beneath them, prompting Valka to call the dragons attention to set down at least until daylight. That would give them a couple of hours to eat, sleep and get back up in the air for dawn.

"Dragons to... save dad?"

"Yes son. We will find your father, I promise."

Wildr chewed on his yak jerky, giggled at Skullcrusher headbutting a tree to knock down some of the reddish green fruit dragons enjoyed and curled up next to his mother for a couple of hours rest beneath Toothless' wing for protection. They quickly cleaned up their mess, yawning as she put Wildr's helmet back on and tossed a few fish to the dragons to help wake them up.

"Here you go Skullcrusher, back on the scent."

Thankfully, the dragons took the rough travel in stride and continued flying onwards. Valka could feel they were close even before she saw the volcanic formation - five enormous craters all equidistant from each other. In the middle was a huge flat stone, which Valka knew was where many recruits had tried and failed. A terrible roar split the air, almost knocking their dragons from the sky and Wildr scrunched up his face as he translated.

"Visitors... not welcome."

Valka nodded, running a soothing hand over her boys hair and tried to reassure him. Then she stood up, steeling herself with thoughts of saving Hiccup as she called out.

"You said I could always call back if I needed help."

The biggest volcano began to shake, and what would look to most like a dormant, cooled rock formation of old lava began to unfurl, the enormous dragon head rearing as he stretched out to reach eye level with Valka.

"It is you."

She forgot how unsettling it was to hear the dragon in her mind, but this is why Green had left to be alone with his thoughts. Only to recruit others when he got lonely. A telepathic dragon... Drago would have loved to get his hands... hand on Green.

"Yes. I wished I would never need to disturb you again, but I think you are about the only option I have."

Odin, Brute dragons were a little scary even to Valka, but Green had promised her a favour if she ever needed it. She needed them now.

"How can my Brute kin and I be of assistance?"

"Someone has taken my son. I need your help to get him back."

"You have the Alpha. And your very own dragon boy."

Green nodded with his cracked, flattened horn toward Wildr and Toothless, flexing his mammoth neck to reveal the rock-like growths all over him where his scales had grown out of control. As the name suggested, they were green. Hiccup would probably have called him the Green Death, based on his drawing of the Red Death when he first told Valka how he lost his leg. They weren't really related, both just Brutes. The difference was... Green had opted not to use his mind powers the way Red had.

"If it were that easy, I would not have disturbed you Green. _Please,_ help me. I would never ask if I had another option, I know you and your kin deserve to live in peace."

Green turned this way and that, silently communing with the inhabitants of the other volcanoes. He eventually turned back to Valka, nodding and filling her head with his guttural words again.

"We leave at first dusk. You may rest in the centre, you and your dragon boy will be safe there."

"Thank you. There is one thing you should know. We have some other dragons to collect on the way."

"The future Alpha. Without that, you would not have the dragon boy. Rest. We must prepare."

Valka was surprised, but thanked Green again and led their dragons down to the flat rock. They settled down for the day, ate and drank and napped with dragon wings blocking out the sun. All the while, Valka was on edge. Taking five Brute dragons was going to be quite the statement to whoever had Hiccup.

She felt truly naive to not have found out _who_ they were up against. At least she knew Windshear was the only dragon. Nothing human or man-made was going to stand up endlessly to her friends. Wildr shifted, looking up at his mother with inquisitive eyes.

"Mom?"

"Yes son?"

"Dad... your son?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Me... son too. How?"

This was not a conversation she had ever planned for. Despite knowing realistically that it would come.

"Sometimes people who probably weren't supposed to fall in love, and not many people understand. We both love you, and that's what counts son."

"Secret?"

"Yes. It's a secret, and I wish it weren't but people wouldn't understand, and your father would never let you be at risk."

"Beast secret. This too... is ok."

Wildr burrowed into her coat more, all sleepy smiles as she looked down at the beautiful little boy.

"Love... you."

Her heart melted there and then, Valka was certain. They had a tough week ahead of them... but she had one boy safe and soon she would have her other.

"I love you too my little dragon. Sleep now... we have to go and save your father."

* * *

"Thank Thor these have all healed. And my back too. Thanks for helping me there Midnight. How you feeling?"

Midnight bobbed her head, watching Hiccup scratch the latest tally into the wall after they lit the fire and prepared a slightly more substantial breakfast than the previous sparing use of fish before. His fourth slash was closed over now, so Hiccup was glad it could no longer become infected.

"Day twenty seven... I think. Wow. Almost a whole month together. Happy almost anniversary Midnight. Have a salmon."

She swallowed the fish, bumping into Hiccup's still outstretched hand with a happy gurgle. Hiccup tossed the leftover sawdust onto their little fire and lined up the carved statuettes out of the way, then set upon their breakfast. He still ate more sparingly than he should - Midnight was looking considerably healthier than she had a week ago. It was worth it.

"Alright girl. Stretch your wings, then we'll train."

Midnight smiled as the splint came off again, stretching the wings out and back and looking thrilled by the fact they worked and no longer hurt. Then it went back on again, and Hiccup was certain Drago was getting suspicious about the 'broken' wing. He couldn't say the same for Dagur or Heather, as neither had been by in several days. He was glad for the break from slash wounds and blatant unwanted advances...

"We did shots yesterday, so lets do sound instead. Close your eyes, I'll move these and then I want you to use your sounds to find which is the biggest, and point with your tail. You got it?"

She nodded, sitting herself down and closing her distinctive blue eyes. Hiccup rearranged the statuettes, having had good practice carving dragon shapes out of wood with little to do. His hands were raw, splintered and sore but Midnight had precision aim, and now he could train her other abilities.

Midnight opened her mouth, the unique sound escaping and bouncing around the room in a high pitched squeal. He watched with anticipation as her ears flicked up, turning her head this way and that before flicking her tail up, pointing at the largest statuette - a rough shaped Bewilderbeast carving he ought not to let Drago see. Best not to annoy the more primal of his captors with reminders like that.

"Great job girl, let's go again" he moved them around, shuffling the biggest to the further end of their prison "there we go."

Again, she got it right and Hiccup clapped, tossing her a fish and scratching his uneven scruff. He had accidentally caught part of it on fire, and then used his wittling knife to try and match the rest. Partially successful. He was tempted to burn off the rest... but it smelled terrible and their ventilation was near non-existent. At least he wasn't looking at his father in the reflection when he filled Midnights water bowl.

"Who's a clever Night Fury girl? You, yes you are."

She rolled on her back on the floor, batting up at him with her paws and laugh-roaring. Gods, Hiccup knew he could not lose this dragon now. Midnight was definitely a Haddock. She was sweet and playful, protective and pretty powerful considering they had only had a month under their belts. Not that Hiccup's belt fit him anymore, already slim hips sticking out razor sharp against his ravaged skin.

He was sort of glad his mother wasn't there to be disappointed in his atrocious physical state. She had met him after he grew and filled out a little more. Now he was all... _Hiccup_ again. Though he would beg her not to be repulsed by him and desperately embrace her anyway. He missed his family so much.

Midnight nudged the bowl of mutton over to him, cooing as she looked between bowl and fire. Hiccup realised he had blanked out on time, and now Midnight was telling him it was time to eat. He pulled over the fish barrel, dumping several succulent tuna and salted sturgeon into her bowl much to her glee. He heated the mutton through, shoving it into his hollow, sad stomach.

"I miss them so much girl. You gotta remember there's a bunch of Haddocks that you have to get along with, but everyone's very nice. And they are gonna love you just as much as I do. Plus there's another Night Fury. You'll fit in the Haddock clan perfectly."

She used her wing to cradle him, nuzzling at his dirty, matted hair and paying it no mind other than to lick the top of his head as though she were cleaning her hatchling. Hiccup let her - he couldn't really get any _dirtier._

Hiccup eventually stood up again, stumbling over to the bucket for a pee before turning back to crawl into Midnights embrace. All of a sudden, the very ground beneath them shook like a violent earthquake.

"Not good. Not good. No idea whether or not we are around ground level or up a mountain!"

Their prison door opened, revealing a very unhappy looking Drago.

"Was this you boy?"

"Was _what_ me? I'm pretty sure I didn't learn to control the weather and make **earthquakes** from in here in between getting starved by you and carved up by Dagur."

"This was no earthquake. You, dragon. Come!"

Midnight backed up, standing next to Hiccup and curling her tail around his legs... well, leg.

"Argh!"

Drago somehow pulled something out of thin air, wrapping a thick purple chain around Midnight's neck.

"What are you doing? You'll kill her!"

"Not if she comes with me."

He locked a thick padlock into the hefty collar, then yanked at her. Hiccup, not wanting the madman to crush her throat, hopped up on to her back and encouraged her to go.

"What are you doing?"

"She won't go without me and I'm not strong enough to run which I feel is on the cards. She can't fly! Midnight, let's go with him."

 _Just need to get outside. Thank you mystery distraction._

Hiccup gripped the chains, feeling the tell tale roughness of a dragon proof metal compound. Not good at all. Hiccup just hoped she would be able to fly with the chains on once they got the other end out of Drago's hand. He scowled again, looking like he honestly considered killing Hiccup on the spot but then the whole place trembled again and he decided they had to go.

Midnight didn't want to go though, trying to turn around as they got into an utterly deserted hallway. Where were all the guards? Hiccup knew they had been there, because he heard them when they received visits and the door opened. Everything was made of stone, like it had been carved into a mountain with many candles centered around the door to their prison.

Everywhere else was pretty dim... which was good news for them, their light sensitivity would be through the roof. Hiccup felt down in his boot while Drago wasn't looking, finding his carving knife there. Was no good against the chains, but at least he was armed. He had a plan, but Drago was no fool... he needed to wait for the man to be distracted, and hopefully to have them outside too.

"Come on girl, we have to follow him. I'm right here with ya."

Hiccup encouraged her along, not wanting those chains to tighten or Drago to lose patience. Her splinted wing made it awkward to move down rather narrow stone corridors, but taking it off was going to be a calculated risk and now wasn't the time. The dragon walked, clearly against it but doing as Hiccup said. Putting her trust in _him._ Hiccup hoped he would deserve it.

The ground began to shake more violently, unsettling the dragon and her rider. Drago didn't look too thrilled either. He stepped forward, hand still wrapped around the chains as he peered around a corner.

Only to be knocked clean aside by something making a horrendous noise Hiccup recognised all too well, speeding down the criss cross of corridors that could go on for miles for all he knew.

"What's the _Screaming Death_ doing here? Actually? Not important. He's let go. Come on girl, let's go!"

Hiccup grabbed his knife, cut through the rope holding her splint in place, satisfied to watch it fall away. The huge white body finally tapered off and cleared the space, so Hiccup pointed forwards and splayed his fingers.

"Get us outta here. Gotta find outside, then we have ."

Midnight let out the soundwaves to search for clues and cues about their surroundings, flexed her wings as best she could and darted off. Hiccup grabbed the end of the chains as they passed it on the floor, wanting to ensure Drago or someone else wouldn't suddenly grab hold as the stone began to crack and dust began to sprinkle itself liberally.

He got the message - _they were running out of time._

There was nowhere really to hold on to on a Night Fury without his saddle, so Hiccup maintained as loose a grip as possible on the chains so as not to tighten them, spying what looked like their way out at last and tasting sea air as Midnight spread her wings and leapt out.

"Atta girl! Up higher, we need to get clear. I know the chains aren't..."

His voice trailed off as Midnight swung around, being greeted by the most unbelievable sight on the other side of what looked like a mountain in a cage, plastered with swathes of yellowish petals that Hiccup reckoned were the cause of Midnights sneezing.

Five _huge_ dragons were congregated, little flashes of fire and light saying they were fighting against weapons, but honestly? Hiccup thought a storehouse of Zippleback gas wouldn't touch them. One looked like the Red Death... except Hiccup thought it may be green. Another was definitely a Skrill... only it was about ten or fifteen times the size of the Skrill they found in the ice and was calling down lightning bolts that could floor Berk in a second.

"Hiccup!"

He carefully steered Midnight toward the sound, certain he was seeing things, hallucinating now he was free but the images didn't fade away.

"Mom!"

Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher and Beast all flooded into his vision, surrounding him as he finally laid eyes on the woman who had given him life. She looked drawn and tired, thinner than he last saw her but the fire in her eyes was burning bright. He hadn't had chance to say more before she carefully flew to face Midnight, who Hiccup patted gently to reassure her.

"This knife will get those chains off, do you trust me?"

"It's ok Midnight. This is my mom."

Their effortless synchronicity began to reassert itself as Valka smiled up at him, pressing the knife against the chains and if Hiccup could hear a thing over the Skrill decimating... something over there he might have said it was hissing. She drew her arm back, whacked the blade onto the chains and they snapped clean off, allowing her to pull them down and slip them over Midnights head.

"A Night Fury? Incredible."

"Mom? Meet Midnight. Now, could you kindly explain what's going on? I just saw the Screaming Death and there are giant dragons over there!"

"I'll explain everything son, but first we need to check on Wildr."

"Wildr is _here?_ **Where?"**

"Come along my boy, I'll show you."

Hiccup had to shimmy himself to a better position, now suddenly missing anything to hold on to with the chains off as he and Midnight followed Valka where she rode upon Skullcrusher. As they neared the very big dragons - Hiccup recognised an _enormous_ Boneknapper too - he spotted something utterly mind-boggling.

Flying Toothless all by himself, wearing his little helmet Hiccup made for his birthday and pointing out things presumably to his enormous friends... was Wildr.

Right now he wanted nothing more than to scoop up the insane little dragon boy and hug he and their mother close. He wanted to playfight with Toothless and cimplaon when he licked his face. But that wasn't to be - they needed to get out of there.

"Green! I've got him, it's clear."

Hiccup almost fell off his dragon, watching all five huge dragons gear up as Valka beckoned him over, clear out of their way. Lightning and fire and a four headed dragon - a Snaptrapper - all came together, and the building that had imprisoned Hiccup for what felt like forever exploded where it stood, crumbling to the ground. Hiccup began to panic, shielding his sensitive eyes against the bright flames but relaxing as he spotted something huge and white loop it's way free.

"Dad!"

Toothless and Wildr were suddenly next to him, the boy pulling off his helmet to beam up at Hiccup. The Screaming Death came ever closer, but only Hiccup seemed concerned about that. Wildr pointed with a smile, and the titanic dragon hung back with about the only dragons Hiccup had ever seen make him look small.

"Tigu! He helped!"

"Tigu? You _named_ the Screaming Death?"

"Not us Hiccup. His mother. It's a very long story. I'll tell you on the fly?"

Hiccup nodded at Valka, who finally did what he had been hoping for and leapt across from the Rumblehorn to Night Fury, wrapping long arms around his near-destroyed body.

"Thor, I was worried I would never see you again."

"Me too mom. Sorry... I'm a bit of a mess."

"Worry not Hiccup, you're alive and that is good enough for me."

They and the entourage of utterly enormous dragons made their way along the water, and Hiccup looked down to watch the firelight from his burning prison dance across the sea surface. Something niggled at his brain, but he put it down to being so utterly overwhelmed as they found a deserted island half an hours flight away, landing and Hiccup felt very very small with the huge dragons all around him.

First things first however - Hiccup needed to hug his son.

"You, Mister, are too young to be solo flying! When we get home you are so grounded."

Wildr gave him his best cheeky grin, clutching Hiccup's neck in a fierce embrace and again paying no mind to the state of him.

"Alright. The big guys?"

"Hiccup, I would like to introduce you to Tigu, the Screaming Death you've met. Then we have Thunder" she indicated the Skrill "Snapper" the four headed dragon Hiccup clicked was a Snaptrapper "Breaker" the Boneknapper "and Timber" Hiccup noticed the Timberjack. "And last but not least, their leader, Green. Hiccup, meet the most secret class of dragons. Brute Class."

"Wow."

Valka barely finished naming them before her eyes were back on him, taking him in like she may never see his face again.

"They graciously helped me rescue you. Well, Tigu isn't a Brute, but he came along too."

"Rest weary humans. We will escort you to your homeland soon, then take our leave."

Hiccup's head began to hurt as a voice filled it, and the Night Fury dragons would be denied no longer as both Toothless and Midnight approached Hiccup, identical smiles on their scaled muzzles.

"That's Green, he can do that. Rest Hiccup, we can go through it all in good time."

They exchanged little more in the way of words, everyone finding places to settle and rest and Hiccup felt his eyes grow heavy. Until they flew open in a terrifying realisation.

"No boats. Mom, we have to go now! What if Dagur is out here looking for Heather?"

"Heather? The dark haired girl?"

Hiccup nodded, heart pounding anxiously. Her expression soon matched his own.

"Shes at Berk."

-HTTYD-

 **Next chapter will be dramatic and contain character deaths of varying degrees of feels and now you can't say you weren't warned...**


	20. Chapter 18

**OechsnerC - thank you!**

-HTTYD-

"What's Heather doing on Berk?"

"She left a note about you, Fishlegs recognised the writing and she was captured. Of course, our little boy had a better idea than questioning her, and he asked her dragon where to find you. I picked up some old friends for assistance."

They moved again, getting ready to get moving and she watched how exhausted her boy and the new Night Fury looked. Hiccup had lost weight, was wearing clothes that didn't fit him and were stained and dirty. His movements were stiff and awkward, and after their initial embrace he seemed reticent to even touch them.

What had they done to her boy?

"So... did you name them?"

"I had to call them _something._ They call each other something else, I'm sure. So... Berk?"

"Yeah. There's no telling how much of a headstart Dagur has on us to find his sister."

"His what?"

Hiccup turned to her, having been using some rope to tie around Midnight for grip.

"Dagur and Heather are brother and sister. Drago found Midnight, and approached Dagur for manpower. Heather scouted to kidnap me at a guess... how long has it been?"

"A very, very long month without you."

"Did Astrid-"

"Not before I left, but that was days ago. It won't take as long to get back, the detour to get Green and his kin added time."

Valka wanted to tell Hiccup about her own pregnancy, but she wanted him to be happy about the news. Right now, she wasn't sure her boy would be happy about anything, not with their village potentially in great peril.

"Is Midnight strong enough to make the journey?"

"I... I'm not sure. This time a month ago she was almost dead."

Toothless seemed to be eyeing Hiccup as he made a fuss of Midnight, but whether loyalty to his species, his rider or his position as Alpha, the male was not showing displeasure to Hiccup.

"I will carry you. Normally I would not allow such things, but I promised we would ensure your offspring are safe and I keep my agreement. In addition, we Brutes can fly much faster than any of your dragons."

Hiccup clutched his head as Green spoke to their minds, letting out a quiet sound of pain. Green carefully came down to the ground, retracting his wings and looking down at them expectantly with all three of his left eyes open.

"Thank you Green. We are most definitely even after this."

Green nodded his massive head, barely even seeming to notice as they made their way up onto his heavily scaled back. It wasn't even a tough fit, despite having five dragons and three Vikings. Hiccup didn't offer resistance when Valka wrapped her arms around him from behind, but his body was still thin and he didn't seem eased and comfortable as he usually did with her. He did relax a touch when Wildr wriggled into his fathers arms, but Hiccup's shoulders were still stiff and pensive.

He had been through a rough time, Valka reminded herself. It wasn't her. No matter what Heather had said... Green stood up, extended his mammoth wings and took off, the other four Brute dragons close behind.

"So... how did you meet these guys? And how are they _so_ big?"

Apparently even being captured and traumatised hadn't killed Hiccup's dragon curiosity.

"Drago heard about them. I managed to distract him long enough for the Brutes to escape, and in return Green gave me one of his scales, so I could find him if I ever needed a favour. Brute dragons are like Titan dragons, except that they keep growing. Very rare, and very powerful. But Green prefers to be left alone, has only recruited these four in his many years."

"Wow. And you called in your favour with them to save me?"

"I would do _anything_ for my boys Hiccup, you know that."

"Still, thank you."

The day-and-a-half flight became that of only a few short hours atop Green, no longer slowed down by their dragons as the Brutes cut through the air like a hot knife through yak butter. They stopped within sight of something that made Valka's heart sink - a huge flock of ships, flames and catapults and cries of hurt dragons. Green growled, twisting his huge head in a sign of irritation.

"Which are your kin?"

"The Berserkers are the enemy, flying under the Skrill flag. Ours will be the ones not afraid of the dragons, and only wearing the small helmets and no huge armour."

"My kin and I will deal with the intruders."

Valka shook her head, not that Green could see her. She wouldn't ask them to fight even more now they had saved Hiccup for her.

"Green, you don't have to fight for us anymore-"

"I promised your boy would be safe. Get yourselves a safe distance away."

Hiccup was already crawling away from her over Green's back, holding Wildr up to Cloudjumper.

"Take Wildr and Beast to the cove. Midnight, go with them. If Dagur gets hold of any of you, it's all over."

Midnight didn't look to be agreeable, but Hiccup placed his hand soothingly over her snout.

"You aren't up to this, and that's ok. But your big black wings will help disguise them in the dark, and you can protect my boy for me. Please?"

Eventually, Midnight nodded and climbed awkwardly up ontop Cloudjumper's back, watching as Hiccup and Valka both kissed their sons head.

"Stay safe you guys. Toothless, lets get going."

Weak and shaky, Hiccup's keen mind was clearly not dulled as Valka feared. The sun was beginning to eek out, reminding Valka what was in Toothless' bag as Hiccup rubbed his tired eyes while watching Cloudjumper take off.

"Will this help son?"

Hiccup's eyes lit up at the sight of his flying helmet, its narrow slits going to help reduce the impact of the sun.

"Mom, you're amazing."

He slipped it on, waited to see her climb on Skullcrusher and both of them took off from Green's back. Tigu shot past them with Timber and Breaker toward the huge fleet of battleships, and as they closed in on Berk the shock on everybody's faces was palpable when the enormous dragons were visible.

Toothless and Hiccup were already almost there, and Vikings were recognising him as Skullcrusher caught up - he was strong and intelligent, but not as fast as a Night Fury. She could still hear Hiccup cheer as Toothless fired a plasma blast, knocking several Berserker soldiers aside. Four identical heads came down, plucking quad-sets of Berserkers up and _swallowing them whole._

Valka remembered Snapper almost hadn't made the cut as he had anger issues, but Green had eventually gotten through to him. Today was probably a treat, and she couldn't find the time to be guilty about the many deaths - these men wouldn't think twice of killing a Berkian or a dragon. This was war - and these soldiers had taken _Hiccup._ That overrode even her strong moral stance.

"Valka!"

Steering Skullcrusher over to his rider, they helped Eret and a few other men drive the Berserkers backward into the range of Snapper, who scooped them up happily. Slipping down from the dragons back, Eret rushed to her side.

"I see you made some friends... at least I hope they are on our side. Did you find Hiccup?"

"I would not have returned empty handed."

Eret glanced around her, as though expecting Hiccup to pop out from behind his mother. Valka rolled her eyes, pointing up to where Hiccup and Toothless could be seen cutting through the early dawn, chief and Alpha dispatching threat after threat.

"I better go help. You should find Astrid, reassure her you found Hiccup."

He leapt up onto his dragon, pointed for Valka where to go and took off with his Rumblehorn - immediately creating a wall of flames to separate Berserkers and Berkians. The Berserkers barely lasted a second before Thunder struck them, the power behind his lightning strike maybe even mightier than Thor himself and left little but scorchmarks in the earth beneath.

Gritting her teeth and acknowledging that Hiccup would want to know Astrid, Finn and her pregnancy were all safe and accounted for, Valka set off in the direction Eret had pointed her. Every step, she wanted to be up in the air with Hiccup, helping the dragons pick people up and move them to safety, allowing the beyond-Titanic Brutes to deal with the invaders.

"You! Where did you take my dragon?"

Reaching for the knife loaned to her by the ex-trapper, Valka turned to the sound of the voice and found raging green eyes.

"I didn't take your dragon anywhere but my home. Then I went and rescued my son."

Heather seemed unsure whether to look at her, or up at the fivesome currently turning the famed Berserker armada into scorch marks and charcoal. They surrounded that side of the island completely.

"Like I believe you. Hiccup didn't wanna be rescued. You took my dragon because you didn't like your little precious boy cheating on his wife."

Oh, Heather could _not_ be more wrong, but she could not say a word to argue or their secret could escape.

"I think Astrid is the one who would care what aspersions you cast upon her husband."

They circled each other, and Valka intentionally backed up a little so only a solid wooden wall was behind her - no sneak attacks. Heather advanced, getting close enough to taunt her further.

"Yeah, but even Astrid didn't look as bothered as you di-... wait. Wait. _Wait._ It all makes sense! You're sleeping with him aren't you? That kid who you said was his brother looks like him because he's his son! Oh my gods-"

Heather got no further before Valka lashed out to silence her, backhanding her jaw in an attempt to halt the flow of words from her mouth. The plan might have worked - if Valka had not forgotten she was holding a knife.

It took a second for Heather's body to catch on, a thin red line across her throat the only evidence for a second. Then it split wide open, blood pouring in a torrent to the ground as the dark haired traitor crumpled where she stood. The last look etched on her face was surprise - either for the knife she hadn't seen or for her indirectly correct assumptions

Stumbling backward from the obviously dead body, she realised the blood had sprayed across her hands, her face and was slowly running down the blade that had caused an unsurvivable injury. Now was not the time she could afford mixed feelings, continuing on toward where Astrid should be - and hopefully Finn too.

The hut was guarded by two rather vicious-looking Nadders, and they were working to deter anyone but Valka getting closer. They both sniffed her suspiciously, obviously picking up Hiccup's scent on her clothes and squawking excitedly before parting to let her pass.

"Val!"

Finn's latest nickname for her - after Hiccup caught him calling her 'mama too' and knew Astrid would flip - was music to her ears as the little boy hurried over to her, clutching her leg.

"Valka! Did you find-"

"I did. He's alive, out there fighting the Berserkers with some friends of mine."

Hiccup would be saddened and elated all at once - Valka could see Astrid was holding a small bundle, that look of motherly joy unmistakable even amongst the fear. She had given birth while Valka was away rescuing Hiccup.

"Is that his blood?"

"Oh. No. Heather's."

"She's dead?"

Astrid's eyes widened, spying the blade Valka was cleaning before Finn noticed and got upset, wiping her face and hands as best she could.

"It was an accident. I only meant to hit her, I forgot the knife was-"

"Good. She took Hiccup. Or helped. Finn baby, come here."

Finn toddled over to his mother again, pointing to the fur bundle and beaming widely.

"Val! Sister baby!"

"You had a little girl?"

"Yeah. This little guy is very happy about that. She was a little early though, kind of small-"

"So was Hiccup. Worry not Astrid."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Valka faltered, unsure how Astrid had missed that she came to say Hiccup was back.

"I mean, why aren't you out _there_ keeping that idiot alive?"

"She won't be alone miss Hiccup's mom, I promise. Go help Hiccup!"

The big blond man came in, holding his son in one hand and a soiled diaper in the other, tossing it into the lidded bucket for that purpose. Not about to turn down being able to get back to her boy, Astrid even told her to take Stormfly - she was used to flying in fights with Toothless.

"How did you-"

"If Coudjumper was with you that big head would be in a window. Now go!"

Running an affectionate hand over Finn's soft hair when he clung to her leg again to reassure him, Valka turned and headed outside, spying Stormfly and hoping the dragon would trust her - she almost certainly knew Valka had stolen her riders mate sometimes. Thankfully, the Nadder bowed her head and took off the second Valka was in the saddle, carrying her through the air with ease and flinging spines with utmost precision at Berserker soldiers left, right and centre.

"My wife turned into my mother. I must be delirious."

Toothless came up beside her, Hiccup's helmet lifting to give her a smile in the eye of a tumultuous storm.

"I saw Dagur. He's tearing the place apart looking for Heather."

"Then he's going to get a very unpleasant surprise."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, the scruff clouding his face and altering the facial expressions Valka had come to know by heart.

"I'm going to go deal with him. I'm also going to guess you have seen Astrid?"

"She's fine, Finn too."

Now wasn't the time to burden Hiccup with news of his premature daughter - it would distress and distract him when he needed all the clear head he could get.

"Good. Stay safe mom."

His helmet flipped back down and he and his Night Fury took off, scattering a dozen Berserkers with crossbows which left them vulnerable to Stormfly and her flawless aim with her tail spines. The dragons weren't holding back at all - they knew this fight was kill or be killed and they were not going to be invaded and enslaved again. It still broke her heart to see them having to fight for their very existence, when they were such peaceful, beautiful creatures.

The soldiers not yet killed were beginning to try and retreat back on to their boats, only to be met by two Brute dragons and a Screaming Death turning them into nothing but sunken kindling, homes for fish deep below. She could see the fight begin to wind down - they were separating their dead, leaving the enemy corpses for the Brutes to take as offering in thanks and taking the Berkians to be honoured in true Viking funerals.

Dragons began to land, and now she felt safe to do so Valka dismounted Stormfly, sent her back to her rider to ensure they were well protected. She spied several friendly faces, blood spattered and injured but still alive - including the Zippleback twin riders and the bulky Jorgensen boy.

"Hiccup's mom! Was that really Hiccup on Toothless? You got him?"

"I did."

The twins slammed their helmets together and cheered, tje Jorgensen boy eyeing the Brutes who were almost making a clean up after this fight unnecessary.

"Did you bring those guys? Please tell me they aren't here to eat us."

"Yes, they are with me and me alone, their loyalty is to each other not a tribe. But I helped them once. Then I asked for their help to rescue Hiccup, and they won't leave a debt unfinished. Don't get in their way."

She did not wish to sound so morbid about Green and his recruits, but with Snapper's short temper and the Brutes overall dislike of humans it was imperative she warn them not to get on the wrong side of such powerful beasts.

"Cool. Come on Hookfang, we gotta finish moving these guys to the Hall."

The riders and their dragons continued to move the Berk casualties into a big sling, then took off flying to carry them in bulk to the Great Hall. It was a sad, mournful sight but also a sign of the dragons loyalty - a wild dragon would see a dead human as a meal, a natural resource. These dragons respected their riders and the customs so much it never even occurred to them.

Gruff flew down and landed next to Valka, nuzzling her with his enormous head like he had back when they lived within the confines of their Dragon Sanctuary. He walked alongside her, swatting a stray soldier with his tail before she had even had chance to react, giving her a dragon-y grin when she stroked him in gratitude.

There were several injured dragons limping and crying out, some with broken or torn wings, some with arrows and even swords embedded in their scales or harsh chains looped around them. With Gruff watching her back, Valka set about breaking open the chains where she could, allowing otherwise unharmed dragons to lift their ailing friends and go where she pointed them up toward the Great Hall. She sent Gruff too, secure enough in the near silent spot that she just wanted to find Hiccup and go retrieve their boy from the cove.

"Heather! No, my beautiful sister. Who could have _done_ this?"

An impact sound, then a soldier grunted nearby, telling her to hide and stay out of sight and leaving Valka trapped - if she put a foot wrong and they heard her, she didn't stand a chance against several armed Berserkers with only the knife that had killed their leaders sister. Pinning herself to the wall, she daren't even peer around but looked up, desperately seeking Hiccup. She was too far, too hidden for Green to see her in time.

"We're looking for a dragon made weapon, those burns tell me so! Find them, and kill them! No. I'll kill them. No! Even better. I'll destroy them!"

Valka hadn't stopped to see if the knife had caused a peculiar wound, and the blade in her hand had a rustic, brown tint that told it was unlikely to be ordinary iron. If they found her, she was dead. Her free hand went to her stomach, the swell firm beneath her fingers but hidden by her thick layers for now. She could not risk this baby, no matter how she would give her life for Hiccup's in a heart beat.

A dragon raced overhead, her eyes recognising the underside of a Rumblehorn and knowing it was Skullcrusher. Her momentary distraction cost her as her knife was yanked from her hand and she whipped round to find an axe beneath her jaw.

"Quiet."

Astrid hissed the warning, creeping past her to peer around at the contingent of soldiers and her face harsh and battle ready, no hint of that motherly affection for her newborn daughter that had been there previously.

"There's too many-"

Astrid pushed her axe up again, silencing Valka's words in her throat as she pointed to a house about twenty yards away. There were a couple of other Berkians armed and ready - the Berk Guard. They exchanged hand signals, then the blonde turned to Valka and whispered harshly.

"Get outta here. On my count. One... two... **three**!"

She stumbled backward - unarmed and from a whole different world when it came to training, Valka would only get in the way and that could be a costly error. She heard metal on metal from the direction of the fight, then metal on dirt and turned left to see a wonderful vision of Hiccup dismounting from Toothless, still beneath his helmet but his eyes were visible, and full of relief to see her alive.

She pressed a finger to her lips to indicate he should be silent, though he could probably hear the sounds of battle only a foot away from them. Toothless had his ears back, alert as Hiccup slid his arm around her waist for a brief second, reassuring himself of her presence. She wished to see his face, but the helmet was to protect his weary eyes from the sunlight. She could wait.

A pained cry tore them apart, drawing the three of them to hurry toward the fight just in time to hear Dagur scream.

"You killed my sister!"

There wasn't even a second to react before he sank his sword through Astrid's stomach where she had been thrown to the ground, twisting it with a vindictive sneer across his lips.

 _ **"Dagur!"**_

Hiccup didn't hesitate to attack, throwing his body into the fray that had almost completely gone in the Berkians favour - the rest of the Berserkers were down, slashes across exposed skin bubbling and burning.

Astrid had used the knife she took from Valka, and Dagur had seen the injuries.

 _This was her fault._

"Hiccup! What are you doing out of your cage little bro? You better not have taken my dragon!"

The redhead taunted Hiccup, twice his width and not shy to throw his weight around. Toothless intervened, using his outstretched clawed nails to sink deep into Dagur's flesh, drawing a pained yell from him as he was bodily lifted off of Hiccup. The dragon flew up to Green and the others in a flash, roaring out his anger for the man.

"Astrid! No!"

Hiccup had crawled over to his wife, torn between removing the blade and not wanting to cause more damage. Though anyone could see - it was too late. He pulled her head onto his lap, touching her face and one pale, weak hand came up to grasp his over her cheek.

Several of the other riders surrounded them, but nobody dared speak and break the last moment chief and wife would have together.

"Guess I'll say hi to your dad in Valhalla."

She coughed, blood coming up with it and Hiccup whimpered like a wounded dragon, mumbling apologies to her.

"Don't try to talk. You'll be alright Astrid. Hoffersons always are."

"Not a" another bloodied cough "Hofferson. Haddock now."

Hiccup choked up, pressed his forehead down to Astrid's and continued to mumble nonsense words to her, crying unashamedly in front of what seemed to be half of Berk.

She watched as Hiccup's tears dropped onto the face in his lap, saw her lean up and mutter something in Hiccup's ear that nobody could make out. The blonde slumped back, reaching weakly for Hiccup's hand before it finally overcame her and Astrid Hofferson-Haddock saw no more.

-HTTYD-

 **It was always coming!**


	21. Chapter 19

***sits in metal cage to protect from lynching***

 **I started writing this chapter immediately after uploading the last one so this authors note was written before any potentially angry reviews.**

 **OechsnerC - it wasn't fun to write! Despite what this story puts across... I don't hate Astrid.**

-HTTYD-

"What did she say to you?"

Someone asked Hiccup, but the words didn't really register. Dagur had _killed Astrid..._ and not only Astrid but their second child too - the developing baby could not have survived that sword twisting inside her stomach anymore than Astrid could.

Dagur's terrified screams reached them, and Hiccup looked up with a huge amount of vindictive pleasure to see Toothless leave him at the mercy of the Brute dragons. The enormous Skrill, Thunder, took that one for their team - Dagur and his human skin were no match for the power of Thor commanded by the dragon, and his body became little more than charred ash floating from the point that lightning had impacted.

"The fights over. Any soldier seeing that will know their leader is gone."

His voice sounded hollow even to him, recognising her scent amongst many others he would rather not think about as his mother knelt next to him, and several Vikings parted to let Toothless and Stormfly through to the humans on the ground. He wanted to lift Astrid and take her somewhere private, but the sword was firmly anchored through her and the thought of what else it touched was threatening to make Hiccup sick.

"Come on son. Let the others get her."

He let himself be led, barely hearing his mother tell the others to show all due respect to Astrid's body - Odin, that was what she was now, a dead body - as she held his bloodied hand in her own, took them just out of sight before she cradled him against her body.

"How many more are going to die for me? First dad. Now Astrid and the... the baby."

He was sobbing now, clutching his mother close solely to seek a boys comfort for what may have been the first time in years. She was saying something...

"The baby is fine. She came a little early, but Finn was very happy to gain a baby sister."

Wiping his face on the dirty tunic he had on, Hiccup looked up at her in stunned surprise.

"Are you kidding? She already had the baby?"

Valka nodded, looking around them a few times but falling silent as someone came around the corner until she recognized Eret.

"Just the man. While everyone is... busy, would you go to the cove and find Wildr and the dragons?"

"You should go too mom, Midnight may not trust him and she's protecting Wildr. Go. Just tell me where I should go."

She hopped up on Toothless, then pointed out a fairly unassuming looking hut - minus the two Deadly Nadders guarding it. Hiccup had already removed his helmet, even though the sunlight hurt his eyes. The Nadders dropped their heads and moved aside to let him in, finding Fishlegs somehow taking care of Loki, a napping Finn and the newest Haddock baby.

"Hiccup!" his exclamation stirred a wail from Loki, and Fishlegs immediately quietened his voice "you're alive. Are you hurt? Did you hear about having a little girl? Where's Astrid?"

Hiccup covered his ears, trying to process all the sounds. He realised there was blood drying on his hands, looking for the wash bucket after casting a longing look at his children. He couldn't touch Finn with the boys mothers blood on his skin.

"I gotta clean up."

Fishlegs looked confused, but didn't try to slow him down as he doused his hands in lukewarm water, scrubbing mercilessly at the already raw skin still full of splintered wood and calloused from constantly rubbing dragon scales, whittling wood, pushing himself off stone floors and plain old burns cooking fish.

"Hiccup. Where's Astrid?"

Swallowing nausea, Hiccup dried his hands and stepped past Fishlegs. He stopped short of the baby and toddler, forcing out an answer.

"Somewhere being prepared for her journey to Valhalla."

The blond man gasped, watching on as Hiccup finally laid proper eyes on his tiny daughter. Nobody had mentioned her name yet - though Hiccup knew what Astrid would have called the girl - and he could see she was smaller, frail and fragile compared to how sturdy Finn had been as a baby. The dates told him she had arrived early, but Hiccup had done that too - he survived. This little girl would too.

"Dada!"

Finn woke a minute later, immediately recognising his father and shuffling over to reach for him. Despite the fact Hiccup probably looked near unrecognisable. He certainly didn't feel like himself.

"What... what happened?"

"Oh, so much. Can I borrow Meatlug? I want to take my kids home."

"Of course." He whistled quietly "here girl, be good for daddy and take Hiccup home nice and gentle?"

The Gronckle walked them through the village, Finn surprisingly quiet as he was seated in front of Hiccup on the hefty saddle until they got back to their hut. The baby girl was perfectly silent and sleeping as they went - Hiccup didn't even know what colour her eyes were yet. He slid off Meatlug, helped Finn down and clutched his daughter as best he could one handed.

"Thanks Meatlug. Get back to Fishlegs, he needs a friend."

The Gronckle bowed her head, then she headed back the way they came. Hiccup walked into his home, placing the girl down in the cradle he had already built in advance for her - was just waiting for her name to be added.

He felt mechanical, walked over to look out the window and saw that the Brute dragons had already left. Loud thumps from behind the hut unsettled his traumatic responses, but Finn reached up and took his hand, smiling toothily up at his father with no hint of fear.

"I know big guy, but we gotta hurry before the baby is seen."

Beast and Wildr came through the dragon door first, relaxing Hiccup somewhat - they were back from the cove. Midnight bowled through next, thankfully remembering Hiccup was still injured and not leaping upon them, sniffing out the home instead. Toothless and Skullcrusher were the last to come through, filling the hut almost to bursting as they pulled a sling in behind them, followed by Eret and Valka.

"What happened?"

His mother was trying to comfort her dragon, so Eret answered.

"Couple of soldiers checking for hiders. Cloudjumper got them, but not before one misfired a steel bola and sliced his wing up pretty bad. He can't fly."

Eret helped position Cloudjumper where he could lay recuperating without blocking the way out, turning to Hiccup.

"Anything I can do to help chief?"

"Go to the Great Hall, let everyone know I'm alive and everything but that I really, really need to be left with my family for a while so we can deal with-"

He choked on his words, not wanting that to be how Finn found out his mother was never coming home.

"And then help with the urgent repairs I guess. The backup rider team needs to get whoever was sent to hide in the caves. Assign the Berk Guard to sweep the island, then the docks. Some of those boats might come in handy if any are still salvageable."

"You got it chief. Come on Skullcrusher, we got work to do."

Energy almost completely sapped, Hiccup was blissfully thankful his mother noticed and caught him as his knees gave out under the weight of everything that had happened.

"You sit by the fire with the boys Hiccup, you're freezing."

"In a minute. How's Cloudjumper?"

"He survived, thank the gods. I'm not sure he will ever fly again though."

Cloudjumper grunted, gaining Wildr's attention and a minute later, winning a smile from the boy. He grabbed his never-absent charcoal and paper, scribbling down a translation.

"Saved them. No regret."

"Thank you Cloudjumper. Would you mind if I took a look?"

The Stormcutter didn't move, but he nodded and Hiccup investigated the terrible injuries as best he could without touching them. The gashes were deep, had torn clean through the thinnest membrane around his wing joints. He was still bleeding, through dragons didn't bleed as much as humans. Valka hovered nearby, anxious but trusting Hiccup to be near the lamed dragon.

"I'm going to give you something to help you sleep, then I'm going to patch you up as best we can. Thank you for protecting them so much. Mom, I got this, don't worry."

His mother turned around, checking on the baby, keeping an eye on Finn and getting the pot to warm yak milk for them all. Hiccup, mind on its mission, collected the herbs together and mixed them up to make Cloudjumper sleep - a big dragon needed a big dose. Next came bandages, the healing balm Midnight had helped him make. Toothless watched Hiccup with Midnight, but didn't make a sound of complaint and Hiccup was thankful for that.

"There we go buddy. Alright, lets fix you up."

Night Fury saliva served as both healing and sticky, so Hiccup had a double effect in getting Midnight first to spit in the bowl, then lick the dressings so he could place them over the worst injuries for the poor dragon who had taken care of his mother for over twenty years. Granted, after kidnapping her, but Hiccup knew the gods had willed things that way and accepted it a long time ago. As he finished, thanking Midnight and then turning to make a fuss of ever so patient Toothless, he felt a faint smile seeing his mother coo at the baby.

"Does she have a name?"

"Did anybody mention one to you?"

"No, but if anybody knew what Astrid would call your daughter, it would be you."

"When she was having Finn" the yak milk was done, so he dispensed it into cups and they all huddled around the warming drink "obviously we didn't know if she was having a girl or boy. So had names for both."

"So she is..."

"Rain. I think it was to match Stormfly."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Hiccup let the warmth of the yak milk fill his cold, wasted body for a few minutes, watching Finn and Wildr do the same before dozing off leant against each other. It was sweet but painful, but also meant Hiccup's mind could take a break from performing everything was ok in front of them. He did move them to the playpen corner, so they could lean against cushions rather than fall back.

"What am I gonna do? How do I tell Finn? How do I face Astrid's father ever again? Gods, how do I even feed my daughter?"

His mind began to race again. Hiccup really needed to take a bath, because he could feel Astrid's death all over him. He really needed to change out of the clothes that barely fit him and and didn't belong to him. Hel, Hiccup really _wanted_ to fly off into the night and fall into the ocean, let the cold roiling waves wash him out of existence.

"I believe I can help with that last question. Hush little one, it's alright."

Hiccup stared in confusion as his mother placed Rain down, shucked her coat and then shifted her tunic aside to nurse her granddaughter.

"You haven't fed Wildr like that in months, how-"

"The day you went missing, there was an emergency trip to Gothi because of the blue oleander. Wildr was affected by it too. While there, Gothi handed me the pouch of herbs that I had used while having sickness when pregnant with Wildr."

"So you're..."

"With child. Yes Hiccup."

"Why didn't you mention it before?"

Hiccup tried to reign himself in - getting mad at his mother was not something he ever wanted to do and the accusation in his voice was unacceptable.

"I did not wish to overwhelm you. I'm sorry Hiccup."

Odin, now he was _hurting_ her. Could he do much else wrong? She wouldn't even meet his eyes, and Hiccup felt like slime. The dragons responded to the tension, snuffling anxiously until Hiccup tried to soothe them.

"I'm sorry bud. Why not take Midnight for a fly, show her the island? Maybe take her to get something to eat from the feeding stations. If you see a bad guy, get outta there though. Deal?"

Toothless nodded, bumping his hand with his muzzle. Midnight copied, then bounced around to follow her Alpha out - she had had little chance to eat since the previous afternoon, and hadn't flown properly in what could have been weeks, months even. Cloudjumper was sleeping, Beast back in his tub resting. The boys were napping together quite sweetly. It was all sort of... perfect except for the confusion and grief racing around over Astrid's death.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm not mad at you, and you were right. I am a little overwhelmed."

"It's alright my boy."

Rain was suckling away happily, and Hiccup realised that his mother was actually responsible for the life of every human in their home - she had bore Wildr and himself, and would have no grandchildren if she had not had him. And here she was nursing the newborn, sustaining the fragile life out of love for him and the baby. It was enough to make fresh tears rise to his eyes.

"I need to go take a bath and shave, but I won't be long ok? Then I won't have to leave you until we have to go anywhere tomorrow."

He was babbling, but luckily his mother was used to it. She kissed his forehead, then his lips gently as though he wasn't utterly revolting to behold. He did have ulterior motives in wanting to go and bathe alone quickly - he wasn't quite prepared to let anybody see how bad he looked beneath the clothes. Scarred and starved, Hiccup didn't want to see sadness or even disgust where he had once seen desire in his mothers eyes, or love in his sons.

"Off you go then. We will still be here."

Casting one more longing look at her and his children, Hiccup forced his reluctant limbs up the stairs, gratefully finding Sharpshot sleeping on his bed and the tub already full of water he could heat up. He dumped clean tunic, leggings and shorts on on the stool they would sit on when bathing Finn or Wildr, then hmm-ed sadly to himself before finding a belt that would help hold up his bottoms.

The borrowed black tunic was disgusting, covered in sweat, soot, dragon saliva and flecks of a months worth of food. Hiccup consigned it to a fire and tossed it aside as his bath water warmed, tracing fingers over the scars he could see across his stomach, wrapping around his hips and waist and, as he followed them with his fingers, spreading across his lower back too. Dagur had been _far_ too happy with a blade in hand.

His ribs and hips were visible, any muscles gained before wasted away and his wrists and knees looked sharp enough to break out of his skin. Hiccup couldn't believe only a month had done this to him. One mere lunar cycle ago, he had been celebrating his sons birthday. Now his wife was dead and his mother pregnant, wondering how to tell his son their mother was never coming home.

And... Astrid's last mumbled words still rang in his ears. Though nobody else had heard those words. Her voice had been gurgling, blood in her mouth but the words had cut clean through him.

"I know about her. When they are calling her mom, make sure they still know who I am."

Astrid had _known._ Maybe even all along. And her last words were practically a blessing to let Hiccup and Valka raise their children - so long as they knew who Astrid was. He had no words, nothing that could do justice to that magnitude of acceptance and offering.

Sinking into water that almost burned his chilled skin off, Hiccup scrubbed himself raw. The water turned dark and dirty almost immediately, even the soap bubbles mottled by the grime and filth and blood on his skin. His hair was matted and dirty, full of Midnight's saliva where she had tried to mother him like a baby dragon as they shared warmth.

Still, Hiccup rinsed himself off twice, skin glowing pink and nerves tingling from the harsh treatment of the soap, sponge and temperature. He dried himself off and practically crawled into the clothes, metal leg protesting at the temperature difference and rough treatment as he shoved it into the leggings. The mirror had steamed over, but Hiccup regretfully wiped it off and faced his reflection.

A spare hair tie laid next to the mirror, so Hiccup tied it into his longer hair to keep it out of the way while he attacked his face with a blade, removing every bit of scruff until his jaw was left only stubbled again. He could go deeper and remove it all, but his arms were starting to shake with exertion and Hiccup didn't trust himself not to slip. Removing the hair tie, Hiccup put on his spare boot from next to his bed and made his way downstairs.

"Feel better?"

"A little. The bathtub looks gross though, I pity the dragon who helps me empty it."

Valka smiled gently, shifting along on her seat to make room for Hiccup so he could peer over and look at Rain. Her eyelids were fluttering, but he could see the blue colour of her eyes.

"Would you like to hold her instead?"

"I would, but I'm not sure I'm strong enough."

His eyes dropped, but his mother didn't let him wallow in it, made him turn to sit sideways so when Rain was placed in his arms, his bent knees allowed his thighs to help support her weight. Awestruck by the tiny little girl, Hiccup still panicked when his mother stood and made to move away from him.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Just to get the eggs son. Technically, it's time for breakfast and you need to eat."

He nodded, turning his eyes back to Rain and feeling soothed when gentle fingers ran through his damp hair, reassuring him she was there. He normally did the cooking, but he was too weak to do much of anything. How he had made it through the battle was beyond him, but it had sapped him completely. He was even too weak to hold his daughter properly.

 _Some chief._

* * *

Green and his fellow Brutes had taken their leave within minutes of Dagur's demise, after Valka detoured for a second to thank them for their help. Their losses were not Green's fault, the death toll would likely have been **much** higher without the help of the Brute dragons.

"Our debt is settled."

"And then some. Thank you Green. I can never repay you enough for your help."

"Never tell anybody where to find us. Then we are even."

"Of course. I wish you peace and safety."

"Likewise. We will ensure the Titan returns home on our way. Take care of your kin, particularly the dragonborn."

Five huge dragons took off, vanishing above the cloud barrier out of sight with Tigu in tow. Eret, who had patiently waited a little way away, flew alongside her to the cove only to find another blow. Her son was safe, Midnight too, but Cloudjumper had sustained serious injuries. He may never fly again.

Hiccup took that in stride, treating the injured wings as best he could with nothing but herbs, bandages and the saliva of a Night Fury. Despite all the things that had befallen them, Hiccup was alight with life when taking care of a dragon. Within a month he had bonded so tightly with Midnight, who was still skittish with other humans... Hiccup must have told her about his family, as Midnight growled at Eret but smiled at her, at their children. Had displayed zero threatening behaviour to any Haddock.

Then once Cloudjumper was as treated as he could be at that time, Hiccup fell back into the dark moods. For a brief second, Valka worried he was genuinely unhappy to hear that she was carrying his fourth child. He apologised, and when they kissed softly before he went to take a bath, Valka felt better.

Rain was such a sweet little thing, happy now she was fed and warm and blinking her wide blue eyes while Hiccup went for an admittedly much needed bath. He returned scrubbed clean, near-clean-shaven and dressed in clothes she could see were loose. His movements weren't as stiff, but she could tell he was hyper-aware of his body.

Her heart broke for him when Hiccup said he wasn't strong enough to hold his daughter, thin arms shaky even while they sat at his side. Valka helped him sit in an easy position that didn't require his wasted muscles to work hard, then set about trying to feed him.

Both Hiccup and his newborn daughter were frail, needed love and care to gain their strength. And Valka was determined they would both get it.

Hiccup traded Rain for the bowl of eggs and yak jerky she handed him, placing the now sleeping girl back in her cradle so she too could eat. Hiccup made them so much better... but he was obviously so used to eating what was available he ate them like they were the finest delicacy.

"I didn't eat much while we were trapped. Midnight needed it more. Her wing was badly broken, muscles wasting away and covered in burns and scrapes. I splinted her wing, fed her up and treated her wounds. She was so thin, I was scared it was too late. But she made it."

He didn't look to be talking directly to her, eyes still on his bowl as he started chewing on the jerky. But at least he was _talking,_ not staring in vacant silence. His voice was dull and scratchy from lack of use, and she felt sad for her boy again when he drank his canteen slowly before he realised, explaining that they had had to be careful not to waste water.

"Midnight made it. You made it. Rain will be just like you. We Haddocks are a tough lot, too boar-headed and stubborn to stay down long."

That won her a faint smile, and he looked a _little_ healthier by the time Finn and Wildr woke, hungry and seeking breakfast and their fathers company. Valka got them to sit and eat away from him at first - to allow Hiccup a few minutes to massage his stretched-full stomach and huff out little sighs of discomfort before he was capable of handling two happy young Viking boys at once.

"Dad!"

"Dada!"

"Gods, I missed you boys so much. Now you have a baby sister you have to be nice to, you following me?"

"Sister baby!"

Wildr simply nodded, casting his eyes over to the crib before wriggling under Hiccup's arm with a contented smile at having his father back. It was a beautiful sight, but the sadness would not be ignored forever as Finn tugged Hiccup's sleeve, gaining his fathers attention.

"Where's mama?"

Green eyes filled with tears for a second as Hiccup pulled Finn close, stroking the boys messy light hair.

"Mama has gone away."

"When she coming back?"

Finn stuck his thumb in his mouth, a sign of distress as he picked up Hiccup's tension.

"She's not son. Mama went away to Valhalla, she's gone to be with my dad."

"Was he alone-ly?"

"I think he may well have been lonely, yeah son."

"Mama did good to go to him then. No cry dada."

Finn's longest ever sentence, and it was _him_ comforting his _father_ about Astrid's death. It was painfully sweet. He reached up a hand to wipe clumsily at Hiccup's tear-streaked cheek, offering him his biggest smile again.

"That's a good way to look at it son. Love you little Viking. You too little dragon."

Wildr joined in the Haddock boy cuddle, both young ones smiling at their father with doting eyes. From the mouth of babes... it was hard to argue with such a pure, untainted view of the world. She had little doubt that Finn would come to find distress when he realised his mother was never coming back, but for now Hiccup didn't have an inconsolable son.

"Love... you dad."

Hiccup's whole face transformed at Wildr's utterance, their boys limited capability to speak human meaning that they had given up expecting to hear words like "mom", "dad" or "love". And yet Wildr continued to amaze them.

"I love you too son. What's say we go feed Beast hmm? He's been ever so patient."

"Beast!"

Finn chipped in too, carrying a fish in each hand and tossing them into the baby dragons tub. Beast snuffled gratefully, spines flaring gently when Wildr dumped the bowlful into his water. As Valka watched Hiccup do his usual measurements, he turned around in amazement after counting the spines atop his head.

"He's got more. In fact, if I find my drawing..." Hiccup rifled through his stack of notes and doodles of Beast "yeah, look! That's a whole new row."

"Amazing. To actually see this graceful species mature from a hatchling..."

Valka trailed off, a frightening thought occurring to her as they faced the reminders of their own mortality. Hiccup noticed immediately, stopping mid-sketching to stand up and face her.

"Mom. What's wrong?"

 _I'm frightened I'll die of old age before we see our children grow up._

"Nothing. I just... I was remembering my old friend."

His face softened, a sweet kiss brushed over her cheek. It made her stomach twist for the lie she told.

"Understandable."

Hiccup didn't get a chance to say anything more before there was activity at the dragon door, Toothless and Midnight practically bursting in with lizard-esque grins and bumping each others muzzles gently. Hiccup headed over, patting both scaled heads.

"Guess I don't have to worry about you two getting along huh? Did you have a nice flight?"

Toothless nodded, but Valka watched on in confusion as Midnight nosed at his side, trying to push up his tunic.

"Midnight, no. I just had a bath!"

The smaller dragon recoiled slightly, and Hiccup immediately knelt down in front of her and reached his hand out. Valka could watch her boy with dragons forever.

"Sorry girl. I'm not mad, but I'm not hurting anymore so you don't need to do that. Focus on taking care of yourself, alright?"

Midnight relaxed under his hand, and Toothless helped Hiccup stand. Her eyes didn't miss how Hiccup checked his tunic was in place, the twitching hand that pressed to the side Midnight had gone for. He had said he'd been hurting... Valka had to stop herself yanking up the tunic to see for herself. Hiccup was so clearly self conscious it may upset him greatly, as though _anything_ could change how much she loved and wanted him.

Her sweet boy. Her son _and_ the father of her children.

The dragons were formally introduced to the newest Haddock child, each taking turns to sniff the hatchling. Rain gave them her best curious stare, but of course noticed very little other than big black blurs with differently coloured eyes floating in front of her face. Then Cloudjumper, the blue and sunset-orange with an uncanny ability to twist his head around and flex his head-fins.

"Should I... should we go to the Great Hall for lunch? Show my face?"

"Is that what you want to do?"

"No, but a tribe looks to their chief. I'm supposed to-"

"Hiccup."

He stopped when she placed hands on his shoulders, giving her that look of vulnerability. Looking very much like a scared little boy playing chief.

"You have just returned from a terrible ordeal, and managed to rally for the battle. Today is for you, for us. They can survive without you telling them what to do for one more day."

Hiccup buried his face in her chest, clutching around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissed his still-damp hair and let him take whatever strength he required from her. The boys joined in, each hugging one of Hiccup's and her legs each as their father wobbled and wavered under the tremendous strain on deceptively strong shoulders.

The baby kicked up against Hiccup's stomach, prompting that beautiful lopsided smile that she remembered from being pregnant with Wildr. That instinctive, primal love for ones child that Valka had taken a step too far, but with such amazing, perfect results. Like Hiccup helping Wildr and Finn reach to feel the kicks, quietly telling them that it was a secret for now while everyone was busy after the bad men had been there.

"New sister baby?"

"Might be brother baby Finn. Don't know until they get here little man, but remember-"

"Secret. Like Beast!"

Finn puffed out his chubby little cheeks in a wide grin, then followed Wildr over to sit by Cloudjumper where they played quietly and kept the injured dragon company. There was a knock at the door, Eret slowly peering his head around it and looking rather tired - he had been running around for Hiccup for hours now without a seconds complaint.

"Hey chief. So, everyones back from the caves and the island sweep turned up clear except for some dead Berserkers that ran into wild dragons. Most of the ships are only good for building pyres, but we salvaged fourteen out of about seventy five ships."

Hiccup nodded to Eret, squeezing her hand in his own regardless of the audience - they had been holding hands like that since she came back to Berk, usually when they pulled each other along excitedly over something dragon related.

"What's the count?"

"Including Astrid... fifty seven. And two dragons, but they went down fighting. Best guess, near a thousand Berserkers down based on what we know about the armada sizes."

"Used to be a hundred ships. We trashed a lot in previous fights. We may have wiped out most of Berserker island population. And with Dagur and Heather dead and neither of them having kids... I think it may have been enough to cripple them for a good long while."

"What's the deal with those two?"

"Brother and sister. Why?"

"Hmm. One of the soldiers I fought... coulda sworn he said they were a thing."

"Might have been both. It _is_ Dagur."

Eret cringed, patting Toothless where the dragon sniffed him. Valka almost did the same, then realised - she could _hardly_ judge, having been repeatedly intimate with her own son.

"Astrid has her own ship, the rest... try to keep families and friends together wherever possible. Make sure there's a list. We'll honour every single one of them, but we can't send sixty burning boats off at once and we know what happens if we wait."

"You got it chief. Uh... Gobber and the other riders wanted to know if they could come see the baby, I said I would ask since I'm the designated runner."

"Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Gobber first. Tuff and Snotlout can come after they go _if_ they promise to be quiet and calm, because we _really_ can't fit anymore in."

Eret looked around at the crowded space - even with the extension Hiccup made to fit more dragons in.

"You need anything brought along? I mean, everyones sent food and gifts in support. Skullcrusher has them if you want me to bring it in."

"Uh, sure, thanks. We're low on water I think... Beast goes through a lot."

She watched as Hiccup tried to stay stable, pushing him gently but firmly into a seat and heading out with Eret to help bring in the baskets of food and baby gifts. The new furs may come in handy - Hiccup needed to be kept warm.

"I'll go to the Great Hall and get everyone started on the funeral stuff... and get Gobber to bring you guys a barrel of water canteens. You take good care of our chief, yeah?"

"Of course Eret. Thank you for being so..."

She couldn't find a word, but he understood.

"No problem. I mean, this place didn't have to take me in or forgive me for being a Trapper, but they gave me a home and I love it here. I'm going to do my best to deserve that."

"That is a wonderful aim Eret. A friend of the dragons is a friend of mine."

Eret smiled, bowed his head and walked off with Skullcrusher in tow. The Rumblehorn had taken to his new rider quite well, though sometimes he could be seen looking up at the statue of Stoick with a sad sort of sorrow. Much like Hiccup. Chancing a glance, Valka was relieved to see the statue had not been damaged in the brawl - the Brutes had not destroyed it, and the Berserkers hadn't gotten that far.

Hiccup managed to entertain his friends, though each was quietly warned not to be loud or talk sadly of Astrid in front of Finn. Even so, she could see it exhausted him just to be around them - he wanted to just be with his family in that moment, no matter what he and his friends had been through together.

They shared a quiet but plentiful dinner - thanks to the baby-celebration gifts, and Hiccup promised to officially present his daughter after the funeral to the village via Eret. Hiccup checked on Cloudjumper again while Valka nursed her granddaughter, the blue eyes fixed on her until she began to drift off.

Hiccup watched with a fond expression, taking Rain to wind and place down in the cot still in Valka's room under an extra fur. Cloudjumper could see them through the slightly open door, and Wildr and Finn both curled up together with Toothless and Midnight next to Beast. They locked the doors for the first time in a long time, and _finally_ the two managed to crawl into bed together that evening to cradle each other close.

His fingers played across her face, tired eyes absorbing her as though they would never see each other again. Eventually, Hiccup kissed her softly and spoke even softer.

"Do you want to know what Astrid said to me?"

"Only if you wish to share it. I wouldn't intrude on that last moment."

Hiccup closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as he ran a hand through her unbraided hair. They were both lightly dressed in sleep tunics, but Hiccup had pulled the furs over his legs the second they laid down as though he couldn't bear to be seen.

"She told me she knew about us. She told me... she said when the kids are calling you mom that she just wanted them to know who she was."

Astrid's last act on Earth before she left for Valhalla had been one of love and acceptance. Stoick's last action had been to save Hiccup, and Astrid's had been to free him of guilt. They were as free to love each other as they could be... though they could never tell anybody that.

"Is it wrong to feel... good about that?"

"Do you want to feel bad?"

"No!" Hiccup realised he risked waking the others, lowering his voice again quickly "but I think I ought to be... guilty that Astrid knew, maybe all along, that she wasn't my one and only. She died knowing that. I feel guilty that I _don't_ feel guilty."

His eyes fell closed as she cupped his cheek, leaning in to her touch as he had done the first time she dared touch his face properly.

"Do you not think Astrid said those words to free you from guilt, and so by not allowing those feelings to build up, you are doing what she actually wanted?"

Hiccup nodded stiffly, then wrapped his thin arm around her shoulder and resumed kissing her softly. It was almost sinful in it's ease, that despite their clan loss the two could set it aside when their mouths found each other. Hiccup's lips were chapped from the poor care he had received in his captivity, but Valka didn't care. One hand quested beneath her tunic, not quite as insistent as he often was - simply seeking to touch her stomach, feel the swell there. He seperated their mouths, whispering against her lips.

"I meant what I said, I'm not mad at you. It's actually... amazing. You're amazing. And I'm sorry you ever had to think otherwise earlier."

"I already told you, it's fine."

"It's not, but it will be. How far along are you?"

"I only began to feel movement quite recently. Four, maybe four and a half months?"

He did look genuinely happy, roughened fingers feather light as the coasted across her stomach, tickling at the marks that told of how her body had bore two children already. It settled her, that reminder that Hiccup found such things appealing - he called them warrior stripes, told Valka they simply showed she was strong and that her body had created children, kissed the marks when he stripped her bare.

She also couldn't exactly argue with his erection pressing against her thigh either.

When Valka tried to touch Hiccup in turn however, he shrank away and she could tell even in their limited light from the moon through her open air-vent hole - Beast needed a constant supply of fresh air, his (proportionally) massive lungs going through it quite quickly - that he was trying to curl up in on himself, almost turning away from her entirely.

"What's wrong?"

"I just... I don't want to be looked at right now."

She reached out a hand slowly, trailing it down his exposed, tense arm.

"What if I don't look?"

Hiccup's eyes raised to hers slowly, a hint of relaxation showing though he stayed curled up.

"You promise?"

"I swear."

She just wanted to _touch,_ to feel Hiccup was there again. Closing her eyes was a small price, and there was little to be seen in the darkness now.

"Alright. But I don't want you to be grossed out when I'm really-"

"Hush now Hiccup. It's alright."

He fell silent, slowly uncurling and sidling back where she could reach to touch him. He went first, brushing thumbs across her closed eyelids before he leant in and kissed her. Valka explored him slowly, knowing if she showed signs of distress Hiccup would take it as judgement on his body and send his already low confidence through the floor.

Hiccup squirmed beneath her touch, whole frame tensing when she found them - scars lining his stomach, then wrapping up around his side when her fingers followed the raised lines across his skin. Her immediate instinct was to lift the tunic and see them, but Hiccup had only allowed this on the basis she not look. So Valka swallowed her curiosity, finding each one was closed over and satisfying herself with the knowledge he had no open wounds - for now.

His hip bones were sharp against his skin, and Hiccup whimpered against her mouth when a hand reached his slightly jutting ribcage above the stomach still slightly full and curved from dinner. Hiccup buried his hands in her hair again, kissing her more intently as though he needed to distract from the shame he felt for his body.

Even so, Hiccup seemed perfectly agreeable when Valka reached for his shorts, biting softly at her lower lip to quiet himself as her hand touched hot, firm flesh. His left hand slid down her back, squeezed at the curve of her rear and his hips bucked against her palm when she squeezed him in return. They were adults with a considerable age gap, parents, dragon riders... but there they were fooling around like teenagers and it was intoxicating to hear him try to quiet his needy sounds for her.

"Not... uh, not gonna take much."

Sure enough, his narrow thighs were already beginning to shake beneath her, his kisses turning sloppy as he gasped into her mouth. She felt his shaft swell and twitch in her hand, hot liquid spilling over her fingers as Hiccup whined and shuddered through the climax. His hands gripped at her to ground himself, soft puffs of air against her neck where Hiccup pressed his face to quiet post-coital gasping breaths.

"Sorry... that was embarrassingly fast."

His cheeks were flushed, eyes bright in the dark as he guided her to wipe her hand off on his shorts - the easiest thing for him to go without if they were soiled. Valka smiled, kissed him softly.

"I consider it a compliment."

Hiccup chuckled, seemingly feeling a little better as he kissed her again, reaching for her thighs to no doubt return the favour of bringing her pleasure with his hand.

Alas, it was not to be.

Rain started to wail from her crib, forcing the two apart as Hiccup stumbled from the bed - his side was closest - to try and reach her before she woke the other inhabitants of the room.

"Hey now, what's all this noise? Ah, no wonder. She needs changing."

"Are you up to it?"

Hiccup obviously had to consider it - if his arms gave out holding Rain it could be catastrophic, but he was doing better after a days rest and food.

"Yeah. I think she's hungry too, so..."

He winked cheekily in the near dark, lifting the baby to change her soiled diaper out in the other room - the dragons would not appreciate him doing it in the room with her. His coordination luckily saw him out without tripping over a dragon, but his metal leg against heavy floors stirred Toothless and Midnight.

"Sorry guys, nothings wrong. Just changing the baby."

They could not live essentially all in one room indefinitely, but right now they needed the close-knit nest as they fought back control over a tumultuous situation. Hiccup brought a freshly changed Rain in to her, eyes roving over her bare chest as she brought the baby close and smiled as she latched on. Hiccup touched her soft head, then kissed his mothers temple.

"Guess we'll have to get used to interruptions. About to be four kids, five dragons."

"Five?"

"These four and Stormfly. Astrid always said if anything happened to her, that she wanted Stormfly to stay with Finn. Assuming the dragon wanted that of course."

Valka nodded, watching Rain peer up at them with her huge baby eyes, having no idea of all the things that led up to this current situation where she was being nursed by her grandmother, who was in bed with her son. Tomorrow they would be at the massive funeral, mourning the loss of a battle that could have gone so much worse - not that every death wasn't tragic, but they had gotten off lightly compared to the Berserkers.

"Love you mom."

"I love you too son."

-HTTYD-

 **I'm not sure if it comes across well, but this is not meant to come off as Hiccup and Valka celebrating that Hiccup's wife is out of the way. I'm hoping it doesn't come out that way but I thought I would clarify.**

 **Also, Bonding reached 10,000 views today! Thank you to each and every reader!**


	22. Chapter 20

**OechsnerC - I'm glad it came across the right way!**

 **Fallen Phoenix Of Berk - I didn't invent the Brute Class, I adapted it from the Dragons Rise Of Berk game. Of course, they aren't _all_ that impressive in the app, other than the Green Death who lives on Berk with you in-game.**

 **As for the deaths... Astrid's death was meant to be threefold - to remind Hiccup he did love her and to obviously remove the impediment to Valka and Hiccup... though that was the least important reason. The third reason will (hopefully) become clear. Is Heather in the Netflix series? I keep meaning to try and find it somewhere other than Netflix, is RTTE good?**

 **In other notes... I tried to base the funeral off of Stoick's, but I'm really not happy with how it came out even after trying to rewrite it twice.**

 **To the sudden influx of new followers... welcome! Enjoy the perversions of your terrible author.**

-HTTYD-

The mass funeral was never going to be pleasant, Berk had taken an enormous hit. But the weather was clear, the ocean calm and ready as the ships were lined up. The dragons were returned to the Earth a different way, so their bodies merely resided nearby as they awaited their own respect. Toothless was at his left, Wildr and Finn atop his back and Stormfly next to them, standing sentry to her riders son. Midnight stood at his right, snuffling quietly. Rain sat against his chest in a sling, and his mother stood alongside Midnight, completing their line.

"Despite what they say about women and Valhalla, I have no doubts my wife is somewhere leading the Valkyries for Odin himself."

A few Vikings chuckled, mostly the ones who had already started drinking. Hiccup read out the list of their lost, voice beginning to falter as he made it to the bottom of the list - Astrid was the last name to be read out, the last to die and _his_ only lost one technically.

"We lost warriors, riders. Husbands and wives. Brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers. Sons and daughters and friends, allies, lovers. But they join the elite in Valhalla, and will know they didn't die in vain. Berk is safer than it's ever been, and it's thanks to all of us, and to all of them."

His muscles still too weak, Hiccup had asked Astrid's father to take his place in the archers line up, to begin the task of sending his daughter back to the gods. The first lit arrow landed square upon the pyre beneath her, and everyone else followed suit. All told, over a hundred arrows hit the boats. Some fired from the backs of dragons, others from the line of archers across the docks.

Stormfly was visibly devastated, and she and several of the other now-rider-less dragons eventually flew up to circle the burning ships as they began to head out to sea, adding low-powered fire to their lost ones pyres in a symbolic gesture - it wasn't an attack, but participation in the only way a dragon could.

They stood silently watching the boats sail out, but slowly everyone started to get restless and Hiccup knew they wanted to move to the second part, where they would eat and drink and celebrate those they lost.

"To the Great Hall! I'll be along in a minute."

Everyone started to filter away, but the Haddock line stayed, watching the smoke billow up and out until they were alone but for several dragons. His mother took his hand, patting Midnight with her free hand and peering into his sling to see Rain.

"There was nothing you could have done Hiccup."

"I know... but that doesn't mean this wasn't terrible. We had barely recovered from Drago and now... ugh."

She cupped his jaw and kissed his cheek, lips whispering over the corner of his mouth but it was all they could risk.

"Home. Just for a minute... I need to recharge and it's on the way."

"I _would_ like to check on dear Cloudjumper."

"He's going to be fine mom."

"Thanks to you and your quick treatment."

Hiccup smiled tightly, indicating to Toothless to walk the boys back to their hut while he stroked a finger over Rain's face and watched his daughters face pucker up at the sensation, searching.

"Hungry again? You may actually have a bigger appetite than your brother."

"That's not a bad thing son, means she wants to grow."

His mother patted her dragons head, receiving a low groan from Cloudjumper where he lay recovering. Hiccup worried the Stormcutter may be permanently lamed, but if that were the case... they would live with it somehow. It was hard to tell with the bandages all over his wing.

"May I?"

Valka held her hands out for Rain, smiling as Hiccup lifted her out of the sling and over to the one who could sustain her. He watched, for once paying more attention to the baby than his mothers exposed chest. Something bothered him about the way Rain laid.

"Is something wrong Hiccup? You're looking very... perturbed."

"Does Rain seem a little uh, docile to you?"

"How so?"

"She doesn't kick, like, at all. Even when Astrid was pregnant with her, she rolled and occasionally we could see a little bump but that could have been a hand. But she doesn't seem to move her legs much."

They shared a look - they knew what the villagers would think to suggest if there was anything wrong with the baby, particularly a premature one when Hiccup already had a son and heir. Hiccup would kill before he let them touch his daughter.

"Try not to panic. She may simply be calm."

"I hope so."

Hiccup himself would not care if Rain turned out to be less able than others. He would _carry_ her everywhere if he had to. But he feared that Berk would not see that. His mother gained his attention again, having finished nursing Rain and sadly covered her skin again.

"Thank you mom. I don't know what I would have done if I had to have someone else around constantly for her."

"Indeed. We were lucky that the time matched up so well, a month ago and I don't think I could have."

Placing Rain back in the sling on his chest, Hiccup beckoned the boys over and the Haddocks bundled together in a dragon-nest cuddle pile. His sons both made sure to be mindful of the baby, and Hiccup felt the strength his family offered bolster him. Both Toothless and Midnight nuzzled themselves in too, cooing and he felt it warm him.

"Right. Come on then, the village are anxious to meet your sister and celebrate the funeral."

Wildr pottered off to check on Beast, coming back out smiling and jumping back up on Toothless, helping Finn to sit in front of him.

"Ready!"

A slender hand squeezed his, and after they said fond farewells to Cloudjumper - with some cod - the Haddocks were back on their way to the second part of the Viking funeral. Their usual table was mercifully empty sans plates of food and adult and child sized mugs, so the dragons headed over - two bowls of fish awaited them there also. Knowing he had to make the address before he could sit and have lunch with his family, Hiccup stood on the front stage with his mother at his side.

"Alright, two things. Firstly, you have all undoubtedly noticed I came back with a new friend. This is Midnight, and regardless of what I've heard _some_ saying, nobody has 'dibs' on being her rider. Midnight is her own dragon, and _if_ she chooses to have a rider, that will be **her** choice. Second of all, as you know, I became a father again quite recently before sadly losing my wife. Everyone, this is Rain Haddock, daughter of Astrid and Hiccup Haddock."

Knowing he would likely find it too much for his still tired muscles, Valka held Rain up for everyone to see. He could still see how her legs didn't really move much, covering it quickly by wrapping the fur pouch back around to warm his still-small baby and his mother smiled as she pulled Rain back against her chest.

Astrid's parents approached him shortly after, making a beeline for for Valka holding their only granddaughter.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Mr and Mrs Hofferson."

"Hiccup, you're part of the family, and you lost her too."

"I lost my wife, you lost your daughter."

"She had us two wonderful grandchildren though. Hello little fearless Finn."

It was lucky Finn was so naturally friendly, as he didn't actually know Astrid's parents that well having spent most of his short life with either Hiccup or Valka, around dragons and his mostly mute half brother. So he greeted the maternal grandparents happily, but not with the same long standing affection he would his father or Valka.

"Dragons!"

He held up the toy Nadder in his hand, his other fist fiddling with stray locks of hair over his little shoulders.

"Don't you ever think about cutting his hair Hiccup? He's starting to look like-"

Astrid's father stopped when he realised he was talking to Hiccup, who had shoulder length hair himself - he hadn't gotten around to cutting it back since his escape. He shook his head, holding Finn since Wildr was happily perched atop Toothless still.

"Finn doesn't want his hair cut."

"And I rather think it suits him, he looks very sweet."

Finn turned to Valka, beaming.

"Thank you Val!"

Hiccup watched his mother smile at his son, all whilst holding his baby daughter. It made his tired heart thrum, feeling a smile steal over his own face. For a second, the Hoffersons weren't even there.

"You are most welcome young Finn."

Finn soon lost interest in anything but his stomach, reaching for his bread and soup with a gleeful sound. Hiccup felt bad for the Hoffersons, having lost their daughter only a day before and Finn not being the soothing balm on their grief they clearly hoped for. He wasn't sure how he could _do_ anything though, he was powerless to actually change the situation short of forcing Finn to interact with them, and even Astrid would never approve of that.

"How is the new one doing?"

"Rain, her name is Rain. Astrid wanted a girls name that would match her dragon. And she's fine for a few days old."

"Did ye find someone to... well, you know?"

"Yes sir, Rain has a nurse."

Hiccup felt immeasurably guilty for it, but he really wanted nothing more than to scoop up his kids and escape with his mother and dragons. This huge, whole-village event was not how he wanted to mourn Astrid, tradition be damned.

 _Sorry, gods._

His mental apology cost him valuable attention span, which led to Finn jamming bread into his mouth when he decided Hiccup was looking hungry. Spluttering much to his sons amusement, he managed to swallow the lump and wash it down with watered down ale. He rarely imbibed it, but alcohol made his chilled body feel warmer.

"Thanks Finn, I was hungry after all."

Finn clapped, smiling and watching as Hiccup reached for a chunk of mutton and pushing it down toward his empty stomach. He had gotten too used to being alone as a child and teen, always hated eating in the Great Hall surrounded by noise and where someone undoubtedly would mock him or trip him up. Now he was **chief,** but _still_ uncomfortable.

When he next looked up, the Hoffersons had gone and had been replaced by Fishlegs, who was holding his son and exchanging silly noises with Finn. As his mind began to solidify half-formed ideas, Hiccup looked up at his friend.

"Hey Fishlegs, I don't think I'll be up to anything tomorrow after directing repairs, but come see me the day after?"

"Uh... sure? Wait, what did I do? Am I in trouble?"

As he watched, Hiccup smiled as he noticed how Loki had picked up the habit of his father, tapping his chunky little index fingers together.

"Nothing! I just, I need to talk to you. Don't panic."

"Ok. When?"

"After breakfast? Finn usually takes a nap then."

"O-ok. I'll uh, see you then. See you later Finn."

"Bye Fish! Bye Loki!"

He gave them both cheery waves complete with Nadder wing flapping, then resumed shoving soup and bread messily into his mouth. Nothing came between a boy Viking and lunch it seemed.

Playing on needing to recover from his imprisonment still, and probably looking exhausted enough to garner belief, Hiccup and the other Haddocks left as soon as it became clear pretty much everyone else was intending to be absolutely blitzed on mead and ale. He barely made it to the nearest seating before dropping heavily onto it, whole body actually aching with exertion from the day - and it wasn't even dinner time.

"How do you feel?"

"Drained. Exhausted. Happy to be home. C'mere?"

His mother sat next to him, holding Rain in one arm and folding the other around his waist, making a contented sound when Hiccup slid a thin arm around her shoulders, the other holding Finn and Wildr to his chest. He inhaled at her hair, kissed her temple and listened to the sounds of dragons breathing nearby. _Home._

"As lovely a moment as this is, I think _someone_ needs changing."

Hiccup couldn't help chuckling, encouraging Wildr and Finn down to keep Cloudjumper company while his mother put Rain down where Hiccup could change her. Still she didn't move her legs, barely twitching when he tickled the underside of her little feet. He just had to hope it was while she was still so small, and that her legs would get stronger as she got bigger, healthier.

"All clean little lady. Now daddy has to change your brother."

Rain smushed her face up, having absolutely no idea what Hiccup was saying but probably recognising his voice all the same. Finn came over for his freshening up, still a year off learning to use the outhouse like Wildr did. Both children changed and Rain back in her cradle courtesy of his mother, Hiccup forced himself up and over to check on how Cloudjumper was healing.

"All of these should heal without infection, but there is no way to tell this early if they'll come back together. I'm sorry we can't do more for you Cloudjumper."

The Stormcutter huffed, shuffling closer to rub his head against Hiccup until he laughed. Giving the dragon a scratch under the chin, Hiccup found himself with Midnight wanting his affection also. Dragons made so much more sense to people. Toothless helped him stand back up, limping over to the baskets full of food gifts they had gotten for Rain.

"Conveniently timed for when I can barely stand up, so I don't have to cook. Sorry I can't treat your taste buds mom."

She chuckled, kissing the base of his jaw to tell Hiccup she had approached him silently, embracing him gently. Hiccup leant into her, shamefully happy they were alone again even though he felt utterly awful about himself.

"I forgive you. Just focus on regaining your strength son."

When the hand around him reached the hem of his tunic Hiccup had to fight not to panic, knowing his mother was used to being granted free and easy rights to touch him whenever she liked. But right now, he wasn't sure he could handle her pity, even revulsion for him.

"Good idea. You hungry?"

Hiccup didn't look at her, sure he would see a little hurt as he moved from her hold. But she didn't _know_ how terrible he looked beneath his clothes, though he was too needy to deny her touch the night before it had had to be going in blind, because the thought of her seeing him was enough to kill his arousal.

"Dada! Pie!"

"Oh look, I have my orders. _And_ he ate in the Great Hall earlier."

Finn smiled, then resumed rubbing Cloudjumpers uninjured wing with lingonberry oil to help Wildr - the delicious smell was making his stomach rumble. Racking the pies to warm up over the fire, Hiccup started filling the dragon bowls up.

"Stormfly, Toothless. Any chance you guys can go empty out the bathtub and refill it fresh? I promise dinner will be waiting when you get back."

The two nodded, and a minute later Hiccup heard water pour down the bathroom dump chute, then the sound of wings flapping away with the tub. He took Beast his meal, noting the, if anything, **increasing** rate of growth and feeling it bolster his plans.

"There you go Beast. It won't be like this much longer, I promise. Just be patient with us?"

Little spines flared up, lowered down and Beast huffed before starting on his food. Hiccup figured that meant yes. Next came Cloudjumper, then Midnight. Finally doing the dragons about to return, Hiccup felt his prosthetic stump start to ache again. It wasn't surprising, given that he hadn't taken it off in months and he had paced and limped about _alot_ on it while he was imprisoned.

He slumped heavily near the fire, checking the pies and rubbing the spot just below his knee to try and ease the ache. It didn't help much, and he found himself groaning lowly in pain. There was a thud from upstairs, signalling the return of the dragons who came down the stairs a minute later.

"Are you alright son?"

"Yeah, just feeling the long day. I'll be fine."

His mother hmm-ed, but she was otherwise engaged with a hungry baby and couldn't come too close to see he was sort of lying. Deeming the food cooked, he did the usual process of mushing it up in bowls to softer, easier to eat textures for the boys and then handing his mother hers when Rain was laid back in her cot.

"Thank you Hiccup."

"No problem. These are pretty good actually."

"Mmm!"

Finn passed his judgement with yak gravy across his chubby cheeks, digging the spoon into his pie mush again with zeal. Hiccup ate, not especially hungry after a couple of mouthfuls but knowing he wouldn't put any weight back on if he didn't make himself eat properly. And he desperately wanted to not look like the _hiccup_ he was.

By the time their children and dragons were fed, watered, clean and sleeping, Hiccup was in agony and wanted nothing more than to crawl under a pile of furs and never leave again. His mother wouldn't allow that, cornering him while alone up in what _was_ his and Astrid's room before.

"Tell me what's bothering you son. Please?"

He wanted to lie, pretend, but her eyes held him firm and Hiccup found himself spilling his guts - figuratively speaking.

"I'm just so tired and everything hurts, and I don't want you to see how bad I look and go off me and-"

Hiccup didn't get any further, because his mother covered his mouth with her own and silenced him quite effectively.

"How could you think such a thing Hiccup? I love you, and not just for how you look."

He felt a little sick, but Hiccup supposed he owed her the truth.

"Well... you were with dad and he was, well, _huge._ I didn't feel so awful when I gained a little muscle at least, but now I'm back to being _Hiccup._ **I** can't stand to look at myself, how could you?"

"Hiccup, you are not your father, and I am perfectly happy with that fact. It's your soul I fell in love with, and that will never change. You like things about me that _I_ dislike, do you not?"

Hiccup knew what she meant, reaching for the streaks of silver along her hair that he adored but knew she didn't like - she wasn't fond of remembering their age gap. She had been self conscious of her body before, especially when she began to gain weight from less running through mountains and more indulgent meals, and Hiccup had put a lot of effort into convincing her he _loved_ her body.

Maybe he shouldn't be denying her the same opportunity.

"And for the record, I quite like that you aren't three times the size of me son."

"Really?"

"I was always 'too thin', you should've heard Stoick's mother tell me I needed to eat a yak steak every night to keep up with her boy."

Hiccup found himself chuckling, watching the still somewhat irate expression as she reminisced. He leant up and kissed her, changing the frown to a smile.

"I love you as you are mom, but I'll love you if you change too."

"I feel the same Hiccup. So... don't hide from me?"

He still felt self conscious, but he gave her a small nod. He still wanted to shrink back and hide, but when Valka went for his tunic, Hiccup let her this time. The fabric came off his skinny torso easily, revealing the scars and skin barely covering his bony body. There was no revulsion like he expected, just warmth and concern as her fingertips ran feather light across the scars, her other hand encouraging him to turn so she could see the rest.

Hiccup knew his spine stuck out when he turned, but her touch didn't falter once. She turned him back, leant down and kissed the scars. Then her mouth was on his, fingers running through his messy hair and Hiccup felt his body respond, heat skittering across his chilled skin.

"So, are you convinced yet?"

He caught the smirk tipping the side of her mouth up, so Hiccup played along.

"Almost, and you are more than welcome to keep trying."

Her night shift came off easily, hair braid following and Hiccup delighted in the sensation of their bare skin meeting. He had missed it a great deal while they were apart. Her stomach was beginning to curve, breasts heavy with milk and hair a tumbling mass of perfection to tease him further. She drew away painfully to remove her undergarments, so Hiccup shucked his shorts too and watched rapturously as his mother crawled over him again, hot and wet between her thighs where she brushed against his firm cock.

"Tired?"

"Not _that_ tired. Need you so bad."

Hiccup whined, needy when her slender hand reached down, lining him up and slowly taking him in again. They hadn't gone so long without him being inside her since they first started this, and both of them were powerfully affected.

"Gods Hiccup..."

"You feel so good mom."

They had to stay quiet, and it was a painful restriction but so worth it when she raised her hips, then sank slowly back down his erection. Sweet little moans left her mouth, stoking the fire in Hiccup's belly like a dragon lit him up. He let his hands wrap around her hips, felt hers tracing his scars again and Hiccup made himself relax - she _clearly_ still wanted him.

"Mmm... Thor, I won't last long."

"Me either... been wanting this all day."

A fresh wave of heat rolled over him, thinking of her wanting eyes fixed on him when they were around everyone else, putting a front of ordinary family on for the funeral party.

"Odin, you're so hot."

"All for you my sweet boy."

Hiccup tried to hold on, feeling his mother begin to shake as she rocked herself on his cock, taking her pleasure from his body eagerly. She buried her face in his shoulder, biting down to muffle her cries and Hiccup felt his control shatter, climax tearing through him as his hips shuddered.

"Mmm. Missed that."

"Me too mom. I missed you."

They came down from the shared high, and now Hiccup knew he _really_ needed a bath.

"You should go get Rain, she can sleep up here while we take a bath? Only, my leg will wake everyone up and if Rain starts crying, everyone will be awake before we get down there."

Valka nodded, standing with slightly trembling knees and Hiccup lamented her skin disappearing beneath her shift as she headed down the stairs. Hiccup managed to get up, but his leg was in agony by then and he barely limped to the bathroom where Sharpshot helpfully warmed the water by lighting the logs beneath. He sighed, reaching down to take off the prosthetic. His mother hadn't seen him without it, particularly naked - he rarely took it off since he made the new one that didn't need as much maintenance.

The hot water felt amazing on his aching muscles, reducing the splitting pain in his stump to a more tolerable pain as he awaited his company. She appeared in the door, naked and enticing and crossed the room to slot neatly behind him - she was taller, and it allowed her to refrain from getting her hair wet as she couldn't fire-dry it at this hour.

"You're still so tense Hiccup."

"I'm sore still, but you helped, trust me."

Even after he reassured her, nimble fingers worked their way into his shoulder muscles, massaging the tension from him and Hiccup didn't have the resistance to mind that when he arched his back, his spine would stand out more.

"Gods, that's good. You need to teach me this, so I can make you feel this good."

"When you're better son, I promise. For now, let me take care of you. Please?"

"Mmm. I'll try."

Her hands slid down his narrow back, working the muscles beneath his scarred skin and Hiccup relaxed further, humming happily.

"Better?"

"Amazing. But I'm in danger of falling asleep and drowning, so shall we clean up? And remind me to cut my hair tomorrow."

"Must you?"

"Why? Do you like it longer?"

Hiccup twisted around slightly, finding a somewhat sheepish smile upon her face.

"I do. I'm beginning to understand why you like mine so much."

"Then I'll keep it. I'll have to start tying it back when I'm working though, it gets in the way."

"I understand. Yes, let's clean up so you can get your rest son."

They had barely gotten out of the bath and back into their sleep tunics before Rain began to wake, and he watched with a wry grin as Valka lamented that she had just gotten dressed only to have to move fabric again. Hiccup reattached his prosthetic, feeling the twinges of pain but it was a huge improvement.

"Cheeky little Viking. But I'm very glad you're a good eater."

"And I am very glad you're happy to feed her so often."

They curled up in bed together sleepily, and despite the reminder in the face of his children that Astrid was _gone_ and never coming back, Hiccup actually felt considerably better when he woke. His body was beginning to repair. Apparently it was noticeable, as his mother commented on it while they were getting up for the day.

"You're looking better."

"I feel it. I think I'm still gonna get tired easy and I'm still razor thin, but I don't feel like Wildr could tip me over."

"Does that mean you're making breakfast?"

His mother asked hopefully, and Hiccup grinned.

"I can do that. Eggs and yak ribs, because I have to get my strength back?"

"Sounds good. I'll get Rain up."

"Thanks mom."

As he expected, Hiccup was exhausted by mid afternoon, and after he scheduled to have Eret come over and talk to him the next day, requested that Gothi train up some new healers so they weren't reliant on her after a battle in future, Hiccup begged off before dinner as he was barely able to stand.

"I was locked up and basically starved and attacked repeatedly the whole time I was gone. It'll be a while before I'm back to full strength but I'm doing my best."

"If the chief says he's gotta go"

"He's gotta go!"

"Remember, he's just lost his wife"

 _"And_ has two young kids to take care of."

Eret and the other riders came to his defence - even _Snotlout_ \- and Hiccup could not have been more grateful, but he was too gods-damn tired. His home was inviting, even with Stormfly trying to lick his face in greeting.

"Happy to see you too girl. I'll make chicken for dinner, sound good?"

His mother, beautiful _and_ wonderful, handed Hiccup a mug of warm yak milk and kissed his forehead as he slumped un-gracefully into a seat, groaning.

"Made good progress, but Thor am I tired. Were the kids good?"

"Of course they were, they always are."

Coming out of the bedroom having likely been with Beast, both boys spied their father and made a beeline for him.

"Dada!"

"Dad!"

"Hey guys, I am so happy to see you both after a long day."

It all caught up with him by the time dinner was over, and Hiccup could barely keep his eyes open by the time they had their chicken dinner digesting. He spent the night safely wrapped in his mothers arms, safe and warm and surrounded by family. The next morning marked the beginning of a new chapter, Fishlegs coming over as requested half an hour after breakfast was over and Finn and Rain were napping.

"You uh, wanted to see me chief?"

"I did. Have a seat Fishlegs."

Fishlegs sat down opposite Hiccup, eyes straying to the injured dragon in the corner currently being fussed over by Wildr. He tapped his fingers together nervously, prompting Hiccup hesitantly.

"So..."

"What I'm about to ask you has to stay a secret for now, ok?"

"Uh. Sure?"

"I want to know... how you feel about taking over as chief."

"Chief? Of what? The Academy?"

"No. Of Berk. I want to leave Berk, and I need a replacement.".

-HTTYD-

 ***cue dramatic music***

 **Un less of course you saw that coming. Then... maybe not so dramatic for you.**


	23. Chapter 21

**OechsnerC - good wow? Bad wow?**

 **Readers! If you haven't yet, head to my profile and find the story "oh look more Valcup" and choose what next Hiccup/Valka story you guys want next!**

 **And I don't know if Vikings had lanolin but they do now.**

-HTTYD-

They had talked about it, sure. But Hiccup had suddenly become far more fixated on leaving, possibly now the only thing he was staying for - Astrid - was now gone.

"Leave Berk? Why?"

"Because I don't belong here. And I will not force this life upon my son, growing up constantly burdened by expectations and waiting for me to die. I won't make Finn and Rain grow up walking past the spot their mother died. I stayed for my dad because this is what he wanted, but I can't do it anymore, I can't be a prisoner. Besides, if I go, there will be a _lot_ less people coming _here_ looking for me... Drago could still be out there. Some of the Berserker remnants may still want my head."

The blond man tapped his index fingers together, considering Hiccup as he looked around to her.

"And you... you'll leave too?"

Valka nodded, looking at Hiccup and knowing she could never lose him.

"I go where my son goes."

"But Hiccup, I can't be chief!"

"Sure you can. You're smart, honest, thoughtful and compassionate. You care. You know how to make tough decisions. You're a natural leader, you just need to believe in yourself more. Look... you don't have to decide right now, but please don't tell anybody else."

"I'll do it."

"Really?"

"You're gonna leave whether I agree or not. I wouldn't be a good friend if I left you with more things to fix. Only... I don't think anyone will listen to me."

"I'll tell them. I have the right to name a successor if I don't think my own suitable. His absence will definitely make Finn non-suitable. But still, keep it quiet for now? I have other people to talk to... I'm leaving, but you're right that I want to leave Berk as best I can."

Hiccup and Fishlegs continued talking - marital status and heirship regarding Loki needed to be discussed. Valka took herself out of the room to nurse Rain again, feeling her developing baby shift and knowing Hiccup hoped they could be gone before she was too far along to fly well. Though part of the journey would have to be done by boat at the very least, with Midnight recovering, Cloudjumper injured and Beast not a flying dragon.

She hummed to Rain as she winded her, hoping to settle the infant before their next visitor arrived, as Hiccup wanted to get the wheels rolling sooner rather than later. He wasn't back at full strength again, but his mind was sharp as ever and he had obviously been planning in his 'spare time' while captured.

"How are my girls?"

"Very well. She's such a well behaved babe."

Hiccup sat next to them, pressing a kiss to her cheek and then another to Rain's head. He smiled at them both, then stood back up and headed out to check on the dragons. Valka followed him with Rain, placing her in her crib as Hiccup fussed around Cloudjumper.

"I still need to go talk to Snotlout, but that can wait until after lunch."

"Don't exert yourself son, one day will not slow us."

"I know, but I would rather get all the talking done today because it's my day off. Tomorrow I may not have the energy while I'm planning what we'll need, ensuring Berk is going to be alright... nah, if I'm done today it'll be a weight off."

She ensured he ate some yak jerky before she let him be, and Hiccup chewed it with an expression that said he was fighting a smile. Finn and Wildr entertained themselves while Hiccup sat at his desk, writing and drawing and planning. Valka listened as he occasionally huffed in pain - his hands were still sore and stiff, protested the delicate work of his sketches. He persevered, stopping only when the door knocked and Skullcrusher let himself in through the dragon door at the back.

"Come in Eret."

"Morning chief. Hey little fellas. So... what can I do for you?"

"Finn, Wildr, go feed Beast would you?"

Wildr was mature and intelligent enough to understand they were being absented from the conversation, but even so, he nodded and led his little brother to the next room both holding fish. Skullcrusher nudged Cloudjumper affectionately, then pulled a fish barrel over for him too in a clear sign of "let me help". Valka smiled at the Rumblehorn, who then curled up next to Toothless and Midnight for a nap.

"Ok. So... I want to run something by you."

"Hit me chief. Not literally. I hope."

"It's basically just unofficial at this point, but I was wondering if you were amenable to being named the official head of the Dragon Academy? You teach the classes, take care of the dragons... I think only me and Fishlegs have read the Book Of Dragons more than you."

Eret stared at Hiccup, looking somewhat stunned.

"Me? I uh... I don't know what to say."

"Well, a yes or no answer would be helpful. You'll be doing exactly what you are now, just with the title. Which means you can pick your second in command, since Gustav splits his time between school and the forge now I figured you might have an idea of someone available more full time?"

There was a glint in Hiccup's eye that told Valka he knew exactly who Eret was likely to be thinking about, and Eret's stammer and flushed cheeks said he was probably right.

"Uh. Then yes, I mean- uhh I graciously accept. Thank you chief, it means a lot that you trust an outsider so much."

"You're not an outsider. Not anymore. You're a Berkian, and if you don't believe me... want that brand covering?"

Eret raised a hand to his chest, rubbing where the burn scar Drago had given him still resided.

"You would do that for me?"

"I'm not going to fire-brand you, but I will happily _tattoo_ over it with a Hooligan symbol. Can't promise it won't hurt, but I'm not going to brand you like an animal."

Valka watched as Hiccup worked his magic, that ability to connect with people that would serve any Chief well. Except him now, with his adventurous heart calling out to find more in the world. The offer to cover an old brand with a new claim was bold, and could be seen as him saying he **owned** Eret, but it was clear as day he was actually offering Eret redemption and trust.

"That would be... amazing. Sorry, I don't have a better word than that."

"Amazing works. So... you're on board?"

"Completely!"

"Awesome. Remember, don't tell anyone yet. I have a couple more things to sort out, then I'll be making the announcements myself."

"You got it chief. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Ask Snotlout to drop by after lunch if you see him on your way? Other than that, just keep doing what you're doing."

Eret nodded, practically bouncing up and whistling to his dragon to get going. Hiccup managed to look alert and focused until the man was gone, then his face betrayed exhaustion again within seconds as he yawned into his hand.

"I'm sorry to be so useless, but would you mind if I took a nap? I just feel like I can't seem to store any energy today."

He looked so defeated Valka almost wept for her boy, nodding and pointing him back to their bed. Finn and Wildr could both be seen joining their father, bundling up under the furs next to him with smiles and cuddles for him. His sleepy smiles said it all, especially when she sat behind him on the other side of the bed and caressed his longer hair, enjoying the way it flowed through her fingers.

"You never have to apologise for taking care of yourself. I would probably have sent you myself anyway."

"Mmm, thanks mom. Wake me to make lunch ok?"

She agreed, if only because she knew Hiccup's motivation wasn't just to not be 'useless' but also to ensure he didn't lose their routine, and to not miss his appointment with the Jorgenson boy. He dozed off with an arm across Finn and Wildr, who both fell still themselves. It was a beautiful picture, his handsome face smoothed out and she ran one finger along his stubbled jaw, then made herself leave him to get some rest.

Rain held her attention just fine, waving a little fist through the air and gurgling in her arms. She may not have carried Finn or Rain herself, but they were Hiccup's children and she could not help but love them dearly. Added to the bonding she got being Rain's nurser, watching her suckle away and knowing she was able to sustain the little baby... it was hard to deny the feeling of motherhood forming.

She already knew she was quite that attached to Finn, remembered the skip in her heart when Finn had 'gotten confused' and called her 'mom too', knowing she absolutely adored her grandson. In the way she was _supposed_ to love Hiccup, but that deviation was not something she could regret. They were too well-matched together.

Waking Hiccup an hour later, the rest appeared to have done him a world of good as he kissed her sweetly, then proceeded to prepare lunch with sleepy smiles and by the time they were all eating the hearty chicken and potato stew, he looked a fair bit healthier than he had that morning. The boys tucked in happily, ravenous after their father-son naptime. Gods, she loved her boys.

"When I'm not half dead, I promise I'll make all this up to you."

"Hiccup, the best reward for me will be you feeling better."

"Still. It'll make me feel better to show you how much I appreciate it."

His beautiful forest-green eyes held promises, and Valka couldn't help the smile that stole over her face. When she nodded, he smiled in return and kissed her jaw, nuzzling into her neck and huffing happily.

"I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help being happy right now. I miss Astrid, but I feel like... I don't know, it should feel bad."

Stroking his raspy, stubbled jaw, Valka kissed the tip of his nose to see the shy smile it won her.

"You can miss someone a good way son. You wish for more of the happy times you had together. And this is all... very soon. Your feelings may yet change."

"I guess. Better look more... you know" despite his words, Hiccup's lips skated over her cheek "Snotlout will be here soon."

Searching for a deeply buried flicker of willpower, Valka managed to pull herself away from the still-chapped lips currently trailing fire over her skin. She spied the dragons, who, while doing their best, still needed fresh air and exercise.

"I'm going to take the dragons to stretch their legs and get something to eat from the feeding stations... will you be alright by yourself with Rain?"

"I should be. You won't be too long and she's just been fed, I can manage... if not, I'll send the snotman to come get you to rescue me."

He laughed, but Valka knew he was genuinely distressed about struggling to do something as natural as take care of his children. She knew the conversation with Snotlout shouldn't take long, as Hiccup was fairly sure his idea to ask him to take over the Dragon Riders training was going to be well received by him. It was a calculated step - with Hiccup's other choices for the Academy classes itself, and of course his replacement as chief, he had known if Snotlout was not appeased he could make a lot of unrest for it.

"Plus, he's grown up a little since Loki was born and he could have been a dad. I'm hoping giving him real responsibility will help."

"Isn't his father on the Riders team?"

"Yeah... I'm hoping Spitelout will be proud enough not to be a hassle. If not... I don't know, I guess it's just time he grew up. Damn Jorgenson egos."

Valka chuckled, kissed his forehead and beckoned Toothless, Midnight and Stormfly out to follow her. Firstly, she had to reassure her own dragon.

"You stay and rest Cloudjumper... I'll bring you some smoked salmon, ok?"

Her dear Stormcutter warbled, but perked up when she scratched his head gently before heading off. It was clear the dragons had been feeling cooped up as they gambolled around and flapped their wings, greeted the other dragons in the square. Any that Toothless thought might be giving his new Night Fury friend side-eyes got a warning glare from the Alpha, and Valka suspected Hiccup's concern over whether or not the two would 'get along' was unnecessary - they would bump heads and touch tails a lot already, kindred spirits as well as linked by rare species.

They all had a good meal from the feeding stations, and Gobber happily retrieved a barrel of smoked salmon for her that Toothless took to carry with no room for argument. Even rolled his eyes when she reminded him that it was for Cloudjumper. As she walked, Valka spied someone she had been looking for in passing.

"Mulch!"

"Miss Valka! How can I help ye?"

"I wonder if you have an unsheared sheep I could possibly borrow to get some wool from?"

"O' course! Sure you don't want me to shear it for ya?"

"No no, I need the wool fresh and it would be unfair to ask you to run it over immediately."

Mulch gave her a confused look, but he smiled and nodded and tottered off on his mismatched limbs. She walked the dragons around some more, told Stormfly she was welcome to go take a flight and see her fellow Nadders if she wanted, but the dragon was still obviously grieving her rider and refused, turning back to the Haddock home. Anyone who didn't believe dragons could care had never seen a dragon lose their rider - Stormfly was clearly devastated by her loss.

She had not yet made it back to their hut when Whip and Lash flew into her line of sight, Bucket and Mulch clinging on for dear life and both holding armfuls of wool.

"Fresh off the sheep! And delivered straight to ya miss Valka!"

"I... thank you very much Mulch. You too Bucket. And of course you two."

Whip and Lash both grumbled happily when Valka stroked their scales in thanks, but barely waited for their riders to hand over the wool before they took off flying again, doing several mid-air spins for good measure and making their riders scream. An interesting mix to say the least.

"Toothless, would you be so kind as to go and fill this bucket with sea water for me?"

He huffed, trading her the bucket for the container of salmon and soaring off to the ocean. Midnight helpfully grabbed the fish barrel for her, carrying it inside and Hiccup looked at her in confusion when Valka appeared with armfuls of wool.

"Uh... ok. Dare I ask?"

"Ask me in ten minutes, I will explain all."

Hiccup nodded, looking bemused as she fed Cloudjumper, nuzzling his face and smiling when her dragon returned the affection. Next came Toothless and the water barrel, which she steeped the wool in before perching it over the main fire to heat up.

"Can I ask yet?"

"Yes. Freshly sheared wool has a certain kind of oily grease on it, and this is how you extract it. The extracted grease can be used for quite a few things. Including your sore hands. It can also be used for diaper rash and even dragon scales."

Hiccup looked down at his palms, still raw and irritated - he didn't complain because Vikings didn't, but she hated to see her boy in pain.

"That's... pretty cool. Thank you mom."

"My pleasure. Could you fetch me an empty bucket?"

"Sure."

Hiccup - with draconic assistance - hefted the bucket to her, just in time for Valka to move the sodden wool out of one bucket and into the other.

"Now we let the water cool and harden into a sort of paste. Then we'll put it on your hands and you can sleep in gloves. Your hands should feel much better in the morning."

"Thank you. Honestly."

"I told you, caring for you is my pleasure. My privilege. Now... how was your talk with the Jorgenson?"

Wildr and Finn were playing quietly, Rain sleeping so he nestled into her side, humming when she petted his hair.

"He freaked when I said I wanted to leave... but then when I said he could take over training dragon riders I don't think he remembered anything else. I reminded him about ten times not to say anything, and then..." Hiccup stopped, clearly thinking about what he was about to say "and then he asked what I thought about him becoming a part of Fishlegs and Ruffnut's relationship. I always figured he swung the axe on both sides, but _that_ was a surprise."

"What did you tell him?"

"That it isn't my business, but I have no problem with it. Hey, it can't be weirder than our family and that doesn't make it bad. I _did_ point out he probably ought to find out how Fish and Ruff felt about it. I can see Ruff going for it, but I'm not sure about the future chief."

"That would certainly not be the first triad on Berk... probably the first Chief to do it though I think."

"Mmm. What they do in their home is their business. So long as whoever's there is taking care of the kid? I do not care, nor do I want to know."

Hiccup shifted in her hold, relaxing against her more and his eyes closed as she continued to stroke his hair. She watched him, enipying his ease and trust in her now they had had the talk about his body issues. It was far preferable to his stiff, resistant frame when they had first reunited.

Their little bubble was burst when Rain woke up wanting a change, and Hiccup got up to take care of her. He hummed and cooed to soothe the grizzling child, smiling in that pure fatherly light when she calmed and settled in his thin arms.

"You are such a beautiful little screamer. And you have two amazing big brothers, and you'll have a little brother or sister, who you'll be a great big sister to. And you'll always know that dragons are your friends, I promise."

Rain had little comprehension of his words, but she seemed soothed by her father and that was what counted. Hiccup kissed her little forehead, handing her over to Valka for a cuddle and, going by the time, a feed soon.

Hiccup let her treat his hands that evening, even as he sulked he couldn't feel her hair in the gloves he wore to help the grease treat his skin. She rather enjoyed massaging it in, the gentle intimacy of the moment as she rubbed Hiccup's sore hands gently until he was all but purring.

His hands definitely felt better the next day - Valka could tell by how Hiccup smiled, ran his hands over exposed skin and kissed her deeply.

"Better I take it?"

"Amazing. They still hurt a little but Thor it's an improvement. Thanks for this mom."

"You're very welcome. Shall we get up before the little ones beat us to it?"

"Good idea. First though..."

He kissed her again, burying a hand in her hair and mmm-ing against her lips. She smiled as he pulled back, nuzzling at her neck with soft kisses peppered over the skin until she was feeling the heat in her stomach begin to build.

"You need to stop before _I_ can't."

His mouth quirked up at the side, smirking as he nodded and pulled away, swinging his legs off the side of their shared bed and carefully stepping around dragons and children where they voluntarily slept upon the floor. Fighting to dampen the fire Hiccup left her with, Valka followed suit, drinking a canteen of water and chewing some sweet leaves to ease her dry mouth.

Hiccup spent the morning hard at work on the list of preparations - he was really serious about leaving. Then the afternoon he and Toothless spent out talking to dragons, then collecting the things he couldn't easily replace or replicate without access to a forge. How he did so without drawing attention, Valka wasn't sure. He harvested the entirety of their herb garden, sent a couple of Dragon Academy students on a run to Healers Island for them.

For a Viking who could barely stand, Hiccup was a man on a mission.

"Beast, would you mind freezing just the outside of this container for me?"

Beast looked at Hiccup in surprise, but agreeably swallowed down some water and spat out his icy blast at the box Hiccup put on the floor. He couldn't do it much, but it was enough to encase their herb box in hardy, difficult-to-thaw ice to ensure it's storage would last.

"Thank you. I promise that as soon as we find somewhere, you can walk and stretch your fins and swim lots more. We good?"

"Rfff."

"I will take that as a yes. Alright... we'll be ready to go in a couple of days. We could go tomorrow, but I want to make a couple of spare tail fins for Toothless, and a wing sling for Cloudjumper. Plus I ought to build a spare for this" he indicated his metal leg "because it wouldn't be easy to replace until we settle permanently and I can build a forge. I want to be prepared for either travel or at least some temporary homes."

He frequently apologised for being so busy, but Valka waved him off repeatedly - she was as excited as he for the new adventures. Granted, giving birth in an unknown location wasn't going to be ideal but waiting several more months to leave was even less appealing - especially since only Hiccup and Gothi knew she was expecting again.

When Hiccup returned from his day at the forge, his arms were shaky and he was exhausted, but Valka could see his eyes were bright with the promise of freedom so close. Valka fed him plenty of yak milk and jerky, ensuring his body had sufficient energy between meals to continue the healing process.

"Ok. So... according to Wildr, these dragons want to come with the Alpha. None of them have riders thank Thor, I wouldn't want to separate people from their dragons. A couple are Gronckles, one's a juvenile Scauldron... so we won't be short metal _or_ rust proofing, awesome. Spinner decided he wants to come too, I think he got attached from your adventures."

Valka smiled at Hiccup as he folded the list into his work folder, the topsheet falling out by mistake. She bent to pick it up, finding the still-unfinished song sheet.

"Have you not finished it?"

"I did... had alot of thinking time recently. I promise to sing it sometime when is recovered."

His throat was still scratchy and sore sometimes, and if he spoke much during the day he was raspy and hoarse by early evening. Excited by the promise, Valka nodded in understanding. He smiled, then went back to the list, humming to himself.

It had seemed like a dream before, but Hiccup had been stirred by his captivity and now he swore if he stayed on Berk, he would go berserk from the stifling, confined lifestyle of chief. They had Wildr and Beast to consider, Midnight to keep safe lest anyone discover they had an Alpha and a suitable female to match.

They had _themselves_ to consider - both of them were dragon souls, free spirits. It was undoubtedly selfish in a way to leave Berk for their own freedom, but it wasn't their only motivation... and after everything Hiccup had done for Berk, Valka felt her son was allowed to be selfish for once.

And where Hiccup goes, Valka would go too.

-HTTYD-

 **I think the alert problems have been fixed so y'all should start getting emails saying there's more of this written! Yay? Yay for me at least.**


	24. Chapter 22

**OchsnerC - I can do that... Not gonna promise it's perfect though! Or even good actually...**

 **Fallen Phoenix Of Berk - Thank you! I'm actually really struggling to write the post death stuff because I don't want it to come across dismissive, but as you said - Hiccup's main bond to her by then was the kiddie-winks. So I am glad it doesn't seem like I'm having them totally over it instantly.**

 **I could not, in good conscience, make Snotlout the chief! I did give him a job though. But he's not a chief. He's a soldier. Can you _really_ see Snotlout sitting calmly through council meetings when he can't even get through a Dragon class? Hahahaha.**

 **I don't have Netflix! But I may have to get around to getting someone to let me use theirs, or else find it elsewhere online. Did Heather and Fishlegs actually date? I feel psychic!**

 **Also yeah the broken updates sucked but they seem to be fixed hoorah! On to the story.**

-HTTYD-

"I thought Bucket was the one who did this usually?"

"He does, but try to relax Fishlegs. My mom is an awesome artist."

Posing for the traditional shield painting that went with naming an official successor for chief, Hiccup's arm was starting to ache but his mother knew that, and she nodded when Hiccup could drop his arm and simply stay where she could paint the rest of them. He wouldn't bother at all with this, except he owed Fishlegs the best chance of a smooth transition to Chiefdom - this would prove the change was official.

"I wish I had worn my best tunic."

"I wish I hadn't lost like twenty pounds in a month. Just stand still."

Fishlegs fell silent, and Hiccup resumed watching his mother smile as she worked on the painting. He hadn't known she was as good as she turned out to be, even when he remembered the way she drew the world in the snow for him. But her long, graceful fingers had proved that Hiccup had inherited art as well as the free, dragon loving soul from his mother.

"You can both stop now, I'm almost done."

Valka gave him a wide smile, green paint splattered across her cheek and highlighting her flawless eyes. Hiccup sat down happily, reaching for his water and burly cake opposite Fishlegs - their youngest were napping and Wildr and Finn sat in the corner playing.

"There we go. All done."

She turned the shield around, and Fishlegs 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the brilliant likeness that she had not shied away from highlighting Hiccup's narrow frame in. He didn't love that, but he knew it was telling that his mother was not even slightly put off by him. She was proving she liked him as he was - Hiccup had told her about what his father had done at first, making him look 'buff'.

Besides, he was always going to look skinny next to Fishlegs.

"So you're really leaving soon?"

"I really am. Or rather, _we_ really are."

"Where will you go?"

"Where no-one goes."

"Huh?"

"We are going to go somewhere I can raise my kids and deal with losing Astrid. Somewhere where the dragons can be left in peace. But I'll leave a trail, to make sure anyone looking for me won't assume I'm anywhere near here. I don't want to just leave Berk vulnerable."

"I guess that makes sense. I better get going, Loki gets hungry about now and I think Snotlout said he wanted to talk to me... Odin knows what about."

Hiccup kept his mouth shut, waving Fishlegs and his young boy off and waiting to hear his heavy footsteps halfway down the steps before he felt comfortable kissing his mothers smiling face.

"I didn't add that we are going somewhere I don't have to hide loving you. Which is important too."

"I don't mind, so long as we are together my sweet boy."

He smiled, kissing her smooth lips again and enjoying their simple, solid connection.

"Go wash your hands, I know you like touching my hair but that paint is tough to wash out. I'll make dinner soon, then tomorrow is the final preparation day. This is all getting so real."

Valka smiled and kissed his nose, knowing Hiccup couldn't help but smile dopily when she did so.

"Indeed."

Hiccup no longer tired as easily, but he was still weak and wasted and constantly eating in an attempt to regain his strength. So he finished his burly cake, watching his mother bend to wash her hands and shamelessly enjoying the view. She stood up sharply, clutching her stomach with a gasp and he panicked just a little.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine. Baby is just letting us know they are feeling active."

He watched as she sat next to him, letting Hiccup lift her tunic to feel the firm bump beneath her soft stomach, jutting out over her undergarments. Valka closed her eyes as he rubbed her belly, sighing contentedly and a soft smile played over her mouth as Hiccup felt the baby roll and kick beneath his fingertips.

Their moment was disturbed when Rain began to wail, reminding Hiccup his body's response to touching her was inappropriate with their children in the room. He leant down and kissed the peak of her bump, then pulled the tunic back down to unfortunately cover the skin he adored.

"Hold on there little one, mama Valka is coming."

She looked up at Hiccup in surprise, but then her expression changed to joy.

"I guess that's my cue."

Watching her mother Rain warmed Hiccup's heart, and Finn and Wildr both grinned over at them all. Hiccup pushed the guilt aside - he was doing this for his kids as much as he and his mother. They could live life free, not haunted by the land they lost their mother on. Hiccup made a silent promise to Astrid that she wouldn't regret giving him the freedom and acceptance with her last breaths.

"So boys, what do you want for dinner? Some of this stuff isn't going to transport well so bring your appetites."

Finn wanted pie, and Wildr wanted mutton so Hiccup did both, feeling overly full and lazing on the floor by the fire to draw with Finn for a while until he felt less bloated.

"Ok boys, bath time!"

This was an unpopular option to their young sons.

"Boo!"

"Come on guys, it's five minutes and you're both covered in paint and charcoal."

"Choco milk?"

Clearly, neither Hiccup or his sons were above blackmail and bribery as Wildr joined in Finn's hopeful expression after his question. Hiccup could see Astrid all over Finn's cheeky, victorious smile when he answered.

"Before bed. If you come take a bath now."

Suddenly his sons were much more agreeable. Dragons were much easier to clean - they just needed a quick run through the dragon wash in town. Speaking of which...

"Toothless, you take Midnight and Stormfly to the dragon wash ok? I _know_ you guys are all really bored, but it's almost over."

Getting a grumpy huff from Toothless, Hiccup watched as they headed out before going upstairs with Wildr and Finn, hoping Finn didn't poop in the bath - _again._ There was no issue, and he had two damp, squeaky clean sons several minutes later. Roughly drying their hair, he bundled them back into clean tunics and leggings, then in a fur vest each to ensure they wouldn't catch a chill.

"Now is that much better?"

"Eh. Come on bro."

Grabbing his brother by the wrist, the younger Haddock led them back downstairs one awkward stair climb at a time. Finn and Wildr sat down to pet Cloudjumper near the fire, leaving a somewhat soggy-splashed Hiccup to garner amusement from his mother where she was warming herself in the firelight too. Hiccup found himself rather suddenly struck by the view, admiring the beauty of the woman before him as the light made her skin glow, beckoning him closer.

"Are you alright Hiccup?"

He knelt awkwardly next to her, kissing the mouth that twisted in a half-smirk that oozed seduction.

"Sweet Freya, you're beautiful."

Despite her seductive smile, Valka still flushed at Hiccup's words and he loved the delicate pink that painted her cheeks. Her hair was braided still, so Hiccup let a hand slip beneath her tunic to caress her stomach instead and reveled in the kicks of their baby.

"Thank you. You're so sweet to me Hiccup."

"Baby!"

Finn pottered over wanting to feel the bump too, beaming toothily when he was rewarded with a firm kick to his curious little hand. His messy strawberry blonde hair slowly behaved as Hiccup combed it through with his fingers and tied it up with a hair band for Wildr's sake when the two went to bed - he spooned his little brother for warmth and comfort, keeping him close and safe and he probably wouldn't appreciate a face full of wild hair for his troubles.

The freshly cleaned dragons returned just in time for before-bed cups of yak milk and cocoa, quiet talks of the soon to be actualised plans and an early night - it was going to be a _long_ day tomorrow. Even knowing that, the adults took turns to feed and change Rain, then, satisfied everyone was settled down for the night - or at least for a while - Hiccup and Valka stole upstairs.

"Last time we'll ever do this on Berk."

He murmured it against her mouth, kissing her after and almost silencing her answer.

"Mmm. Means we get to have another _first_ time somewhere else. Many more firsts to come Hiccup. And many more lasts, like this little one."

Hiccup knew the fact she had fallen pregnant _again_ was miraculous, as she had been close to no longer child bearing when she had _Wildr._ This one was an extra blessing, but it would definitely be their last child. Though... with four in total, that probably wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Splaying his hands over the swell between her hips, more prominent when she was laid on her back, Hiccup winked.

"So I better enjoy _this_ while it lasts."

He wondered if it was a little wrong to be pulsing, hard and aroused just for touching her swollen belly... then Hiccup remembered he was in bed with his mother and stopped caring. He watched her face as his hands explored her body, eyes closed, jaw slack and that gorgeous long neck arched... she was _divine._

"Feels so good... is that wrong?"

Apparently, he wasn't the only one wondering that, Valka's breathy words breaking the silence.

"You told me us isn't wrong. And _this_ " he put his hands back on her stomach "is all us. We made this little Viking here."

Validated by his own words, Hiccup pressed his mouth to her stomach and kissed the skin there, each of the little marks that had come along with her previous pregnancies - one of them _him._ Every blemish was as attractive as the rest of her, a tiny little symbol of the strength her body had, how she could turn the messy, sticky end of sex into breathing, living people within her.

Hiccup trailed his mouth lower, smirking as she gasped under his tongues strokes. Over the years, he had heard many Viking men say this act was a waste of their time, because they got nothing out of it and it seemed 'gross', and had heard Viking women bemoaning selfish husbands many a time. They didn't know what they were missing - Hiccup couldn't get enough of his mothers taste, her smell and the utterly amazing reactions his mouth could entice from her with little licks, sucks, fingers slipping inside to tease the first climax of the night from her.

His tired body no longer seemed to hold him back, and Hiccup kept one hand stroking, touching, feeling her stomach as he penetrated her slowly, gently to take it easy on her hypersensitive body. Valka even grabbed his hand, guided it back to her stomach when he went to brace his weight better, sighing and rolling her hips when Hiccup kneaded his fingers into the taut swell.

He wasn't about to complain that they both loved his fixation with the proof of her pregnancy, the result of his intimate relationship with his mother. Though it was threatening to tip him over the edge prematurely, her responsive moans and movements too much for him to take and Hiccup felt like he would burst from the pleasure and arousal she incited within him.

"Gods mom, I can't hold on."

"It's alright son... let go."

Mindful not to clench his hand where it still covered her stomach, Hiccup let the white heat flood him as he crashed headlong into bliss, thrusting to bury himself deeper and prolong it as he spilled hot and heavy. He felt empty, drained when it was over but his mother looked up at him, eyes bright with emotions that filled the hole inside him and left Hiccup feeling warm, loved.

Knowing they needed to go back downstairs to sleep, Hiccup still opted to wriggle into the offered embrace from his mother, basking in the afterglow of their intense, amazing connection. He couldn't stop touching her stomach, rubbing at the curve and finding himself speaking nonsensically to the baby developing beneath it.

"You have the best mom ever little one. Trust me, I know."

When he looked up at her face, Hiccup was suddenly upset by the distress he found in her expression.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing son, nothing at all."

"Hey. No hiding remember? You _promised."_

Valka sighed, relaxing minutely when he leant up and kissed her cheek softly to reassure her... regardless of what she obviously needed reassurances for.

"Before you were born... I actually lost two babies. You were the last I was prepared to attempt, because your father was chief and according to the village, I owed him the effort. It was a dark time for me. And I could not even bring you successfully to term. I felt so blessed that Wildr made it to nine months, but I'm afraid of not being strong enough to carry this one all the way."

Foregoing traditional roles, Hiccup pulled her into his embrace, stroking her hair and doing his utmost to comfort her.

"Gods mom, why did you never tell me this before?"

Her answer just about broke his heart clean in two.

"I didn't want to disappoint you with my poor track record."

"Thor, you could never disappoint me. Nobody knows why the gods decide who gets born, or how and when, but they gave us Wildr. Our son was destined for something amazing, and so will this baby. Look at Rain... if she hadn't come into the world early, she would have died... trust the gods, and trust yourself. You are **amazing** mom, and I won't ever let you forget that."

Her eyes were wet with tears, and Hiccup knew he had to shelve the fear his mothers words had come with, and be there for her. He believed in her.

"Thank you Hiccup."

He cupped her face gently, enjoying the way she leant into his hand as he would hers. Their mouths whispered over each other a few times before she went in for more pressure, kissed him more thoroughly.

"You want to take a bath, or shall we just head back down to our kids and get some rest?"

"Rest, definitely. I'm too tired not to fall asleep in the tub, I can have a bucket strip wash tomorrow."

"I heard strip, can I watch?'

Hiccup won a wry smile for his cheeky question, admiring the expanse of skin on show as his mother stood up and stretched her long, graceful body out before pulling her shift and under things back on.

"You go on and warm the bed, I gotta use the bathroom."

She nodded with a coy smile as she left Hiccup to hobble over to the bathroom, washing his face and hands, emptying his bladder and looking around at the bathroom he had grown up using. Soon he would never see it again. He crawled into the furs his mother held open, bundling up in each others arms for the precious hours of sleep available to them.

Their morning revolved around finalising plans and packing all of their worldly possessions into barrels and baskets, those packed into a couple of crates and it looked rather minimalistic by the time they were done. A couple of weapons - axes could cut firewood, daggers could be used for hunting food and gutting fish and knives for cooking or whittling wood - and tools went into a box, Hiccup's art and writing supplies and spare tail fins and prosethic limbs all carefully packed separately.

Then it was stores of food and water, emergency tent and sleeping gear, medical supplies for Cloudjumper. Baby stuff for Rain... Hiccup felt a tad overwhelmed, but it was all essential and the quicker they got done, the easier and faster leaving would be.

"Alright. Lucky we have a bunch of dragons helping with this. All we need now is a few farm animals ... and obviously to get everything on the boat. You guys ready for the next Haddock adventure?"

They had a couple of places picked out to stay short term until they found somewhere they could settle more permanently outside the Archipelago... or at least until their children were old enough to really travel too. Hiccup supposed a lot of that depended on Beast and Wildr growing. But his mother had promised they would find every last dragon species, unlock every mystery they held.

Hiccup planned to hold her to that.

"Toothless, you have to go with them. Part of this plan relies on people thinking me and you aren't together anymore, ok? If bad guys think you left to be Alpha somewhere, they won't come looking for you where anybody lives will they?"

His Night Fury wasn't happy about leaving Hiccup in the middle of the night as they loaded their boat, the yaks, sheep and chickens the final additions as Beast was smuggled onto the boat too. Cloudjumper was lifted in a sling by Spinner and his son, and Stormfly was Hiccup's ride until the following morning. It would make the story of his vanishing without Toothless more credible.

"Dada? Where you going?"

Kneeling in front of Finn on the boat before they seperated for about twelve hours, Hiccup offered his son his best smile.

"Daddy just has a couple of things to do here in the morning, and then I'll be joining you. Now you and Wildr be good for your mother, alright? And I will see you soon... the boat just needs a good head start."

Hiccup didn't notice the sort of slip until after he had gotten off the boat, spending one last frantic minute below decks kissing his mother. Separating was tough on them both every single time.

Now they wouldn't ever have to again once he caught them up.

"I love you. All of you. I don't want to go, but you need to get going. See you boys soon."

There were near two dozen dragons flying/leading the ship, so realistically Hiccup knew he was worrying for nothing about their safety but even as he disembarked from the Haddock ship, waving them off as they left the little secluded beach and the boat cut through icy black water in the dead of night, Hiccup hated to watch them go.

He could hear Thornado and his sons after the ship vanished from view.

Chuckling to himself in an attempt to stifle his sadness, Hiccup turned to Stormfly.

"Come on then girl. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we get back to them."

Hiccup did his best to get some sleep with the Nadder, but the house felt too sterile, too quiet, too empty. He ambled around, finding forgotten drawings or half-finished inventions. To occupy his idle thumbs, Hiccup sat down to make good on a promise he had never had chance to make and started drawing Astrid. Satisfied it was a good likeness, he drew it twice - once for Finn and once for Rain.

Having forgotten to plan for this breakfast, Hiccup realised he was going to have to eat and feed Stormfly up in the Great Hall if he wanted to quiet his rumbling stomach. Seeing the sun rise, he yawned and folded the Astrid sketches up, tucking them inside his fur vest. He cast one last look around the home that would belong to Fishlegs in an hour, Hiccup and Stormfly left the chief's home.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do this dad."

The strange pair drew attention that morning, not least because Hiccup was scarcely seen without at least one of his children, and rarely ventured out for breakfast. Then he was with not-his-dragon. Once he had eaten, Hiccup headed up to the stage, Stormfly in tow as he held up the shield his mother had painted - with it's back to the crowd for the moment.

"Alright, if I could have everyone's attention please?"

Slowly but surely, the Vikings fell silent and turned to Hiccup. Nervous but spurred by the family he needed to get back to, Hiccup steeled his fear.

"This may come as a shock to some. I am standing down as chief, and I already picked my replacement. Fishlegs Ingerman is now offically Chief of Berk. As proved by this."

He flipped the shield around, a collective gasp sounding as they saw the traditional 'successor' painting.

"That's not all. I also instated Eret as head of the Dragon Academy, and Snotlout Jorgenson as head of the Dragon Riders. Each knows their reasons, and I would hope you show respect to my father, and to me, in respecting these choices. If you have any questions, I'm sure Fishlegs will be able to answer them. As I will not... because I'm leaving. Stormfly? Go!"

The second Hiccup leapt upon the Nadders back, she shot off toward the wide open doors of the Hall, soaring out into the air and winding higher and higher until Hiccup couldn't breathe the thin air any longer, gasping out directions for her.

He had left the letter full of lies about where he wanted to go and how Toothless had left him on the table in his- no, in the chiefs hut, so Hiccup felt confident most would struggle to follow him. More than that... he expected several wouldn't even think to try. They had a new chief... the Haddock's time on Berk was over.

It was time for a new chapter in their lives.

-HTTYD-

 **I'm not sure when I'll be able to work on this again, Chosen Two is at a pivotal point and I need to work on that as it has scheduled update days... unlike Bonding where I just chuck up a chapter as soon as it's finished.**

 **So see you within a week, but could be any point during that...**

 **And next chapter, we begin the free Haddock stuff! Yay!**


	25. Chapter 23

**OechsnerC - I'm not sure whether 'reubitated' was meant to be reunited or rehabilitated (or something else altogether) but he will be both!**

 **Fallen Phoenix Of Berk - thanks! I actually thought last chapter was awful but was hoping to make up for it with future ones... glad it wasn't awful? Haha. On to the Haddock's new life!**

 **As of right now... Ought To Know Better is the main runner for next Valcup story I do. If you prefer the other options better get telling me! (Stolen Moments is also popular and I kind of really want to do Adopted too but nobody seems interested in that one hmm) (If you don't know what I'm talking about head to my profile and find 'Oh Look More Valcup' in my stories)**

-HTTYD-

"Thanks Wildr!"

Valka turned around to see Wildr holding out a toy dragon, helpfully entertaining his little brother while she nursed the baby girl. They had docked by now, and half the dragons had gone scouting while the rest stayed to guard the boat. She hadn't slept much, too spoilt by Hiccup's arms around her every night by then, and right now she was just hoping he caught them up soon.

Wildr's head turned up toward the sky, squinting against the beginnings of dawn and then a smile broke out across his adorable little face. One little hand lifted up, pointing skyward.

"Dad"

"Yay!"

Finn pottered over, looking up to where Wildr was pointing. He lacked his brothers enhanced draconic senses, pouting cutely when he couldn't see a thing. Valka caught the shadow in the clouds, then spied the Deadly Nadder soaring down toward them. Rain finished nursing, she shifted the little girl up to wind and by the time Hiccup and Stormfly landed carefully on their ship, dismounting to receive cuddles from his sons, Valka had Rain back in her sling and settled.

"You're late."

Hiccup smiled up at her from the ground, arms full of precious young boys.

"Sorry. We flew near a couple of Nadder nests to mask her scent, and then had to dodge a fishing boat. Here now though, you can rest Stormfly."

The Nadder squawked gratefully, kneeling down to allow Finn and Wildr to greet her while Hiccup turned his attention to her and Rain.

"And how are my girls?"

"All the better for your return."

"Gods I missed you mom."

His hand cupped her jaw, the other her waist as he stood to side Rain didn't reside to kiss her thoroughly. His lips were wind-chapped, dry and slightly rough but it was _so_ good to feel them on her own again Valka didn't care.

"Missed you too."

"And I missed you too little lady. I hope you have been good for your mama."

"She has been a perfect angel. Even slept half the night."

"Thank you for managing all three all night. I hated every minute of being away from you."

"We did too, but it's all over now."

"I know. You been docked long?"

"About an hour. Just waiting on the scouts to return."

"Explains why I don't have Night Furies all over me."

Hiccup smiled, nuzzling at her face and ducking to kiss where Rain's head was visible from her chest sling. Despite his still-hollow cheeks and loose clothes, his whole posture had changed - the weight of being trapped in his chiefdom on Berk was gone, and Hiccup was already basking in the freedom.

"Did you guys eat yet?"

"Mhmm. I think young Finn got half his chicken in his hair. Wildr helped clean him up."

"Us too. Breakfast was weird, me and Stormfly got a bunch of weird looks but then we were gone. Gods, I feel so free already. Is that bad?"

"No Hiccup. Not everyone is born to be a chief. _You_ were born to be a dragon lover. Just look at the boys... they are already enjoying this fresh air. The dragons are happier. This is what's right for us, and you did your best for Berk."

His eyes clouded for a second, but then the smile crept back over his entire face.

"Leaving with Beast was the right idea anyway. Half of them wouldn't have accepted a Bewilderbeast living on Berk... they never met your friend. Anyway, it's done with and we are free. Which I can't help enjoying, especially with it meaning I can do _this."_

He kissed her again, fingers wrapped firmly around her hips and sending waves of warmth and weakness to her lower half. It was terribly inappropriate and Valka had no willpower with which to stop him. A tug at her coat gained her attention, finding Wildr stood looking up at them with what could only be described as amusement in his eyes.

"Dragons... back. Place clear."

"Thanks son. Would you ask the dragons to carry the boat to the river there? Then we've got two whole weeks to rest up before we start on again."

Wildr nodded, heading over to the dragons again to exchange shrill little grunts and deep roars with them before he grabbed hold of Finn. Toothless and Midnight both bumped Hiccup's legs, greeting him happily until he patted their muzzles.

"Midnight, you are not strong enough to carry the boat. Would you go sit with Beast? Make sure he knows we'll be settled soon.

The smaller Night Fury nodded, padding down to the lower level of the boat. Stormfly agreeably let Hiccup and Valka on her back, Toothless letting Finn and Wildr saddle him up - they weren't going to be flying fast or far. It was just not a practical idea to leave their ship out of sight from the extinct volcano they had chosen for their first stop off. There was a mountain stream nearby, big enough for Beast and for them to anchor their boat.

"This is a beautiful island."

"Yeah, but we didn't go through all of this to stay inside the archipelago only a days sail away. Plus, this place won't hold Beast full size."

"I can still appreciate our rest stop."

"I knew you would. That's why I picked this place. Me and Toothless used to come here a lot to rest after a flight."

Hiccup offered her a smile as they landed again a few minutes later, staying on their dragons to navigate a little of the rocky terrain until they could plant feet and prosthetic limbs and tail fins on solid ground. Hiccup navigated their ship back to water, and then thanked every single dragon for helping.

"Alright. We're here for about two weeks while Midnight and me recover some more. So you guys... go hunt and fly and do whatever you like. But don't upset the local wild dragons - they were here first. If you see other humans, come back here and let us know. Otherwise... check in once a day and enjoy the break!"

Several dragons cheered with their roars and wing flaps, and about a dozen of them took off to go hunting while others went exploring. Toothless, Midnight and Stormfly stayed to help move their things into the mountain while Thornado and his three adoptive thunderdrum sons flew the sling containing Cloudjumper in. Hiccup set up their campfire spot in a little hole in the stone, and the boys playpen on a bed of springy moss.

"Hey there big guy, you get two weeks nice and easy now. You'll be out of bandages before we move again."

Hiccup soothed her dragon while she set Rain and her cradle in the furthest corner from the 'front' of their little set up, to ensure she wouldn't rock herself over any edges. They swapped places, so Valka could nuzzle her dragons jaw and hear him warble quietly. Hiccup had successfully treated his sliced wings in terms of injury, but they were testing out some new mixes in the hope it would encourage repair of the wing membrane itself - Cloudjumper wouldn't be winning any races, but they may yet get him flying again.

Her poor Stormcutter still needed his rest, and his clumsy motions weren't suited to the rocky ins and outs of where they were. So until he could get airborne again, he was on rest.

Beast had been successfully relocated into a collection of river water from a newly dug channel by their dragons leading to an adequately sized dip in the rock floor. Wildr was thrilled to see him free to stretch, promising only to swim in the water with him when his parents were there to watch. Finn and Rain both went down for naps while they started making lunch, and minus picking out spots to put down their bedrolls and furs... they had set up their temporary home within a morning.

Simplistic and secluded, just them and their dragon family free to come and go... it was _perfect._ Hiccup certainly seemed to be in a similar mood, as he went for a short walk to encourage his leg muscles back in to action after lunch and came back with flowers he picked for her, kissed her face all over as they watched the dragons bounce around over the empty inside of their (compared to the Brute homes at least) small volcano.

"Odin... this is what we left for. I already feel so much better."

Hiccup - tunic off and no hint of his self-consciousness now he had explained the scars to their boys - sat down next to her, kissing her cheek and holding out a canteen of water.

"I must confess I enjoy the prospect of sleeping somewhere we don't fear being 'caught', and where our dragons aren't excluded or fighting for space."

Valka didn't need to add how she enjoyed that Hiccup was already more affectionate with her now they couldn't be caught, her mouth curving into a smile with no consult from her brain when Hiccup's lips moulded to hers. His bare skin was warm when her hands pressed to his chest, attempting not to get lost in him when Finn was sitting not ten feet away wrestling with an empty mug and looking completely absorbed in it.

"Val! Dada stripey."

Apparently he wasn't _that_ absorbed, mug clattering to the floor to jolt them apart and Hiccup's flushed cheeks and obvious fight for control of his body were not totally faded when Finn appeared next to them, pointing to the scars across his fathers torso.

"That's right little Viking. How do you like this place?"

"Big! And dragons! Good!"

Finn threw his arms out dramatically, charging around their spot in a circle and cheering to himself. They had explained to him already that just because they were sort of outside, he could not go just wandering off. So far, he seemed to get it. He wasn't yet two - though it was a tiny amount of time until that birthday - but at least currently, Finn slept with Wildr who wouldn't let him leave, and they were surrounded by dragons who _definitely_ understood not to let the hatchling humans vanish off.

They had no privacy and they were both exhausted - as tempting as she found the firm length against her back - so any first night celebrations were impossible, but Hiccup had his arms around her, one hand on her swelling belly and if she squinted against the dark, she could see Finn and Wildr and the dragons all around them. Back in a dragon nest... but now with her human _and_ dragon family. It was _everything_ she could want.

* * *

Despite the whirlwind of preparation, of their perfect day yesterday and the smell of dragons and sunshine in his lungs, Hiccup still sort of expected everything to be a dream. When he cracked open an eye and found the outside temporary base they had chosen, he felt his cheeks hurt from the wide smile that crossed it.

He brushed a kiss over his mothers shoulder, enjoying the way she sighed and stretched and turned over to face him with a sleepy smile.

"This is an extremely wonderful dream."

"Not a dream. Well... maybe a dream come true."

Valka laughed lightly, soft and tinkling. Her hand slid into the hair at the back of his head, guiding his mouth to hers until Hiccup was sure his heart rate had doubled just from her lips on his. Their bodies pressed closer, hands skimming over thin tunics to find sleep warmed skin...

Then Rain started crying, successfully shattering the moment. Panting and full of heated blood mostly flowing south, Hiccup tried to reign himself in.

"Morning! So... I need to walk or my leg seizes up, so I'm going to go check on the animals over there... in a minute."

His mother smirked, obviously _feeling_ what she had done to him and why he couldn't stand up just yet. Oh, he had been a bad influence on her. Slowly but surely awakening a seductive goddess from the core of her soul, only to be tortured by those lustful smiles that made him twitch when they couldn't do anything except stare wantingly at the other. He slowly staggered upright, thinking un-arousing things as he went over to collect the eggs and check the yaks were milk-able for later.

Using thoughts like 'Finn needed changing' helped cool him a little, and Beast splashing him with icy water definitely chilled his lust back to **arctic** levels as he squealed in surprise.

"Ok! Someone is hungry! Two minutes Beast, we gotta build new systems now remember?"

When Beast was big enough to hunt for himself - and they were far enough away from familiar eyes to let a baby Bewilderbeast into the open - it would certainly slow their mornings down a little. Hiccup remembered his mothers Alpha friend, how he had been the one to hunt and feed the hundreds of dragons he lived with. It was hard to believe one day the Toothless sized dope currently bumping his head gently against Wildr would one day be that.

Hiccup quickly changed into dry leggings so he wouldn't catch a chill, hanging the sodden ones over by the fire to dry and dispensing fish for the dragons who nested close with them. Toothless covered the spot Hiccup would have fed him with his tail, shaking his big lizard head before gesturing at Midnight.

"You want to take Midnight out to catch breakfast?"

Toothless nodded, smiling gummily.

"Alright, but be careful. If she gets tired, you bring her back. And no fighting, and if you see humans you get back here immediately. Last thing we need is some stray Berserker seeing you two. You promise?"

He got another nod, then a lick across the face from each dragon as they took off into the early dawn. Toothless wanted to help Midnight get back to full strength, and it didn't take a dragon expert to know why - he recognised the look in Toothless' big green eyes. He saw it every time his mother looked at _him._ Their nest may well contain baby Night Furies by the next mating season. Which was still several months away, giving the female plenty of time to be fighting fit again.

"Ok then, so who's hungry?"

It was a really simple pleasure, but Hiccup couldn't help constantly enjoying that the only responsibility they had was to the kids and the dragons. Nobody was going to bang at his door demanding help with a sheep fight, nobody was going to ask how old he planned to be when Finn took over. Outside there was nothing but nature, wilderness. Inside was family. And that was _it._ It was what they had needed for so long now.

Leaving Cloudjumper wasn't great, but the Stormcutter knew if he ever wanted to fly again he had to rest and eventually chased them off jokingly with his tail.

"I think this island may bear some fruits dragons like, so hopefully we can appease the grumpus."

"It's not his fault son."

"I know, I'm kidding."

Hiccup squeezed her hand, smiling (he hoped) reassuringly. It was amazing just to walk around like this with her, Wildr and Finn atop one of their Gronckles to make it easier to transport them over some of the more difficult terrain they were on. Hiccup's legs protested quick, but he wasn't going to get fitter just sitting around. Wildr eventually pointed out a tree with green-reddish fruits decorating its branches, which Hiccup stopped to examine.

"This a dragon friendly fruit?"

The dragon-boy nodded, taking one Hiccup handed him and splitting it in two before tossing half to their rocky steed. The other half he split again, offering the smaller piece to his small brother and both boys started in on the soft fleshy inside. Hiccup piled a fair few into his bag, then pulled one apart and found it split down the middle quite easily. His mother smiled when he offered her half, both finding the fruit to be sweet and aromatic.

"Nice work son. I think we'll head for those trees there, then turn back. It's almost lunch and the furies should be back by now."

Sure enough, two excitable black-scaled dragons were entertaining Beast when they returned, roaring happily at the sight of them.

"Hey you two. Have a nice morning together?"

He received twin nods, and more excitement when Hiccup produced the fruit. Toothless took one, patting it with his paw to split it and nudging one half over to Midnight. They were a sweet couple already, and Hiccup was so warmed to see the poor, injured dragon had melded effortlessly into the Haddock family. She was sweet and affectionate to her Alpha, didn't fight the other dragons and slept next to Toothless and the boys as easily as she had slept curled up with Hiccup.

"You went through so much for her."

"Letting her die was never an option."

"Still. The fortitude and courage it took to stay sane in there, to take care of her at your own cost and know you were constantly at risk..."

Hiccup kissed her, silencing his mothers concerns.

"I had you to keep me strong. Whenever it was getting too much, I would sit with Midnight and tell her about you. About the kids, and about Toothless. I knew from day one all we had to do was survive and get back to you. She's a Haddock. You take on one, you take on all of us "

He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling hers wrap around his bony shoulders and they exchanged soft kisses, the kind that while they didn't fan the fires of lust, they did plenty to make warmth spread over his skin and fill his heart with love. Her hands slid up his neck, tangling into his hair and threatening to make his knees give out.

"I better go check on Cloudjumper's bandages before you completely steal my coherent thoughts."

"I would apologise- "

"But you aren't at all sorry for having this effect on me. Neither am I, but I kind of need my brain right now."

She smiled against his mouth, kissing his lips again before backing off and leaving him cold and bereft of her soft warmth. Blinking the haze his mother inspired away, Hiccup turned his attentions to the Stormcutter, peeling back his dressings carefully.

"I am totally certain you're bored out of your mind Cloudjumper, but I am also certain you're gonna fly again. Not much longer now. See here mom? The edges are starting to come together at the bottom."

Valka leant in, seeing where Hiccup indicated and helping to soothe her understandably antsy dragon. Hiccup reapplied the dressings, then they got on with lunch and resting, enjoying each others company and playing with the kids and dragons. It was just... easy. Natural.

The two weeks there flew by, but it had absolutely done it's job - Hiccup had some weight to regain but he didn't need to take breaks in the day anymore unless they did a lot of heavy lifting. They had walked over half the island, and were safely assured they could leave by one important factor - Cloudjumper joined them as they _flew_ around the island a couple of times. Midnight was doing better too, in that she could fly more than a few minutes holding Hiccup's weight.

Toothless thankfully didn't get jealous, reveling in his trusted position to fly with Wildr and Finn on his back. They went slowly, obviously, but the whole Haddock clan was fit to fly by then. It was brilliant.

"Ok then. Let's get back on the boat. Dragons who are pulling the ship, you guys rest. The ones who are on board can come help us move. Grab a yak!"

Cloudjumper grizzled about not being allowed to help pull the ship, but he _was_ allowed to fly alongside. Hiccup just didn't want to risk his freshly healed wings with that sort of weight while trying to maintain speed with the others. Midnight wasn't allowed to pull the ship either, so the two shared their woes as they flew alongside the ship through the night.

Hiccup knew he should be sleeping, but he found himself up on the deck breathing in sea air. It was still sinking in that he was _free._ Free to raise his children without the chains of chiefdom. Free to dedicate his life to living and learning dragons. Free to love his mother the way he wanted, with no fear of repercussions. Speaking of...

"Are you alright son?"

"Yeah. Just not sleepy."

Valka had been sleeping when Hiccup left their bed-rolls, and he had peeked back to check his leaving had not woken her. However, apparently she had still noticed his absence. Her skin was chilled by the night air as her hands cupped his face, lips pressed to his

"Still adjusting?"

Somehow, she saw _right_ through him.

"Yeah. I just feel... I feel like I'm half expecting to see Berk ships coming to get us. I hadn't been on a boat for a long time - except for being kidnapped obviously - for a long time before now. I mean, I flew on Stormfly to get to the Freya Fields island we just left."

Said Nadder was currently up in the air, flying alongside Spinner's son to help speed their boat through the water in the night. Hiccup watched his mother as she looked around, stars reflected in her beautiful eyes and it made his heart skitter in his chest beneath her hand. Hand fisting in his tunic, she pulled him close and dragged her lips over the base of his jaw.

"Here's a reminder you're free out here."

Hiccup shivered as her warm breath whispered over his ear, then there was a hot mouth on his neck and teeth scraping down his throat. She sealed her lips around the spot, biting and sucking until Hiccup could barely stand up, fingers digging and clutching into her waist and hips for stability. If he could _think,_ Hiccup would know she meant now there was nobody who would question the source of his lovebite. But thinking wasn't his strong suit right now, cold air failing to make purchase on his suddenly hot, flushed skin.

Struggling to even _breathe,_ Hiccup felt his cock pulse within the confines of his shorts, wondering how awkward it would be for them to have sex where dragons could see them. His mother had similar thoughts, but more use of her faculties as she pulled him to the chiefs cabin on the boat. They hadn't paid it any mind - the one on their ship couldn't hold a dragon, so they stuck to below deck. However, it had a bed and Hiccup eagerly pressed her into it.

"My turn."

She immediately arched her neck, baring her throat eagerly to Hiccup's teeth. He would never quite get over how _responsive_ she was, basking in his mothers moans and whimpers as he bit down, leaving his own bruise on her long, pale neck. Nobody to question them. Nobody to judge. He was hers and she was his.

"Tell me you want me."

"Gods Hiccup, I **need** you."

Hiccup squeezed her inner thighs, enjoying her gasps at his fingers on the sensitive skin, the way she nearly convulsed when he raked his nails down too. Two weeks where the best they could do was fumble beneath the furs hoping they didn't wake a dragon or baby, not daring to go all the way lest they be seen... they had earned this moment.

Time restriction be damned, they both stripped nude and explored bare skin with hands and mouths. Their newfound freedom was more arousing than it had any right to be, and Hiccup was leaking sticky fluid by the time her hand wrapped around his shaft and stroked, winning needy whines from his throat. His fingers mapped her chest, mouth following as he moved to stroke between her thighs again, finding her hot and slick and ready to welcome him inside her.

Hips clashed and frotted against each other, his cock rubbing against her thigh and hip bone as they gasped and moaned into the others mouth. Her nails raked down his back, somehow still stopping short of his scars in her mindless state as Hiccup pushed her thighs apart with his knees and sought permission to twine their bodies intimately, fully.

Fortunately, his invitation wasn't long in coming.

"Take me Hiccup, _please._ "

Mind singing with relief, he hiked her leg up around his waist and sank into the welcoming warmth of her body. They groaned in concert as her muscles fluttered and stretched to mould around his cock, slotting together as they always did perfectly.

"Thor, I always forget just how amazing you feel."

Her hands fisted in his hair, clawed at his back and her voice formed beautifully erotic little moans that stoked the fires in his gut, pleasure already coiling down his spine. Valka rocked her hips up to meet every thrust of his own, taking every move Hiccup made and doubling their mutual enjoyment. Hiccup held her hip tight, the other slipping between them to rub her clit and feel her whole body jerk and spasm with the dual sensation.

" _Gods_ Hiccup, so close..."

Spurred on, Hiccup sank his teeth into her throat again and sucked harshly, hand sliding around to cup her backside and squeeze at the tempting curve. He thrust a little faster, repeatedly burying himself inside his mother to shamelessly seek their mutual climaxes. Hiccup felt his own grow near, his cock swelling and twitching with the edge of orgasm but he desperately wanted to feel Valka follow him to bliss.

There was something to be said for her twenty years of climbing around mountains and moving like a dragon, Hiccup mused as he pushed her leg higher, managed to push in a little deeper. His mother was far more flexible than most women in their forties. Particularly when she was over five months pregnant, pushing toward six and showing no signs of slowing down.

The peak was intense, washing over his entire body with violent pleasure that bordered on painful as he spilled into her, hot and heavy and sticky until he felt filthy and debauched. She arched and clawed at his back and chest, crying out with her face buried in his neck so none of the dragons thought he was attacking her. Sweat soaked his skin, cooling in the night air as they panted with exertion until their hearts stopped feeling ready to beat clean out of their chests.

"Odin, that was worth the two weeks of torture and waiting."

"I agree."

It wasn't until they spoke again Hiccup realised how sore his throat was, hers no better as they recovered slowly. Hiccup felt hypersensitive still, whole body thrumming with the mindblowing experience she had just given him. He ran a finger down her sweat-damp chest, hand splaying outward when it reached her stomach.

"I wasn't too rough was I?"

"You were perfect. That was **incredible,** utterly incredible. Hiccup, women have been carrying children with far less attentive husbands than you for centuries. So long as you aren't seeking to cause harm, me and the little one are fine."

Relieved, Hiccup kissed her temple and sighed with contentment.

"We ought to get back. Assuming we didn't wake the whole ship that is."

"Mmm."

She tipped her head to catch his mouth, tongue stroking along his own as she kissed him sweetly. Hiccup accepted the kiss happily, taking their last moment alone together with only skin between them. Eventually they made it upright, re-dressing and going in search of water before they crawled back into their bedrolls.

The midnight soul-searching had done wonders for Hiccup's head space, and he fell into the depths of slumber with his mother in his arms with comfort and ease. Their bruised necks, claiming the other visibly, it reaffirmed that he _was_ free, that they were to keep on going onward. Never turning back to Berk, never back to trying to be his father. Just his mother, their kids, their dragons and the horizon always beckoning them onward.

Soon they would reach and cross the boundaries of the Archipelago, set up somewhere they could watch the evolution of Wildr and Beast, where Finn could grow up surrounded by dragons and Rain would never have to fear persecution for her differently-abled body. And their as-yet-unborn, and all the mystery that surrounded their future when Wildr was so unique.

Mystery. Adventure. Family. Dragons. Hiccup couldn't wait.

-HTTYD-

 **I find this story so easy to write sometimes... the words just flow but then it's pretty easy to write Haddock fluff and plenty of it!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Guest - uh, nothing really? I mean, on a basic instinct level Wildr is a dragon and would probably question why they were mating when she's already pregnant... but mostly I think it would just be awkward for them if they knew their son had caught them at it I guess?**

 **OechsnerC - honestly? Not gonna happen. The whole point of them leaving Berk behind was to leave Berk behind. The Archipelago is as fine as it would be with Hiccup there, he's just... not.**

 **Props to Fallen Phoenix for finding me a way to see Race To The Edge... why does everyone look so weird? Hiccup is pretty, the twins are different people with the same hair and Fishlegs... what the fuck DreamWorks?**

-HTTYD-

Sometimes... Hiccup was immensely helpful. Most of the time, in fact. But sometimes, he made it _very_ difficult to get anything done. Particularly when he could just press kisses to _that_ spot just beneath her jaw and turn Valka into a molten mass of raw arousal. He _knew_ it too, his mouth quirking up in a smirk whenever she looked at him while he was playing with Finn, tickling Rain or interacting with the dragons.

Knew she was waiting for the night, when his fingers would worm their way beneath her cloth underwear that was already damp with need. Hiccup's nimble, calloused fingers could bring her to the peaks of pleasure with startling ease, bruises along his shoulder and collarbone to show where Valka had to bite down on him to stop herself waking the entirety of their nest with her whimpers of desperation.

Right now, however, he was teaching Wildr to string a bow. Archery was a valuable hunting skill, not to mention something Hiccup didn't need mountains of brawn to pass on. He couldn't swing an axe, or lift a hammer. But he could carry Rain again, and they could walk for over an hour before he began to tire out. He was beginning to fill out again, though Hiccup had inherited her slender build and would probably never be broad and muscular.

"That's perfect Wildr. You'll be hitting targets before you know it."

"Thanks... dad."

Wildr was aging again, gaining another year in his face and height since his second birthday already. Hiccup lit up, as he always did hearing endearments from the Haddock of few words. Valka smiled to herself as Hiccup leant down to kiss their boys head, placing the newly crafted bow aside and they both stood, stretching in identical ways. They were so alike in so many ways - including how they were flourishing in this new wild living.

Their second 'home' was purely functional - a few days rest for the dragons, and Hiccup out on Stormfly over a couple of almost-nearby islands. Ensuring Berk's safety from afar - it was hard to miss a dragon rider with a metal leg. He never stayed long, only long enough to be seen alone and 'wild'. But not so close they would be found within a day, because Hiccup would - in his own words - cut off his other leg before he put them at risk.

But this place they stayed was still **beautiful,** full of lush vegetation and rock pools. Beast was loving his midnight swims in a pool he could fit in ten times over. There was even a large sandstone deposit that their Boulder class dragons were loving. It was almost a shame they couldn't stay, but Valka had seen the world. She knew they could find many more like it out there, and where they wouldn't be found.

"Ok, so... I think it's time for dinner. Me and the little dragon caught a couple of rabbits, so I'll make stew and then we'll move back on to the boat, leave at first dark. Toothless, you and Midnight go round up the stragglers. Hopefully none of them love the place so much we lose them... though I guess it wouldn't be so bad for them."

Hiccup prepared their dinner efficiently, Wildr's curious face watching and listening as Hiccup explained how to correctly skin and prepare the small creatures. _That_ was how to teach your son to grow up a Viking... not with baby axes and ignorance when he wasn't 'perfect'. Stoick had almost broken Hiccup's spirit because he was artistic and sensitive, not brawny and aggressive.

Whereas Hiccup didn't even blink at the fact their son barely spoke, or that Rain showed signs of physical limitations. Six months pregnant, Valka wasn't as agile as she used to be either but Hiccup didn't even look like he was tolerating it, more celebrating it as he kissed her bump and thrilled in her pregnancy.

"And now... we cook it! Thanks for the help son, go wash your hands ok?"

Wildr nodded, smiling as he pottered off to clean up while Hiccup finished piling everything into the stew pot. It was slightly early, but the stew took a while and they could start moving back to the ship.

"Check it out, I can lift a sheep again!"

"Yay daddy!"

Finn was like Hiccup's own personal cheer corner, clapping and toddling after his dad with the egg basket. Cloudjumper even got to help now he could fly again, strong enough to carry Beast for short distances and Hiccup adapted saddle bags to fit better around a Stormcutter's spines. Cloudjumper was so happy to be flying again he didn't complain once.

"Ok, who's hungry? I think I did this right... we don't have many rabbits on Berk so I didn't make this often."

"Those boys would eat rocks if we let them."

Hiccup laughed aloud as he filled their bowls and tore up bread, knowing both Finn and Wildr had inherited 'proper Viking' appetites. Finn would eat constantly if they didn't distract him between meals, but the chubby cheeked cherub definitely balanced it out by charging around full speed and playing with Wildr.

"Probably. At least they eat their vegetables."

By the end of the week, after a couple of rest stops anywhere their dragons could fit, Hiccup took another flight for half a day while they sailed on. He swooped back down after the sun was starting to set, looking happy and his shaggy fringe hanging _just so_ in his eyes.

"We are about to leave the known world. At least, how far me and the other riders mapped. Beyond the Archipelago, beyond Berk and beyond anybody who could know us. Now we can start looking for somewhere to settle down permanently. Or at least until the kids are bigger. Just in time too."

Hiccup's eyes raked over her body, fixing on the bump that stuck out against her clothes constantly now. Valka felt _huge,_ but Hiccup still looked at her like she was the sun. It was an addictive, amazing thing for her to experience every single day.

Wind-chilled hands buried in her hair as Hiccup kissed her, their childrens giggles vaguely registering as he poured the days longing and desire into every sweep of his lips over hers.

"Love you."

Feeling her brain grow hazy, Valka tried to breathe evenly again and watched Hiccup kneel down to hug their boys. Next on his greet list was Rain, who always relaxed when Hiccup hummed to her while rocking her in his arms. Barely two months old, Rain was surprisingly alert and she was even starting to smile sometimes.

"Gods, she looks just like Astrid. Even kept the blue eyes."

"Born to stand out, just like her mother."

"She's yours too you know."

Hiccup fixed her with earnest eyes, begging for her belief in him.

"I know, and I love both Rain and Finn as much as if I had carried them myself, I swear. But you made a promise to Astrid, did you not?"

He swallowed, nodding as he kissed Rain's little face.

"I did. And I'll keep it. I was just making sure you knew."

Rain's fist tried to scrunch up in Hiccup's tunic, which they both knew was the sign of her searching for her dinner. He chuckled, looking up at her.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all. Our girl needs her dinner."

Hiccup's eyes practically glowed when she said it, that dopey lopsided grin on his face as he handed over Rain to let her nurse.

"So did you guys eat?"

"The boys had some leftover chicken about an hour ago, but both insisted proper dinner would only happen when you got back."

"I'll get started then. We got some yak pies in the cold box Beast made us, I'll get the portable firepit. Easiest thing to do for a warm dinner on a boat without stopping to fish."

Setting up a campfire on a boat wasn't exactly sensible, but Hiccup had made up a metal pail with a stone base that served the purpose short term. Dinner was quick and simple, full bellies sending all three children off to sleep soon after. Hiccup made sure they were all warm and surrounded by dragons and furs, then that fire was back in his eyes. He pressed her against the steps that led to the deck, mouth hot on her jaw.

It was almost impossible to climb them when he was making her quite so weak-kneed, but eventually they stumbled into the cabin on deck together, his voice low and harsh and nothing like it had been when saying goodnight to their children moments ago. Hiccup kissed her desperately, hands pressing against her lower back to hold her flush to him - as best they could with her belly between them. When he let Valka breath again his mouth merely moved down, nipping and biting at her jaw and neck.

"You're so hot" he punctuated his words with more teeth in her skin "everytime I see you rubbing your belly I want to _have_ you then and there" his hands hiked up her tunic, tugging her underwear down her slick thighs "and it's really unfair because" he hissed as he found her wet, soaking his fingers "I can hardly concentrate on anything else."

Valka could do nothing but take it, **burning** from the inside out as Hiccup stripped her with eager hands, eyed her naked form like a starved man searching for food. A rather accurate comparison she supposed, since Hiccup couldn't keep his mouth off her. He bit roughly at her inner thigh, leaving a bruise on the tender flesh before dragging his tongue across sensitive skin, sucking gently at her clit.

She could _feel_ his smug smile as her back arched, Hiccup's mouth creating feelings she always forgot were even possible until he brought them out again, like her bodies memory couldn't do them justice. His hands wrapped around her thighs, spreading them further as Hiccup devoured her hungrily. He had been tormenting her all day, and Valka could take it no more, hands fisting in his shaggy hair as one last swipe of his tongue pushed her over the edge.

Hiccup didn't let up, keeping up teasing licks that had her hypersensitive, over-stimulated body torn between taking it and curling up in self-defense. Eventually the torment ended, Hiccup's face surfacing as he wiped his mouth and panted heavily. Trembling all over, Valka found her mouth occupied by his again, hands seeking skin but only finding the fabric of his tunic.

"Off."

He didn't hesitate, stripping off at Valka's breathless plea. The hot, silky feel of his cock pressed against her stomach sent a fresh wave of heat pulsing through her, growing stronger when Hiccup rocked his hips for friction, whimpered against her mouth and groped at her breasts. Her nails scrabbled at his chest, winning a growl when one caught his nipple roughly.

"Gods mom, I need you now."

There was a moment of calm in the storm of lust, her thumb stroking over his scruff-covered cheek in between soft kisses.

"You have me son. All of me."

The fires blazed again as Hiccup's hand slid down, rubbing over the swell that spoke of their secret nights back on Berk where they created life between them. His fingers quested lower, slipping inside her for a minute as though there was a chance Valka wasn't ready to take all he was offering. So great was her need to be filled, her body cried out and squeezed around his fingers, trying to hold him in. Hiccup bit softly at her earlobe, skating his lips over the shell.

"Don't worry, you'll get what you need."

Valka's whine of loss was involuntary when he pulled his fingers out, but Hiccup didn't leave her wanting for long and gloriously, beautifully filled her a few seconds later. He bottomed out, guiding her legs to cross behind his back and the angle was already _sublime._

"Oh my Thor, you feel so good."

Hiccup started slowly, pulling out almost completely only to thrust back in slow and deep, almost overwhelming as he stretched her to fit his cock over and over. When their hips came flush the fit was snug, bodies perfectly shaped to compliment the other and send white-hot pleasure shooting through every part of her body, coalescing into that deep tingle low in her stomach that said Valka was close to flying, soaring through bliss at the mercy of her son.

Her hands wound into his hair again, seeking an anchor against the overwhelming sensations building with every push of his hips as Hiccup's motions increased in speed and force. As though Valka wasn't perilously close to just combusting there beneath him, Hiccup reached to rub her clit in short, intense strokes and she finally gave in to the pleasure, unable to contain it any longer.

Powerful aftershocks tore through her already quivering body as Hiccup came inside her, that wet warmth of her sweet boy finding his ultimate pleasure within her body - and had given her not one, but **two** children.

Remarkable - she had barely managed to carry him long enough to survive, after _failing_ to get that far with the previous two attempts at motherhood. Yet when _Hiccup_ was the one to give her a baby... her body cooperated perfectly. More proof of the gods accepting them, blessing them with babies.

Hiccup pulled out of her gently, nuzzling her sweaty face with soft kisses and rubbing a loving, reverent hand over her bump again and gifting her with sweet smiles. The quiet after the fire, when Hiccup was affectionate and loving and held her tight... that was inevitably her favourite part.

"Odin, you're amazing. And I don't just mean the spectacular sex."

Valka could only chuckle breathlessly, luxuriating in the knack Hiccup had for draining away all stress and tension in her body and his damp, warm breaths against her skin as they lazily cuddled in the afterglow. There was a rather noticeable ache deep inside her as they eventually got up, the one that told Valka she had had - as Hiccup said - _spectacular_ sex.

They slowly crept back to their usual sleep spots, seeing where Finn had perhaps shivered or indicated he was cold and Wildr had pulled him closer, piled another fur on top of them. It was such a sweet sight.

"Tomorrow we start searching."

"And we find our new home."

"I like that. But to me mom" Hiccup kissed her cheek, nuzzling into her mane of hair that he adored "home is wherever you are."

* * *

When they started looking for somewhere to settle permanently, Hiccup wasn't expecting them to nail it on the first island they found.

But they did.

Plenty of streams, six _huge_ lakes each capable of holding an adult Bewilderbeast. Two of which his icy breath could craft an ice roof over if need be in the future. There were wild dragons, but it was obvious they had never encountered humans before and accepted _their_ dragons judgement on. Then there was Wildr, who could charm any dragon calm and promised they wanted to live harmoniously.

Having both current and future Alpha dragons probably helped.

There were plenty of shelf-spots they could sleep in, littered around the lakes. They would build actual huts or homes obviously, so they could store food and protect themselves from the elements - not to mention somewhere his mother could give birth safely. The thought made him giddy - they had found their home just in time to settle down where Valka could rest, stay strong for the baby.

"Dragons! What say you to this being Haddock island?"

The dragons cheered and flapped their wings eagerly, sniffing around everywhere and happily moving their ship out of passing sailors views. Beast found a spot in the lake he could sit and keep his head above water, but happily took off swimming with a giggling Wildr on his back while they set up.

"This place is beautiful."

Hiccup heard his mother speak, Rain held against her chest as they sat down taking in the view - trees, mountains, dragons and the horizon as far as the eye could see. Finn was perched in his playpen with Midnight dangling her tail over the rail, giggling as he tried to grab it.

"I know. And it's all... perfect. These dragons have never even seen people on their land before. And we're less than a days flight from Traders Point, if we ever need to get stuff we can't get here. be ok here? I want to set up the fences for the animals."

"Of course."

Hiccup climbed down from their spot, digging with the help of dragons to make a little indentation for their fences to go and the animals to stay. Wild dragons passed through on occasion, but mostly to drink or catch a meal from the lake. They showed no aggression, not even territorial behaviour - Hiccup had been very check for evidence of nesting before they officially picked this lake.

"Ok then. Chicken coop, yak field and sheep pen. I'll reinforce them soon, but portability was important. Wildr?"

The dragon boy leapt out of the lake and hastened to reach his father, looking up expectantly even as he took off his wet leggings and pulled on a dry tunic.

"Would you and Toothless go ask some of the wild dragons if they mind us picking a logging spot? We're going to need wood."

Wildr nodded, hugging Hiccup's leg with a smile and calling out to Toothless. It was a testament to trust in his dragon and Wildr's sensible nature that he only panicked a little watching his son saddle up and take flight.

They returned fairly soon after - Hiccup had only just dug the firepit. He was going to need a bath and a good sleep that evening. Toothless had a bundle of firewood in his paws, and Wildr took off his helmet with a grin and used his trademark parchment and charcoal to draw a rough map of where the dragons said was off limits.

"Here. Ours."

He pointed to a spot about a mile away, where apparently the trees were beginning to overgrow and they would be _helping_ by thinning it out. Another tick on 'this place was perfect' for Hiccup, that they wouldn't be causing disturbances.

"That can be tomorrows job. For now... how about lunch?"

That got him a beaming smile from Wildr, who helped pull over the fish barrel for Hiccup to cook. Beast was in his element, swimming through the lake, diving down and reappearing with a mouth full of fish to show Wildr, who clapped and praised his dragon. They might be dragon boy and future Alpha... but they were still dragon and rider at heart.

His mother stitched together their individual tents to make a bigger, more open canvas, which the dragons helped hang up to ensure that even if it rained or grew cold and windy in the night, they would stay out of the harsher weather. That precaution was mostly for Rain, as she needed all the warmth and protection she could get. Cloudjumper was keeping guard around her, Toothless and Midnight either side of where Finn and Wildr still bundled together like baby dragons.

"Sleeping outside... never gets old."

Valka hummed happily when Hiccup wrapped an arm around her, kissing her softly after they had settled the children down to sleep. Dragons soft snoring filled the otherwise still air, complete with Beast occasionally shifting water where he fidgeted as he slept.

"Mmm. Just us and the dragons. It's _perfect._ Even if my back is killing me."

Hiccup felt bad for not taking care of her much that day, though at least now they were pretty well set up for only their first day. He slid his hands beneath her tunic, kneading the tense muscles of her lower back and supported her weight when she melted against him. His own muscles ached from the long day, but her soft exhalations as she relaxed were reward enough.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you Hiccup."

"Sleep it is then. First sleep on Haddock island."

She chuckled, nestling into his embrace and lacing their fingers together over her swollen stomach. The baby kicked his hand, letting their father know they were happy and healthy, soothing him to sleep.

"Daddy! Morning!"

Hiccup woke to a face full of excitable Finn, the sun peering over the horizon and a rather disgruntled Toothless clearly having been woken by the nearly-two-year-old terror. Just _what_ Finn was so excited about escaped him, but Hiccup managed to sit up anyway and grab hold of his excitable son.

"It is morning. Just what has got you all in a tizzy though?"

"It's pretty here!"

"That is very true. How about we get you and Rain cleaned up, then we can have breakfast and go exploring?"

"S'ploring!"

"Attaboy. You gotta let me get up though Finn."

"Yep!"

The boy scrambled off his lap, practically bouncing with excitement for the prospect of exploring their new home. It warmed him seeing their kids were visibly happier, flourishing in the 'back-to-nature' lifestyle they had. Valka stirred next to him, stretching and reaching for both him and her stomach. Dragging his eyes away from the enticing sight, Hiccup leant down and kissed her forehead.

"Morning. Finn's already up, so our morning is starting with the sunrise."

"Excitable little boy. It's sweet."

Her voice was low, laced with sleep and it did funny things to Hiccup's insides but he had to get up, pull away from his sleep-warmed mother and her tempting skin waiting to be touched. The sunrise heralded their morning, a reminder that they could experience the view of it lighting the tree canopies every single day. For the rest of their lives even.

"There we go. On to the breakfast. Want to help me get the eggs Finn?"

"Yay!"

Finn may actually be the happiest Viking to ever live, Hiccup mused as he kept close watch on his boy collecting the eggs from the coop and placing them in the basket his father held. Hiccup dumped a bucket of water in the animal troughs, then promised to feed them once the humans were all fed up too. One of their yaks looked at him with suspicion, but then moo-ed balefully and stuck their head in the trough to drink.

By the time everyone was fed, Finn was practically frothing at the mouth to go exploring their new home.

"You can stay and rest if you want mom."

"Nonsense Hiccup, I'm as eager as Finn to see this island properly. I'm just slowing down as I advance in age and pregnancy."

"Nonsense mom. You're in better shape than a Viking woman half your age. I just want to make sure you don't overdo anything, because I know you worry about the little one coming out early."

She smiled, kissing him softly and Hiccup found himself wondering if she would _ever_ stop having the effect on him that she did. Stomach tingling lightly, he found himself grinning dopily.

"If I get tired, I promise I'll tell you. Shall we go?"

A slender hand laced through his, Rain in her sling against his chest and Toothless, Midnight and Beast walking alongside them. Now big enough to walk about, Beast sniffed and snuffled about with Wildr and Finn up on his blue-green back. He couldn't fly, nor was he especially fast, so Hiccup didn't worry too much - Toothless was naturally keeping an eye on the baby Alpha.

"Fishing spot. Dragon friendly fruit tree. Oh look - wild herb patches. At least we know the earth around here is good enough."

"Apple!"

Finn's contribution was to point out an apple tree, and Wildr spied a berry bush that they harvested a a small basket of each from. They stopped for a rest and so Rain could have her mid-morning nurse, and Beast rolled around on his back so Wildr could scratch his belly. It was surreal but hilarious, and Wildr smiled when he got the affectionate head bump from his dragon.

"Let's start back, then lunch and wood harvest for today. I promise we can go flying soon Toothless, but first we need somewhere we'll be safe if this place gets a Devastating Winter, ok?"

His dragon roared, warbling softly when Rain whined in complaint at the assault on her sensitive baby hearing. Rain settled soon after, so Hiccup re-slinged his daughter, kissed his mother and they set off back.

It was slow, hard work that made his still newly-rebuilding muscles ache, but Hiccup felt a huge sense of accomplishment as he and the dragons slowly turned piles of wood into a storehouse, two small home-huts, an outhouse with a disposal hatch rather than bucket that dumped water down to help keep it less gross. The last addition was a multipurpose room of sorts - Hiccup built a desk, added the bed from the ship and his portable fire pit.

"I can work on designs here. You can give birth here, and if we are trapped inside because of the weather we can still cook indoors."

"It's incredible Hiccup. You have... an instinct for this."

"I've been dreaming of this for _years,_ living wild with dragons. Learning everything I can about them, not thinking about chiefdom and gripe day and do we have enough maces and bludgeons? The dreams just changed to include you guys when... you know, stuff happened."

His mother - now more heavily pregnant than ever and setting Hiccup's blood hot every time he saw her - finished what she was painting with a flourish, smiling proudly.

"There."

Hiccup leaned around, finding the double crests - a haddock, and of course the silhouette of a Bewilderbeast head - painted across the side of the hut. They couldn't use Toothless anymore - he was technically still the **Berk** crest.

"Perfect. You're perfect."

"Thank you Hiccup."

"Had-dock! Come on Wildr."

"Had... dock."

"Yay!"

Finn clapped his chubby fists together, grinning proudly at his older brother. Wildr was already looking older since they settled down on Haddock island, and Beast had _absolutely_ grown himself - Hiccup had the measurement records to show for it. The spines on his head were beginning to lengthen, and while an adult Bewilderbeast was some one hundred and fifty feet long, and about five hundred feet tall, so had a way to go yet, Hiccup could see the dragon begin to take shape.

His blue, coral-like scales weren't hardened yet, which made him more vulnerable. But his green stripes along his back and at the tips of his spines - both head and back - plus when the light hit his fins... it was easy to see he would be gorgeous, majestic when grown. The colourings were quite extraordinary really - there was no real advantage to Bewilderbeast looking different, as only a handful could exist at a time.

Then there were the tusks, or where the tusks would grow. They were still flat buds, and according to their best guesses of dragon aging, would probably begin to grow when he was entering adolescence, then their full development would signal his adulthood.

"Now the homes are done... time to start building a planting patch. I mean, the dragons can bring back fish and wild animals but we can't rely on that alone to feed all six of us indefinitely. And we'll need animal feed if a winter sets in."

Both Finn and Wildr loved helping with the messy, muddy work of farming - and equally _hated_ having to bathe the mud off afterwards - so they were pretty good on it. Many of the native dragons would stop by just to chat to Wildr, or to bring Toothless or Beast some fish or a dead boar - the Alpha ruled with respect, and without malice. It was clear Toothless adhered to such things. A far cry from the brutal assault Drago's Bewilderbeast had wrought on dragonkind.

"We are... done! I mean, I will need to build a forge in the future with me and Toothless reliant on prosthetics, but yeah, we are completely ready to be self-sufficient. And just in time too... because you're what? Eight, eight and a half months?"

Valka nodded, humming as Hiccup rubbed her back, then came around to caress the swell of her stomach. She was _big,_ bigger than she had been with Wildr though it had taken longer to show it, and Hiccup could scarcely keep his hands off her. Even while respecting that she couldn't have sex so close to due date, Hiccup still found ways of getting her off, stroking between her thighs where she was almost painfully sensitive all the time now.

It would be the last time she ever carried a child, and Hiccup accepted that - but it didn't mean he could help how desperately attracted he was to his mother like this. He couldn't help but reach down, tugging his needy cock for some relief while just _looking_ at her, Valka's neck arched and skin flushed, belly firm and swollen and taut beneath his fingers.

"Come here son, let me?"

Hiccup shuffled further up her body, feeling her warm, slim hand wrap around his shaft and stroke along it until her thumb was rubbing the sensitive spot under the head. Before he could stop her, his mother turned on her side and sealed her mouth around his cock. Warm, wet suction short-circuited his brain almost instantaneously, leaving Hiccup to bite his own fist to keep from crying out at the sudden sensation.

Feeling a little... hyper-stimulated after their sex life was limited by his building-exhaustion and her heavy pregnancy, Hiccup didn't take long to whimper and come, quivering with the intense feeling as his mother swallowed him down and tongued his tip.

The next morning, Hiccup sat Finn and Wildr down to explain that soon, their mother would probably make all sorts of noises that would sound like she was hurting, but that she would be absolutely fine. It was just how the new baby was going to come.

"Like mama and sister baby?"

"Exactly. So it's going to sound scary, but everything will be fine."

"We help?"

"You can help by staying put in your play pen for us when it happens Finn. I promise I'll make it up to you when mom's up to moving again. Deal boys?"

"Deal!"

Wildr nodded as Finn agreed, both boys getting up to go take turns feeling the baby move, then playing with Rain who was starting to learn to sit up, and had her own special chair in the playpen now. Relieved, Hiccup was immensely grateful they had such _amazing_ kids who had no desire to act out. Especially when they were about to - discounting Wildr and his speedy aging - have three children aged beneath two.

If his mother held out just three more days, her baby and Finn would share a birthday. That was a pretty cool thought, he smiled to himself, watching Cloudjumper and Toothless play swimming games with Beast.

He **loved** it out there.

-HTTYD-

 **I'm not totally satisfied with the adult Bewilderbeast measurements, but I got them off the Dragonpedia! Although I question how well Vikings would have understood such measures...**

 **Also, I warned about this in other stories but I'm guessing most of the people reading this _aren't_ reading Chosen Two or Rules To ****Bend... next updates are questionable in timing, I'm getting some dental work done next week and so I'll be away with the fairies on pain relief, no idea if I'll be lucid enough to write. Me and opiates don't mix well...**


	27. Chapter 25

**My brain is made of cotton candy right now... lets see what happens. If I post this and it's gibberish just bear with me the meds will be over soon! Haha**

 **Fallen Phoenix Of Berk - as ever, your reviews make me so happy!**

 **Yeah, the twins are the most different, they are all sibling-y rather than just tossing each other into danger? I am enjoying Race To The Edge, but it is far more stand-alone and fill-the-gaps between HTTYD1 and HTTYD2 than Riders and Defenders of Berk were.**

 **As for their home... yeah, it's too fun to write it coming together to just go "this is it". As for the sexy times... I find it hilarious that one smut-shot became this whole story where I spend 3-5 days a week writing smut (this isn't my only smut-fest-fic). So if it did detract from the plot... it's still what brought y'all here!**

-HTTYD-

"New sister baby!"

"Hush a little Finn, babies don't like loud remember?"

Hiccup sat with Finn on one leg, Wildr on the other and Rain in the pouch on his chest. Valka was holding their baby daughter, who was the absolute miniature of her with emerald eyes and thin lips, tufts of autumn hair and Hiccup just _knew_ as soon as he saw her that Livy would be special.

"Why... Livy?"

"You mean why is she called that?"

Wildr nodded, looking over at the newest Haddock currently swaddled in their mothers arms, her face a picture of exhaustion and pain from labour, but there was a peace, a beautiful happiness glowing from every inch of her.

"Hand me your paper and charcoal?"

He handed it over, watching Hiccup spell out her name clumsily - he had nothing to lean on.

"Leviathan is a type of dragon. This" he spelled out L-I-V-Y-A-T-H-A-N "is another way to spell it. So Livy it is."

Understanding dawned, Wildr took his paper back and wrote his reply underneath.

"Nice name. Especially for dragon girl like me."

Hiccup could only assume that meant Livy would be like her brother, a 'dragonborn' as he had been told dragons referred to Wildr as. If that were the case, they would still love her just as much. Just as they did Wildr.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Finn?"

"Am hungry."

Hiccup chuckled, pointing Wildr and Finn back to their playpen so they could sit with Rain where she was sucking her thumb and rocking back and forth gently in her chair. Taking the thinly veiled excuse to creep closer and stroke their newborn daughters cheek with one gentle finger, Hiccup kissed his mothers temple and asked softly.

"Mom, you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Anything in particular?"

That was a silly question really - given the choice, nine times out of ten his mother wanted Hiccup's eggs. She gave him the smile that said "you know that answer" and he chuckled, picking up the egg basket and yak milk bucket to shuffle over to their firepit. Luckily, he had managed to harvest a fair few wild herbs on walks with the kids in search of the range of food supplies, and to investigate the species range on the island.

"Trade you?"

Valka laughed, a tinkling sound that was full of the lightness in her heart. He handed her the plate of eggs carefully, then slid his hands under Livy and pulled her into his own lap - he could eat soon, right now he wanted to drink in the perfection of their new daughter.

"Mmm, these are even better than usual."

"Is that because you're desperately hungry after giving birth? Or the new herbs taste better?"

"Mmm, both."

Livy's little nose wrinkled in her sleep, but then a minute later Hiccup's nose told him what she was grimacing about. He shuffled them over to the crate containing fresh diapers and the rinse-cloths to clean up with, changing Livy with practiced precision and efficiency - three of their four were still in diapers. Livy was definitely as active as a baby dragon, kicking out when Hiccup tickled her little feet.

"You wanna feed Rain and Livy, then take a nap? We'll be fine, promise."

She wavered, but Hiccup could see she was absolutely exhausted and she eventually nodded. Hiccup handed her the little girls one at a time, then put Livy in his chest sling and Rain back in her special chair in the playpen. Their mother headed in to the 'adults' hut for a nap, with Hiccup's promise to wake her for lunch. He kissed her softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb and feeling full to bursting with love for the beautiful woman.

"I promise. Get some rest."

Hiccup might have struggled to entertain his four children, except Wildr went swimming with Beast and Finn took a nap sat next to Rain, who simply drooled over a toy dragon and smiled gummily as Hiccup sat talking quietly to Livy.

"I don't know who would want to be a chief when they can be a daddy full time. Well, I'm a part time dragon boy but mostly I'm just your dad and that's amazing. I love all of you so much."

"We love you too daddy!"

Finn grinned up at him, sleepy but awake again as he shuffled over to give Hiccup's arm and shoulder a cuddle. He started teaching them about the different species of dragons that went past, watching them interact with the Haddock dragons without a hint of aggression in them. The boys listened rapturously, Rain and Livy both preferring to snooze their way through the 'lesson'.

"What's that one?"

"Cloudjumper? He's a Stormcutter."

"Storm" his 'st' pronunciation was a little off, but impressive for his two year old son "cutter."

"Attaboy. What about... Stormfly?"

"Uh... she a Nadder?"

"Right again. Wildr, what is... That dragon called?"

"Mine!"

Wildr grinned, eyeing Beast as he flicked his webbed tail out of the water, swimming around happily.

"Right. But he's a Bewilderbeast. You were named after one before we even knew you would be friends with one... before we even knew there would _be_ another one."

"Still mine."

"Yes, I suppose you're right there. Ok, I think it's time to start thinking about lunch. By the way Livy is grabbing my chest, she agrees."

Hiccup stumbled upright, bade the children to wait a minute, then headed in quietly to the hut their mother rested in. Her face was smooth, unencumbered as she slept, one arm clutching Hiccup's usual pillow to her chest and he found himself wondering if she had been lonely sleeping by herself. Stroking one finger over her beautiful face, up to the silver lines in her hair, Hiccup gently shook her shoulder.

"Hey sleeping beauty, your lunchtime wake up call as requested."

His heart fluttered with her sleepy smile, seeing him in only his leggings and the baby sling out in the warm morning air. His scars no longer bothered him - he had been 'convinced' of how they showed what he was willing to endure for Midnight - and his body was no longer terrifyingly skinny. Besides which, tunics just gave the babies another thing to drool on. His mother went through at least two a day, but the light cloth material was easily washed and dried.

"Thank you for insisting. I feel _much_ better."

"No problem. You want me to bring Rain in or are you coming out?"

"Out. I need the bathroom anyway."

Holding out his non-Livy-holding hand, Hiccup helped Valka to her feet, earning a soft kiss from her warm lips for his trouble. She received happy greetings from Finn and Wildr, taking Livy from Hiccup once she was done to nurse the baby while Hiccup made their lunch.

"Wildr said she's like him. Called Livy a 'dragon girl like me'."

Chewing thoughtfully on a piece of chicken, Valka looked at the sleeping baby.

"Intriguing. Perhaps that's why the gods brought us together."

"I personally think its just that we're perfect for each other."

She smiled at him, then nodded.

"That too."

The kids played quietly after lunch, letting Hiccup relax with her head on his chest as he played with a few loose strands of his mothers hair. They were _perfect_ together, sharing an inferno of fiery desire for each other and kindred dragon souls, could always make each other laugh or smile. Both found peace in this cohabiting with dragons and raising their children. When he looked into her eyes, he found everything he needed in her.

Dinner was simple, unhurried and they went for a quiet, slow flight where Rain giggled against his chest and Livy slept away in her sling around Valka's chest. They slept outside for the hell of it some nights, and Hiccup loved watching Wildr and Finn be big brothers to Livy and Rain. Livy was as silent as her dragon-boy brother, and noticeably growing just as fast - within two months, she had reached the same size as Rain and Hiccup knew he couldn't put it off any longer.

"I need to go to Traders Point, we're low on fabric and a few other things."

They had tried to put it off - because they couldn't go all together and they didn't love the idea of seperating. But Hiccup knew it was necessity all the same. His mother agreed, going by her dismayed expression but no verbal complaints.

"I'll finish building the forge tonight, then I'll take Stormfly, Thornado and Spinner with me. Should only take three days."

"You know as well as I do three days is a very long time for us to be apart."

He sighed, kissing her softly as they laid in bed together, Rain and Livy in their cradles nearby fast asleep. Her bare skin was warm beneath his hands and their fur covers, pressed against his own in one long, _hot_ line that had the power to completely halt his higher brain functions. Livy decided they weren't to get away with it though, waking with an all-too-familiar grumbling grunt and rocking her cradle more aggressively.

"Definitely got the dragon talk I see. Come on little one, up we get."

Valka settled against the headboard of their bed - Hiccup had spent a lot of time painstakingly carving the runes and dragon images into it, thrilling in the fact he _could._ Livy went back down almost the second she was done nursing, rivalling Finn for the heaviest eat/sleep/repeat cycle of their children.

"I **know** it's going to suck, but the girls are too small to make the trip by dragon and going by boat will take us closer to a month away from here. Plus it means taking Beast with us, and we promised him he was allowed to settle down."

Both of them let the topic fall aside as they fell asleep in each others arms, neither thinking about sleeping apart any time soon. They made themselves sort through their possessions, making sure Hiccup had a complete list to go to Traders Point with - the better to not need to go again for a while. He set aside some of his older carvings, a couple of Gronckle Iron shields and the toy dragons their kids had never taken to - some people may not want to trade for weapons, which were what he was best at.

While he was finalising setting up the forge, Hiccup found himself surprised as slender fingers brushed against his shoulders. He felt something settle along his collarbones, craning his neck to see his necklace that had been gone since he was kidnapped.

"You found it!"

"It was left behind when we found where they took you. I _fixed_ it."

Hiccup grinned, turning to kiss his mother eagerly as he fingered the thin black leather straps. He didn't realise quite how badly he missed it until it was back around his neck. It had been there, a silent symbol of his mothers love since before he had married Astrid.

"I figured they took it off me to investigate the dragon scales... I never thought I would see it again. Thanks mom."

"You are most welcome son. How's your forge coming along?"

"Almost done. Just gotta get the Gronckles fed up on the right mix, and Toothless to light it up. Then I guess just gotta get some scauldron water for dousing... yeah, I think I'm near ready to start actually forging... I should build a shelter over it, so the kids can't wander in when its hot. I should have done that _first._ Silly me."

His mother chuckled, falling immediately back into the habit of kissing his neck just above the necklace. He shivered lightly, sliding an arm around her waist and feeling the familiar contentment of holding her close, looking up into bright green eyes.

"I better get some wood, think we still have enough plus the Gronckle iron sheets for me to make what I need for this. I'm thinking over there? Shouldn't disturb the native dragons then."

Valka nodded where he pointed, then resumed dragging her mouth over his neck and threatening to make his knees give out.

"Mommmm, I'm trying to work."

"I know."

He could feel her smirk against his skin, fingers trailing over the scars on his back. Gods, she was too seductive for her own good. Or his sanity. Either or.

"No really, I'm going to need a cold bath to be decent if you don't _stop."_

He didn't really **want** her to stop - he never did - but their children were awake and aware... so Hiccup shouldn't be sporting an erection. She pulled away, leaving a chill on his skin where her warmth had previously been. Sighing with the loss but thrumming with anticipation for the night when he could _touch_ her, Hiccup started planning his forge shelter.

Definitely needed a ventilated roof... or maybe a retractable one. That could work. Grabbing paper and charcoal - and gaining an audience of two sons - Hiccup started sketching his plans out, explaining them to the watching Haddocks.

"Can I get a helmet like Wildr when daddy can work again?"

"I don't see why not Finn. I've got stuff to work on first, but we'll still have the forge when I'm done with the Traders trip. So yes, I'll make you a little flight helmet."

Finn cheered, then leapt across to playfight with Wildr. The older brother was completely aware of the not-so-sturdy build of little brother, and Finn usually 'won' their fights happily. Hiccup watched with a fond smile, feeling eyes on them. Turning, he saw their mother watching with a similar expression, again ignoring that his forge completion would lead to separation. Three days... they would hurt but hopefully fly by.

* * *

Valka had forgotten what the sight of Hiccup in the forge _did_ to her. Sweat shone on his replenished muscles, that fierce look of concentration and even the _smell_ of leather, soot and dragon fire sent a pulse of arousal through her lower abdomen.

"Mom? You hearing a word I'm saying?"

Her cheeks flushed as she realised her eyes and attention span had strayed off Hiccup's face and speech, down to the sweaty, dirty skin of his torso and the light brown hair teasing above his leggings.

"I'll take that as a no. Are you ok?"

His voice was rough with the heat and exertion of working in the forge, and she found herself having to press her lips tight together to prevent an inappropriate sound escaping her mouth.

"Mhmm."

Hiccup tilted his head, then a smirk curled up over his mouth and she knew she was caught.

"Wildr, no leaving your siblings while they sleep ok? I gotta show mom something in the forge."

Valka had a sneaking suspicion Wildr sort of knew what was going on, not dwelling on a dragons understanding as Hiccup wrapped a calloused hand around her wrist and pulled her into the forge building. It was stiflingly hot, adding to the fire Hiccup lit inside her as he lifted her easily onto the ledge she had never seen him use.

"Do you know" Hiccup's mouth grazed her throat, fingers sliding beneath her tunic "I put this in for one purpose, and one purpose only?"

Biting her lip to prevent from moaning as he bit her collarbone, she couldn't really answer as Hiccup pulled the damp cloth off her hips and down her thighs. He groaned as he found her soaked already, shamelessly aroused by the effect forge work had on him.

"Have you noticed the convenient height?"

His hips were perfect height with hers, erection digging between her thighs as he pulled her tunic off and thumbed her nipple, licked the sweat beading on her neck. Had he _really_ installed a ledge in his workspace specifically for them to have sex on?

"Am I that- uhh" he pushed his leggings down, skin on skin now where his cock pressed against her "that predictable?"

"I know I am. When it's hot, I get hotter for _you._ I knew it would get hot in here... and yeah I was kinda hoping you still undressed me with your eyes when I was in the forge like you used to."

They were both already covered in sweat, and the soot on his damp hands left marks on her skin but Valka could not find it in her to care an inch as he pulled her closer, filled her in one glorious thrust. His teeth sank into her shoulder, nails in her hips and her fingers clutched his back, sliding on the damp skin as the powerful heat surrounded them. This was probably _dangerous,_ and that only thrilled her further.

Hiccup knew as much as she did there was no time for slow and teasing, gripping her thigh to hold it wide enough apart for him to take her, a rough and feral edge to his grunts, groans and the curses hissed under his breath as their hips came together in frenzied slams. Sweat ran down her face, had her hands and his both sliding almost loose off each others skin and Hiccup changed tack, arms folding around her as he pressed her up against the wall instead.

"Hold on tight."

She could only comply, arms around his neck and legs around his hips as Hiccup pinned her, held her with firm hands beneath her thighs and keening whimpers in her ear as he pushed them both to the inevitable climax. The heat in the air couldn't match the hot liquid her son spilled into her with, hips stuttering and a near-pained sound as she came after him, squeezing around his sensitive shaft until they were both utterly spent, quivering masses of sticky, sooty, sweaty.

"Odin, that was amazing. Might have to work on the ledge, I forgot to account for poor grip."

Valka chuckled, words still beyond her as Hiccup stroked her gently, a soft tenderness that never truly left them even when they fucked like animals.

"Here, we'll get dressed but go bathe in these clothes? I would say they need washing anyway, there's black handprints in obvious places on your tunic."

Turning it around, she laughed aloud at the picture those shapes painted before pulling the damp fabric back on. They jumped into the lake outside together giggling like teenagers, and the relief on sweltering bodies was immense. The heat had been worth every second, but they really paid for it in thirst. Beast looked mildly affronted by their invasion, but Hiccup's skin was a completely different colour by the time they were done rinsing off. His leggings were waterlogged, barely staying up as they climbed out and went for drier attire.

Wildr had a sort of knowing expression and Valka had to turn away, hiding her flushed cheeks as she pulled on a fresh shift and undergarments, wondering why she bothered yet again when both Rain and Livy were hungry again minutes later.

A week or so later, Hiccup had amassed a couple of hefty stacks of weapons he had made with graceful hands and instinctive knowledge. Rust proof swords, Nadder arrows and spears, even what he called 'stealth daggers' - Monstrous Nightmare fire gave the thrmetal a darker colour so it didn't reflect light - and the standard array of Gronckle Iron tools and kit. They joined the crates of dragon toys and figurines they agreed weren't in use enough to warrant the space they used, and Hiccup sighed quietly as he tied the bundles with vines.

"I think... I'm all good to go. So tomorrow, me, Stormfly and Spinner are taking a trip."

The idea of not falling asleep in his arms, of waking up _alone,_ it did not sit well with her. A month had near broken her, but now even three days sounded dreadful. She knew it was necessary, and knew Hiccup wasn't any happier to be leaving than she was to be left.

That didn't stop it being utterly horrendous to even contemplate.

"The sooner I go, the sooner I'm back and I don't need to go again for a while. I'm thinking six months from now... the kids will be big enough for us to all go by dragon. Well... Wildr may take some convincing."

"We'll figure it out when it comes to it son. Come on, let's get some sleep."

Hiccup nodded, burrowing into the security of his mothers arms and she maybe clutched him a little harder than most nights, hating the prospect of his leaving in the morning. They woke early and he made love to her gently, both muffling quiet gasps into the others bare skin until he came inside her with a shuddering gasp and pulled her over the edge with his fingers between her thighs.

"This feels too final, even though its not even half a week."

"I know mom. But we survived much longer apart before, and we'll survive this. The alternative is moving closer, and none of us want to leave Haddock island even a little bit."

She sighed, nodding in acceptance as Hiccup kissed her softly, sliding from the bed and pulling on his leggings.

"I'll make sure there's plenty of easy meal stuff. I made a bunch of yak pies last week, and Finn is on a stew and bread kick, so I'll prep those and you just have to cook them. For now... our girls are hungry it seems."

Hiccup had that sort-of sad tone in his voice, the one she hadn't had to hear since they left Berk and it still stung. Hiccup stayed to wind Rain while she nursed Livy, taking the girl out to sit in her play-chair while he set up breakfast and bulk-prepped food, ensuring his family would be taken care of in his absence.

Surprisingly to all of them, _Wildr_ wanted to go. _Without_ Beast, who was at least agreeable to being without Wildr for a couple of days. He offered little explanation, but Hiccup simply checked he was certain before agreeing - after pointing out he couldn't ride Toothless there and would be saddled with his dad.

"Alright then. If you're sure, go get your helmet and warm boots on after breakfast. Don't need you getting flying chills."

Wildr nodded, chewing his eggs with a thoughtful expression before pottering over to where Livy sat in her own little chair next to Rain. They were more convinced than ever the two shared their dragon language when Wildr uttered little draconic roars, receiving a happy gurgle back.

"Toothless, you _have_ to stay here. I could be recognised, and the story is you left me for the dragons. Plus you need to take care of Beast, and help mom take care of the kids."

Hiccup changed their bed furs so Finn could sleep in with her - he was used to a sleep buddy too, though in an entirely different context and it would settle all of them to be under one roof at the vulnerable time of sleeping while several of their nest were away.

His mouth was frantic and rough on hers, as though their longing could be conveyed solely through one kiss. His flight gear fit him again, a good sign he was back to his old weight and strength. Wildr was already up on Stormfly after he had given out his hugs, Thornado and Spinner both wearing their custom-fitted bags full of tradeable goods.

"I'll be back, I swear."

"I know. Just... be safe. Both of you. Sorry, _all of you."_

The dragons nodded in agreement, each taking a turn to bump her hand in a quiet promise to take care of her boys. Eventually, sharing longing looks visible even through his helmet, Hiccup and the others took off before they risked losing too much daylight. As much as she would love the excuse to keep them longer, it would only be delaying the inevitable.

Hiccup had made the effort to explain to Finn repeatedly that he would be gone for a few days, to reduce the chances of a tantrum from the two year old. Completely used to his silent brother, Finn took himself off to one-sided conversations with both his little sisters, played with the dragons and even tossed fish to Beast now and then. For a toddler, he was _exceptionally_ well-behaved. They really were lucky with all their little ones.

The first day was manageable, but the first night was difficult and the next morning downright painful. Hiccup's pre-made chicken stew in yak broth was a satisfying dinner, and while their kids slept fine Valka could barely get a wink without Hiccup's arms around her. The third day dragged by, and by the third night Valka felt unsettled. They should be back by then...

 _Get a grip, they may just have taken longer to trade. Relax._

Her mental pep talk did nothing but fuel her nerves, especially when they still weren't back by the fourth night.

If they weren't back by night five, Valka and Toothless agreed that he, Midnight and Snuffles would go out searching on morning six. Lucky for her sanity, three dragons came swooping down around midnight and her heart was doing turns in her chest as

"Mom!"

Wildr leapt up to get a hug from her, then turned to greet Finn where he had followed Valka outside. Hiccup's helmet was barely off before their mouths clashed hungrily, need for contact momentarily overwhelming need for an explanation. He panted softly against her lips, murmuring his words.

"I am so sorry we're late, but I promise we have a good reason. First things first, let's get those bags off the dragons so they can rest."

Trembling fingers helped unstrap the bags, piling them down to the side of their little homestead before Hiccup's arms were back around her where they belonged.

"There were a bunch of trappers at Traders Point, and we had to follow them to their ships and free the dragons. We did, and we also kind of set fire to their ship yard, Thornado trashed their base and I stole all their maps and stuff... But that can wait, we are all _exhausted."_

Finn and Wildr bedded down in their usual spot like nothing had changed - Beast had slept through the whole reunion and Wildr didn't wake him - and Hiccup's lean frame enveloped her for the first decent nights sleep she had gotten since he left. His heart beat steadily against her back, fingers lacing through hers and soft breaths against the back of her neck. _Home._

Hiccup had come back with seemingly enough fabric to make a tunic for every dragon on the entire island, and several barrels full of smoked meat, salted fish and yak jerky to ensure they had zero risk of suffering a freeze limiting their meals. He added new tools and moulds to his forge, some books to their stockpile and a whole new stockpile of charcoal, ink and paper.

"I got you a present too. I thought they would go well on your coat?"

He produced the two broaches, expertly-handled silver circles with dragon faces etched into them, emeralds in place of eyes.

"This little old woman who took a shine to my dragon statuettes stared me down and said 'the lady in my life would like these'. I agreed on sight, so... what do you think?"

"They are beautiful Hiccup, thank you. Gods, I missed you so much son."

"I missed you more. So... lunch and then we get started on this stuff I got from the trappers?"

"Sounds good to me."

Hiccup cooked some utterly _divine_ yak steaks, leaving Valka feeling warm and soft inside as her boy settled in next to her, shoulders and thighs touching as they spread the papers around them, using rocks as paperweights.

"Dad told me about how you almost 'fed him to the boars' over the baby axe he got Gobber to make for me."

Hiccup scarcely mentioned his father, and only mentioned Astrid in relation to their children unless he was talking to Rain and Finn about their mother as he had promised his late wife.

"Oh?"

"Yeah... I used it as a paperweight."

Laughing, Valka saw a shadow fall across the maps. They were obviously trapper-maps, islands clearly defined as individual dragon territories. Wildr was the cause of the shadow, biting his lip as he looked around the assorted pages, turning to where Livy had escaped her chair _again_ to go crawling around. He sat down and held a hand out to her, pulling his little sister onto his lap and grumbling to her. Livy's little face furrowed in thought probably beyond an average baby of her development, then she nodded and pointed to a specific one.

"Livy found... her dragon."

Hiccup picked up the one in question, asking Wildr to be more specific as they scanned the map with a large red X over a recognisable place - Valka's old home, the previous Bewilderbeast nest. Wildr circled one in particular, and Hiccup leaned closer to read the tiny runes scribbled beneath it.

"Never heard of it. _Foreverwing."_

"I've only heard of it in old stories... I never thought it existed."

"Apparently it does. And apparently it's Livy's dragon. Only a Haddock eh?"

-HTTYD-

 **Here's hoping this made sense.**


	28. Chapter 26

**I had originally planned for this to be done by chapter 30, but now I've filled so much into storylines and all that jazz, I'm thinking 35 might be a more reasonable estimate. The final chapter is already written, just got to get there!**

 **Do not own the original idea of the Foreverwing, I stole it from the Dragons Rise Of Berk app and will be paying zero mind to the Serpents Heir book that has more of it in (mostly because I didn't know about it until now and it interferes with Bonding-story-canon).**

 **Also, in other RTTE news... what in the name of Odin's ghost is Dagur doing with a dragon? It's all very confusing character development.**

 **OechsnerC - no worries! I wasn't on much either. I gotta say, I don't generally word count sex but I'll try? Haha**

 **Fallen Phoenix Of Berk - oooh where to start! I agree on three kids under three, I sort of feel guilty for them but I asked them, and they were both happy to have lots of kids!**

 **I've now at least mentioned all four of the premium giant dragons in the app - Screaming Death (Tigu), Green Death (Green), Bewilderbeast (Beast) and now Foreverwing. I know their names are kind of basic but Vikings and little boy logic wouldn't likely come up with more creative names.**

 **With regards to Livy and Wildr's aging... yes, they mature faster mentally than physically, and once they hit majority it will taper off (they won't just keep aging to old people and die in like ten years), but Wildr is aging physically faster while Livy's growth will be accelerated, but more evenly. There is more to come on that, so you'll have to read on.**

 **And finally - RTTE is AWESOME, honestly I love it. But it is riddled with continuity errors and I sometimes feel like they are trying too hard in some places and not enough in others. I guess since it's more intended for kids... I may just be a fussy grown up.**

-HTTYD-

"There's no picture. What's a Foreverwing supposed to look like?"

"The stories talk of a dragon that can be mistaken for a mountain, covered in trees and plants and even water puddles. It's shell, it's _back_ is basically an ecosystem."

"Wow. So another **huge** Haddock dragon, what is it with this family and size? I mean, Cloudjumper is three times the size of Toothless. Stormfly is Finn's and she's taller than him too. I might get Rain a Smothering Smokebreath or maybe a Terrible Terror."

Hiccup watched as his mother stopped drawing to laugh at him, Toothless leaning over to join in pouting.

"I sort of assumed one of the girls would end up with Midnight as their dragon, because she's not against having a rider."

"Yeah, me too. I guess it depends if I can make something that'll hold her in place on a Night Fury if she can't use her legs. Livy is crawling but Rain isn't."

"I'm sure we'll find a way. You both did, even found ways to manage your injuries together."

She nodded at his leg, then over to Toothless' prosthetic tailfin. Which Hiccup and Gobber had both managed to make compliment each other, using his own metal to control Toothless'.

"I know. I just don't want her to _feel_ different. She's perfect as she is, mountain climber or book reader."

"She'll be loved and cared for Hiccup, that's all that matters."

He nodded, watching slim fingers work the charcoal over parchment to give the best approximation Valka could of the Foreverwing myths.

"How has nobody ever _found_ this thing?"

"The Foreverwing sleeps, waiting to be woken by those deemed worthy. They, like many other colossal sized dragons, have telepathic abilities to communicate with the many dragons who flock to them. Perhaps you simply can't find it if you don't know what you're looking for."

"Maybe. I'm more concerned Livy is a little small for an adult colossal dragon."

"Unless there's something he's not telling us, I think Wildr will be too."

He conceded her point, sorting through the other maps and laughing as his mother pointed out all the places she and her Bewilderbeast had torn through to rescue dragons from Drago's men. Wildr stood up, carrying Livy back to her chair silently before putting the strap over her middle.

"Stay. Important paper."

Livy pouted up at her brother, but took the toy he offered her happily and seemed content to play with the wings on her cloth Night Fury. They eventually put the maps aside - a lot of the information would need time dedicated to it and they were still coming off the trading trip. Knowing his mother was likely to seek tactile comfort that night didn't make her smouldering stares any less distracting as he finished making the bread mixture, ready to be baked for dinner.

Lunch was simple grilled fish, which was a universal favourite of Vikings and dragons alike. Even Boulder-class dragons ate fish. The boys got excited over helping choose which vegetables went into the stew that night, and Wildr's little look of determination as he had a go at churning yak milk was utterly adorable. He was definitely stronger than he looked, and Hiccup found it wasn't that difficult to finish after the head start he got courtesy of his son.

"Did you ever notice" Hiccup quizzed his mother as he moved the separated solid from leftover liquid "that yak butter makes your hands really soft? Supple as a newborn babe, see?"

She automatically leant into his hand as it trailed down her face, moving to run down her arm. Lucky he had washed it off first, else she would have been licked by Midnight for the remnants.

"Mmm. Though I think the boys would prefer to eat it on their bread."

"True. Buttermilk?"

The milk left over was thick and rich-tasting, heavy enough on it's own to count as a meal if one drank too much of it. Hiccup put the rest into canteens, then those into the iced-basket that was buried half in the ground. It helped keep their drinks from heating in the sun, which would turn the milk rancid. Another reason they were lucky to have Beast and his hard-to-melt ice around.

The final joy of the day was their boys favourite - yak milk with cocoa in. Hiccup did have a little ulterior motive in the drink that practically made them fall asleep instantly, but he did love their happy faces as they clutched their cups. Still, when the girls were fed and changed and the boys had fallen asleep...

"Gods, I missed you so Hiccup."

"Me too mom. But I'm here now."

They fell into bed in Hiccup's work-room, hitting his leg on the desk as they stumbled toward it, utterly lost in each other's mouths. He wondered if his mother would object to desk-sex some time. They wrestled for position, Hiccup eventually pinned beneath his mother sporting a deep bruise on his neck where she had bitten him for trying to swap them.

New ones joined it, dotted along his collarbone and chest as she pushed up his tunic, a fumble to remove it reminding Hiccup his hair was still tied from earlier. Valka let him reach up to untie it, tossing the hair tie aside and staring up at her hungrily. Five days and nights was a _long_ time to go without any release from each other, discounting only when his mother was recovering from birth.

Hiccup took a _lot_ of cold baths in that time.

He reached for her shift, gratified when she allowed him to move it up over her hips, displaying the soft belly he could never seem to stop touching even now it no longer held their children. Stroking the tender flesh there, Hiccup feathered his fingers over the marks striping her skin.

"You're so hot mom, divine beauty from Valhalla itself."

Normally somewhat shy when he complimented her, Hiccup was enthralled to see her bolstered by it, removing her shift and hair ties and leaving him all but actually drooling as she shook out the autumn locks, stretched her lithe, long nude body out and shamelessly pressed herself into his eager erection. Feeling his cock pulse and leak sticky fluid in anticipation, he rolled his hips up and delighted in her surprised moan.

Hiccup sat up, burying his hands in the tempting reddish-brown strands as they kissed, Valka's hands running through his hair in return before dropping between them to squeeze his cock through his damp shorts. Fumbling to release him, she impaled herself with no preamble and Hiccup had to fight not to come there and then at the sudden sensation of being inside her, wet and hot and welcoming _every_ single time.

"Sweet Freya, you feel so good Hiccup."

Her muscles shifted to accommodate him, every sensation painfully exquisite as she gasped against his mouth, fingers curling into his hair as she shivered. The torment was nowhere near over though as Hiccup watched his mother raise her hips, almost letting him slip free before sinking down and he felt his eyes roll back slightly. It had to be the work of the gods, that their spark never faded, the attraction never waned, the sex always seemed to get **better** even though every previous time, Hiccup wouldn't have thought that possible.

Laying back down against the pillows, Hiccup took in the unbelievably erotic sight of his mother riding him, taking her pleasure from his body she pleased. Her eyes fell closed, jaw slack as a constant stream of moans and gasps left her mouth, intermingling with harsh curses she so scarcely used when she wasn't mindlessly seeking climax.

Hiccup held back - he didn't know _how_ \- as she found her release, coming on his cock and moaning his name over and over as she reached Valhalla before floating back down to earth. Confusion was clear in her otherwise blissful expression, hips shifting to feel Hiccup still hard and unfinished inside her. Not letting her dwell, Hiccup lifted her off of him and changed their position, drinking in the sight of her sweaty, flushed skin while he removed the cumbersome shorts still trapping his upper thighs.

Valka looked up at him through hooded eyes, still breathing heavily as he leant down, kissed her and appreciated the way their mouths moulded together, pressing and yielding in all the right places.

"My turn now."

Knowing she would still be hypersensitive, Hiccup started higher up and mouthed over her throat, the delicate arch of her graceful neck enough to make his cock twitch and demand attention. Sending it a mental note to wait, he kissed the fading bruise on her collarbone, grazing gentle fingers over her inner thigh to feel the muscles quiver beneath his touch.

"Hiccup, _please..._ I need you."

"Good things come to those who wait."

That earned him a high, desperate sound from his mother, followed by more when Hiccup brushed his fingers over her clit, a ghosting tease that only served to make her burn hotter rather than offer any relief to her need. Many _long,_ hot nights of practice had Hiccup knowing when she truly could take no more teasing, mouth making its way between her thighs to work her to her peak with his tongue.

His neglected erection pulsed as it was trapped beneath his stomach, but Hiccup thought that well worth it when his mother spasmed around his fingers as she came again. Fingers clutched his hair, dragged him back up so she could kiss him between gasping breaths, whole body quivering and sensitive wherever their skin touched. Mouth successfully ravaged by her tongue, Hiccup joined her in the harsh panting as their damp, sweaty chests heaved.

"My sweet boy..."

Valka stroked his jaw and cheek with her thumb, eyes soft and loving until the heat took over again and she was pressing their bodies together, seeking him. Cock painfully swollen and needy by then, Hiccup almost sobbed as he slipped back inside her, heard her gasp as he filled her again. The sensation was utterly perfect, just like every other aspect of the bond they shared and he knew it wouldn't take much.

She responded to every stroke, rocking her hips and arching her back and moaning softly, tugging at Hiccup's primal instincts to just _take_ but he knew she was tired, held it back so as not to hurt her and the slow, gentle rhythm still culminated in the ultimate pleasure. It stretched out further as she kissed him, holding Hiccup at the crest of the agonisingly beautiful pleasure until it started to ache, letting it fall away slowly as they cuddled together loosely.

"Let's never be apart for so long again Hiccup."

"I don't know... if that's the welcome home I get then-"

He stopped when he heard his mother growl lightly, warning Hiccup not to finish that sentence. Don't anger a dragon lady...

"I love you."

"I love you too son. We should get back to our actual bed, though after _that_ I'm not sure I can stand."

Their legs were tangled further down the bed, nothing about her demeanor suggesting to Hiccup that she minded that one of his were metal, possibly cold or uncomfortable where her flesh-and-blood limb pressed against it.

"I'll help, come on."

She smiled sweetly as Hiccup stood, pulling on his shorts and handing her her shift. Once she had it on, Hiccup held his hand out to her and kissed her when she was upright, enjoying the throaty whimper it won him.

"Bed?"

"Bed."

They held hands, but her legs successfully supported her to their bed upon which his mother melted, barely even moving when Hiccup spooned around her with a contented sigh. He really _had_ missed her a great deal. Sleepy and satisfied, they both slept like a well fed Gronckle and woke refreshed, if a little sore. Hiccup was dotted with bruises and bite marks, Valka herself feeling the intense sex if her slightly stiff gait were anything to go by. When Hiccup attempted to apologise, she silenced him with a kiss.

"I thoroughly enjoyed it, worry not son."

Smiling despite himself, Hiccup had her settle down in her usual spot outside while he brought her hungry girls in turn, sent Toothless and Midnight to gather firewood while Wildr and Finn helped him collect the eggs from their chicken coop.

Hiccup apologised to the poor female yak Finn tried to milk, grabbing at her udder rather harshly and yanking rather than guiding. Making the boy sit with his hands firmly in his lap, Hiccup milked her more gently and let Finn dip a finger in the bucket to taste with a grin.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast going eh?"

"Yay!"

Finn's favourite thing - food. He barely managed to wait until his eggs were cool enough to start eating, though by now Hiccup felt sure the boy would have learnt from burning his mouth enough times. It was a wonder he could taste anything anymore. Their mother, having finished nursing both girls, was making all sorts of inappropriate sounds as she ate her eggs and Hiccup felt his cheeks flush and leggings tighten, chewing furiously at yak jerky as he tried to distract himself.

Wildr had finished his breakfast, fed Beast a few sneaky' bites of bread by tossing them openly from where they sat over to the lake, some not quite making it so Beast had come up to sit next to them - showing Hiccup just how _huge_ he had gotten - and cooed happily whenever a dragon tossed him a fish. Satisfied his dragon was good, Wildr pulled out his paper and charcoal, little brow furrowed as he wrote.

" _Are we going to find Livy's dragon today?"_

He looked genuinely earnest, as though an age old myth was something they could just find with no troubles.

"We don't know where it is, those trapper maps had a note saying the info was wrong. And believe me, those guys would have looked hard."

Wildr cocked his head, confusion washing over his features.

"He's here."

"He... he's what?"

Rolling his eyes, Wildr turned back to his parchment and wrote a longer note, handing it over to Hiccup where his mother leant over to read with him.

 _"You have been assuming this island has no nest queen, no leader, that simply you picked it. Perhaps it picked you, and the leader slumbers."_

-HTTYD-

 **All Hiccup and mostly porn? Haha. But I decided to put this up first, as the second half will probably take a while to write and I have other stuff to write too so yeah... here's an update!**


	29. Chapter 27

**Hicc - welcome to my little den of depravity! I am very glad you enjoy! And yes, I highly recommend not reading incest smutfiction where other people can see you. Unless they like Valcup too... then it could be a reading group.**

 **"This week, Hiccup and Valka have sex on *insert place of choice*"**

 **Now I want a book club for Valcup!**

 **Whew, it's been a rollercoaster of a week for me and Valcup. Uploaded a Valcup oneshot, filled a Hiccstrid request and realised how weird it was for me to write a straight up non-incest heterosexual fic.**

 **Someone went to the trouble of flicking through like two thirds of this fic to tell me incest was bad (personally I think they liked it) and I will clarify for any concerned - I am not nor have I ever been sexually attracted to my own mother. I would rather put my genitals in a blender and set it to puree, the woman is... how can I explain it?**

 **I would invite Drago Bludvist to a dragon party before I said more than "jump off a bridge" to her. The detachment is my strength in Valcup - I have no maternal carer, so I don't feel bad writing this because it stirs zero familial feelings.**

 **Now I've rambled on... to the fic!**

-HTTYD-

"Are you saying the Foreverwing is _here?_ On Haddock island? Of course if that's true we may have accidentally renamed Foreverwing island. Hope he's ok with that."

Wildr held out his hand for his paper, scribbling down an answer to his father, painstakingly sweeping charcoal into every line and loop of the runes necessary.

" _Where else would Livy belong, if not for the home of her dragon? And I checked, the dragons said the island was unnamed."_

"Reassuring I suppose. We aren't sitting on top of the dragon now right? I would feel bad."

Wildr shook his head, reaching for his yak jerky and mug of water totally calmly. Livy babbled at him, like a gentler version of a baby Thunderdrum that was thankfully _far_ less traumatic on the ears. Wildr grunted in return, winning a smile from his little sister and Hiccup supposed they would never truly understand the bond between those two, dragons in human skin.

"We don't know where to look, I mean... this island has a dozen mountain ranges and most of them are covered in trees. Can you two narrow it down? And promise it won't be dangerous? Livy is _so_ small."

Wildr started writing, then stopped and reached for the knife next to the fire. Hiccup panicked for no real concrete reason, then relaxed when he saw Wildr sharpening his charcoal stick.

" _He's not ready to wake up yet, Livy just wants to know where he is."_

"I guess that's ok."

 _"And when we get back, Toothless wants you to give Midnight a checkup. It's almost time, but they want to be sure."_

Hiccup looked over at the Night Furies, Toothless nudging a fish over to Midnight with his muzzle and she smiled before picking it up. When he realised his rider was looking at him, Toothless somehow knew why and ducked his head shyly, but Hiccup could see him smiling.

"No problem. Odin, this island is going to get noisy if that's the case."

"If what is son?"

Hiccup turned to their mother, who had been patiently watching the exchange until now.

"According to our dragon boy here, it's almost mating season."

Almost instantly, Valka's eyes made it to the Night Furies too, smiling softly to herself and Hiccup felt his heart skip a little.

"I see. Well, our little ones have never had trouble sleeping through anything, so I'm sure it will be fine."

Wildr handed across another note, one that made both his parents splutter and laugh at the same time, cheeks burning.

 _"The dragons also said since they have to listen to you all year round, you adults aren't allowed to complain."_

"Oh my gods. That's awful!"

The severity of his comment was offset by his poorly disguised laughter, watching Valka bury her face in her hands though she too, was fighting laughter.

"I suppose we sort of deserved that."

"I would say we _earned_ it."

Wildr rolled his eyes, tottering off to play fetch with Stormfly and leaving his parents blushing and snickering. Indulging in kissing his mother first - if the dragons were judging them, Hiccup would give them _something_ to complain about - and feeling the familiar warmth coil around his belly, they shared a smile before Hiccup stood, stretching his leg. His stump was aching again, protesting how much time he spent wearing the prosthetic.

He didn't know why, but Hiccup felt self conscious not wearing it in front of his mother. He didn't want to see sadness or even worse, _pity_ in her eyes when she saw the scarred, sometimes reddened and irritated stump there.

"I guess we better get ready for a day out. Wildr, are we walking or flying?"

Halfway to throwing a stick for the Nadder to chase, Wildr turned back to Hiccup and tapped his chin before looking up around the sky, then back.

"Walk."

 _Great._ Hiccup loved exploring their home, it was a **beautiful** island packed with a diverse range of dragons, but his leg was not happy with the thought of walking a lot today. He looked at Livy, mass of autumn curls down to her ears and her mothers big green doe eyes, then thought of how Wildr said she wanted to know where her dragon was, even though he wasn't ready to wake yet.

It was worth it. His leg would be fine, just sore. He could always soak it in hot water and use a soothing balm after his bath that evening.

"Ok, so... food, water, clean diapers and some bandages just in case anybody falls over. Knife, rope and a blanket to sit on. We are good to go... once everybody has their boots on."

Hiccup packed up the bag, placed it down next to where they were sitting near the firepit to put on his boot. Then came convincing Finn into his, difficult when the boy loved to run barefoot in the grass. Eventually convincing him with the promise of "s'ploring", Hiccup handed his latest creation to his mother.

"What's this?"

"A new sling. Totally hands free once on with the little head support, and I adjusted the straps so they are more comfortable for you."

"Ahh, very good son. I'll not be a moment, just got to use the outhouse."

Hiccup nodded, watching Wildr pick up and carry Finn in a piggy-back style, winning giggles of glee from the boy. He placed Livy in his chest sling, knowing she was the more active and Rain more relaxed - Hiccup didn't have milk-swollen breasts to account for comfort with, so the placid girl was the obvious choice for Valka.

Toothless, Midnight, Cloudjumper _and_ Beast all opted to come along for the exploration-reconnaissance trip, Stormfly currently otherwise engaged with her new 'friend', a male Nadder with some amazing purple markings. The Thunderdrum quad all settled down to nap around the Haddock homestead, Thornado happily purring when Hiccup knelt down to pat his snout.

"Hold down the fort, alright?"

"Hffff."

"I'll take that as a yes. Oh look Livy, mama is back."

Livy turned her head, beaming at the sight of Valka coming toward them, both Hiccup and the little girl getting soft kisses on their foreheads with a smile. Hiccup showed her how to fix up the new sling, brushing his hands against the sides of her breasts and watching the slightest flush stain her cheeks. Holding their daughters, it was _horrendously_ inappropriate behaviour but gods, she looked so lovely today in her new soft, sea green tunic.

"Ready boys?"

Finn nodded, smiling from Wildr's back as he answered.

"Ready!"

Wildr simply nodded, smiling as his parents linked hands after Hiccup had slung their bag for the day on his back, somehow getting Toothless to lift both he and Finn up onto the back of Beast.

"This way."

They walked for a couple of hours through the thickly wooded stretch next to their little homestead, Beast's tolerance for being out of the water obviously growing as he showed no discomfort even when the sun came out. They stopped to eat yak butter on bread as a snack while the girls were nursed, which was a blissful break for Hiccup's throbbing stump but then they would carry on.

"Not that I'm not loving this walk, I really am, but if it's not that close why didn't we fly? "

Wildr crammed the last of his bread in his mouth, dug in Toothless' saddlebag for another piece of boar for Beast and then wiped his hands down his fur vest before pulling out parchment and charcoal.

 _"Foreverwing is of the Earth, this is the only way to find him."_

"Well, ok then. Everyone good to go?"

Sounds and roars of agreement were his answer, and Hiccup felt a warm glow as his mothers hand slid back into his own. She was so tactile and sensual in everything she did, Hiccup felt privileged to know a **sliver** of it, let alone the open, unrestricted, _unrestrained_ experience he had of Valka. Her smiles alone were a unique experience, genuine and painfully sweet as they stretched beneath those _cheekbones,_ the ones Hiccup had been enchanted by almost the second he saw her.

The sun was higher in the sky, a little sweat dampening his tunic and Livy was getting more animated while Rain and Finn had both fallen asleep, when Wildr held up his hand and the dragons all stopped, turning toward a point up the nearest mountain range.

"Is that a dragon?"

It was _huge,_ not the behemoth-size of a Bewilderbeast or Foreverwing, but the deep navy dragon with electric-blue points all over their scales made Cloudjumper look average. The shape of its head was familiar...

"Oh my Odin, it's a Titan Skrill! So beautiful, those _colours."_

"Yeah, gorgeous so long as they aren't trying to barbecue you with lightning."

Valka turned back to Hiccup, giving him **that** look that said Hiccup was judging a species by one with a bad temper. He nodded to show he understood, changing his perspective to appreciate the dragons markings.

"He's... guarding."

"Guarding what Wildr?"

"Seedling dragons."

"So... are we getting close?"

Wildr nodded, indicating Finn to Hiccup so he scooped up the sleeping toddler awkwardly, letting Wildr hop off Beast's back, tipping his head back to call to the Skrill clearly watching them.

"Is that a good idea?"

Wildr didn't answer, face serene as could be when the Titan leapt from his perch, divebombing toward them at terrifying speeds before it suddenly proved capable of stopping on a yak. Up close it was even more impressive, wingspan absolutely _incredible_ and the bright blue markings on said wings reminded Hiccup strongly of lightning bolts.

"Oh, you are _magnificent._ I hope we aren't intruding."

His mother was utterly smitten by the Skrill, who tipped his head to the side, considering their group and sniffing the mix of scents - dragon, human, human dragon. Plus - Alpha, perhaps twice over. He seemed to recognise what Wildr was, mouth opening and shrill shrieking sounds emanating. It stirred the sleeping infants, and what Hiccup presumed was a warning from Wildr actually quietened the Skrill.

"She's called... Static."

"Ok. Hi Static. I'm Hiccup."

"I'm Valka."

"And these are our kids, and our dragons. We mean no human or dragon any harm."

If he could, Hiccup would hold up his hands but with a half-asleep Finn and gurgling Livy between his shoulders, that was impossible. Static huffed, then turned back to Wildr and surveyed the dragons. He assumed Static was told what they were searching for, as her eyes slid back over to Livy, who roared happily and successfully finished the job of waking Finn and Rain.

Luckily, they were so distracted by the huge shiny Titan to cry at the indignity of it all.

Static ruffled her wings, eyed them one by one again before snorting and turning around, walking along the ground herself along the line between ground and the beginnings of a mountain. Finn, now awake enough to sit up, was securely placed on Toothless' saddle which he giggled happily about.

The mountain curved around at the bottom, leading to a valley between it and another and everything _smelled_ amazing all of a sudden, like they crossed an invisible line into the scent of Valhalla. Looking around, Hiccup's eyes found flowers he had never seen before, brilliant colours and petals swaying despite the lack of breeze. A perfectly still river led along one side, little mountain streams winding their way up the opposite side.

It took Hiccup several minutes to realise what the movement really was, something very Changewing-esque about the way the dragons stood from amongst the flowers and stretched out their wings.

"Seedling _dragons._ Wow."

Their camouflage was Toothless-at-night levels of good, barely distinguishable until six came down and stood around them. Hiccup took in the lack of wings on these smaller dragons, then the sharp tail in warm, earthy shades of green and tipped by brown, their scales similar hues with splashes of colour to blend with the flowers.

"Are they-"

"Speed Stingers."

A roar turned them to their left, and Hiccup recognised the new three dragons much faster.

"Rumblehorns. Wow..."

"They must be part of the Foreverwing nest, Static guards them while they guard him. Keep this place in harmony until he's ready to awaken."

The Alpha Stinger - with his distinctive reddish-brown head fin - stepped closer, chittering at their dragons and the Rumblehorn seedlings to either side of them. Wildr joined in, chittering right back at the Alpha and pointing over at Livy, then himself and Beast, Hiccup and the Night Furies and then their mother and Cloudjumper.

Haddocks and their dragons.

All at once, the seedling dragons backed down visibly, the Alpha Stinger hopping forward and raising his head to sniff at Livy. Hiccup felt it was a true representation of his trust in dragons, in Wildr's words and in their safety that he didn't even tense, validated by Livy's tiny, chubby hand reaching out and patting the dragons muzzle.

"Well, that went well. Not even out of diapers and these guys are training dragons."

Valka smiled, smoothing a hand over Livy's wavy hair - much like Hiccup's had been as a babe apparently, though he had grown out of it.

"We are blessed with our little ones."

Apparently now welcome to move, Wildr and Beast led the way along the valley, the seedlings parting to let them pass through as they followed. Hiccup found himself looking around, searching for anything that resembled a dragon the size of a mountain, but he couldn't discern a thing out of place.

Naturally, his brilliant mother did though.

"Hiccup, look!"

She pointed up along the side of the largest, most luscious-vegetation-covered mountain around them. Hiccup squinted slightly, seeing what she was pointing at - two huge pools of water, not unusual in themselves as the whole island was covered in lakes and rivers, except that they were perfectly identical shapes, and the closer they got the more potent the sweet scents grew.

"Lets not climb that particular mountain. We might stand on a dragons face."

Hiccup let Wildr grab his hand, leading him - and by extension, Livy - closer still, the little girls huge eyes taking in the formation that even now, Hiccup could not discern as anything like a dragon. Her little arms stretched out, trying to touch it and Hiccup, feeling a little silly and awkward, managed to lean forward so she could reach.

As soon as her hand touched the gnarled wood of what Hiccup would call a tree root, Livy let out a happy sound, leant back and cooed before settling completely. Wildr nodded up at them, then pointed back the way they came.

"Are we going home?" Nod. "Can we fly?" Shake.

"Not yet. Only... Static flies here."

"That's totally understandable. So, shall we go and let these seedlings get back to what they were doing here now Livy is happy?"

Leg now persistently pulsing painfully, Hiccup fought not to grimace or limp as they headed back out of the valley, saying goodbyes to the dragons there until Static was leading them back, jumping back up to the perch she had before.

"Are you alright son?"

"I'm fine mom, just want to get to a spot we can fly before the dragons get antsy."

By the time they had successfully flown back - in only twenty minutes rather than the six hours it had taken them to walk there - Hiccup's leg was killing him, he could feel it was swelling up and he wasn't sure if it needed ice or hot water or just chopping off completely at that point, stumbling slightly as he dismounted Midnight. His mother didn't miss his stifled whimper, but his face begged her not to say anything.

"Ok, Wildr can you help Finn change into clean stuff? We got filthy on our trip today. I'm going to get started on dinner."

Wildr nodded, reappearing a moment later to put both their tunics in the laundry bucket. The dragons all sniffed at it, then the ones Hiccup and Valka still had on. Finn was redress, wearing only diaper and shorts as he plopped down into the playpen, remarkably relaxed.

"What is it about this smell?"

"I think it's the Foreverwing. It must emit a pheromone, like a queen bee, to calm the dragons around him in order to keep order while he sleeps. That explains why everyone is feeling quite so relaxed."

"Oh, cool."

Hiccup pulled everything he needed close to the firepit, all the better to stay immobile now their girls were in their seats, their boys sat quietly playing and he had no desire to move until his leg stopped hurting so much.

"You can take it off son. It's fine."

"I'm fine mom."

"Hiccup, please don't lie to me. I know when you're hurting."

She shuffled closer, hand creeping toward where his leggings ended and metal leg began. He was torn between moving and freezing completely, wanting not to be so pathetic but also not wanting her to pity him.

"Please?"

Hands occupied with the food he was preparing, Hiccup wavered, mentally debated and eventually nodded, heart pounding as slender fingers detached his leg rather efficiently for a novice, biting back a cry of pain as the movement jarred his sore limb.

"I'm just going to get warm water and balm for it, alright?"

Hiccup nodded, watching her go in a little awe - there was no revulsion or disgust, just tenderness and love and care and Hiccup felt guilty for forgetting just how amazing and surprising the woman he loved was.

She sat back a few minutes later, pushing his legging up higher with measured gentleness, soaking a cloth in warm water before laying it over the scarred, angry-looking stump. Hiccup gasped as it stung before working to ease the tension, eyes fixed on his mother as she rubbed gently over the cloth, working the heat into his sore skin.

"Is that alright?"

"Mhmm. Always stings before it gets better... you can keep going. If you want."

He didn't want her to , but now he _knew_ how it felt to have her wondrous slim hands working the injury site, Hiccup was already beginning to relax. More warm water, gentle massage, warmth and love evident in her every touch... Hiccup had wasted so long being afraid of letting her see it for no reason.

The balm, crushed herbs and menthol and tingly feeling, was next, Valka's touch working it in to the whole area until the pain was almost _gone,_ leaving Hiccup smiling as she wrapped a loose bandage around it to keep the balm on and dirty ground off.

"Is that better?"

 _"Amazing._ Thanks mom."

"It's my pleasure son. Never, ever be afraid of showing yourself to me. Alright?"

"I'll do my best."

"I know son. Careful, the pot is bubbling."

And just like that, Hiccup felt his last reservation about his body in her eyes fade away, leaving only a warmth of contentment in it's place.

-HTTYD-

 **Yay for the Foreverwing chapter! And no smut - I can normally write Valcup in my sleep but I had zero sexy thoughts today so it'll have to wait! I did do a little fluff at the end. If you squint.**


	30. Chapter 28

**Oechsnerc - thank you!**

 **Fallen Phoenix Of Berk - Thank you! And I know, I felt really bad for making poor Hiccup walk, but he needed to stop being a daft dragon about his leg, and it had to be sleeping because even while she's a quick grower, Livy isn't ready for an awake dragon just yet.**

 **I was surprised about how often they made a point of Hiccup's leg coming off in RTTE, they only did that once or twice in ROB and DOB. My favourite is in that Death Song episode where Toothless runs off with his leg but not Hiccup!**

 **I planned to spend today writing this... but instead I wrote the first chapter of Ought To Know Better. So at least when this is finished there'll be a new story for you readers to start!**

 **I claim no ownership for the HTTYD2 soundtrack and I highly doubt Alexander Rybak would approve of this use for it to be honest.**

-HTTYD-

Valka sat watching Hiccup reattach his prosthetic, even now months after she finally convinced him not to shy away with it from her it surprised her to see him so at ease. He didn't let their kids see it often, but only because he feared them seeing him in pain and he only tended to remove the prosthetic for that reason.

"Bsthing in the lake is all well and good, but sweet Freya you cannot beat a good hot bath now and again."

She had a sneaking suspicion that Hiccup preferred their hot baths in the actual tub for reasons not solely including temperature. Like the fact Valka used their privacy to thoroughly explore his body, **never** tiring of mapping his freckled skin, watching the scars on his abdomen and waist fade or feeling the muscles he had regained tense and relax beneath her hands. That inevitably led to her hands finding Hiccup's prominent arousal, his thinly veiled jokes about 'cleaning him properly' as her hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking to watch him react in pleasure.

Or perhaps it was just _her_ who enjoyed that part most. She could revel in arousing her son for years and never get bored of his needy gasps, those little whimpers he made when he was about to come.

"Mom! Dad!"

Wildr's voice sounded from outside the hut they were dressing in, disturbing the moment of Hiccup's mouth teasing at the base of her throat but he sounded... almost panicked, so they ensured they were decent before scrambling back outside.

"What is it son?"

Wildr pointed over to where Toothless and Midnight were usually found sleeping, outside a little hollow in the rock face that had become home to their eggs - four pitch black ovals that glittered blue under the moonlight.

Instead, they were both jumping up and about excitedly, small plasma blasts lighting and warming the grass around the rattling eggs.

"Oh my gods, are they about to hatch?"

Wildr was nearly beside himself too, barely maintaining the adequate distance from a dragon mother and her eggs as they watched the moonlight glitter over the quaking egg shells. She couldn't be happier for the two dragons, having survived alone and gone through so much to come together and have these eggs at all.

Hiccup's hand squeezed hers, excitement overtaking them both as the suspense built. Finally, right before they all fainted from the rampant emotions, four little purple explosions shattered the eggs completely, and then the air was full of little, _adorably_ cute squeals from dragons protesting the unfairness of losing their protective incubators.

Toothless and Midnight immediately shuffled closer, bumping their noses down for the baby Night Furies and Valka knew to wait a moment - the dragons would invite them closer when they were ready. Lucky for a completely smitten Hiccup and Wildr, that invitation wasn't long in coming and Toothless gestured for them to come over with his head.

A Night Fury hatchling barely bigger than her hand shuffled over, attempting to roar fiercely even as it wriggled into her hand and relaxed with a little rub on the soft spot under their jaw. Carefully lifting the baby closer, Valka spied that it was a girl. Slowly greeting the others, Valka couldn't help smiling at the similarities.

"Two girls, two boys."

"Just like us? Nice work Toothless. And you too Midnight, these guys are adorable!"

Even in his excitement, Hiccup's voice stayed soft, careful of the baby ears. Wildr chittered to them in turn, and all four clambered up into his lap, gumming his fingers and batting each other and him with their tails.

Hiccup pulled over a basket of fish, letting Midnight and Toothless take a few mouthfuls to regurgitate the first meals for their hatchlings. The four all scuttled over to ingest the slop, leaving a slightly put out Wildr - they had had several hatchings recently, and the boy _loved_ baby dragons.

The Night Fury eggs had had them all on tenterhooks the most though, sadly almost completely certain they were the last two of their kind. With Midnight so sick only about a year ago, they had been a little nervous of a bad batch.

But they had lived on Haddock island for a year now, and Toothless and Midnight had their babies. They all looked healthy and Midnight showed no strain from the process. Livy was coming on strong, off the breastmilk completely, walking and (dragon) talking, her big doe eyes an absolute charm to every dragon she came across.

Rain _still_ wasn't walking, but she had nailed a half crawl and several words, slow development not changing how sweet and happy she was. She always had a smile for everyone, and never complained about having to be carried around everywhere. In fact, Valka suspected she quite _enjoyed_ the constant attention and being near her loving daddy.

"Come on Wildr, we'll see them in the morning. Let's let them have some time with their babies."

Wildr pouted, but cast a look back at Finn sleeping next to Stormfly and nodded, heading back over. Their 'age' difference was more apparent by the day, Finn two and a half and a chunky little strawberry blond bundle of joy while Wildr was tall, slim and his hair a dark auburn he opted to keep short.

Hiccup spent another moment affectionately patting both parent dragons, then stood and turned soft, happy eyes on her. He took her hand, peering into their hut to see the girls sleeping soundly, then led Valka to his work-hut, guiding her down onto the bed gently and kissing her jaw.

"I'm feeling an urge to celebrate, do you mind joining me?"

"Will you do something for me?"

Hiccup's hand stilled where it had been creeping up along her leg, slowly pushing her shift up to bare more skin for his touch. His eyebrows knitted together in the middle for a second, confusion evident on his face.

"Uh, sure mom. Anything."

"Sing for me?"

His expression changed, turning into something of a shy smile.

"Anything in particular?"

"You never did keep that promise about the song you wrote, and your voice is fine now."

Hiccup chuckled, biting lightly at her shoulder through her shift and the tease was enough to warm her skin.

"Alright. But don't laugh, I'm not much of a singer. Just remember you asked for this."

Valka wanted to argue, having heard him sing when he was cooking or even just in an exceptionally good mood, but she didn't want to risk distracting him as he 'prepared', hands going back to slowly pushing up the fabric covering her quivering thighs.

" _I have a dream, you are there_

 _High above the clouds somewhere_

 _Rain is falling from the sky_

 _But it never touches you, you're way up high_ "

She wanted to tell Hiccup his song was beautiful already, somehow making her _feel_ the tune for it, something happy and upbeat accompanying her dizzying heart rate as Hiccup's questing hands had her shift up to just beneath her breasts now, fingers just shy of where she wanted them.

 _"No more worries, no more fears_

 _You have made them disappear_

 _Sadness tried to steal the show, but_

 _Now it feels like many years ago."_

 **Gods,** his voice was like honey, sweet and thick on her skin as he sang the words against her jaw, never losing the softness in his touch even as he stripped the cloth off her, left Valka in only her undergarments that were already wet as his words, his touch aroused her painfully fast.

 _"And I, I will be with you every step_

 _Tonight, I've found a friend in you_

 _And I'll keep you close forever"_

He stopped to kiss her, claiming her mouth with the same tenderness he had removed her clothes, the same reverence with which he slid her underwear off and stroked his thumbs over her inner thighs, smirking against her lips when Valka whimpered into his mouth.

" _Come fly with me_

 _Into a fantasy_

 _Where you can be_

 _Whoever you want to be_

 _Come fly with me"_

He kissed the valley of her collarbones, experienced fingers teasing around her nipple before going for the sensitive spot in the curve between waist and hips, raising goosebumps on her skin despite the molten fire in her belly.

 _"We can fly all day long_

 _Show me the world, sing me a song_

 _Tell me what the future holds_

 _You and me, we'll paint it all in gold"_

Hiccup painted a beautiful picture with his words, carrying sentiments and passion in every syllable that rolled off his tongue and Valka regretted not having pestered- ah, _convinced_ him to sing it sooner. She had wasted a great deal of time **not** feeling his stubble scrape over her cheek as he caressed her ear with the lyrics, hearing the words reverberating in his throat as she bit it, needing to find an outlet when Hiccup's hands held her own down.

 _"And I, I will believe your every word_

 _Cause I, I have a friend in you_

 _We'll always stay together"_

Odin, Valka hoped that were true. Not that she doubted Hiccup's love for her, for their family, but she wasn't sure she could handle losing him if that ever changed. He finally began to undress himself, lean torso elongating deliciously as he lifted the tunic off. His shorts strained enticingly over the erection beneath, Hiccup's fingers dipping below his own waistband to torment her further.

 _"And I, I will be with you every step_

 _Tonight, I found a friend in you_

 _And I'll keep you close forever"_

The words carried a note of finality, and Hiccup was finally as naked as herself, so Valka felt safe to pull him closer, clutching at his hair as she kissed him.

"That was **beautiful** Hiccup. Truly beautiful."

His cheeks flushed, hot shaft pressing against her abdomen and Valka shivered, feeling empty without him inside her where he belonged.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it, since I wrote it about you" Hiccup pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist, the intimate gesture making warmth blossom in her chest "you're very inspiring."

Hiccup rocked his hips, dragging his leaking cock over her stomach and Valka arched her hips, tried to encourage him to hurry the Frigg up. He smirked, teasing her clit but going no further and driving Valka's arousal up even higher somehow.

"Hiccup, _please."_

"You're so _demanding_ tonight. I like it. You should boss me around more often."

Valka would agree to just about anything if he stopped being a cruel tease. Biting at his jaw, Valka dragged her tongue up his neck and enjoyed the shuddering breath he drew in.

" _Fuck me_."

His hips jerked, grinding his cock rather wonderfully into her clit and he whined needily at her words, short as they were. Hiccup reached down, positioning himself and filling in her in one deep, intense thrust. Valka bit his collarbone, muffling the cry it tore from her throat so as not to disturb the possibly-sleeping dragon babes nearby and Hiccup whimpered again, one hand supporting his weight and the other sinking nails into the soft flesh around her hips.

"Gods, how did I get lucky enough to have you?"

Words already beyond her, Valka rocked her hips into his, encouraging him to _move_ before she exploded with the anticipation. Hiccup didn't disappoint, sliding most of the way out of her before burying himself deep again. Her nails sank into his back, clutching him tight as he filled her over and over, the feeling of Hiccup bare inside her and bringing her this pleasure, of him seeking his own within her body...

It was as raw and intense as it has been the first night, when Hiccup had clumsily kissed her and taken her like a wild animal, all while never saying a word. Even though they knew each others bodies inside out, even with love and life and parenthood mellowing them to soft and tender many times... Valka thrilled in the knowledge she could **still** entice this feral, heated and _primal_ beast that slumbered within her sensitive, loving son.

"So good, Odin I'm so close already mom."

His voice was strained, the muscles in his neck and shoulders all pulled tight with the effort of holding back, of Hiccup desperately wanting to ensure Valka came before he did. Having been a quivering mess _before_ Hiccup got inside her, she knew Hiccup wouldn't be waiting long. Feeling the liquid heat coil low in her belly, Valka succumbed to the waves of pleasure and clutched Hiccup tighter, felt his teeth sink into her shoulder again as heat flooded inside her, Hiccup's stuttering rhythm a tell tale sign of his climax.

The come down was long and slow, ragged breaths filling the air until Hiccup softened and slid free of her body, her boy lazing with his head on her torso to listen to her pounding heart. It was a wonder her heart hadn't worn out just yet, with how much of a workout Hiccup gave it with mind-blowing sex and his cheeky, dopey grins. His fingers skated lightly over her stomach, feather light touches as Hiccup basked in their intimate connection.

"Did you really like the song?"

"Of course."

"Just checking you didn't lie to get into my shorts "

"If I had the energy, I would smack you."

Hiccup chuckled, reaching to tickle lightly at her inner thigh.

"That a threat or a promise?"

* * *

"Daddy! Come look!"

Hiccup turned from where he was slicing up some yak, finding Finn pointing at where four little Night Furies were successfully chewing up their own fish. To Finn, who was growing his own teeth, this was enormously exciting.

"That's great son."

Occasionally, part of Hiccup still waited for the other axe to drop - life just kept getting better, more perfect little pieces filling out around the mosaic of Haddock home. But then he would see Valka still nursing Rain, who like him was a little on the skinny side, with soft smiles over at Hiccup. He would see Wildr and Livy talking to dragons, Finn playfighting with Stormfly's baby Nadders, Beast slowly taking over the entire lake now he was about twenty foot tall and twice as long. He would remind himself they came out here for _this,_ the life they had built.

"Ok, lunch is almost ready so everybody put down your baby dragon and wash your hands."

That won him several sulky pouts from humans and dragons alike, but five minutes later Hiccup had three hungry kids sat waiting for their meal. Beast was now big enough he could fish for all their dragons, and he was very proud of that fact, constantly preening when Wildr praised him and stroked the tiny points that signalled his tusks would start to develop properly soon.

"I wonder if the previous one being gone makes Beast grow faster too, because he's only a couple of years old."

"Perhaps, but most dragons reach adult size within a decade too, unless we were to include Titan size."

"Well as Bewilderbeast _are_ Leviathan dragons, so... Beast is a Titan. A water Titan. I mean, he's got a long way to grow yet but it's funny to think he used to be smaller than a yak."

Hiccup loved this too - someone who could talk about dragons for hours on end and _never_ get bored. Fishlegs had been great, but his mother was **perfect** for it - she still had so much to teach him, Hiccup wasn't sure he would ever be able to get enough.

Laying on his front near the lake, Hiccup sketched out Beast again, adding the beginnings of his back spines, the head ones growing larger. A hand on his backside made him startle a little, twisting around to find big green eyes and a coy smile.

"Hey mom."

She didn't say anything, just squeezed his butt playfully and stretched out alongside him, watching him draw. Hiccup cast a glance over to the huts, seeing Rain in her special chair being entertained by Finn while Livy and Wildr played with Star, Magic, Blue and Moonshine - the kids had each named one of the Night Fury babies. Turning back to his sketch, Hiccup felt warmth glow in his heart.

"I still can't believe how lucky I am. Out here with you, the kids, the dragons. I just feel so..."

"Free?"

"Exactly."

They shared a smile - one that echoed back years, to their first flight together at her old home in the Dragon Sanctuary. Adding the details of Beast's tail with a flourish, Hiccup rolled up the drawing, tucked it into his belt and leant over to kiss the tempting mouth that pouted jus a little bit in invitation. Her lips had a bad habit of completely destroying Hiccup's train of thought, especially when his kisses won such pretty little whimpers from the back of her throat.

"I started drawing up something else, I wondered what you'll think?"

Valka nodded for Hiccup to show her, so he took her back to his work space, tacking the newest Bewilderbeast drawing up on the wall - there was one per month, showing how his shape had changed slightly, the stocky limbs and wide fins, complete with measurements taken each time.

"I know Rain can't walk, but I'm wondering if we might be able to strengthen her legs up by making something to support her weight, but also teach her that moving them moves her. I haven't built it yet, but what do you think?"

He showed her the plans for a 'walker', something sturdy Rain could sit in that would leave her feet on the ground, but with wheels so any momentum she put into it would translate to moving.

"I think it's wonderful. Although... I think the seat made solely out of cloth would wear out quite easily, you would be better off making it out of metal and then padding it, no?"

Reminded of Finn's - now Rain's - made of Gronckle iron then cushioned to stop him hurting his teeth, Hiccup nodded.

"Great idea. I'll have to be real careful to file it smooth and pad the leg parts as much as possible. Maybe even make Rain some shorts out of dragon scales so she doesn't cut herself."

He added notes to the plans, kissed his mother gratefully and headed out to check on the supplies in his forge. He had plenty of wood, a decent supply of rocks to feed a Gronckle and the sheep were due a shear. With so many growing juveniles, Hiccup also had the most plentiful supply of dragon scales - as reptiles, they shed to grow more than a few inches.

About to head out of said forge, Hiccup turned only to find his way blocked by his mother, who backed him up onto the ledge he put in, slim hands fisting in his tunic to pull his mouth to hers. Her kiss carried heat and need, easily transferring into Hiccup as he felt his shorts tighten. When her hands yanked fabric aside to free his cock, Hiccup was about to say he didn't think the ledge would bear both their weights - at least not quietly and their kids were outside.

His mother cut him off before he could start, hot mouth surrounding his tip and Hiccup had to bite his lip not to squeal in surprise at the sudden sensation. His head fell back, the wet suction always something Hiccup couldn't quite get used to, always the way his mother had him at her mercy as she tortured him exquisitely.

Biting into his fist in a desperate attempt not to moan aloud and draw attention, Hiccup felt her pin his hips down as they made involuntary thrusts to seek more of the slick tongue and silken heat in her mouth. The first times Valka did this to him, Hiccup had been _much_ too rough and he knew it, counted his blessings she was still willing to go down on him, to gift him that unparalleled feeling of her tongue stroking the sensitive spot just below the head that made him whine and whimper in all sorts of embarrassing ways.

"Gonna come, gods your _mouth_ is-"

Whatever was going to escape from his mouth in praise, Hiccup never knew as he reached his climax, soaring through Valhalla and feeling the secondary waves of pleasurable aftershocks wash over him as his mother swallowed him down. Falling back limply on the ledge, Hiccup lay panting and a little sweaty as Valka righted his shorts, wiping her swollen mouth with that coy smile.

"Wow. Not expecting _that_ when I came in here to check for wood."

Brain still hazy, Hiccup didn't catch the double entendre until his mother snickered into her hand, doe eyes alight with Loki's mischief as she watched him slowly recover his faculties.

"Want me to..."

He gestured at the ledge, sliding off of it rather ungracefully and hoping she would say **yes** to his returning the favour. A shout from outside drew their attention, interrupting them.

"Later?"

"Whenever you like mom."

Smirking, he watched as she went to rinse out her mouth with water while Hiccup tended to the 'emergency' they had been called out for - Finn wanted to play with the dragons but knew he wasn't to leave Rain by herself.

"Can I wear longer tunics like mama and Livy daddy?"

Finn had eventually found his way back to calling Valka "mama" again, and Rain had always called her that. Hiccup still talked to them both about Astrid, keeping his promise to the woman who had died defending Berk like the true warrior she was.

"You mean a dress?"

"Yeah! Boy ones suck."

Hiccup contemplated his son, who gnawed on his lip with developing teeth as he looked at Hiccup.

"Finn, you do know you're a boy right?"

"Wish I wasn't. Girls prettier than boys, I wanna be pretty."

Unsure exactly how to handle this bizarre request from his young child, Hiccup rubbed the back of his head and tried to find words.

"You can be as pretty as you want Finn. If you want to wear long hair and long dresses, you can ok?"

Finn beamed, nodding and clapping his little chubby hands together.

"Thanks daddy."

True to his word, Hiccup made Finn's next tunic knee length rather than waist length, and let Finn choose the colour of the fabric. A Haddock male in baby pink... his father would probably be scowling from Valhalla. But... Finn was thrilled by it, and Hiccup resolved that so long as he was happy and healthy, Finn could look _however_ he pleased.

"I'm very proud of you son. Vikings are a stubborn lot, your acceptance is beautiful."

Smiling at the pride in her face, Hiccup wrapped his arm around Valka's waist.

"We do what makes us happy. If Finn wants to look like a girl, he can."

"That's my boy."

-HTTYD-

 **I highly recommend Alexander Rybak - Into A Fantasy if you haven't heard it by the way. AFAIK it's only on the European OST album for HTTYD2, so you may not have... But its on YouTube!**


	31. Chapter 29

**OechsnerC - uh,** ** _why_** **exactly? Speaking as a flamboyant bisexual guy who wears his hair long and owns more make-up and dresses than some of his ex girlfriends... You can't read incest fiction and hate on something as simple as gender-non-conforming Finn, it's just rude!**

 **epjkb - never a danger I wouldn't, but I was highly amused that I got the alert for your review literally as I was coming to start this chapter.**

 **"I'll check my emails, then go continue with Bonding... which I am under orders to, apparently!"**

 **This chapter includes a time jump, an old enemy and probably smut, but I don't really think you need warnings for that.**

-HTTYD-

Collapsing onto his bed next to his mother at the end of a _very_ long day, Hiccup decided that their four children had an agenda - to make him grey prematurely. There was no other explanation for the day he had had.

Their youngest, Rain, now five, could walk a couple of stumbling steps, but her legs really didn't seem like they knew what they were for even now. Most of the time, Midnight carried her around with express orders never to fly. Finn was yet to grow out of his 'girl' thing, and Hiccup began to doubt he ever would but they mostly lived in complete seclusion, so it didn't _really_ matter. Stormfly didn't seem to mind.

Wildr was, at least outwardly, an adult. He reminded Hiccup of his teenaged self, except less... hiccup-y, and there was some of Valka in the delicate sweep of his cheekbones, and that natural grace was all mama in him. Livy wasn't far off, though it was strange to see - since they trawled the miles and miles to find _her_ dragon, they had not yet been back. Livy spent much of her time instead treating injured dragons, who presumably by word of mouth knew the little human camp could fix their wounds.

The most obvious dragon changes were in Beast and the baby Night Furies - Toothless and Midnight had apparently agreed not to have another batch until their current ones were older. Now juveniles, they could hunt for themselves but still spent much time next to their parents.

Beast was... _enormous._ Hiccup only knew he wasn't yet full size because Wildr told them, the mammoth Leviathan dragon of blue and green scales, fearsome head spines and some almost-brutal curved tusks that Wildr gave his parents frequent frights by climbing up. They were presently discussing Beast moving to one of the lakes less surrounded by trees, as he couldn't really walk very much without causing mass deforestation on the little Haddock homestead area.

They just weren't happy with the prospect of Wildr going with him - especially Finn, who idolised his big dragon brother. It wouldn't be far, only a few minutes flight, but it would be a _change,_ something that hadn't happened to them for the five years peace and solitude upon Haddock island. The only other people the six of them had seen in all that time had been when they went to Traders Point, and that was only an annual trip to restock. They could do very well living there permanently, he knew, but it wasn't what they wanted.

Life rolled by, simple and routine yet never boring or repetitive. They were together, and they had enough to eat and the freedom to love each other. Their kids were growing up with dragons as friends, waking to beautiful sunrises every day in their pretty much _magical_ home.

So that day had _started_ pretty normally - with hungry Haddocks and dragons, with playful kisses and touches between Hiccup and Valka, the sunrise, Finn and Rain's reading and writing lessons. Hiccup wondered about whether to make boar or yak steaks for dinner.

Out of nowhere, several of the dragons and both Wildr and Livy started acting strangely, rubbing their ears against some sound Hiccup and the other humans couldn't hear, all seemingly hyper-vigilant about something. A screech filled the air - he definitely heard _that_ \- but that didn't seem to be the original source. The screech transpired to be Static, her huge blue wings folding against the Titan body as she landed in front of Livy, ruffling in either excitement or agitation... it was hard to tell with a Skrill.

Before Hiccup could ask what was happening, Static picked up an unresisting Livy in her talons and took off at dizzying speeds, and Wildr stopped Hiccup before he could jump on Toothless to go after her.

"It's... time. Her. Alone."

The older he got, the harder Norse became for him and the effort it cost was clear. Wildr held out a hand to Hiccup, which he took and let himself be led toward the Bewilderbeast. Awkwardly clambering up onto the tusk, Hiccup apologised about his metal leg as he had Wildr lead him in a slightly ungainly crawl upward to point toward the mountains in the distance, where Static could just about be seen disappearing.

"So that's it? The Foreverwing is waking up? That's what's making all the dragons act funny?"

Wildr shook his head, rubbing his ear again and grunting to Beast to let them down easy - Hiccup assumed - so he could land mostly upright on the grass. Wildr leapt down after him, effortlessly graceful as he loped over to his vest on the ground, where his parchment and charcoal had resided while he was relaxing in the sun.

 _"Something is near, everyone can feel it."_

"What do you mean, something?"

 _"Unsure."_

Sharing a look with his mother, Hiccup felt her silent agreement to send Finn and Rain inside, out of sight even if their wooden huts were never designed to protect from more than weather and sound. Midnight and the juvenile dragons went with, Stormfly standing sentry outside while Hiccup and Valka jumped up on their dragons.

"We're not going after Livy, but I'm gonna go scout from the air. I don't like this."

Wildr nodded, climbing back up onto Beast while Hiccup and Toothless shot up, scanning the island from above for any threats. Toothless could sense something Hiccup couldn't, leading his rider over to nearer the ocean surrounding Haddock island. Casting a look back when Toothless seemed to struggle with turning, he noticed his dragon was due a newly measured tail - he had grown some more.

Spotting something on the surface of usually calm water, Hiccup leant closer to his dragon.

"Get us in close, but be ready bud."

Toothless huffed, flapping his wings to keep them in place as Hiccup squinted to try and work out what the disturbance was. They retreated suddenly as huge brown-red spines broke free of the surface, a chillingly familiar motion that had Hiccup feeling cold dread. He couldn't fail to recognise the tusk Toothless had blasted off, but what confused him was the fact the other was gone too - messily by the scarred marks around the area.

As if Drago's Bewilderbeast launching itself upright at the edge of Haddock Island wasn't dramatic enough, even from up in the air Hiccup felt the earth tremble beneath him. Cloudjumper swooped up alongside them, hissing in warning at the enemy Bewilderbeast while Valka pointed behind Hiccup.

"Oh. My. Thor."

The Foreverwing was probably about the size of a full-grown Bewilderbeast - on all fours. Instead, he was up on his back legs, the entire body looking like it was formed out of endless tree roots, patches of green scales that perfectly resembled leaves as it crossed much of the island in a few strides. In one gnarled, branch-like hand, Hiccup spied the daughter determined to make his heart stop from shock as she reclined comfortably between two Titan size dragons.

"Oh, he's impressive."

"He's _gorgeous!"_

"How about we deal with this guy **before** we admire the Foreverwing mom?"

She nodded, face hardening again as it turned toward the Bewilderbeast again. Strangely, he seemed rather... placid. Hadn't so much as spat a snowflake. Hiccup wondered if that was the effect of the Foreverwing - both Toothless and Cloudjumper seemed less angry than a moment ago.

"What do you think happened to his face?"

Valka scanned the Leviathan, looking for clues before settling on his mammoth claw.

"I think... I think he did it to _himself._ Not many dragons have that size claw span."

"Why would he do that?"

She shrugged, turning in sync with Cloudjumper to see Static soaring over to them with Wildr on her back, the older of their dragon-born children sliding down neatly next to his sister and doubling Hiccup's panic of his kids versus the dragon that almost wiped Berk and dragon kind out of existence.

There were several moments of awkward silence for he and Valka as Wildr and Livy 'talked' with both the Foreverwing and Bewilderbeast, the sweet smell of the Foreverwing growing more potent as time went on, until Wildr called out to Static, who silently transported him from Foreverwing to Toothless.

"Is this where we find out what's going on?"

Wildr nodded, writing a lengthy paragraph leant against Hiccup's back before handing it to him to read out to Valka too.

"There must always be two Bewilderbeast, to ensure one doesn't get out hand while there's nobody to put them in their place. He grew angry that their mother" Hiccup resolved to ask about that later "chose his younger brother to take over as Alpha, and so when Drago offered him the chance to take over... he took it."

Listening rapturously, Hiccup watched his mothers eyes fill with curiosity.

"Bewilderbeast mother?"

"Well... I guess the eggs have to come from _somewhere._ Wildr, what happened to his face?"

Wildr wrote again, charcoal digging into his skin through a thin tunic until he got the parchment back.

"He did it to himself, as penance for betraying his brother, his mother and the task Bewilderbeast are born to do. He's here to try and make amends, if possible."

Hiccup handed the paper over to his mother to read, then turned to Wildr.

"This is on you and Livy. You understand dragons, and between you you certainly have the firepower to keep him in line. Whatever you two decide, we'll support."

The Foreverwing was still standing rather patiently, cradling Livy in one huge hand and if Hiccup wasn't mistaken, was _smiling_ at her. It settled him - Livy was safe with her dragon, even if he looked like a mountain with a face. Guttural grunts echoed back and forth between Livy and Wildr, both of them looking up at the enemy, then the Foreverwing, then each other.

"He can... stay. Jord. Will watch him."

"Jord?"

Wildr pointed up at the Foreverwing, smiling.

"That's what Livy named him?"

He nodded, whistling for Static to come back. The Titan Skrill was enormously accommodating, though if she spent so much time with the placating, relaxing pheromone of her friend the Foreverwing, it made sense she be relatively chilled out. Wildr leapt across to her back like he had his own wings, slicing through the air with no fear as he landed.

"It's a good job this island is big enough to hold so many. Alright, I guess he needs a name."

Knowing his mother could vary hugely between incredibly creative names and utterly random ones, he wasn't sure what to expect her answer to be.

"What about Jotunn?"

Actually... that sort of worked.

"He _is_ a giant full of frost and ice... Jotunn it is. Maybe we'll call him Jo for short."

Static and Jord - and by extension, Wildr and Livy - led Jotunn away, vanishing behind the mountain range Jord lived in. Hiccup knew they weren't allowed to follow - only Static flew there, and Toothless knew it.

"Alright, let's head home. Slowly... I'm feeling a little faint."

The fly back did some of the work soothing Hiccup's fried brain. De-tusked or not, that Bewilderbeast was capable of covering vast swathes of land in ice. Hiccup himself had been encased in such ice. The notion he was allowing his children to just head off with it as though that was safe and sane was ridiculous.

But... they _were_ Haddocks. Stubborn enough to do it even if Hiccup had told them not to.

Rain and Finn both seemed relaxed enough, mostly just happy to see their parents again. Beast was unsettled, so Hiccup spent a few minutes explaining everything to him and promised Wildr would be fine.

Jord arrived - in the form of a massive shadow blocking the sun - with Wildr and Livy in his hand, lowering it down for them to jump out smiling. Wildr held out a note already written, hastening to reassure his own dragon. It was odd to see any creature that made Beast look short, head spines flaring until Jord's sweet scent power took over, softening everyone into lazy piles of goo.

 _"Jord put Jotunn to sleep. He will slumber until Beast is strong enough to challenge him, just in case."_

"Well, that's... cool, actually. So... everyone is ok?"

Wildr nodded, turning to greet his younger siblings and the juvenile Night Furies. Now everything seemed relatively settled, Hiccup couldn't help but admire Jord. His whole body was a complex network of thick wooden knots, overlapping and criss-crossing and dipping into divets that became actual trees upon his back. His head actually looked a little Bewilderbeast-y, except more branch like growths where Beast had his huge spines.

"He's beautiful. Such a majestic myth come to life."

Hiccup watched, a little bemused but smiling, as he watched his mother all but swoon over the legendary creature, running her fingers over the air just short of actually touching him.

"He's something alright. If he keeps standing up like that any passing sailor might notice though."

"He usually... crawls. Just to... keep Jotunn in check."

Livy had a little better grasp of Norse, though like her brother preferred Dragonese or writing.

"That's not so bad then. Although, unless he sleeps on top of that mountain, I don't think he'll fit in our little homeland."

Livy shrugged, pouting a little as she contemplated the space they lived, then made a sort of low, chirruping noise that Hiccup hadn't heard before. Jord responded, picking her up with clear care and consideration, enormous knotted chin coming within reach of her comparatively tiny human hand.

"I'm going to have to draw him... but not today. My hands are a little shaky."

Hiccup felt his mother take said shaking hands in her own, holding them and rubbing her thumbs over the backs of them until Hiccup stopped trembling.

"Is that better?"

"Very much so. Thanks mom."

"My pleasure son. Try to relax, everybody is here and safe. Good dragons, bad people remember? Jotunn only killed under Drago's command."

"Just like Toothless. And I forgave him... I know. It's just... a little weird. We've been out here alone for so long, the past creeping up shocked me is all."

She sat him down, gave him a mug of warmed yak milk and then sat next to him, running her hands through his hair gently as Hiccup slowly unwound his tension.

"I love you."

"I love you too son."

Warmth glowing inside him, Hiccup placed his empty mug down and returned her embrace more thoroughly, kissing her jaw and feeling the near-imperceptible shiver.

 _"Behave."_

"Spoilsport."

Pressing a more chaste kiss to her cheek, Hiccup stood and stretched, trying to focus on something a little less overwhelming than the legendary dragons constantly popping up all over the island.

"Hey, Wildr? What does Jord eat?"

"Rocks. Trees. Fish if needed."

"Huh. Ok then. So long as it's not people or dragons."

He felt surreal just making dinner like any other day... with Jord perched halfway up the mountain, keeping everybody surrounded by the near-soporific pheromones he released as he and Livy chatted the same way Wildr and Beast would. Placing the steaks on the fire rack, Hiccup took another look at Jord. His eyes were small and the wood-like scales of his face looked old, ravaged. Overall, he _looked_ like an aged, benevolent turtle. A very very big turtle.

"I wonder if he can fly."

"I can't see any wings, but then again he managed to pretend to be a mountain. Camouflage is his thing mom."

"Very true. Need any help?"

"You could help Finn stop his sister eating uncooked cake batter?"

Valka turned, spying the naughty five year old and retrieving the mix from eager hands. Rain protested, only settling when Finn reminded her cake tasted much better when it was cooked.

"But I'm hungry now!"

"Then maybe eat some bread. Here ya go sis."

Finn was such a natural brother, despite having no examples. Most Vikings only had one child per marriage, owing to issues like space and food - they had four, but they _also_ had dragons and an island. Rain chewed on the bread, happier now.

Collapsing onto their bed, Hiccup sighed to himself that evening.

"It's not just me right? That was officially the weirdest day ever."

"It was definitely peculiar, yes."

"You're remarkably calm."

"I think it's the Foreverwing. I don't know, I just feel rather... wonderful."

Hiccup watched as she stretched those _glorious_ long limbs out, stirring embers in his belly despite the strains of the day. One of her hands made its way into his hair, which he had kept just past his shoulders as per her request, but kept it trimmed to that length - he was too lazy to braid it every single day.

"I can make you feel wonderful too if you like."

Well, _there_ was an invitation Hiccup never said no to. She guided his mouth to hers, slid her other hand beneath his tunic and traced the old scars on his waist and hips. They were almost invisible now, but Valka had mapped them hundreds of times with gentle fingers, soft kisses and she could probably find them in the dark.

The last few years had only strengthened their relationship, solidified their bond. Despite her occasional concerns about it, Hiccup felt that out of all of them, Valka had aged the least of everyone in the last few years. A couple of lines now creased around her eyes when she smiled, and there was still a sprinkling of silver in her hair, but otherwise Hiccup would say she hadn't aged a day.

And she was _just_ as limber in bed, as agile outside of it as ever. Not surprising when they were a family who hiked through woods and climbed up mountains for fun.

The calming effect on her was clear, Hiccup found, as he liberated her body from it's cloth coverings to find bare skin. Her responses were almost lazy, breathy gasps and near-silent moans, hips rolling up to seek his own but there was no urgency, a slow bed of coals burning beneath them rather than a blazing inferno.

Her no longer nursing children for quite some time now meant Hiccup was free to delight in her still full breasts, squeezing and massaging the pale globes before taking his time to worship each nipple with lips and tongue, teasingly tweaking them with his fingers when he looked up to watch the flush creep along her collarbones and up her neck.

They knew each others bodies so intimately, so completely with endless practice and a level of trust and ease borne only of time and love, and Hiccup still thanked the gods daily for letting his life take this turn, even his time with Astrid taking it's rightful place in his past - they had had good times, she had loved him and he her, they had two beautiful children together and now Astrid could see both Finn and Rain happy and strong from her place in Valhalla.

"I love you."

"I love you too Hiccup."

Removing his own clothes, Hiccup let his eyes roam her nude form, long and lithe and unbelievably tempting. From the tips of her toes all the way to her face, with those big doe eyes and _impossible_ cheekbones, the rather adorable bump of her nose and those thin lips that meshed so perfectly against his own.

Hiccup kissed her, mouths sweeping over each other and skating across jaws and throats and back again until he was dizzy with the lack of air, her breathless whimpers saying she wasn't much better off. Even so, they still lacked urgency, her lazy warmth drawing Hiccup in until he too felt a little fuzzy, but knew he still absolutely needed to make love to the goddess laying next to him.

"Turn on your side for me?"

Valka complied, pressing back against him as Hiccup spooned up against her back, lifting her leg and finding her wet, all hot and inviting when he checked she was ready. Her body took his beautifully, fit him like a glove and he heard her breathless sigh of contentment now they were one again and her arousal coated him, eased the slide.

Placing a hand upon her side and stroking one finger in the curve of it to see the goosebumps it raised, Hiccup rolled his hips slow and deep. The pleasure was unending and _merciless,_ circulating through every inch of his body as they came together again and again, bending her knees up in front of her to let Hiccup hit her deeper, finding all the spots that served to make her moan, reach back to grab his arm for an anchor against the constant sensation.

Well versed in the art of his mothers pleasure, Hiccup felt like he could tell she was about to come with his eyes closed and ears plugged by now, but being in possession of all his senses Hiccup could see her muscles coil like a spring, hear the way her moans and gasps rose in pitch and felt her nails sink into his arm as she finally shattered, trembling in his hold for several long, hot minutes. A few more thrusts had Hiccup joining her in ecstasy, both coming down together as she rolled back over so she could look up at him from the pillow.

They shared a smile, a soft kiss and Hiccup ran a hand down her flushed, sweaty skin.

"You're right, I _do_ feel rather wonderful now."

-HTTYD-

 **Jord is the goddess of the Earth... figured it suited the Foreverwing.**

 **And I know there's probably some questionable time overlap with regards to the mythology and when HTTYD was set, but... ah well.**


	32. Chapter 30

**Guest - I came out as bi about... seven years ago, and I've had maybe half a dozen boyfriends, and two girlfriends... but about triple that in sexual partners overall. I don't prefer one over the other personally, but I find other bisexual guys have less issue with my entire rejection of masculinity. As for sex, that** ** _really_** **depends what you like. I'm a top, so in that respect I'm the penetrating partner, but if you're a bottom you'll probably lean toward prefering men. They don't feel the** ** _same,_** **but hell both feel good.**

 **The important thing to remember is - you can prefer one over the other 80/20 or you can be 50/50, you're still bisexual if you like both! I hope this has been informative.**

 **OechsnerC - I can't say it's in the plan for Bonding, no?**

-HTTYD-

"Are you alright son?"

Hiccup nodded to her, rubbing his leg before beginning to detach the prosthetic.

"Yeah, my legs just still hurting from falling the other day."

"Come here, let me?"

Hiccup never _asked_ her to do it, but he no longer stopped her or turned her down when she offered to help treat his stump. He shuffled closer, biting his lip as she detached the metal and rope from his leg, tutting.

"You haven't replaced the padding in a while."

He smiled tightly, and when Valka turned back from picking up the balm and water to treat him she found his eyes returning from the level of her backside. He didn't even look the slightest bit 'caught', instead raking his eyes over her front before they came back up to her face.

"I forget. I just put it on and take it off, I don't notice a problem until it hurts."

He tensed at first, then relaxed as Valka massaged his leg stump, then covered it in balm and a bandage. By the time she stood to go rinse the balm off her hands before she accidentally touched her eye or something, Hiccup was essentially melted into their bed.

"I love you mom. I feel like I don't tell you enough."

He looked up at her with soft eyes, rubbing his thumb over her temple before sliding his hand into her hair, pulling her mouth to his to kiss her sweetly. He hummed against her lips, smiling as they separated.

"You do, but it's always nice to hear."

Hiccup wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his chest, hearing the heart that pushed her blood around his body. He was dozing, relaxing and absent-mindedly stroking fingers along her neck and shoulder, sending light tingles down her spine without detracting from the absolute peace of the moment.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever wonder about Wildr and Livy?"

"What about them son?"

"They grew up so fast. How long will they live? Will they have kids? How do they meet people when they only speak dragon? Would their kids be like them? Will they leave with their dragons one day?"

Rolling to rest her chin on her hand upon his chest, Valka looked up at his face. He was still _so_ handsome, four or five days of dark stubble across his jaw making his features look sharper.

"All the time. But... I have faith that the right things will happen at the right time."

"Yeah. Me too. I still wonder though."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't son, your mind is a beautiful, inquisitive place."

He smiled and resumed caressing her skin with gentle fingers, humming happily when Valka's thumb rubbed against his hip bone. Valka was pushing fifty, and yet the attraction, all that heat and lust and love in Hiccup's eyes had never faded for a second. She felt the same about him, his body hardened by time and hiking and hunting, skin bearing dozens of tiny scars from playful dragon bites, forging and the minor scrapes and injuries that came with spending so much time climbing mountains and exploring forests.

His hands were rough and calloused from years of dragon scales and metalwork, but Valka's weren't any smoother and Hiccup always acted like every touch from her was the softest kiss of skin on skin.

Valka still couldn't quite comprehend the peace, compatibility and freedom she found in her son, the comfortable embrace of his arms around her that place that felt like 'home'. He forgave her for leaving, gave her the chance to be a mother again many times over and still looked at her like she was the sun rising, like he could _never_ get enough of looking at her.

"You alright?"

"Hm?"

"You've been staring at me for like five minutes. I don't mind, just checking."

"Fine. Just thinking how lucky I am to share my life with you."

Hiccup's cheeks coloured slightly, his mouth curving into a dopey, happy smile.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"I beg to differ."

He encouraged her up his body, his mouth latching on to hers and Valka sighed in contentment, feeling Hiccup's hand slip beneath the collar of her tunic to rub soothing circles into the top of her back. His fingers knew her body inside and out, where to apply the lightest pressure to trail fire on her skin, or the correct spot to massage if he wanted his mother absolute putty in his hands - like now.

"Time for sleep now. I'll fix my leg in the morning."

"I don't believe you."

Hiccup chuckled, brushing his lips over her hairline before she rolled over, him tangling their limbs together to hold her close as he slept. His gentle breaths against the back of her neck, his heartbeat steady against her back, they lulled Valka to slumber along with him.

Thanks to her quietly challenging him, Hiccup had somehow gotten up and re-cushioned his prosthetic before Valka was even awake, eyes not yet open when Hiccup kissed her forehead and left their hut. He rarely left her sleeping, but sometimes nature - or their kids or dragons - called. It transpired to be children that morning, hungry Finn and Rain obviously having seen Hiccup up and about testing his leg.

"Is it better today?"

"Thanks to you and your massage, yep. The cushioning helps, but it's still all you."

He handed Valka some fresh bread, still warm as the yak butter melted into it and she bit into it eagerly. Another item on her list of reasons she was lucky to have Hiccup - he loved cooking, and he could do it well. Even Rain was beginning to put on a little weight, though she wouldn't be surprised if the girl was slim like her father.

"So, what shall we do today?"

"Go looking for fruit!"

"Yeah!"

Livy and Wildr watched on in amusement, eating their fish silently as their younger siblings made the decision on the days activities.

"Ok, exploring it is."

"Yay!"

Hiccup was clearly doing much better than yesterday, now Valka knew what to look for as indication his stump hurt she could see he was fine walking for miles around the forest, finding various berries and fruits. As usual, he made her smile like a schoolgirl with the simple gesture of picking flowers for her, kissing her in the middle of the woods and even after over five years, Valka wasn't quite over how open and unashamed they could be out there.

They ate dinner in near silence after a long day, went flying through the evening together - with Livy on the back of her seedling Rumblehorn she called Jord junior, Finn and Wildr on Midnight while Hiccup rode Toothless. Star, Blue, Magic and Moonshine all joined them, fit and healthy adolescents who could soar through the air competently. Cloudjumper enjoyed the chance to stretch his wings properly with Valka too, though he never complained about how they didn't fly for hours a day anymore.

The time in the air refreshed her somewhat, a second wind taking over when Hiccup and she made it to their bed, warm fingers pressing down to stoke the fire between her thighs before he even got her clothes off. Hiccup took his time, stroking his fingers inside her until she was half-mad, backing off just short of letting the pleasure peak before building her up again.

"Son, please-"

Hiccup cut her off with a blistering kiss, smirking at her sound of protest when his fingers slipped free and left her empty, soaked in her own arousal as he finally stripped her, then himself before dragging his tongue over her clit. Valka needed it so badly it was painful, crossing her legs behind his neck and she could _feel_ his smirk again as he went down on her with the usual mind-blowing vigour, pushing her to a violent, thrashing climax that had her seeing stars, twinkling lights dancing over her vision for the minutes afterward where Hiccup caressed her gently, grounded her back to reality.

"Are you alright?"

Still floating in post-orgasmic bliss, Valka could only make a sound of agreement rather than a word.

"Mhmm."

"Can't say the same for the pillow."

Turning her head with a momentous effort, Valka felt her cheeks flame as she saw the tears in the cloth, the woolen filling coming out - she _vaguely_ remembered biting down on something to stifle the screams in her throat when Hiccup made her come.

"Ooops."

"It's alright, we were due new ones anyway."

He chuckled, and Valka felt he was still rock hard against her thigh, leaking copiously from the swollen tip to betray his arousal even as he took care of her. Searching for the last vestiges of her energy, Valka managed to roll herself over and straddle his hips, rutting against his sticky erection and enjoying the way his face fell slack, his hips rolling up to seek more of her.

The pleasure was _so_ acute as she guided him inside her, taking the length of him inch by painstaking inch, piercing through the core of her soul as they joined in the most intimate of ways. Hiccup looked up at her with love and adoration written clear across his face, fingers of one hand lacing through her own and resting gently on her thigh.

"You're so **beautiful."**

Despite their positions, Hiccup's thick cock twitching inside her, Valka felt a wave of shyness at his words and ducked her head, cheeks warming. He said such things daily, but it was never an offhand comment like a rehearsed line - it was _always_ sincere, heartfelt, like he had only just noticed and simply **had** to tell her.

It must have cost Hiccup a lot of effort to stay still, to let Valka adjust to the overwhelming sensations - both physical and emotional - of him, but he seemed to enjoy the fruits of his labour when Valka began to ride him slowly, rocking her hips back and forth, searching for the perfect angle that would send them both to Valhalla. Hiccup knew when she found it, his free hand wrapping around her hip as his own became more active, thrusting up to stimulate her _perfectly_ until she was a quivering mess atop him.

"Gods, I love you mom."

His low, rough whisper was all she needed to topple over the cliffs edge, the fingers still linked with Hiccup's squeezing tight as she came with a weak, choking cry. She felt Hiccup's warmth fill her some minutes later while she barely remembered what time was, leaking out of her a bit when Hiccup helped her back to bed, slipping free of her body and leaning down to kiss her.

"Love you too Hiccup."

"Glad to hear it."

Apparently detecting hoarseness in her voice, Hiccup stumbled upright and made it to the cupboard, pulling out a canteen of water for her that felt _divine_ on her throat, then came back with water and a cloth to clean her up. He was gentle, tender care in his touch to her sensitive skin, rinsing ejaculate from her thighs and putting the bucket aside, then climbing back into the bed next to her in the dark now the last candle was out. His arm wrapped over her waist, mouth nuzzling soft kisses over her shoulder until he found her lips in the dark, a soft and soothing contact before exhaustion overtook her.

Hiccup was still there in the morning, scruffy face resting on the bed where he had apparently sacrificed his pillow to Valka after she... lost hers. She shook him awake gently - nature was calling loudly and Valka knew she would wake him moving anyway.

"Morning."

"Mhmm. I better put new pillows on my to do list... after I have a shave."

Whether it was some deep-rooted wish not to see Stoick in Hiccup's face or she just didn't care for beards, Valka always found herself absolutely needing to run her fingers over the stubble left when he got rid of his scruff. Hiccup smiled, kissed the tips of her fingers and vanished into the storehouse to find cloth and wool, sitting near the spot Finn and Rain were playing to measure, cut, fill and sew the new bed cushions.

"Daddy will you teach me to sew?"

"I certainly will do Finn, but not just yet. When there's a nice pile of off cuts of cloth, I'll show you then and we can make a big rug or something."

"Cool!"

He cooked, cleaned, he baked and sewed. He actively helped rear their children _and_ he was an attentive, adventurous and romantic lover. Valka didn't know how it was possible for one person to be so utterly _perfect._ Let alone that said perfection wanted to spend his days with _her._

"There we go. I even made a spare, just in case."

Hiccup winked as he said it, piling the newly finished cushions together and ensuring he collected any scrap fabric, placing it all into a sack in the storehouse already containing some from his previous work. As he carried the cushions into their hut, Valka found herself admiring the snug fit of his leggings over his surprisingly round bottom, something she frequently indulged a desire to touch as it fit so wonderfully in her hands. Hiccup didn't seem to mind. He just repaid the favour. A _lot._

"I think there might be enough for me to teach Finn now... but we should get the relocation out of the way first."

Jord spent much of his time asleep - sometimes twenty or twenty two hours a day. And he slept next to the mountain behind them, blending in seamlessly with the terrain and keeping the nearby dragons docile, peaceful.

Beast, on the other hand, was beginning to get antsy being trapped in his lake with nowhere to move about, owing to the dense forest near their home. There was a lake that was unconnected to anything other than the river it fed from, straight to the ocean. It was wide and deep enough to hold Beast comfortably, and there were scarcely any trees around, only rocky mountains and cliffs that he could join by ice to form himself a nest if he so desired.

So... they were moving him. Or rather, guiding him. Nobody could move a Bewilderbeast against his will... especially one who was _also_ a Haddock. Hiccup and Toothless had scouted, they planned an ice wall that may be a little strange to see, but not as strange as a five hundred foot long dragon. They didn't get many passing sailors, but even so... precautions had to be taken until they decided whether or not to move from Haddock island.

There _was_ a world to show her sweet boy and their wonderful children.

"Alright. I've finished building Wildr's new hut. Bed, firepit, food storage boxes and the usual stuff - knife, mug, axe... mom, you hearing me?"

"Do you still want to travel?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the sudden topic change, but shook it off.

"Uh, **Hel** yes. You promised."

"I know. And I want to keep it... I was just thinking aloud is all."

He nodded, rinsing his sawdust-coated hands in the lake and drying them on his leggings before he sat down next to her. He took her hand, smiling.

"We _wi_ _ll_ find every last species and unlock every mystery. At this point, all I'm waiting on is Finn and Rain to be up to the trip... I'm not sure if Wildr and Livy will come though. Their dragons are hardly inconspicuous, and you know as well as I do how hard it is to get our son away from Beast."

Valka nodded, leaning into him and Hiccup let her, resting his cheek atop her hair for a moment.

"I was so scared that day."

"Why?"

"I expected you to say no when I asked for another chance. Seeing you smile... it was such a weight off my shoulders."

Hiccup used his nose to nudge at her cheek, encouraging Valka to turn her head so he could kiss her properly, warmth filling her heart like a slow fire.

"I think part of me already loved you then. You were so... pure, free and all about the dragons. Nobody ever made such an honest fuss of me, you made me feel so special. I just saw how alike we were and I think that's when it started."

He kissed her again, slowing Valka's answer slightly but for a worthy cause.

"For me it was as soon as I knew it was _you._ You were so _beautiful..."_

Hiccup smiled, rubbing his nose against hers and humming to himself.

"And now here we are. Love you mom."

"Love you too Hiccup."

"What about us?"

"Yes, we love you kids too."

Finn and Rain invited themselves into the cuddle, all smiles and sunshine and Valka counted herself incredibly lucky to be a part of their lives too - they likely would have happened even if she and Hiccup had not reunited, and she would never have known them. Even now, they didn't quite understand she was their grandmother, but Astrid had given her blessing for them to know her as a mother.

Rain was not the slightest bit concerned by her own limitations, crawling to get around if she had to so Hiccup fashioned her protective pads for her knees. Finn was the _sweetest_ little boy in the world, wouldn't know a temper tantrum if it danced on a dragon in front of him. And he liked to look like a girl, leaving Wildr the only short-haired male in their little nest. Nobody seemed to mind that.

"Love you mama and daddy."

Rain kissed her cheek, and Finn squeezed her neck with a smile before the two pottered off to play with the dragons, something both she and Hiccup would never get tired of seeing. When Cloudjumper first took her away, all those years ago, Valka _never_ imagined she would even see Hiccup understand dragons were peaceful, wonderful creatures. Let alone their children playing with baby dragons, safe and happy and utterly safe.

Livy landed nearby, sliding neatly off Jord jr and heading over to hug her parents. Livy was another beautiful soul, radiating goodness and a pure love for dragons. She wore her hair long, braided in a simple plait that often ended up slung over her shoulder and green eyes sparkled in her heart shaped face, complete with the cheekbones that ran through Valka's whole bloodline.

"Hows Jord?"

"Sleeping. As usual. Low maintenance dragon."

She smiled, giggling when Hiccup hugged her tight and asked Jord jr if he could draw him yet.

"He said yes, but" Livy tipped her head, listening again "if it's secret."

"It'll only be for the Haddock dragon book. Nobody but us will ever see it. I just _love_ his scale pattern so much, but I know the seedlings are meant to be secret."

Hiccup took the opportunity happily, circling the Rumblehorn excitedly and Valka loved to watch him draw. He got so animated, laser focused and yet quietly respectful of his subject, never actually touching Jord jr as he got up vlide to examine the places the scales changed, enabling him to blend flawlessly with fields and mountainsides.

"Thank you Jord junior, I got it. What do you think?"

Hiccup showed the dragon the drawing, and it wasn't immediately set on fire so she supposed he didn't mind it so much. He rubbed the Rumblehorn on the side of his horned muzzle, thanking him again and leaving the dragon in peace. Valka got to see it, a flawless likeness of the dragon who was now being fed a bowl of fish by Livy.

Hiccup tacked it up on the wall alongside sketches of Jord, joining dozens of other sketches of dragons that night, after Beast had been moved and they had shared an evening meal. He placed more charcoal and paper down, then turned to her with a keen gaze.

"Mom. Can I draw you?"

It was a strange question, as Hiccup doodled her sometimes when he was just drawing for enjoyment and Valka had never had a problem with it. Then his eyes slowly made their way down her body, and she understood. _Oh._

"A private drawing?"

His lip quirked at the side, just a hint of a smirk.

"Something like that."

She wasn't particularly _shy_ about her body, Hiccup liked what he saw and Valka was happy to accept that. However... memorialising it on paper, where she wasn't distracted by Hiccup's mouth and hands on her skin. That was slightly different. She almost said no, but Hiccup looked so eager, pleading...

"Alright."

He smiled, kissed her sweetly with his thumbs rubbing lightly over her cheekbones, leaving her a little dazed.

"Take off your clothes for me?"

Despite the artistic premise, Valka found herself bolstered slightly as Hiccup whispered against her lips, words laced with desire. He stepped back, sat down on his chair and watched her stand stock still, ridiculously nervous for a moment.

Hands shaking slightly, Valka focused only on the heat and want in his gaze, lifting her cloth top up and over her head. Near a decade and nursing three children had taken some toll on her breasts, her body really, but Hiccup still twitched, hands clearly restrained in his lap from wanting to touch.

"Sweey Freya..."

Valka pushed down her leggings next, leaving her only in the thin cloth of her underwear and Hiccup's pupils dilated further, desire written across his face and he nodded at the last of her clothes.

"Go on. Its just us here mom."

The last fabric fell, leaving her bare before him and Hiccup was visibly aroused, shorts tented and breathing a little faster. When he stood and came over to her, she half hoped he had given up the notion of drawing her, but instead he kissed her again, guiding her to lie on the bed and posing her body ever so slightly.

"Hold still now."

Hiccup sat on the chair again, eyes flicking up and across her body over and back to the page, again and again. Then he stood, coming closer and examining her with a strange mix of artistic focus and blatant desire. Valka felt strangely liberated by it - even when he was doing something that held his focus usually, he couldn't suppress his lust entirely. He was almost completely silent, eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he added the last details - Valka knew he always did that last.

"I'm all done. You want to see?"

She nodded, taking the parchment he handed her. Love was painfully evident in every stroke of the charcoal, capturing the depth of her eyes and the sweep of her cheekbones, the length of her admittedly tall body and even the little marks of time and pregnancy on her skin.

"It's... beautiful."

"It's all you. I didn't change a thing... I'm not even sure it totally does you justice."

Hiccup took it away, placing the parchment carefully inside one of the books in the cupboard. He winked, sliding onto the bed next to her and whining in protest when she moved away.

"Come back here immediately, I'm... cold."

"Hmm. I doubt that. It's my turn now."

Hiccup's eyes darkened with confusion for a minute, then he saw her reach for the charcoal on the side.

"You want to draw me?"

"Mhmm."

He reached for his own shorts, looking up at her questioningly.

"Off they go."

"Fairs fair I suppose. Hang on, awkward like this with my leg."

"That too."

Hiccup stopped, looking up at her then down at his leg. He finished removing his shorts, then went to take off his leg too. Metal on stone floor sounded, satisfying in itself as Hiccup swung his legs back onto the bed, rubbing his stump a little self consciously.

"How do you want me?"

"Just... get comfortable"

He shuffled a little, resting against the cushions and closing his eyes for a minute, as though trialling a sleep position before fixing her with a loaded gaze.

"Whenever you're ready."

Hiccup was probably the better at drawing of the two of them, but Valka could hold her own and found a quiet enjoyment in it. This was doubled by the subject, Hiccup laying on the bed with his arm slung lazily above his head, displaying the muscle of his arms from all angles. Whether nervous or just dampened by taking off his leg, Hiccup's cock was soft when Valka started.

As he watched her - still naked - that began to change, cock filling out against his belly and he smirked, making jokes about drawing things that couldn't stay still. His fingers laid on his stomach, casual and effortlessly tempting to her eyes. He was less nervous than she when it was done.

"Can I see?"

She handed it over, Hiccup's artist eyes scanning the drawing. He lingered on the part with his leg for a while, looking at it versus his actual leg.

"I've never seen it like that before. When I look at it on me, I see that time I nearly died and I hear dad disowning me for befriending a dragon. Here..." he stroked the picture, frowning when the charcoal smudged "it just looks like a part of my body."

"That's all it is to me. Just a part of you."

Valka placed her drawing with his, extinguishing the candles before joining him in their bed, well practiced at getting under the furs together and cuddling up in the dark. He kissed the back of her neck, murmuring words of endearments until Valka was pushing back on him, lust simmering amongst the peace and quiet. Hiccup pushed his fingers inside her, coating them in her arousal before moving back, teasing at the sensitive skin around her ass.

"You up for this?"

Hiccup whispered it against her skin, never forcing or _taking_ without her consent. Craving the unique sensation, Valka pushed back on him again, moaning softly as his fingers gently worked her open, prepared her to take him properly. There was a minute where Hiccup's hot, muscled chest was absent from her back, fumbling in the dark and she heard a bottle open, Hiccup hiss quietly before he was back against her.

Understanding dawned as Hiccup's cock pressed against her, slick and oiled to ease his way inside her. It always felt a little uncomfortable at first, stretched her just beyond what felt tolerable until he was all the way in, hips flush to her backside and his gasping breath on the back of her neck.

" _Fuck,_ you're tight like this."

Hiccup shuddered, hand clutching her hip as he fought to wait until she signalled she was ready, sliding fingers down her arm to lace their hands together. This was the thing only she and Hiccup did, only she and Hiccup would _ever_ do. Focusing on his hand in hers, in making her muscles relax to accomodate him, Valka pushed down, signalled he could start.

The darkness meant Valka's sense of sight was useless, heightening all the others - Hiccup's harsh pants in her ear, the scent of him and the oil he used filling her lungs, his warm skin enveloping hers and the thick cock pushing into her, filling her over and over. It was all a potent mix, the stretch and pressure and **painfully** beautiful pleasure.

Hiccup's hand moved hers, both of them pressing down her stomach until both of them were touching her clit. Hypersensitive, her body spasmed in response and Hiccup groaned at the feeling, fingers pressing harder into her. He had to still, catching his breath and Valka was too far gone to allow it, guiding his fingers lower down in an obvious plea for them to push inside her, to fill her properly.

He complied with the wordless plea, fingers curling up inside her to find that spot Hiccup loved to torment her with and Valka couldn't handle any more and her climax overtook her completely. A few more thrusts and Hiccup found his own release, hot liquid flooding inside her with a last few jerks of his hips. He let himself soften before he pulled out, making soothing sounds when Valka whimpered at the sudden emptiness.

Gentle fingers stroked her skin, caressing all the right spots that would make her body go lax.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"Mmm, likewise son."

Exhausted, overwhelmed and completely fucked out, Valka felt sleep overtake her quickly. She woke warm and pleasantly sore, Hiccup's arms around her and the usual offer of a massage to free the tension from her lower back. They bathed quickly before the others were awake, and Hiccup was - as usual - exceptionally upbeat all the next day, walking on air and more affectionate, playfully kissing her whenever the whim took him.

"Ok Finn, want to learn to sew?"

"Yeah! Come on Rain, you can watch."

Hiccup settled down with the kids, teaching them how to sew and kissing little fingers better when they accidentally poked themselves with the needle. He could be an _animal_ in bed, but gods he was all sweetness and love with the kids.

-HTTYD-

 **there's three chapters to go, and they'll be a little more stand alone, less linear. Like snapshots of the future rather than a constant line from chapter to chapter or else this would go on for a hundred chapters!**


	33. Chapter 31

**Guest - asking me to write a polyamorous, bisexual male character is basically the dream! (I've written a bunch of Young Dracula fics like that already) Any preference for the people he dates? Dagur and Heather? Ruff and Tuff? I'm open to anybody _other_ than Snotlout.**

 **I've got more Valcup to write first but I can totally make bi Hiccup a thing - this inspired me to write the half-formed Hiccuo/Eret/Astrid fic I've had noted down for a while.**

 **OechsnerC - haha four hundred? That would be something. Alas, this is coming to it's end. However, I've already started writing a couple other things, one being Ought To Know Better, so you'll not be left Valcup-less for long!**

 **epjkb - well, that's just about the best compliment an author can get! Thank you!**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup hadn't truly expected the question of his dragon-children's lifespan to be answered... so the way it ended up being answered was completely out of the blue.

His day started off like almost any other - woken early by a hot mouth on his cock, barely opened eyes seeing his mothers mischievous smirk as she tongued his shaft and sucked at his tip. The gorgeous woman straddled his hips, using his cock to rub herself until Hiccup thought he might lose his _mind_ from anticipation, then finally he was granted the soft, wet warmth of her body as she slid down his erection.

Still sleep-soft, Hiccup indulged in their lazy post-coital kisses until both his bladder and stomach demanded he leave the warm comfort of his mothers arms in their bed. Burying his face in her beautifully wild bed-hair, Hiccup inhaled her scent and felt his heart thrum happily.

"I love waking up with you."

"And I you son."

Hiccup regretfully climbed out of the warm cocoon, reattached his leg and pulled on shorts to head to the outhouse as a matter of urgency. By the time he got back to their hut for clothes, his mother was sadly re-braiding her hair. Hiccup pulled on some loose linen shorts, as it was a warm day and he wouldn't be going far until breakfast was over.

They flew around the island, visited Wildr and Beast, Livy and Jord and Jotunn in their individual homes - Wildr's lakeside hut and Livy's dry, earthy cave a dizzying height up the mountain. Apparently being part-dragon came with a resistance for temperature and thin air, because Livy looked as healthy as ever crawling around like a mountain goat up and down the rock face.

Hiccup spent the afternoon teaching Finn and Rain about safe forge practice - they weren't allowed in there yet, but Hiccup wanted them to be safe rather than sorry if a curious Haddock meandered into there.

"And what do we never touch?"

"Hot!"

"Sharp!"

"You're both right. Well done girls."

Finn responded to either boys or girls, and honestly it was just easier for Hiccup to call them that when, with Wildr off with Beast, Hiccup was effectively left with only girls. He seemed happy to be referred to as either, and Hiccup found himself saying it regularly.

"Ok. What's this made of?"

"Metal?"

Rain looked up at him with her big blue eyes, looking so much like Astrid Hiccup felt an ache in his chest for a minute.

"Well, yes. Finn?"

"Gronckle vomit."

"Close enough. We call it Gronckle Iron. It's a particular recipe, normal Gronckle lava is different."

They both nodded, paying attention for another half hour before they started to get antsy and wanted to get back to the important business of swimming. Hiccup had been very wary of letting Rain swim, since she couldn't use her legs much, but surprisingly, she took to the water like a fish and it even seemed to be strengthening her weak, uncooperative limbs. She could stand up straight now, no wobbles. Even so - she never went swimming _alone,_ just in case.

The early evening before sundown was spent in a different manner - Hiccup wanted to get his mother flying.

"Have you ever done the freefall?"

"I have never had the need."

"Alright, we'll start there. Midnight, Cloudjumper, you hang around halfway down. Toothless? Let's go."

Hiccup had had to make occasional tweaks to his flight suit, as he had put on a little bulk and that threatened the calibration of his steering fin, plus it made for a tighter fit on his legs and wrists - neither were good for his safety. Hooking his belt loop to the saddle pin necessary to stay on a Night Fury - their bodies were so flat and streamlined flying that anything else was flat out dangerous.

"Ready?"

Valka nodded, sliding her arms around his waist as Toothless shot them up into the air, loving the excuse to soar up into the clouds and do a few spins for the hell of it. He could do that anyway, but flying alone and flying with his rider were clearly two _very_ different things. Pushing up his helmet and turning around, Hiccup saw his mother do the same.

"You wanna jump together? Or watch me first? Or we could just fall. That's how I used to do it."

"I quite like the idea of falling for you. Although I think that ship has sailed."

Hiccup chuckled, nudging Toothless to glide for a minute so they could shift into position.

"The second you don't feel safe, call a dragon ok? I've got my gear on, so I'll be safe. Just worry about you. And don't hold your breath, I know it's cold but you'll faint."

She nodded, smoothing her hands down his hips and kissing the back of his neck. They both pushed down their helmets again to protect their eyes against the wind, and Valka nodded before gripping his hand as they both tipped off the back of Toothless, the never-boring sensation of air whipping past him a constant rush of excitement. He could see green eyes opposite him as his mother experienced it for the first time, heard her sounds of joy and the new thrill lit up those flawless emeralds.

Midnight and Cloudjumper swooped in to catch them flawlessly, coming to fly alongside each other as Hiccup and Valka pushed up their helmets. Hiccup was smiling - his mother was _beaming._

"Did you have fun?"

"That was _incredible._ I see why you like it so much! Let's go again!"

Hiccup chuckled at her enthusiasm, carefully stepping across to Cloudjumper from slightly above.

"You're shaking. It's normal, but it means your body is too highly charged to go again. We'll go again tomorrow. When you get past the shakes, I'll start teaching you to _fly."_

She visibly sulked, but agreed as she saw her trembling hands and arms. Hiccup checked his measurements for her flight suit again, knowing that as soon as the initial shocks wore off Valka would be as keen as her son to fly.

The rush didn't fade before they made it to their bed, and Hiccup was a willing 'victim' to his mothers _feral_ heat that night. Gods, he would **never** get enough of her. He would happily spend forever with every day and night in her arms, those legs that went on for _miles_ wrapped around his waist.

Lazing with her head on his chest, Hiccup ran fingers through her hair and felt her run soft fingers over his old scars. Warmth glowed within his chest, blossoming through his body as a direct result of the contentment he and Valka shared. Hiccup would have easily fallen asleep like that...

If Beast and Jord didn't suddenly start _yelling_ to each other.

"What the Thor?"

"I don't know. We should go check it out."

Hiccup sighed as his mother moved away from him, taking her warm skin with her and he shivered at the sudden cold feeling. He turned to pick up his shorts and his leg, then threw on a tunic to cover the scratches littering both his chest and back. Valka covered herself, a sad state of affairs all round as they stepped outside. Finn and Rain were just heading to them from their sleep spot, pointing up to where Jord could be seen on all fours, huge head pointed toward where Wildr lived.

Livy landed next to them on Jord jr, looking slightly agitated by all the noise.

"What's going on?"

"Beast. Maturity. He's very excited."

"Right. So that's why he's waking up the whole island? Does he _know_ what time it is?"

Livy shrugged, taking off again without another word and Hiccup rolled his eyes fondly.

"I know it's loud guys, but back to bed. Hopefully they quiet down and we'll go see Wildr in the morning."

Finn and Rain nodded, older brother helping younger sister back to their usual spot with a smile. Hiccup went back to bed with Valka, stripping back down to shorts and crawling beneath the furs with his mom. They quieted down eventually outside, letting the two fall asleep entwined.

Hiccup couldn't put his finger on what was different when he woke up, but something absolutely _was_ different. The same feeling was in his mothers face, something tangible yet invisible at first. Hiccup noticed something when he moved to get out of bed, reaching for his prosthetic to put on.

"Uh, that's odd. I definitely went to bed with _one_ leg."

Valka peered around him, as stunned as Hiccup to see the two flesh-and-blood limbs. Next, her hand ran down his back, exploring the usual lines of his old injuries.

"And your scars are gone."

Hiccup looked down, finding the ones across his stomach were faded too. In fact, all his body was unblemished, nothing but the scar on his chin and freckles marring the surface of his skin. He twisted around, attempting not to be distracted as he scanned his mothers near-nude body.

"Yours too."

Valka had been covered in many little scars like him, an occupational hazard of being dragon people. They too had gone, skin completely smooth when Hiccup ran a hand down her torso. He was a little disappointed that the old marks from her stomach stretching to accomodate their children were also gone, but he still loved _every_ perfect inch of her.

"We should go check on the kids... and the dragons."

The weirdness continued - Hiccup hadn't felt walking on two limbs properly for over a decade, wondering if it would be juvenile to take off running just because it wouldn't _hurt._ He pulled on his tunic and leggings, then noted he was going to need to make a new set of boots - he only had one.

The weirdness continued - Toothless had a _whole_ tail. He looked utterly perplexed by it himself, grumbling to Midnight as they stood either side of his Haddock-patterned prosthetic tailfin. Even Midnight's old scars and missing-scale patches were gone. Cloudjumper's wing scars were gone. The arrow scars on Stormfly's belly from fighting the trappers had vanished.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Mom! Dad! Rain can walk!"

A half-asleep Finn currently fixing his hair ties nodded over at Rain, who looked as stunned as her parents to be walking with such ease.

"Look Finn, dad has two feet!"

Finn turned, staring down at the five new toes Hiccup had.

"Wow. What happened? I feel different."

"That's a _very_ good question. Us and the dragons all seem... fixed? I guess."

"Did we need fixing?"

"No son, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

Finn shrugged, crawling sleepily over to his red tunic and purple leggings. He pulled them on over his shorts, looking much happier to be in the dress-like attire again.

"Can we eat before we go see Livy and Wildr?"

Hiccup found himself chuckling at how typically _Finn_ that was. A hasty breakfast of bread and yak jerky satisfied the younglings, which meant they were free to saddle up and fly up to the mountain cave Livy usually slept in.

She wasn't there.

Jord was, sleeping next to the mountain as usual and the relaxing, sweet scent he produced was even more powerful higher up in the thinner air.

"She must be with Wildr. Let's get going."

Sure enough, Wildr and Livy were sat eating fish together and looking completely unconcerned by the changes to their family. Beast was sleeping, tiny eyes closed in the huge blue-green head.

"Morning."

Wildr smiled, then bit into his food while Livy held up a spit with a few grilled fish on.

"Fish?"

They looked over everyone with calculating eyes, then continued with their breakfast.

"So... do you two have any clue why everyone got a shot of healing juice?"

"Yes."

They spoke in unison, but added nothing further. If Hiccup wasn't mistaken, they were sharing wry grins between bites of tuna.

"Ok. Would you like to fill us in?"

"Hmm."

"Should we?"

"Wildr Haddock and Livy Haddock, you will tell us _immediately!"_

They both smiled innocently at their father, then Wildr swallowed some water and reached for the crate containing his parchment and charcoal. The message was long, anticipation heavy in the air as they waited.

 _"When a dragon-born raises a Bewilderbeast, they are offered the chance to stay with the dragon for lifespan. As Bewilderbeast do not die of old age, nor sickness once grown, the effect is immortality. However, there is one way each of the bonded could die - by their own hand. Every time, they eventually grew too lonely to go on. Beast understood where the previous ones went wrong. They were always alone. So when he matured, Beast extended the courtesy to my immediate family, and our dragons. Naturally, that includes healing previous injuries."_

Hiccup was speechless, handing the note to his mother and staring at the two dragon-children. He heard her gasp as she found the information toward the end, sharing a look with him.

"Are you saying we... we're all **immortal?** "

"Correct."

Hiccup didn't know what to think, looking up at the Bewilderbeast dragon he still remembered as a hatchling the size of a sheep. He then turned back to Wildr and Livy, who still looked completely serene.

Forever... actually _forever_ with their family. Was that even possible?

Those two never stopped surprising him.

-HTTYD-

 **Kinda short, but also kind of a big deal I guess.**


	34. Chapter 32

**Guest - hmm. I could sort of see Valcupret (new ship name? Haha) but that would be super tough to write a decent build up to, because generally it's tough to introduce new parties to an incestuous relationship - they tend to be secret. It would be** ** _far_** **easier to write un-related Valcup, but that's not as much fun.**

 **I enjoy RTTE, but I preferred Riders of Berk and Defenders Of Berk.**

 **Epjkb - I'm glad you enjoy this so much!**

 **Oechsnerc - I'm going to address the children thing in this chapter. As for a sequel... I genuinely don't know what I would write about, it would end up getting a little redundant to be honest. There will be other Valcup stories though!**

 **Hellion117 - I figure you got your answer by now?**

-HTTYD-

They spent some time just processing the new information - agreeing to wait to get the rest, because there was undoubtedly more to it. Rain was still eagerly running around with Finn - just because she _could._

After a while, Hiccup seemed... almost sad. Valka didn't understand that - they had just learnt they wouldn't lose each other to time. She began to worry a little, wondering if Hiccup had been hoping she would one day no longer hold him back.

Almost as soon as she thought it, Valka scolded herself. That was _ridiculous._

"Hiccup? Are you alright son?"

"I... I'm not sure."

"Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?"

Hiccup shrugged, standing up - on his organic limbs, still a surprising sight - and staring up toward the sky.

"It feels... I don't know. Like I'm getting off too easy. If we... we never die? I never have to answer to dad about us."

"Why only you?"

"Because dad would blame me before you. He nearly exiled me for befriending _one_ dragon. He forgave you on the spot for spending twenty years in a dragon nest."

Valka ached for her boy, still carrying scars from her absence in his formative years and the struggles of his single father. The problem was... Hiccup had a _point._ Stoick had not had a single cross word for **her.** Even dying in his sons place had not totally eased the pain inside Hiccup where his father didn't accept him for some fifteen years.

"Come here son."

Hiccup immediately folded himself into her arms, his own crossing around her waist as she held him close. She soothed a hand through his hair, allowing the contact happily when Hiccup turned his face to capture her lips hungrily. His eyes were dark when they separated, fingers tight on her hips.

"Neither of us are to _blame,_ because that would imply that there is somebody at fault here."

"And there isn't. I _know._ It's just... a lot to take in. Us. Our kids. Our dragons. _Forever._ Never sick, never getting old, never dying. It just feels too good to be true that this never has to end."

Valka nodded, cupping his scruffy cheek and pressing their lips back together. Hiccup's mouth always had such power over her, the heat in his kiss threatening to make her knees give out. It _did_ sound too good to be true, the idea they would be together for _such_ a long time when the fire between them never faded. All eternity with the way Hiccup made her feel...

"Mom and dad are at it again."

"They do that."

Their children's voices separated them, mindful of the audience they acquired as Hiccup gasped hot breaths against her lips before composting themselves as best they could. Rain and Finn both had their best innocent faces on as they gazed up at their parents, but Valka spied them high-fiving each other behind their backs. Hiccup knelt down, the motion both easier and more awkward as he adjusted to having two legs again.

"Did you have a reason other than being little monsters for interrupting us?"

"There's a dragon we don't know."

"It looks hurt."

"Oh, show us?"

Finn reached to take Valka's hand, leading her as Rain did the same to Hiccup - they were _both_ learning to walk again in effect. They were led to one of the little caverns littering the rockface nearby, much like the one Midnight had lain her eggs in.

"You recognise this one mom? I've never seen anything like it."

Valka knelt next to him, peering in at the baby dragon snuffling and shying away from the big faces. The small wings, unusual shape and six legs told her what it was, though she was confused all the same.

"It's a baby Thunderpede. This is a terrible habitat for them though, they live on lava fields and rock plains. Hush there little one, we won't hurt you. Are you lost?"

She held her hand out gently to let the baby get her scent, waiting to see if they would go for it. There was a wriggle, but then the babe yelped in pain. Hiccup handed her a small torch, lighting the small spot and Valka saw the problem - the left legs were hurt. Hoping she didn't get bitten, she reached in and carefully lifted the heavy dragon baby out. Hiccup turned to the Night Fury flock standing nearby, curious about the crowding.

"Toothless, go get Livy for us?"

Toothless took off, and Hiccup shuffled closer for a look at the Thunderpede.

"What a cute little baby. I wonder how he got here."

"Their mother must have been migrating from their nest site to somewhere with more space or food. Thunderpedes are heavy, the babes often fall from the sky before their wings come in properly. It wouldn't usually hurt, but I think this one landed badly and hurt their legs."

Hiccup held out his arms to hold the little dragon, making a sound of surprise when he felt the sheer weight of it.

"Odin, you weren't kidding. Don't worry kiddo, we will fix you up and your momma should come back for you. If not, then we'll take care of you here until you can make it on your own. Here's your very own dragon nurse."

Livy and Toothless dropped down nearby, their dragon-daughter dismounting and heading to them immediately. She knelt down and picked up the Thunderpede with a smile, quickly soothing them as she headed over to where she could treat them.

"Little boy. Misses his mom."

"I'll bet. Is he gonna be ok?"

Livy nodded as she carefully splinted each of his injured legs to ensure he didn't hurt them further, then sat stroking his scales and chittering to keep him settled. He howled unhappily, a shrill and unpleasant sound that apparently translated to him being hungry, as Livy fetched him a fish and a small rock. The Thunderpede ate both, then shuffled in her lap and stilled almost immediately.

"Very sweet. Let's hope his mother doesn't come back shooting first and asking questions later."

Hiccup was looking at the baby, smiling fondly.

"This is a peaceful island, I should think at the very least Jord and Beast are calming and reassuring to them."

"Good point mom."

Hiccup sat down, drawing the Thunderpede infant and jotting down what Valka told him about their species. His excitement for new dragons was clear, and Valka knew they would probably not put off the world of exploration for much longer - especially now they were all thoroughly rejuvenated, healthy and both Hiccup's and Rain's legs full and functional. In fact, she banked on the only thing to slow them at this point would be that Rain and Finn didn't know how to fly just yet.

That was easy to change soon enough - they were both almost teenagers, the Night Fury teens strong enough to start practicing longer flights alongside them so in truth, they could start almost any time.

It was a day before the Thunderpede mother, a fierce and hefty female with beautiful blue-crimson scales came in search of her baby. As soon as she realised they had cared for her child, and once she had spoken to Livy and Wildr, she was actually quite friendly. She even stayed with them for dinner. Once that was dealt with, Hiccup and Valka both agreed they should learn more about their apparent immortality.

"Explain it to us. Are we going to age? Are you kids going to? What happens if we get badly injured or sick? What'll happen if anybody has kids? Will they be immortal too?"

Hiccup fell silent when Valka pressed a finger to his lips, asking a lot of questions that their dragon-children had to write answers for.

"Slow down son."

"Sorry. You're right."

Livy and Wildr seemed to agree on which questions they each would answer in a few grunts, both putting charcoal to paper.

 _"Finn and Rain will age, like our dragons, to adult maturity and stop. We already are. Normal injuries will heal quickly, serious ones will heal in time. Try to avoid catastrophic injury."_

 _"No sickness. Mother can have no more children, injuries were repaired but her childbearing years have passed. Wildr and I could produce more like us, but siblings cannot. The power has limits, was designed for only one person and their dragon."_

"I just hope Finn and Rain aren't upset about that."

"Are you mom?"

Part of Valka _was_ disappointed that they would never raise another baby. Until it occurred to her - they _would,_ the babes would just be scaly. Livy and Wildr left them talking, heading over to chat to Star and Magic.

"Perhaps a little, but I haven't lost anything new. I was already beyond birthing a child again."

"There is a positive to it though."

"Oh?"

Hiccup was suddenly very close to her, warmth blossoming in her stomach as his mouth coasted over her jaw to speak softly against her ear.

"We don't ever have to take precautions again. Eternity is a _long_ time to prevent pregnancy for."

His lips captured hers, the now-familiar sound of complaining dragon grunts fading as he kissed her after making a rather valid point. They never had to worry about nature taking it's course when they were intimate on a near-daily basis ever again. She knew they would both lament that she would never be pregnant again, but that was a tiny price to pay for **forever** together.

"They are doing it again!"

"They do that."

"But I'm hungry."

Hiccup finally managed to find the requisite willpower to separate their mouths, which was lucky since Valka couldn't. He pecked a kiss upon the tip of her nose, then stood up and faced their children.

"Alright, who's hungry?"

"Me!"

"Me too!"

"Me most!"

"Guys, chill. Come on, you can help."

His mouth kept that little quirk at the side the whole time, the one that was unreasonably arousing for no good reason other than it was _Hiccup,_ and Valka found him only too eager that night to explore their newly 'fixed' bodies as they tumbled into bed together.

 _Forever_ like this. Valka couldn't quite believe her luck.

* * *

"Alright. Mom's flight suit, maiden voyage! You ready mom?"

It had taken shockingly little time for his mother to adjust to free-diving, and that meant the next stage. He made her practice releasing the wings several times first, but here they were up on Toothless and Midnight, ready for her to try it for real. They could have tried off a cliff, but she demanded they do it by dragon.

Hopping up to stand on their saddles, Hiccup heard as she called out to him.

"Ready!"

He could only just see her through their new flight helmets - their old ones had been too recognisable - but amidst the blue and green streaks over black, Hiccup could see her eyes absolutely lit up with excitement. Holding up his hand, he counted down with three fingers.

"One. Two. Three. Jump!"

They dived in sync, hurtling through the air at terrifying, exhilarating speeds with Night Furies circling nearby. Hiccup heard her laugh with excitement, he made sure they were a safe distance apart and reached for his wings. She mimicked him, and siddenly they were both gliding along the air together.

"This is amazing!"

"It really is!"

He saw her hit the steering fin, popping his own out and just taking in the feeling of _flying._ Flying with his mother for all eternity sounded pretty good to him.

Toothless and Midnight swooped in to catch them before they risked losing too much altitude, coming to hover close to each other so their riders could flip up helmets and talk. Hiccup began to tuck away his wings, practiced enough that he could do it from his seated position now.

"Well?"

"Gods, that was incredible! I only wish we hadn't waited so long to try it!"

Once Hiccup eventually convinced her to wait to solo fly again, they were joined by their four children upon the back of Toothless and Midnight's four offspring. Their flight gear was designed to resemble each others, to disguise their features even if Hiccup supposed six riders on six Night Furies was a little recognisable.

They each had a tree design branching over the front of their face, Night Fury earfins and Bewilderbeast flat-spines across the top and back. The patterns of blue and green splashes varied slightly on each, but the overall scheme was the same. It called to the range of eye colours, both in them and their dragons, plus it combined Night Fury black with Beast and Jord's primary colours of blue and green.

Hiccup hadn't bothered to make full flight suits for the kids yet - Wildr and Livy were designing their own and Finn and Rain weren't done growing yet. He was probably going to have to resize their helmets two or three times before they were grown. However, both his and Valka's suits were near identical, except hers had Cloudjumper's sunset orange and blue splash while Hiccup's had the red he favoured on the otherwise black suits.

"Ok. Everybody clipped on?"

"Yep!"

Was chorused back at him four times over, so he steered Toothless to the head of the group. Midnight joined them, flying at his left with Valka on her back.

"Alright. V formation!"

The four children on four dragons split into the correct shape, showing their practice paid off.

"Diamond formation!"

Again, they produced a flawless shape. Hiccup swelled with pride, loving that his kids flew so beautifully and that Toothless was no longer a lone Night Fury.

"Ok. Short dive, no showing off!"

Livy and Wildr were natural fliers, Hiccup and Valka experienced as could be, so letting Rain and Finn learn to fly was pretty safe - even if something went wrong, they wouldn't ever be in danger. As soon as Hiccup was satisfied they could fly, they were planning on travelling at last.

"Oh, when I was alone all those years I could never imagine my life would turn out this way."

His mother turned to rest her head on his shoulder, running a hand across his bare chest.

"I loved the mother I had never met, but I never expected to fall in love with you. Let alone manage to father my own brother and sister."

Hiccup didn't actually often dwell on the fact Wildr and Livy were also his half-siblings. He had always been their _dad,_ regardless of them sharing a mother.

"Do you regret it?"

"Not one second. Well, actually... I regret that I was so lost in feeling bad early on. Thanks for sticking with me."

"I understand. There's no rulebook for what we have son, we both had an adjustment period."

He kissed her forehead, used his arm to squeeze her closer to his body and sighed in contentment as she returned the embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you too my sweet boy."

Valka craned her neck to kiss him, drawing in a breath as she pressed her body to his. She slung her leg across his hips, straddling him and gasping lightly into his mouth when Hiccup reached to pull her tunic up. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest as their bodies tried desperately to get closer, hands buried in his hair the way she had been doing since the day they met. They both fumbled to remove their underwear, bare head to toe against each other.

Hiccup sat up, keeping her in his lap and untying her hair braids to free her tumbling locks. The very ends brushed his knees behind her, tickling lightly as they kissed and touched, her hands running up and down his back.

"Gods, I could kiss you forever."

"You _can."_

Those two words were quite potent, a reminder of how such a strange series of events had led to this. If Hiccup had never gotten his own mother pregnant, Wildr wouldn't have been born to raise Beast from hatchling to adult. Without that, they wouldn't have been gifted this eternal promise of being together forever.

"That's a very good point."

She smiled against his mouth as they kissed again, sucking his lower lip between her own and teasing with her teeth until Hiccup whined needily. Valka rubbed against his cock, spreading slick and wet along his erection and moaning into his mouth. He cupped her breast, rubbing her nipple and enjoying the little tremors of her body.

"Need you."

"You have me."

Their foreheads rested against each other for a few minutes as she sank down his length, both clutching at the other for an anchor against the sensation. Valka kissed him again, soft and intimate as he cradled her back to support her weight. Hiccup moved his hands to her hips when the overwhelming heat started to ease, guiding her as she rocked herself slowly.

She pulled his hair to tip his head back, bit down at the base of his throat to leave the beautifully obvious claiming marks Hiccup never had to worry about hiding anymore. He bared his throat willingly to her, groaning as her mouth claimed his neck and feeling his fingers tighten on her slender hips.

"My sweet boy."

"Always yours."

Hiccup kissed at her neck, loving the immediate responsiveness of her tipping her head back, baring that graceful, long throat and moaning in appreciation. He bit down, marking Valka the way she had him and rolling his hips upward in long, deep motions.

"Gods Hiccup, you make me feel so good."

His mother wrapped her arms around his back, holding each other as close and tight as they could without slowing the rhythm of thrusts. Hiccup felt her pebbled nipples drag against his chest, thighs tightening where they were draped around his waist. Sweat eased the slide between their hot skin, flushed by the fire burning inside them both and making her hands slip on his back.

"Close, gods you're so hot mom."

Nails sank into the back of his neck as his mother moaned into his shoulder, vocalizations growing louder when Hiccup tugged lightly at her hair to turn her face where he could kiss her. It was sloppy and clumsy and hot, mouths slipping and half-connecting as they both neared the edge. Managing to slide a hand between them, Hiccup rubbed her clit and felt her spasm around him, muscles contracting to milk his cock as she came atop him.

Hiccup could take no more and buried himself as deep as he could to finally come, finding pleasure in his mothers body as a boy never should and loving every second.

"That was amazing."

"Mmm. Was"

Hiccup smiled to himself at her sleepy murmurs, watching Valka shift to let him spoon up against her back, face buried in her gorgeous mane of hair until the dreams came for them both.

Now that their children were all successful fliers, Hiccup was itching for them to explore. The chance finally came, as Wildr and Livy apparently decided that leaving Beast - who was now the Alpha dragon once again, Toothless giving up his 'post' - and Jord was fine, as was leaving Jotunn with them.

They all flew on the Night Furies, but Stormfly and Cloudjumper both flew with them and it worked out quite well. Hiccup loved to see them in their matching flight suits, loved that they could go for hours and hours and that Valka could finally show him the world.

They found dragons Hiccup had never seen before, the Shockjaw and the Common Green, Egg Biters and Spikebacks. Valka taught him about each and every one, sitting around campfires at night with little more than bedrolls and a couple of small tents in case of bad weather. They slept under the stars and woke to idyllic sunrises, hiked through forests and swam lakes the size of Berk. They climbed mountains to explore uncharted caves.

That was where they discovered their first _new_ dragon - even his mother hadn't seen these before.

Small and black, their matching sets of eight eyes and eight legs would have had Hiccup assuming the scuttling little critters were simply some kind of exotic spider. Except they had wings, spat fire and, if that wasn't enough, they could also turn around and shoot webbing that stuck fast to just about everything.

Wildr and Livy managed to negotiate friendly interactions, and soon enough Hiccup and the other Haddock family members had a couple dozen of the sturdy spider-shaped dragons in their laps. Hiccup watched as Valka lifted one close to her face to examine in the torchlight, stroking along the middle of it's back where wings were perfectly concealed.

"What shall we name these guys then?"

"Spider dragons!"

"That seems a little... confusing Finn."

"How about... Webber dragons? Since they shoot webs out of their-"

Hiccup cut off their daughter quickly, chuckling.

"Thank you Rain! Webber dragons... I like that. Mom?"

"I like it too. The webbing seems to be uniquely flammable, perhaps that's how they stay warm up here."

"It is pretty chilly up here. We should head further down and find a cave to sleep for the night. We'll come visit these guys again before we move on."

Hiccup drew the Webber dragon into the Haddock dragon book after dinner, Livy helpfully writing down some trade secrets only other dragons like her and Wildr got to hear about.

As they got further out into the world, Hiccup and Valka discovered more bad people hurting dragons, and their next few years were spent freeing them from Dragon Trapper camps, destroying fighting rings and trader ports that sold dragon skin. They befriended hundreds of newly freed dragons, and when they ditched the flight suits and the dragons to wander about in Trader posts themselves, they were amused to hear tales of six fearsome riders on a flock of dragons black as night.

At least nobody seemed to recognise Hiccup or Valka, which was probably good.

They brought back their trade haul to the nearby cave-ridden island they camped on, greeting their dragons and everyone seemed to be sampling some kind of exotic foodstuff.

"Ok, new barrel of yak jerky and even better, a basket of eggs for breakfast tomorrow."

"I acquired new fabric since everyone has rather worn out their tunics."

"We got boots stuff, ours need fixing..

"We found eggs."

Hiccup looked over to Wildr and Livy, who were holding two huge baskets that he could see fabric trailing from the lid of.

"Ok. What kind of eggs?"

"Dragon."

Hiccup and Valka immediately went over to them, lifting the fabric and examining the eggs.

"This many eggs with a while to go to hatching... there are mothers nearby."

"Where did you find these?"

"Trader."

"We traded couple of old swords."

"Which trader?"

"Red hair."

"Funny beard "

Hiccup immediately knew who they meant - the one selling strange charms who had eyed Hiccup's Bewilderbeast necklace in a rather unsettling way.

"Ok. We'll go look for the mother. Rain, Finn, you go keep an eye on the trader but don't approach him. You two stay and take care of these eggs. Only you could talk an angry dragon mother down. Dragons, you're in charge of keeping the eggs warm..

They got multiple nods, and after Valka and Hiccup put their flight suits back on, they headed out. The sky darkened as night began to fall, offering a great deal better camouflage for their black attire.

"Are we looking for more than one?"

"At least three species in those baskets, and there could be more if the trader is trapping them to breed them."

Anger flared at such a terrible occurrence, Hiccup suppressing a growl as he and his mother crept along a few back alleys, catching sight of someone carrying another basket to the red-haired trader. Using hand signals like they would with dragons, the two agreed to follow the basket-man back. He seemed suspicious of being followed, turning back now and then and sighing gruffly to himself. Eventually, they came out to find the man had vanished after turning a corner only a few feet ahead of them.

Scanning the area in the dark wasn't easy, but Hiccup caught Valka's signal that she had found something and crept along the floor, on all fours to stay out of view behind a nearby wall or two.

"Trapdoor."

"Give it a minute, he could be waiting."

Hiccup felt for Inferno, tucked against his leg and recently refilled with a dilute solution of Stormcutter saliva, and the dagger mostly used for sharpening charcoal or gutting fish tucked into his sleeve strap.

"Let's go."

They eased the trapdoor up gently, finding crudely carved dirt steps that led down a narrow, dank tunnel. Stealth was so much easier with no metal leg, Hiccup often mused as they crept down and down and down, coming out in a huge stone cavern.

It was _teeming_ with dragons. Twelve species that Hiccup could see, and multiple cages of most of those. Even behind their masks, Hiccup knew the expression both of them would be wearing - pure loathing for the men who did this

"We need our dragons."

"You'll need more than that."

Hiccup whipped around, finding four men with swords on him. Casting a risky glance to Valka, she was clear - for now.

"Go!"

"I won't leave you."

His seconds of distraction cost Hiccup dearly as a blade sank into his abdomen, cutting deep and painful. He coughed and blood splattered across the wielders face through his helmets mouth-slit but he managed to force out a word.

"Go!"

He heard her run, too sore to turn around as he keeled over to the ground and the world turned black.

* * *

Valka was cursing herself for leaving Hiccup the second she did it, but staying would only get them both trapped and they needed their dragons to save the trapped ones and Hiccup. Knowing Rain and Finn were keeping an eye on the trader, Valka burst from the trap door, Hiccup's injury flashing before her eyes and ran for where she knew her children would be.

Thankfully, Stormfly was with them.

"Go! Get the dragons and return here. No time to explain."

Their eyes displayed fear and panic behind their helmets, but the two didn't hesitate to jump on the Nadder and take off. Valka knew it was barely five minutes flight, but the wait felt like _hours_ as she hid, hearing the men searching for her as she leapt up to balance precariously against the corner of a tiny eddy in the wall of a building.

Purple light blasted the ground the men stood, scattering them with great force as Toothless led his mate and their children to the spot Valka was hiding. She immediately jumped onto Midnights back, guiding them down to the tunnel. Unsurprisingly, there were men guarding it but it took only a few tail swipes and plasma blasts to get them away.

The dragons scarcely fit down the tunnel, Valka imagined that was by design on the part of the trappers. At least two dozen men awaited them, a clear leader in the middle. His eye had a scar on, and he looked rather calm considering. Valka tried not to look at the blood on the floor.

"The Fury Riders. I've been expecting you for a while."

"Where is he?"

"The dead one? Oh, we tossed him into a cell with a hungry Gronckle."

 _Dead._ Valka had to force herself not to vomit from fear. Wildr and Livy said they were immortal, but to avoid catastrophic injury and that boundary had _never_ been tested - the worst injuries they had encountered since then were a few burns and Rain broke her arm falling out of a tree. She had been fine a week later.

"You know we've taken out strongholds beyond yours."

She kept her voice loud, hoping to disguise the fact some of the dragon sounds filling the air came from Livy and Wildr. Toothless hissed angrily, baring his teeth and spikes lighting up blue in warning.

"Oh look boys, a Night Fury light show. Never seen that before, maybe he's worth more."

"Don't count on it. Now!"

The voice that came from behind them almost felled Valka completely, relief surging as Hiccup cried out and came barreling into the room on the back of a bright green Gronckle, firing huge lava blasts at the ground around the men. They attacked, naturally, but the fact they were surrounded front and back made for a distraction they couldn't afford, several well aimed plasma blasts completely ruining the small army.

Their leader almost got away, but Hiccup's Gronckle managed to land upon his back and flatten him. Hiccup patted the dragon and almost fell from his back, clutching his stomach.

"Dad! Are you alright?"

"I got hurt, but I'll be ok. We need to free these dragons and smash this place to bits."

"Wait."

Wildr held up a hand, tipping his helmet-covered head as though listening for something. Valka could in no way have prepared for the enormous dragon face that burst through the _ceiling_ of the cavern, immediately recognisable as a Foreverwing literally _eating_ through to the trap-space.

"Jord!"

"Not just Jord mom."

Valka, already getting off Midnight to run to support Hiccup, looked up where he pointed and she saw not one, not two, but **three** huge dragons.

"Beast and Jotunn too. Ok. We need to find their office or whatever down here. Toothless, gimme a ride? Mom, stay here and help free the dragons. When we leave, we'll freeze this place solid. That ought to send a clear message."

Clambering in an ungainly manner onto his dragons back, Hiccup squeezed her hand with his bloodied one and the two raced off toward the back end of the enclosure. Seeing their children do the same, Valka began to burn away the dragon-proof locks with the Hotburple blades they each carried. The dragons poured through the hole Jord had created, quite audibly cheering for their freedom as each one escaped.

A quick check said all were freed now so leading the others out, Valka watched with bated breath for Hiccup to leave too and found herself bitterly hoping none of the trappers had survived in case they hurt her boy again. Thankfully, the largest of their Night Furies came soaring through the new 'exit', so Valka nodded to Wildr who called up to the Bewilderbeast.

"Move!"

"Good idea."

Twin ice blasts seemed to almost melt into the huge hole in the ground, leaving only a few shards to stick out of the hole while the whole space below was completely filled. They led the freed dragons away to their island, discovering for the first time - Beast and Jotunn obviously swam - that Jord himself _could_ fly.

"Alright, lets get these eggs back to their mothers."

Hiccup managed to speak, but Valka could see he could barely stay standing even leant against a rock. She laid him down with no negotiating, seeing their children had matching mother and egg well in hand.

"We have to move quick. Those guys are a neon sign of dragon riders."

"You're not safe to fly."

"I'll be fine. I **felt** it. I felt myself... _die._ But then I woke up, and I heard _you._ Then I knew I would get better."

Valka wasn't happy, but Hiccup was insistent so they packed up their camp quickly - he was threatened by all of them to stay where he was. He made it onto Toothless and Valka climbed up behind him, both watching Wildr and Livy instruct their huge dragons to do something.

It transpired to be telling Jotunn to take dragons who needed a safe space back to Haddock island, Jord and Beast following them beneath the ocean and above the clouds as the 'Fury riders' made a quick departure from near that trade point.

They managed to find a fairly secluded island with plenty of tree cover, landing in a clearing and immediately their children moved to build a small campsite while Valka got Hiccup to lean against a felled log, carefully peeling up riding vest and tunic. He grit his teeth, and the wound looked pretty gruesome if she was honest.

"It's healing, I can feel it."

"I'm still going to try and help it along."

Her hands shook, boiling up water to clean his wound. Midnight came over, snuffling at Hiccup and eyeing his wound.

"Brings back memories ay girl? Let mom do her thing first, then you can have a look."

Hiccup's voice portrayed considerable calm, if still laced with pain. His eyes however showed considerable distress, and Valka wondered if he was thinking similar thoughts to herself - he was surviving a wound that had **killed** his wife.

Valka wiped his blood away, leaving a surprisingly neat line in his stomach. Midnight nudged her away gently, then lapped carefully at the gash until Hiccup begged her to stop.

"That's good Midnight, but its pretty deep and sore. Thank you though."

Valka bandaged him up, started wiping the dried blood from his hands, his mouth with a fresh cloth and Hiccup reached for her hand, kissed her knuckles and fingertips as he held her gaze.

"I'll be alright. I'm more interested about how Jord and Beast found us. We've been away from Haddock island for almost a year on this run."

He brought up a good point, looking over at Livy and Wildr who were helping Rain and Finn make some food. Hiccup turned down dinner based on the injury to his stomach area, unsure if it was advisable.

"I know I will need to eat, but we should wait and see if I cough up blood again."

She only ate because Hiccup begged her to, food sitting heavily in her gut as Hiccup laid recuperating and grimacing in pain. When done eating, Livy picked up some charcoal and paper, writing something down for them. She handed it to Valka, who passed it to Hiccup when she was done reading it.

" _Soon the dragons will leave humans entirely, and they realise the trapped ones must be freed. So they came to assist us, in order to ensure dragonkind is ready for their isolation from mankind."_

"Dragons are leaving people? Wait... what does that mean for us?"

-HTTYD-

 **One more chapter to go! So if you have any burning questions about this story, now's the time to ask (unless you inbox me obviously). Final chapter is written, but I'm going to review it and ensure it's good to go. Probably go up Sunday or Monday.**


	35. Chapter 33

**Epjkb - I have ADHD and I had never written a story a year and a half ago, so its possible. That being said, at your age you should not be reading this!**

 **So this was written before we actually got here, though it's been tweaked here and there. Once this is posted, the first chapter of Ought To Know Better will be up so y'all can run over to there knowing there's more Valcup in your lives.**

 **POV shifts from Hiccup to Valka and back again in this chapter.**

-HTTYD-

 _"You have a choice. You can stay with us and the dragons, or you can live out your immortality with mankind. First, we must finish rescuing the dragons trapped."_

Honestly, Hiccup and Valka probably never even considered **not** going with the dragons. Who else would get such a choice? The only question really was if Finn and Rain wanted to come too. If they did, they may never meet any other humans. As it turned out, they already had that thought of and sorted amongst themselves.

"Even if we did meet people, it would get pretty sad after a while. We live forever, they don't."

"And why would we choose _not_ to stay with you and the dragons?"

Livy and Wildr grunted in agreement, both setting about to clean up from dinner. Hiccup had to carefully choose his sleep position to keep strain off his stomach, Valka laying next to him and holding his hand tight in her own.

He wasn't _brilliant_ the next morning, but his body was definitely repairing and when the bandage came off, there was remarkably little blood to be seen. Valka and Midnight took turns mothering his injured self, and a tentative few mouthfuls of egg made it into his nervous stomach. Nothing catastrophic happened, so Hiccup felt that was a step in the right direction.

"I think we'll have to stay here another day before I'm up to flying, but even though I have a worse injury than when Dagur tried to carve me up, I'm definitely fixing up faster."

Magic and Moonshine both accompanied the kids as they went exploring the forest, Blue and Star doing a patrol around the island with Stormfly and Cloudjumper to check they hadn't been followed after the incident at the trade post. Toothless and Midnight adamantly refused to leave Hiccup and Valka's side except to fill their water canteens for them.

They left the following day, Hiccups wound showing signs it would heal nicely now and made it six hours flight away to finish his recovery.

Within the week, Hiccup was back to normal, barely more than a faint pink scar left where a sword had torn him open. They continued on with Beast and Jord, who seemed to have an uncanny sense for where to look for trapped dragons. Jord also provided an excellent campsite - he turned into a mountain on command, and graciously allowed them to sleep upon his back. His thick tree spines provided excellent cover for six riders and eight dragons, all while Beast slumbered beneath the ocean, the water's surface breaking every three hours or so to refill his enormous lungs.

"Haddock Island is getting pretty full up."

Hiccup mentioned to his mother, their previously quiet homestead now teeming with activity. There were literally thousands upon thousands of dragons, _hundreds_ of different species congregating to their Alpha and the Foreverwing with it's relaxing scents.

"I agree, but we never turn away a dragon in need."

"Not long now."

Wildr and Livy spoke in unison, both holding baby Nightmare Breaths - a cousin of the Zippleback, with one head but horrendously bad breath that was as pungent as it was flammable. **Very.**

"Are we almost done?"

They both nodded in sync, Wildr handing his dragon to Livy and reaching into his pocket for a crudely drawn map.

"Last trappers."

"When do we leave?"

"Three days. Dragons resting."

They _had_ been flying pretty hard, the pace of their Operation Free Dragons speeding up every year. Now so close to it being over, Hiccup could feel the anticipation from the dragons. They knew what was coming.

"Familiar faces."

Wildr pointed to the sky, some dark cloud becoming a huge flock of dragons that came to land all around them. He was right - Hiccup _did_ recognise them. Right down to the saddles.

"Meatlug? Hookfang? Barf and Belch?"

They looked enthralled to see Hiccup and the others, greeting them eagerly and in clear recognition. Hiccup looked behind them, seeing Kingstail and Skullcrusher, the Terrible Terrors and Whip and Lash, Grump and Fanghook.

"You guys left Berk. Thor, I hope the others aren't too hurt."

There was sadness in their faces, an obvious and recognisable emotion as they separated from their riders, their homes. Hiccup felt guilty, knowing he would never lose his dragon, his family. Here was the soul of Berk, standing all around them.

"Look, there's a note on Skullcrusher's horn."

Seeing where Valka indicated, Hiccup plucked the note and recognised Eret's handwriting, a heavy and scruffy hand. Scanning the writing, he read it aloud.

 _"Hiccup. I don't know why the dragons had to leave, but I have this gut feeling you'll see these guys again before we do. Just take care of them for us. Hope your family are doing well._

 _Eret, son of Eret. Proud Hooligan."_

"And to think, he was once a trapper."

"He was a good guy in a bad place. Most of the men that worked for Drago were no more free than the dragons were, just too terrified to say no."

"Yes, I suppose that's true son. Oh, I do hope Berk will recover from this loss."

"The Hairy Hooligans never let themselves stay down for long."

Hiccup tasted the lie - he remembered how crushed everyone had been that first Snoggletog when the dragons left for hatching season, and that had only been a few days. He sent a few thoughts to Odin to watch over them, closed his eyes and thought of his friends back there for a minute.

"Wait. We have one more trip to make."

"Where?"

"Defenders Of The Wing. If they aren't prepared to lose their Eruptadon, their whole village will be wiped out."

"What are you going to do?"

Hiccup was thinking on his feet, Beast's roar catching his attention.

"We'll freeze it. It won't be permanent, but it will give them time. Time for Jotunn to pay his dues."

They separated - if Hiccup was gone too long, Valka and the others would go to the last rescue mission. After one of those bone-shaking, deep and passionate kisses that always preceded their separations from his mother, Toothless and Wildr joined Hiccup on Jotunn's back ad he swam them along the ocean in the dark. They stopped only to eat briefly, making it to the Defenders island within just over a day.

He was recognised as soon as his helmet came off, though Wildr kept his on and stayed close to his side.

"Hiccup Haddock! Your timing is most fortuitous!"

"Nice to see you too Mala, Throk."

Throk gave his and Wildr's flight suits a studying stare, turning back to Hiccup.

"Are you the Fury Riders we hear tales of?"

"Probably? We never heard anyone call us that but then we don't stop to chat. What's the problem Mala?"

"The Eruptadon. He is ever so agitated, he can barely eat!"

Hiccup followed her to where the view allowed him to see the dragon, who was lethargic and sad looking even at a distance.

"We were about to write Berk, but then we discovered our Terror's had all gone."

"That's sort of what I'm here about Mala. The dragons... they're leaving. Berk couldn't have helped if they wanted to."

"What do you mean Hiccup Haddock?"

"Their time with mankind is ending or something. Me and the 'fury riders' have been breaking up Dragon Trapper rings and freeing them. I know your village relies heavily upon the Eruptadon, so we came to offer a temporary solution."

"We will have to leave our home?"

"At least until burns itself out. Wildr, get Jotunn for me?"

He nodded behind his helmet, leaping sideways onto Toothless' back with his effortless, sprightly grace and flying over to the edge to roar out to Jotunn. The Defenders Of The Wing gasped as the enormous Bewilderbeast reared up from the ocean, a sickening dejavu threatening to shake Hiccup's calm for a minute at the view.

"What is _that?_ It's **huge** **!"**

"Defenders, meet Jotunn. He's a Bewilderbeast, the Alpha species of dragon. He spits ice that takes a very long time to melt, it will slow down the volcano long enough for you guys to have time to leave here without panicking and rushing."

"May we be permitted to say farewell to our great Eruptadon?"

"Of course! First, let's sort the volcano so he stops being distressed."

Mala joined them on Toothless, then upon Jotunn's huge face as the other people began to prepare their farewell ceremony for their protector dragon. Jotunn and Wildr coordinated his travel across the island, many stopping to look up at him.

"It has been a long time Hiccup Haddock."

"It has Mala. I left Berk quite some years ago now, we cut ourselves off completely."

"You and Miss Astrid Hofferson?"

"No. Astrid... Astrid was killed in battle. That was part of the reason we left, me and my mom."

"Not your father?"

"He uh, he was killed in a different battle a couple of years before Astrid. It's just me, mom and our children. That's Wildr, her son. Astrid and I had a son and a daughter."

"My condolences on your losses Hiccup."

"Thank you Mala. We're almost there."

Hiccup was relieved to end their conversation, both because he hated not claiming Wildr was his son and because he flat out didn't like talking about his feelings to anyone who wasn't a Haddock.

"Your brother is an interesting one. He speaks Dragonese."

"How do you know that?"

"My younger sister could converse with the Eruptadon before she was taken by sickness."

"Wow. I'm sorry you lost her."

They reached the Eruptadon and Wildr didn't bother climbing down - he used his flight suit to glide down, much to Mala's surprise. Toothless swooped in to take them both down to the Eruptadon, who roared happily in greeting.

"He's been waiting as long as he could not to leave, because he knew you would be in danger if he did."

Mala knelt down, cradled the huge rocky head and pressed her own to the dragon.

"Thank you, Great Protector. You and your ancestors have served us well."

Wildr did the chatting and directing, the Eruptadon swallowing as much lava as he could to make more room for Jotunn to fill the volcano with ice. He placed periodic shards of ice along the path to the village, which would give them enough warning time if the volcano blew unexpectedly.

They let the village say their farewells, bowing and thanking the Great Protector for his service to them, and promises of acceptance that it was his time to leave.

"I don't suppose we shall see each other again Hiccup Haddock."

"Probably not, but I am glad to have known you Mala. All of you."

"One last thing Hiccup."

"Yes Throk?"

"I feel certain you only had one leg when last we met."

"I did. It's a very long story. We have to go, my mom will be panicking."

"We bid thee well Hiccup Haddock. Take care of our Great Protector."

"We will. You ready guys?"

The Eruptadon huffed, casting one last longing look at the Defenders before he took off into the air and flew with them. Hiccup put on his helmet, saw Jotunn disappear beneath the oceans surface and waved to Mala and her villagers, then set off with Wildr into the distance. An Eruptadon could not fly very far, but Hiccup felt it symbolically important to them they see their dragon disappear into the first flashes of sunset.

With the sheer number of Gronckles living on Haddock island, their Eruptadon - who Livy and Wildr informed them was actually named Vordir - was not in any danger of starving for lack of lava. Hiccup and Valka reconnected in their bed hungrily that night, biting fabric and pillows and each other to quiet their cries of pleasure until both were spent, messy and satisfied.

"Gods, I missed you."

He pressed his mouth to her bare shoulder, tasting the sweat on her skin.

"I missed you too my sweet boy, but soon we need never be apart again."

Her fingers wound into his hair, stroking his scalp softly where she had tugged roughly only moments before.

"I can't wait."

They began to prepare the next day, something big so clearly going down as Wildr and Livy marshalled several dragons to join them on their venture, each one selected from the species known for firepower, speed and accuracy.

"Jord stay. Beast and Jotunn come."

"Alright then. We are ready when you are kids."

Six riders mounted six Night Furies, helmets and suits rendering them near indistinguishable from each other as a couple dozen dragons followed them through the night sky, ripples in the black glass that was once a still, calm body of water telling where two Bewilderbeast followed them.

The final trapper was someone Hiccup recognised instantly, a cruel brutality in his voice as he hurt dragon and humankind alike with some harsh weapon or other in his hand.

 _Drago._

"I've had just about enough of this guy. He's not surviving this time."

"Hiccup..."

"No mom. He's lived _twice_ now and all he does is keep hurting dragons. Toothless, help the others free the dragons. Jotunn and I have a score to settle."

Hiccup didn't stay to argue with her, jumping down with his wings to slow his drop and landing on the pier near-silently. He watched the Night Furies scan the architecture, their other dragons staying a little further behind until they were needed. Checking there was nobody looking, Hiccup slid down into the water that was _freezing_ and looked for the Bewilderbeast hiding below.

Jotunn had learnt hand signals quickly, unsurprising when he had been taught to obey primal screams and indications with a bullhook. So when Hiccup signalled "wait" to Beast and "up" to Jotunn, his black-reddish spines flared and he came up to let Hiccup grab hold of his head spines before they surged out of the water.

"Drago! Come on out!"

One downside to having ever met the dragon riders of the world was that Drago now knew how to fly, meaning Hiccup couldn't just let Jotunn blast him out of the sky. He couldn't hurt the Windgnasher he was flying on top of.

One upside was Drago didn't know about the new Alpha, even though he clearly recognised Jotunn.

"Not until his dragon's clear, alright Jo?"

Jotunn huffed, but didn't fire even as Drago flew closer, sneering.

"I've been waiting for you. The Fury Riders" Hiccup really wanted to know when they started getting called that "even though you only have them because _I_ found that female."

"And instead of taking care of her, you let her bond with me. Proving _yet again_ that you know nothing about dragons. She was never going to go with you when I was the one taking care of her. If you needed more proof care conquers fear and control, just look at who I brought with me!"

"So you took in the reject who killed your mothers friend?"

"Jotunn apologized, and he's done good since then. Dragons are amazing creatures Drago, you wasted so many chances to see that."

Hiccup signalled to Jotunn to nudge Beast, ready to have the Alpha come and help separate Drago from his dragon.

"Where is your precious Alpha? He and I have a fight to retake."

"You mean Toothless? He's not the Alpha anymore Drago."

"What? He _lost?_ How pathetic?"

Hiccup started laughing; he couldn't help it. As he did so, Drago grew more irate and a scowl darkened already harsh features.

"What's so funny?"

"That you have no idea what you're up against."

"I have enough dragons to defeat your Bewilderbeast _boy."_

"One? Maybe. But he isn't alone. The Night Furies are here, and so are our other dragons. As for defeating one Bewilderbeast? How about **two?** Now Jotunn!"

Never had Hiccup seen such a shocked terror in the man's eyes, Beast surging up from the water to stand next to his older brother.

"It's funny. When you kidnapped me to fix and train Midnight, you missed out on the baby Bewilderbeast living _in my house._ You never learn Drago, that dragons surprise us when we least expect it."

Hearing the whistle from his mother that said they were ready, Hiccup signalled to both Bewilderbeast. Jotunn kept his eyes on Drago, while Beast used his Alpha-control to make the Windgnasher follow him, the motion unbelievably well timed as the dragon flung Drago up, Jotunn spitting an ice shard that pierced through Drago's body and pinned him to the nearest wall of rock behind him like a swinging plough.

Hiccup hopped on the back of the Windgnasher, used it to fly in close enough that Drago could see him when he removed his helmet.

"You'll die _right here,_ and the last thing you'll ever know is that you shouldn't mess with Haddocks and their dragons."

Beast and Jotunn both joined in the ravaging destruction of the base, purple plasma blasts exploding where cages held trapped dragons, their 'back up' team helping those who couldn't fly, tearing chains apart like they weren't even there. Hiccup didn't pay it much mind other than to listen for the cheers of the five other riders, knowing they were safe.

He stayed to watch the life leave Drago's eyes.

* * *

Hiccup didn't like to talk about Drago's death.

The men following him, the ones not killed in the crossfire, scattered to their ships and Hiccup demanded they be allowed to leave.

"There's nothing more they can do. We're taking the dragons, Drago is dead and where we're going, they won't find us. Let's go."

They did a sweep, they checked that all the dragon traps were empty, found any and all eggs with the help of their tracker dragons. They found the office where it was proven this was the last known dragon-trapper-camp, the Fury Riders and their Alpha having otherwise exterminated the practice.

Back on Haddock Island, Hiccup hugged each of their kids, thanked their dragons and then wrapped his arms vice-tight around her, face buried in her neck as he clung to Valka like a port in a storm.

"It's over."

Valka returned his embrace willingly, knowing he feared her taking issue with actively causing Drago's death. Given how much the man had taken from them - Stoick, the old Bewilderbeast, even his alliance with the Berserkers had led to Astrid's death - Valka understood. She had just worried Hiccup would regret taking a life. He didn't seem to, but Valka kept an eye on him anyway

His soul didn't deserve to be darkened by Drago Bludvist.

A few silent minutes later, Hiccup began to compose himself and his grip on her body loosened. He turned to Livy and Wildr, who had been waiting silently.

"So... now what?"

"Sleep. Only... dragons"

Wildr struggled, so Livy picked up for him.

"Can know where we go."

Slightly confused, but agreeing, the humans began to collect their things together - they wouldn't be coming back. Maybe some day, travellers would find the little collection of huts with the Bewilderbeast and the haddock on the side. The remnants of their old life.

Hiccup painstakingly packed all his dragon work, the Haddock Book of Dragons and all the drawings he did of Beast growing up. Then there were all of his inventions, the spare pieces to their flight suits and Inferno, his flame sword and dozens of little things that they would never part with.

"I'm leaving these here. Let it be some big mystery."

Hiccup placed his old prosthetic leg, Toothless' prosthetic tailfin and his old, worn out saddle all down next to one of the huts.

"Well, I guess that's it. This was a great home, I'm so glad our kids got to grow up here."

"It was Hiccup."

"But... on to the in our lives. I'll go anywhere, so long as it's with you."

"I feel the same."

Hiccup took her hand, kissed her sweetly and turned back to the others.

"Ready when you are."

Falling asleep wasn't easy with the anticipation, but Hiccup's arms around her were always a welcome invitation to the land of dreams. Valka wasn't sure how, but she was aware somehow of the change around them, some shift in where they were between their place and where the dragons would stay now.

They woke still entangled as they had gone to sleep, Hiccup's soft breaths against the back of her neck. Valka opened her eyes and immediately sought out Hiccup, who's sleepy emerald orbs fixed on her with a smile. Next she looked for their children, Rain and Finn still asleep with two Night Furies either side of them. Livy and Wildr were nowhere to be seen from where she laid down.

"We made it. Wherever here is, we made it."

"Certainly seems so."

Hiccup rolled her onto her back, pressing a soft kiss to her mouth. The grass beneath them rustled in an invisible breeze, the air tasting different when Valka finally breathed again after Hiccup released her lips.

"What say we have a look around?"

"I say lets."

Hiccup stood up, held a hand out to help her up.

"Thank you."

"For you? Anything."

Her stomach fluttered like a lovestruck teenager, a common side effect of Hiccup's lopsided, happy smiles. On her feet, Hiccup kept hold of her hand as they looked around. They could see the sky, but it looked _different,_ translucent and shimmering. The air was sweet, fragrant and the sounds of dragons filled their ears. The grass and flowers gave way to rivers, streams and mountains.

"We cannot be seen here. The dragons are safe, free."

They turned, finding Wildr with a green and orange Slinky-Tail dragon on his shoulders, the slinky tail wrapped loosely in loops around his neck like a snake.

"Since when did you speak Norse clearly?"

"I don't. **You** speak dragon here. Everyone does."

Valka couldn't detect anything different as she and Hiccup spoke to each other, but then she only knew how Dragonese sounded to a human.

"The dragons still sound like _dragons."_

"You will learn to listen. You have a long time after all."

Livy hopped from the back of a Scuttleclaw, landing next to them.

"Do you want to meet the mother?"

"Which one?"

"The Bewilderbeast mother. Where else would all dragons go?"

There was no question about their answer.

"Uh, Hel yes!"

"You must maintain respect. Without her, dragonkind would not exist as it does."

They nodded eagerly, following Livy and Wildr obligingly along the route of a stream. The path was dizzying, taking them along twists and turns until they came to an almost anomalous and random hole in the ground that glittered with icy sparkles.

"This way."

It was a sliding trip, coming out in a surprisingly dry, comfortable-temperature cavern that was _so high_ they almost couldn't see the top of it. This led to a tunnel, one that echoed a quiet, soothing sound while their footsteps made none. It was a place Valka could only describe as _magical._

"Wow."

A body so gleaming white it made the ice look grey by comparison, but with fins and head spines iridescent and shining in every colour of the rainbow. Bigger than Beast or Jotunn, but placid, barely moving except to breathe deeply in her slumber.

"The mother of all dragons. We live only with her blessing."

"Did she make you guys dragons too?"

"In a sense. She chooses who bonds to her babies, but we had to be born of two with souls of dragons. Dragon-born, but with human skin."

The mother began to stir, opening eyes that sparkled a unique, deep shade of blue Valka could not place a name on. It was utterly indescribable, as was everything about her really. Livy and Wildr bowed to her, so she and Hiccup followed suit. When they spoke to her, the two human parents could only hear their offspring's side - they couldn't understand her just yet.

"These are our parents, they take as great a care of us as you would have."

Her steely gaze turned to Hiccup and Valka, surveying the two as they stood before her. She said nothing, but nodded and turned slightly to let Livy and Wildr touch her enormous jaw.

"She needs rest, she has attained a great age here in the ice."

"I can only imagine. Thank you for allowing us here."

"Yeah. It's... an honour I can't even describe."

As they left, coming back out at a different point where there were yet more dragons, Hiccup turned to her.

"Can you believe this? This is..."

"Paradise."

"Yeah. And I feel like... like maybe everything that happened before was leading us here. Like this is always where we were supposed to end up. Is that weird?"

"Not at all Hiccup. I quite agree."

He beamed, kissing her thoroughly and she found that moving to a dragon-only land had done nothing to quell the fire Hiccup ignited within her.

There was something else remarkable in this idyllic paradise land, almost as remarkable as the Bewilderbeast mother. They went in search of their dragons, spying Cloudjumper and Stormfly with the other dragons who had lived on Berk, all crowded around something. When they moved to permit their humans through, Valka stopped dead at the miraculous sight.

"Guess they weren't the last Night Furies out there after all."

* * *

Hiccup would sometimes cast his mind back, remember the people they had known before. It became a less frequent occurrence as each of the dragons connected to said memories began to pass on - Hookfang was the first to die, but over time they came to accept that while sad, death was a natural part of life for many of them.

Unlike the Haddock clan, that was. Hiccup's best estimate was that it had been some _hundred_ years since they came to this uncharted land, since they were accepted into the dragons land by the Bewilderbeast mother. A century filled with days with dragons, exploring new land and mapping different dragon territories, flying with his kids and playing with their dragons.

Then there were the _nights,_ where he and his mother would steal away to any secluded spot they could find. Hiccup had yet to tire of sleeping with her in his arms, bodies entwined in the most intimate of ways with the woman who had given birth to him. Waking up to the shimmering sunrise and a thousand thousand dragon cries.

Even the Speed Stingers had made it somehow, but they never stung anybody or anyone unless they were butting over territory. There in the Dragon Home, Hiccup discovered how Boneknappers and Armorwings looked un-protected, because when they lived with the Bewilderbeast mother, no dragons dared fight for more than a good place to nest.

Finn - who had never given up on their 'girl thing' - was currently playing some kind of diving game with Rain where they both leapt off of dragons and the winner made it to the ground first with their own wings.

"Do you think mama Astrid is happy for us here?"

Hiccup had never let them forget Astrid, even when it would have been really easy to leave that behind when they 'moved'.

"I do Rain, I really do. She's happy that you are happy, healthy and safe with all these dragons."

"I'm glad. Since I'll never really meet her in Valhalla... well, not unless I _chose_ to. And I won't."

The only way any of them could die - being eaten by a dragon a possible exception they had not tested - was to take their own life, and they all knew that. Hiccup could not imagine such a thing, for any of them. Happiness was an abundant, dominant emotion for them all.

Wondering where his mother had gotten to, Hiccup climbed up the nearest small mountain for a better vantage point, spying her over on Sand Wraith Beach, so named because mostly it only held Sand Wraiths, with the occasional Shadow Wing or simply a dragon wanting to sun themselves.

He made his way over, watching with a surge of breathless desire as Hiccup looked her over. Long legs bent at the knee while her hands supported her weight behind her, Valka was wearing only a simple light tunic that barely went past her hips. Her skin showed signs of sun exposure, hair loose in it's single braid and when Hiccup approached, the way her knees and thighs shifted pushed cloth up higher, exposing to Hiccup that the seductress was wearing _nothing_ beneath.

"Not interrupting am I?"

"Is it an interruption if you're welcome?"

"I'm not sure."

Hiccup shucked his tunic, leaving him only in shorts to join Valka in the sun spot and felt warmth wash over his skin. She peered down at him, squinting slightly with the brightness but he still felt the familiar skitter in his chest at her coy smile.

"You bored here yet?"

"Not even slightly. You?"

"Not a bit. In fact, sometimes I worry eternity isn't long enough to enjoy it all, as crazy as that may sound."

"I completely agree Hiccup. It never ceases to amaze me how happy and perfect everything is here."

They laid on the sand for a while, enjoying sunshine and each others company. Her fingers slid through his, even the simple intimacy of holding hands still enough to send tingles along Hiccup's sun-warmed skin. Hiccup felt his shorts tighten from her beauty and allure, considering the caves along the beach but remembering that time they interrupted mating Sand Wraiths and discounting it. Maybe a quick dip would cool his ardour...

"Quick swim before we head back?"

"Sounds good son."

They paddled in the fresh water, a pleasant temperature on their warm skin and Hiccup unabashedly ogled his mothers form through the sodden, skin-tight cloth she had on. They traded wet for dry cloth - and Hiccup felt his stomach tighten with desire at her naked body - hanging the dripping material to dry in the sun while they walked back to where they usually ate.

Livy and Wildr could be seen clambering a rock face, teaching some juvenile dragons how to look for good places to launch off to fly. Their demonstration ended when they themselves leapt off, wings spreading from their flight suits with a precision and speed created by their years upon years of practice.

Hiccup discovered as they went to bed that evening that his mother never bothered to put undergarments on, leaving her bare as soon as he pushed up her tunic, mouthed at the delicate arch of her collarbone before kissing her properly.

"Don't you worry you'll get bored of me?"

"Are you crazy? I want you _more_ every day mom."

She smiled, fingers knotting into his hair as Hiccup pressed the length of his body to hers, appreciating the warmth that radiated from her skin and the familiarity of each other, how they knew each others bodies inside and out.

Hiccup placed a hand on her breast, squeezing and fondling lightly to taste the soft moans it won from her mouth against his. He rubbed the firm peak, nipple hardening in response and her moans grew a little louder, a little hotter as teeth sunk into his lower lip.

"Gods Hiccup..."

 **No** amount of time could dampen the heat between them, her leg coming wrap around his hip as though Hiccup wanted to be anywhere but there. She was already hot, slick against his erection as they kissed and bit lightly at each others lips, jaw, neck. He slid further down, latching onto a firm nipple and sucking lightly at her breast, teasing the tip with his tongue and feeling the fire in his belly burn hotter when Valka moaned, arching her back and clutching his head to keep him in place.

Hiccup used his hands to pin her squirming hips down, trailing sloppy kisses down her soft stomach to reach her thighs, dragging his tongue along the length of her slit and teasing licks over her clit. Valka jerked, hips trembling beneath his palms and her responsiveness increased, moans echoing off the cave walls and it was lucky this cave was theirs and theirs alone. He would hate for her to be quietened by a need for discretion.

Her hands clawed at his shoulders as Hiccup pleasured her, the roughness of her nails telling him his mouth would soon bring her to orgasm and Hiccup redoubled his efforts, sucking lightly at her clit and devouring her sweet, arousing flavour hungrily.

"Fuck... so good Hiccup!"

One last motion of his tongue won Hiccup the writhing, thrashing goddess he craved, rewarded for his efforts by the intoxicating sight of his mother in the throes of climax. She threw her head back, crying out and grabbing a fistful of her own hair for an anchor against the exquisite pleasure.

The second she recovered, Hiccup was pulled back to her mouth by a rough tug at his hair, her hips rolling up to seek his, a wordless plea for him to connect their bodies intimately. Only too happy to comply, Hiccup used his hands to spread her thighs wide and slotted between them, slipping into the wet, welcoming embrace of her body. Soft and post-orgasm, she offered no resistance and Hiccup sank into the heat like a hot knife through butter.

"Fuck, you're perfect."

"Love you... love you so much Hiccup."

"Love you too mom."

Peppering kisses along the length of her jaw and all that _neck,_ Hiccup rocked his hips in shallow thrusts, burying himself back in her body with every stroke and loving the way her muscles squeezed and massaged his cock, clenching to try and hold him deep inside her when Hiccup pulled out, even though they both knew he could no more deny the need to press back in than Valka could bear to lose him inside her.

Her knees dug into his waist as she drew nearer to the peak, soft caresses becoming needy scrapes and Hiccup felt a constant stream of low groans leave his mouth, complimenting the beautiful music of Valka's moans and gasps, those delicious little whimpers she made when Hiccup's angle changed slightly.

"Gods, gonna come."

"Me too, harder Hiccup!"

Finding the last vestiges of his control, Hiccup slammed his hips with as much force as he could muster, sweat running down his back as her molten heat enveloped him and they both reached violent, painfully pleasurable climaxes at the mercy of each other's bodies.

Heaving chests and ragged breathing were all that was left of the two of them for quite some time, post-coital kisses and soft stroking over the others skin as they basked in the afterglow leaving Hiccup feeling jelly-like, soft and warm inside and so utterly content.

"I'm really glad we're here mom."

She smiled, pressing her face into his neck as they lay together.

"And here we'll stay."

* * *

 **Diary of former chief Raider Ingerman, son of former former chief Loki Ingerman-Jorgenson.**

 _I almost left this too late, I can already feel Valhalla calling my name as I grow old and weary, but if I don't, it will be lost forever._

 _When I was a lad, grandpa Tuff and grandpa Eret would sit me on their knees and tell me stories. Stories of dragons, fierce and powerful creatures that lived in peace alongside Berk. Stories of trappers, who sought to weaponise or slaughter dragons. Stories of riders, of brave warriors._

 _Of Berserkers and Outcasts, allies and enemies and the lines between them that blurred._

 _Of the chief before grandpa Fishlegs, of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, dragon master._

 _Of the days where dragons fought for humans, and of the day when dragons left them all without a trace. Many say they are just that - stories, but my grandparents swore they were real. Grandpa Snotlout even showed us his dragon scars. Dad said they were around in his youth, but he didn't talk about it much before he died._

 _But this was near a hundred years back and now I'm one of the last to believe these stories, so its time I write them down for my children, and their children._

 _I'll start with this - there are still stories now that if there was ever a dragon in trouble, you might just see a pack of Night Furies with humans on their back. Six dragons with six riders, and while nobody ever saw their faces some swear that all they left behind were some massive footprints, some ice shards and a story._

-HTTYD-

 **Ah, I can't believe how far this story came. It was great fun and now I'm helplessly trapped in the HTTYD fandom. Valka should come rescue me *hint hint*.**

 **Also, I may have teared up writing the dragons leaving.**


End file.
